What Makes A Believer
by LadyBek
Summary: Jack Frost needs a bit of help making someone believe! JackxOC {I, like so many others, suck at summaries. It gets better in later chapters and the plot progresses like crazy, I proooomise!}
1. A Chill In The Air

Skyla is generally very open-minded. She's helpful but keeps mostly to herself. It isn't that she's a loner, she just has a packed schedule. Working at the Nephilim Café, and keeping her house-mate happy take up a lot of her time.

Not that her house-mate, Lauren, is a handful. She just knows what she wants and is very confident.

Her work hours aren't that bad. Not usually. Tonight, Daniel, the owner, asked her to take a late shift and close up which would also involve her opening up early in the morning. That would then involve her having to make the first pot of coffee and batch of pastries and whatnot.

Walking home, the area was calm. The roads were lit by street lamps, and the wind was warm. The late-night businesses were far behind her now, only the occasional car went by. It was far from winter; that was easy to tell. No snow would be coming in for months.

Skyla smelled of coffee as she always did after a full day at the café. Lauren would be mad if she dragged the smell inside, but how would she really avoid something like that? _'Lauren's probably used to it anyway'_

They were friends now, but before living together they had barely said a few words to each other. They were up to a couple of sentences a day now, and steadily working their way towards full conversations. Mostly about shopping, or cute boys... Mostly Lauren did the talking, being the socialite everyone knew she was.

A fresh, cold breeze found its way through Skyla's long sandy-brown hair, making her shiver. _'Where did that come from?'_ Pouting, she quickened her pace, hoping to dodge another one. Nearing the house the winds came at her with dropped temperatures not unlike ones she would expect of Autumn, or even Winter.

"This is just ridiculous," her stormy grey eyes swept over the house impatiently and she stumbled through her purse for the keys. _'At least the lock isn't frozen over'_.

The porch light being the only one on in the entire house, Sky figured Lauren must have gone to bed already. Making her way through the dark house, Skyla was careful not to bump into anything. It wasn't difficult; she'd had to do this countless times before.

It wasn't a large house, anyway. 3 bedroom, quite modern. Luckily Lauren had agreed to let her stay for a manageable price. It was her parents place after all, she'd only invited Sky to live with her when it got too lonely. Lauren, though always the center of attention and admired by all, was not fond of living with anyone. When she found out Skyla had been looking for a place, and kept to herself while working long schedules at the Nephilim, Lauren knew Sky was her best option. Even if she couldn't pay the asking rent.

"It's freaking cold in here, too," Sky complained aloud, deciding to check the thermostat in her room. The door to the bedroom, as usual when her house-mate had had people over, was shut tight. It was more of a respectful thing on Lauren's part than actually caring if someone snooped through Sky's belongings.

Reaching for the door-knob, she double checked to make sure the other rooms had been closed off and no lights were kept on. Once she was certain, she turned the knob and-

The room was freezing! Rushing to the thermostat, she checked to make sure the arrow pointed to its usual setting. When she was sure it was where she'd left it, Sky nudged it a bit to get the heat circulating again. _'It never gets this cold in here, what did Lauren do?'_.

_'It must be a prank'_ her inner victim replied, _'check the mattress for ice packs'_.

Ignoring the minor case of psycho she was having, Sky didn't bother getting changed out of her work clothes and climbed under the soft covers. Luckily she'd had time this morning to make her bed or they'd be all over the floor.

Finding comfort quickly, she turned her head towards the window and closed her eyes. _'Finally; warmth. Thought I'd never say that in the middle of Summer...'_

At ease, finally, she breathed out in relief. The sound of the heater reached her ears as it soon filled her room with warmth.

When the heater turned off, satisfied with its effort for the time being, Sky heard another noise at her window. Though it sent a chill down her spine, she figured it couldn't be anything other than that annoying tree outside, losing it's branches against the house again.

But as she listened, it sounded more like something freezing. _'Please don't be The Day After Tomorrow! Jake Gyllenhaal was totally hot in that movie but I'm nowhere near the New York Public Library and would not benefit from that at all!'_

Pulling herself together, and gathering as much courage as she could muster, Sky opened her eyes. Looking straight at the window, she thought maybe she'd fallen asleep at some point. Some guy, With white hair and the coldest blue eyes she'd ever seen, was freezing her window using some staff and looking very focused on the lock.

_'It's a dream'_, Sky assured herself, _'he doesn't exist and it's all in my head.'_

Her confidence faded when she saw the lock break and him grinning triumphantly. Moving silently he swung the window open and, checking the floor for obstacles first, jumped inside on quiet feet.

_'Bare feet. It is a dream! Even in Summer no one just goes around in bare feet! It's not safe and definitely not very sanitary.'_

Keeping her eyes locked on him, being careful not to move around or make any noises, Sky watched as he looked everywhere but the bed. He hadn't seen her yet.

_'I'm mostly hidden by the covers. If he hasn't seen me yet, there's no way he will from that side of the room. If he moves for the door, I'll jump out at him. Lauren is dead asleep by now; I'll have to take this guy down on my own'_

Sighing loudly, the intruder touched his staff against a chair in the corner. Frost exploded from it, the chair becoming like ice itself. "She's forgotten me. Forgotten ME! If it's because she doesn't believe any more .. I can make her believe again."

Skyla, becoming both more afraid and less patient every moment, eased her legs closer to her chest, her arms lifting the blankets slowly.

"Maybe a snow day, like back when she was 12! Haha, she was so glad she didn't have to take that test!"

Still watching him as he searched the walls for memories only he could see, Sky let her feet slowly and awkwardly find the floor. She'd never really had to be sneaky but as with anyone her sensible paranoia had had her playing out scenarios such as this in her head on nights she couldn't sleep.

Well, not exactly like this.

"Or maybe... Maybe some ice figures! She probably still likes turtles."

_'What is this guy talking about'_? He still wasn't turning toward the bed. Crouching down and grabbing the best weapon she could reach (a pencil she'd dropped a couple of days ago), Skyla stayed as quiet as she could. _'He probably wouldn't hear me over his own voice anyway'_.

"I wonder if she'll want to meet the others. There's no way I'm letting Tooth near her, though. ...Or the kangaroo. I just hope-" he cut off as Skyla charged at him, letting her footfalls be as loud as they needed to be.

"What the-" he expertly dodged the pencil, letting her reach too far forward, momentum taking its toll on her balance. Without another thought he pushed her against the wall, holding her there with his staff. Eyeing each other carefully, neither moved.

"Who are you" he finally questioned.

"I'm the person whose room you just busted into!" she struggled against the pressure he was keeping against her, "Who are you?!"

"Hold on. YOUR room? Lauren lives alone," the pressure increased, "Don't lie to me. I won't let you hurt her!"

The staff turned ice-cold, freezing her veins and making her numb. It was getting harder to breathe, coming out in short gasps.

"I'm.. Not... My name's Skyla! Please..."

His eyes widened and he backed off slowly, like he just realized what he was doing. First his body then, just slightly, his staff.

Taking the chance, Sky slid to the floor, trying to get distance between herself and those piercing blue eyes of his. Coughing, she let her own eyes wander the room. Even with the heater going again, the room was still barely gathering heat. The chair had only barely begun thawing.

Those blue eyes found hers as he crouched down to her level. "Skyla... This really is your room?" she nodded, "I didn't know Lauren had someone living with her."

"She... Gets lonely sometimes"

He nodded then, face mirroring his understanding. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost. How can you see me when even she doesn't?"

Skyla met his question with only plain confusion written across her face.

"I guess you wouldn't know, anyway. Are you okay?" Skyla nodded, looking straight into his eyes, "I was only trying to protect her. Well, and myself, after you came at me with... Was that a pencil?"

"Yeah... I sort of grabbed the closest sharp thing I could find." watching as he laughed, she unwillingly let out a small chuckle of her own, "What is so freaking funny about that?! I thought you were going to kill me! And Lauren!"

His face turned serious again, "I would never. She's the reason I'm here. I want her to believe again, and I need to find out how to do that."

"...Lauren?"

"Yeah."

"You want her to believe in you? Jack Frost?"

"Yeah. What's so funny about _that_?!" Sky was having a hard time breathing again. She hadn't laughed this hard in a while, and that only made her laugh harder. Jack frowned, "If you made a joke in there somewhere, you should really let me know. I'm all about jokes."

"It's... It's just... HAhaha" holding her side, Skyla fell over but did her best to explain, "Jack... FROST! You don't really know her well, do you? Haha!"

"I know her! What are you talking about? ...Stop!" reaching out and trying to hold her still, his lips turned to a thin smile, "Just tell me what is going on, would you?"

Calming down a little, Sky confided, "She's... She's basically your number one fan! Of course she believes in you!"

"...Really? I thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong"

Jack, obviously relieved, commented, "Then why can't she see me? If she still believes then..."

"She believes. She does. Lauren's never told anyone about it after she became miss popular, but you've always been in her thoughts... And, I guess, her heart. But SWEAR you won't ever let her know I told you this!"

"I won't tell her. But only because I'm invisible to her and... Because I owe you one for hurting you like that."

"Right. About that. It's kind of freezing in here. Lauren's told me enough so I know it's your fault. Can you... Ease off or something?"

Smiling again, the Winter Spirit relaxed a bit, "It's not going to warm up very quickly, though. Get a sweater or get under the covers before you get sick."

Standing up slowly and moving toward the closet, Skyla decided just putting on a sweater might be less awkward. Choosing something big and warm, she stood not far from Jack and looked at him seriously, "Why are you here? You said you're here to get Lauren to believe, but why... HERE? In my room? Freezing my chair?"

His smile grew, "I thought, if I could show her something of what I could do, she would remember the times we had. I just... Want her back. You know? Have you ever felt like this? It's weird to me."

"...No, I've never felt like that. Good for you. It might be fun so... I guess I'll help. If I can. But what do we do until then? You can't stay here."

"What do you mean 'until then'. Let's wake her up now! Get this done tonight!"

"No, we'll let her get some sleep. I'll think about it tonight, then tomorrow... Wait, I have to open up tomorrow..." Sky looked around tiredly, "Lauren will be around all day, promise you won't try anything. I don't want you to freak her out."

"Okay, fine. I've waited this long. But what were you saying about opening up?" he moved slightly towards her. Sky backed up and he just let out a short laugh, "You're blocking the exit, you know"

"Oh, sorry," she moved aside, "Yeah, I have work tomorrow. Really early since I have to unlock the doors and make some of the day's inventory..."

Looking at her oddly, Jack started toward the window. He stopped just beside her, "It sounds like you're doing that all alone."

Skyla sighed, "I'm used to it. I don't mind; the Nephilim is a comfortable place to be lonely in," Seeing his confusion she added, "The Nephilim Cafe. It's where I work."

"Then let me come with," he grinned, "If you'll be alone, you don't have to worry about anyone thinking you're talking to yourself."

"I don't worry about that. So, wait. No one can see you? I mean, I know children can. Lauren told me"

"Only children who believe in me. No adult should be able to. But, you're technically an adult, right?"

"Yeah. I'm 19."

"_19_? That's weird. I thought you were... 18 maybe. You shouldn't be able to see me at all."

"Lauren's 19."

"..." he didn't seem shocked; it was more like he didn't want to hear it, "I know. I just hope... Well, I've found one exception. I'm hoping she's the other."

"Well then," Sky smiled, "Get out. I leave at 6, you can follow me from here, right?"

"Yeah," he floated towards the still open window, "I can do that. Thanks for believing in me. I mean, in your own way," and flew out into the night air.

"Jack Frost, huh? I hope you can make her see you again" with that, she closed the window. 'I'll need a new lock for this... Well, there's probably no point'

* * *

NOTES:  
Reviews, reviews, reviews! Please!  
I have a few of the other chapters already written, but I'm going to space them out a bit. So depending on the feedback I get, there could be another chapter in a couple days.  
Thank you for reading!  
Love y'all *hearts*


	2. Winter Plans

The next morning, Skyla almost thought it'd been a dream. All it took to snap her out of it was the puddle under the chair.

_'It happened. Why did I even think it didn't.'_

"Jack Frost..." she went on with her morning routine as usual. She put on her uniform. A brown shirt with the cafe's logo over her heart, and a black skirt that went to just above her knees. If it was cold out, she'd just take the clothes with her and change in the back room.

After getting dressed, Sky brushed her long hair out and tied it with a red ribbon that'd been a gift from Lauren.

All the while she was trying to remember the plan she'd thought of to help Jack and Lauren. It wasn't going so well, only bits remained in her mind, "I think it involved turtles... Why would it involve turtles?"

"Turtles? I love turtles. Are we getting one?" Sky hadn't even noticed Lauren was in the kitchen, "Can I name it? I have a cute Wintery name that would be great!"

"Lau, no. We're not getting a turtle. I was... Talking about the chocolate."

Lauren's light brown eyes turned to an unconvinced glare as she passed Skyla a glass of juice, "I thought you didn't eat chocolate any more? Didn't your last boyfriend dump you with chocolates?"

Sky bristled, "Ugh, that guy was awful, why did I even..." shrugging, she put the juice back down on the counter, "No juice today, thanks. I'm feeling slow and need the extra time. I'll have something at work."

"Okay, okay." playing with her shoulder-length dark red hair, Lauren smirked a little at Sky.

"And I still eat chocolate," Sky started towards the door, "I just try to stay away from Rolos," she quickly put on her shoes, "And, I mean. What kind of jerk spells out 'it's over' with ROLOS?! I should have written about it. Sold it to a magazine or something," She was out the door before Lauren started to laugh.

Grinning at herself, Sky started towards work. The walk was only 15 minutes, and during the warm Summer it was actually really nice. Joggers went past, cars sped by to make it to work. It was practically peaceful.

The cool breeze floating around her only made it better.

"Are you going to just float around, or are you going to come walk with me?" she commented, still looking forward.

"Just making sure you could still see me, Skyla. I wasn't sure."

"Well, I can. And hear you, too, by the way. So? Staying up there?"

"Yeah. I'll only make you cold if I walk beside you"

Accepting his excuse, Sky just kept on walking.

When they finally reached the café, Jack hovered at the bronze sign above the windows on the left. 'The Nephilim Cafe' was printed with a classy modern font in gold, "So, who named this place?"

Sky took out her keys and unlocked the door, "Daniel. He's the owner, and thought it would be funny after dating this girl who was into 'Angel Fiction' and she broke up with him claiming he was too Human. Which, by the way, is completely true."

He mumbled something and followed her inside before she locked the door behind them.

The Nephilim Cafe isn't a large place. It's sort of cozy. It can fit a decent amount of customers up front, with a few tables and their chairs. A large rounded counter, and a stage in the corner big enough for a basic 4-man band. Drinks and most of the baking happens up front. The back room's connected by a hallway and used mostly for storage and just as a general lounge for employees. Washrooms are across the same hallway, used by both employees and customers.

The whole place isn't very fancy. The owner had gone for a sort of classy thing with marble counter tops and hardwood floors. A couple short bookshelves and that's mainly it.

"I like it" Jack said after getting a good look, "It would be even better covered in ice," he jokingly threatened, earning a scowl from Sky. He just shrugged, "Take a joke, Sky"

She sighed, putting on a small apron, "I can take a joke, Frost. Just not if it's about something that can get me fired. I sorta need this job."

"Frost? Call me Jack. It's, you know, less formal," he smirked.

"Maybe. But calling you Frost gives what I'm saying a more serious tone," Sky made her way to the back room, "I sort of like it, too. Calling you Frost, I mean."

"My name's Jack," he enunciated slowly, getting louder as she got farther away, "How would you like it if I called you-" she heard him hesitate.

A frozen tray of unbaked muffins in her hands, Skyla walked back to the front. Eyebrow raised, she stopped in front of him, "Oh? Don't you know my last name? I guess you have nothing on me, then"

"Tell me." He moved closer, hovering just above her face.

"No. It's not important" she stepped around him and behind the counter, mentally scolding herself for not pre-heating the oven first.

Putting the tray down on the counter and looking at Jack she noticed his expression, _'His thinking face is kind of adorable'_

"It's not fair you know mine and I don't know yours."

"..." she turned the oven on, "Well, see, yours is a package deal. You're not just 'Jack'. You're 'Jack Frost'. Leaving the 'Frost' part out would confuse people. Er, children, I guess. Me? I'm just 'Skyla'. Or 'Sky', really."

"Okay, Skyla Nolastname. So, did you think of a plan?"

_'I knew that wouldn't last long. I really can't remember what I thought of last night!'_

"Umm... Well, not exactly."

Jack's feet finally touched the floor and he leaned against his staff, "So what am I doing here then? I thought we were meeting to go over this amazing plan of yours?"

"I never said I would come up with an 'amazing' plan. I just said I would think about it. I did."

Skyla was thankful when she heard the oven beep. Moving the tray from the counter to the oven, she was almost nervous to turn around. _'I tried. That's enough right?'_

"..." Hearing him move closer, she finally turned. he was leaning against the counter now, looking at her expectantly, "And?"

"And nothing. I know I figured something out, but I've forgotten it..." she looked away, embarrassed, "Sorry. I mean, I know it was the one thing I said I'd do..."

Jack leaned over the counter more, taking hold of her arm and making her look at him, "You did what you said you would. You'll still help me, right?"

_'jeez, that's cold'_ "Of course. Not just for you; for Lauren."

"Then," he smiled brightly, letting go of her arm, "Let's plan it. Together."

For a while it was just them talking. Scheming. Skyla was getting the café ready to open, and Jack was just moving around. _'He must do that when he's thinking. It's kind of annoying'_

Mostly they would take turns, or wait for brainstorms. It was fun, even when they interrupted each other and ended up arguing.

Eventually, though they'd only come up with some ideas on how to re-introduce Lauren to Jack Frost, the café had to open. Skyla unlocked the door and flipped the sign in the window. She told Jack he could stay if he wanted, but he told her he would just come back later.

_'Why is he here during the Summer anyway? Shouldn't he have waited for Winter or something. I guess I should ask him next time I see him'_

Throughout her day, Skyla kept thinking about him and the sort of questions she needed to ask. If she was going to help him and Lauren get together, She'd need to know this Jack Frost was sincere and as perfect as her talkative house-mate had always claimed he was. _'Jack doesn't seem so bad, though. Actually, he's almost exactly how I imagined him from Laurens stories'_

Customers came and went. Some of the more frequent visitors asking what's on her mind. "Boys." She would tell them. Once they'd shared a laugh, they moved on.

Being a waitress was a good job for Skyla. She's social, but has a hard time keeping up long conversations.

When her boss finally showed up, it was almost lunch time. He does that a lot, not being the type to wake up earlier than noon.

Working most of the day never bothered Sky. She would be up anyway, being about the opposite of Daniel, She hardly ever slept late.

Her work day passed quickly, mostly Sky just made pleasant conversation with the customers, and smiled as much as she could handle. Her thoughts continued to stray to the Winter Spirit and to her house-mate.

_'I don't know how to make him visible to her. If it's even possible. I don't want to act as a translator, so it really would be better to think of how to get them to communicate first. The less involved I have to be after I tell Lauren he's around, the better._

_'It's not as if I'll tell them to leave me alone, I just don't want to be around for the lovey dovey stuff._

_'If they ever get to that point.'_

And her thoughts went on like that. Wondering how she can help, and then wondering if it's possible, and finally setting a point for how long she would try.

"It probably won't happen tomorrow, but I'll give it another week before I question if I could forgive myself for giving up." Saying it aloud, she knew how pathetic she was. Not from the stares she got, but from nearly giving up so soon.

_'Lauren, I'm sorry.'_

* * *

NOTES:

Thanks for reading!  
I may or may not have the third chapter done. It's a pacing thing.  
Reviews, reviews, reviews!  
Love y'all *hearts*


	3. The Holiday

Jack didn't come back during Sky's work hours. She hadn't expected him to, really.

Picking up some groceries on her way home, Sky kept her eyes open for any sign of him. _'He wouldn't just leave. Maybe for a day or two, but not for long. Right?'_

The sun was still bright in the sky. That was Skyla's favorite part about Summer. The longer days. It was only around dinner time, and there were still a lot of people outside.

Waving to the neighbours, The Kitchersons, she quickened her pace to the front door, _'The trolls are out'_

Sky's a nice person. She is. But The Kitchersons were the exception to her 'judging people' rule. They'd caused trouble for her and Lauren a few times before. Noise complaints and such. They were grumpy people. Just a husband and his wife. There'd been a debate between Lauren and Sky on which they thought was rudest. They reached an impasse.

Making it through the door and kicking her shoes off, Skyla called out, "I'm home!"

A short "Welcome Back!" reached her ears when Lauren called to her from the living room.

Heading to the kitchen, past the room her house-mate was in, Sky gladly put down the bag of groceries. It wasn't a big bag, but it was a pain to haul them all the way from the store.

When she started putting the items away, Lauren appeared in the doorway. Seeing her eye the bag, Sky placed the iced tea mix on the counter. Lauren smiled and set to work making a jug of the stuff.

"Anything interesting happen at work?"

"No"

"...Can I ask a question?"

Untying the ribbon in her hair and letting it spill over her shoulders, Skyla shrugged, "'course"

Lauren stared, "First; I'm jealous. Your hair looks good long. Second," she began before Sky could argue, "and I know this is crazy but... Did it snow last night?"

Skyla froze. _'Did Jack- No, he wouldn't have. I hope'_ "It's the middle of Summer, you know. Why? Did you see snow?"

"...Well, no. It was just really cold. Haha, I guess I was just hoping it was... You know who."

"Jack Frost? What if it had been?"

Lauren thought about the question while putting the iced tea into the fridge. She was deep in thought; obviously caught off guard, "It's... The middle of Summer. Why would he be here?"

"You tell me. Does he have any reason to come here?"

Lauren's eyes widened, "The hell are you talking about?" She crossed her arms and pushed past Sky, around the small table and back into the living room.

Following her, Sky thought about confiding how it had been Jack Frost. That he was here for a reason. She thought better of it when Lauren turned up the volume on the TV, closing herself to conversation.

_'I wonder if she would believe me if I told her'_

"Go have a shower or something, you smell like coffee" rolling her eyes at Lauren's comment, Sky decided to do just that.

A while later, she was eating dinner with Lauren in front of the TV. Neither said a word, they just stared at the screen. The silence was becoming a problem now. Skyla wants to help her, but isn't doing a thing to. _'I am pathetic'_

"Sorry about, you know, being so tense earlier. You've never really asked me anything like that. I was surprised." they looked over at each other.

"..." Sky didn't know what to say. It's true, she'd never asked about Jack Frost. There was never a reason to. Lauren told her more about those 'Guardians' than she thought she'd ever need to know, "It's okay. It was random of me"

"Yeah, it was. To answer your question, though," Sky waited for her to continue, "The only reason I could think of is that someone was in trouble. He knows so many kids now, there's no way he could remember all of them. I was just one of many, a personal visit is far beyond the reaches of my dreams"

"Lau..." Sky couldn't help herself. She put her plate down and wrapped her arms and Lauren. It wasn't immediately reciprocated, but eventually the red-head did the same, "Lau, there's something I should tell you."

"Don't you dare go chick-flick on me" her grip loosened around Sky, getting ready for what she was about to be told.

Sky laughed, "Actually, life is a chick-flick right now," noticing Lauren shift, she took the hint and let go. Lauren looked at her uncertainly as she continued, "You're the main character, Lauren."

Lauren looked at her like she was crazy, "You're not serious. You're joking with me, right? What is this about," She balled her hands into fists, biting her lip, "Is this because I mentioned the chocolate thing this morning? Or is it about last week, I already apologized for that! And this is so much worse; you know how I feel about this stuff!"

"Lau-"

"No! Don't talk to me!" She stormed off and soon after Sky heard a door being slammed upstairs.

_'Good going, Sky. I thought you were more direct with refusing people, but damn. Sabotaging their chances. That's great. Oh, and you're also going to have to find a new place to live. Wow. Someone start the slow clap'_

Trying her best to ignore her own thoughts, Sky set her mind on cleaning up. It wasn't late yet, and she was sure Lauren wouldn't come out of her room if she knew Sky was still around. Putting on her shoes, Skyla called up to her, "Lauren, I'm going out! Probably to a movie or something! Be back later!" She grabbed her bag and out the door she went.

"I've really screwed up", she repeated for the fifth time on her way to the theatre, "I didn't mean to"

The only good things playing were a romantic comedy and some new horror movie. 'I really don't need the nightmares but that other one will probably cause more'. She considered it and decided it was best to go for the romantic comedy. _'Maybe, if it's good, I can learn something from it.'_

Nearly two hours later, and she'd learnt nothing.

_'What a waste. The sun should be going down in an hour, and Lauren won't go to bed before then. I just need to give her more space.'_

She decided to just walk around. Not big on exploring, Sky soon found herself back in her neighbourhood There was a park nearby, and a field just beside it. It's one of the more popular spots in the area. There weren't many kids out, and the ones who were still there were getting ready to leave. One group, just a couple of years younger than Sky, were playing soccer. Everyone was happy and having fun.

_'Then here comes Skyla. The downer who's soon to be homeless'_

Picking a bench overlooking the field, she took out her MP3 and started a random playlist. She stayed like that till there was at last no one around.

On peaceful nights like this, when she had such a reason to stay out late, Sky would lay down on the grass right in the middle of the field and look up at the stars. Not many were visible but the ones she could see made her smile. 'The little lights in the darkness' as she called them.

It was easy to forget her problems under those stars. The music in her ears drowning out all thoughts, the lights in the sky reassuring her that darkness isn't all there is.

Closing her eyes for a while, she knew she would fall asleep if she wasn't careful. _'I'm so comfortable though how could I get up'_

It wasn't until cold fingers nipped her nose that she turned off the MP3 and opened her eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Get kicked out of the house?"

"Something like that" she sat up, watching as the Winter Spirit crouched in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, "I was on my way to see you. Thought maybe we could have another brainstorming session."

"Well, that's great. But I think the plan might be off"

Jacks eyes widened and he sat down heavily on the grass, "What happened? I thought you were going to help us?"

Looking at him sadly, Sky told him everything. Her doubts, the way she'd upset Lauren... It was the only thing she thought she could do.

The minutes passed, and finally she finished. Watching him carefully for any change of expression she admitted one last time, "I want to help you and Lauren. But I don't know how"

He sat there, his staff resting beside him. _'There's his thinking face again. He's really concentrating'_

"Skyla..." He said after a long while, "We can still do this, right?" His expression was begging for an answer, pleading that it be something positive.

_'Dammit, how could anyone tell him no? It's possible. But that's up to Lauren. If she'll give me another chance.'_

Pushing her hair behind her ear, Sky reached over and placed a hand on his knee, "We can try."

Jack was shocked at the touch but breathed out in relief, placing his own hand over Sky's, "Thank you. I don't want to let her go again."

Sky smiled at him, ignoring how she shivered at his cold touch, "I'm going to give Lauren some time to cool off. When she's ready to talk to me, I'll bring up the subject. Promise."

"Wouldn't it be easier to prove that I'm around? It would at least make her more curious and who else would she talk to, but you?"

"That's true, "Sky went quiet, thinking of how it could play out. A minute later, she was getting sick of all the planning. All day it's been all she's done. _'I need a break_'

"Okay. Do that. Start small, okay?" she pressed her fist against her forehead, trying to fend off the headache that was building, "She already suspected something with the cold air around the house. After that fight, she'll probably deny most signs that you could possibly be around."

Jack smirked, "I am around"

"I know. And you know what I mean. Slow and steady, for the time being. If she gets suspicious enough, she'll bring it to me. Hopefully."

"Sounds like a plan. Why couldn't you think of that earlier," He stood up slowly, "It would have saved me a lot of stress"

Watching him stretch his arms out, Skyla was unconvinced. _'He looks like he just got back from the spa. Relaxed and... Well, good. I'm the one that's been stressing all day!'_

"I'm kidding, Skyla. Take a joke" Jack winked at her childishly.

"I can take a joke, Frost." she grinned back.

"Then, can I walk you home?"

"Of course" she replied, grabbing her purse.

After helping her up, Jack grabbed his staff from off the grass and pulled her along through the field. They didn't say anything, just walked quietly. It was a comfortable silence, and Sky wasn't going to be the one to break it. It was always colder when he was around, that only made sense. But Sky barely even noticed as they made their way back to the house.

The porch light was on, and that was it. Lauren had gone to bed.

Turning to Jack as she reached the door, Skyla saw his smile. _'It's like he's looking back on the past again. Or maybe... Maybe the future. No pressure on me not like I'm the only go-between he has'_

"You're staring, Sky."

Shocked out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to looking for her keys.

"Sky..."

He was leaning against his staff when she looked up. Staring right at her with a smirk on his face.

"I, umm" She fumbled with her keys, dropping them at his feet, "Oh, damn" She bent down to get them. So did he, as she realized when their hands touched.

One eyebrow up and the smirk still plain on his face he commented, "Can't let a gentleman pick up your fallen keys?"

"Sure, can you find me one?" Sky returned the smirk, glad the interaction hadn't been made awkward.

Straightening up, Sky put her key in the lock and turned. The door swung open and she turned again to look at Jack, "Thanks for walking me. Let Lauren have a break tonight, okay? Start tomorrow, if you want to."

"I do. Are you working the early shift again tomorrow?"

"No, I have the afternoon shift."

He nodded, "Go on. Get some sleep."

"Yeah. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Sky closed the door behind her, leaning against it for a moment. The sound of the wind carrying him away reached her ears and she smiled, "Good luck tomorrow, Frost."

* * *

NOTES:  
The chapter title 'The Holiday' is a joke. Taken from the movie, which is a chick-flick, and very centered on Winter.  
Okay I don't know what else I needed to say so  
Goodnight ;)  
Love y'all *hearts*


	4. Is There Something Wrong With Red

Waking up, Sky immediately remembered the events of the previous day and knew Jack would be starting his plan soon; if he hadn't already.

Taking her time with her morning routine, Sky looked out her window cautiously a few times, making sure there wasn't a pile of snow. Her room overlooked the backyard, where it would be safest for him to do something like that. Safe but, in Sky's opinion, insane.

'_He promised to take it slow. Maybe with a bit of frost on the window. It's too soon to do more than that_.'

Finally thinking she'd given Lauren plenty of warning that she was awake, Sky made her way downstairs.

"Morning," she called before entering the kitchen. With no answer, she went inside. Lauren was there, but she made no attempt to acknowledge Sky.

'_She's still mad. Who could blame her? She thinks I was mocking her belief in the guy she loved. Er, loves, though she doesn't know he's still in her life_'

Pouring herself a glass of juice, Sky did her best not to snap at Lauren and tell her how Jack Frost really was around. That he was trying to reach out to her. Biting her lip, looking everywhere but at Lauren, it was almost easy.

The thought was still gnawing at her but they had a plan and Sky wouldn't ruin it again.

Eventually, when the silence became too much, Sky decided to take her juice into the living room. Morning TV sucks, but it distracts her. She barely heard Lauren's surprised shout over the sound of the TV, but it was enough to rouse her from her impassive state.

Waiting for any other noise, Sky just sat there. The thought that maybe Jack had done something crossed her mind and she didn't worry about it any more than that.

Hearing Lauren trudge upstairs, Sky finally moved off the couch. Going into the kitchen, she saw Jack at the window and as soon as she opened it, he grinned at her triumphantly, "She definitely noticed that"

Sky couldn't help but give an uneasy smile back, "What did you do, anyway?"

"Not telling you" he mocked, cheerfully, "It's between me, Lauren, and this window"

"Is that it for today, then?"

"Not even close. I have a schedule planned out" he floated farther away from the window, "I'm not telling you about that, either."

"Wow, Frost, you're such a tease." Sky couldn't help but joke back at him as he got farther away.

"Can't help it. It's in my nature as the Guardian of Fun."

"Well, isn't that cute"

Jack looked back at her, trying to glare but having a hard time around the grin that spread across his face. With that, he took off.

Sighing, she made her way upstairs to get dressed for work. Silence came from Lauren's room, and Sky figured she must have her headphones on. Probably set on ignoring any other signs of 'Winter'.

"Lau" she called, "I'm heading to work," as suspected, there was no answer. Sky didn't bother trying again, and left without another word.

At the café, time passed on as it always did. To just work and not worry about 'the plan' was a relief. For once she was in too good of a mood to even argue with Daniel.

She'd almost forgotten about Jack Frost when he was suddenly in the window, signalling her to let him in. "You crazy-"

"Huh?" A customer questioned, "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing. Well, just that... Isn't it a bit stuffy in here? Do you think I should open the door for a bit" She asked, trying to be sincere.

"Yeah, sure."

Smiling, Sky went over to the door and propped it open. As Jack walked in, she eyed him curiously.

"Hey, Sky. Working hard?" he smirked.

"You know I am" Skyla mumbled back. Louder, she called to Daniel, "I'm taking my break okay?" who just waved dismissively at her as she made her way to the back room.

Jack followed closely behind, being careful not to step on anything sticky. Sky closed the door behind them, sitting on a small couch and waiting for him to say something.

"So?" she asked after a while of watching him examine the room, "Any good news?"

Turning to her, he smiled, "There's news. Good or bad, you'll have to tell me," Jack sat beside her, looking her in the eyes, "I went with the plan. She freaked out a bit, Closed her curtains and whatnot. I think I'm getting to her."

Sky nodded, "She knows something is going on. Like I told you, she'll deny every sign you send her until she's forced to believe. It seems like you've nearly gotten her to that point, but I don't see how you could if you were taking it slow like I said."

"I might have amped it up a notch after the kitchen thing" he confided, "Her reaction was great"

"I heard," Sky sighed, forcing a small smile, "I'll take all that as good news. Focus on the positive. Hey, do you thi-"

"Skyla?" The door opened, and Daniel poked his head in, "Talking to yourself again, I see."

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I just realized how few breaks you take. I don't like it when you take breaks. Get out here and help me, would you."

She nodded then, noticing he wasn't leaving without her, stood up and went to the door. Holding it open enough for Jack to get through, she smiled at Daniel, "What would you ever do without me?"

"The Nephilim wouldn't be the same without its Angel," he laughed.

"What were you going to ask me? Before Daniel interrupted?" a few minutes later, Sky was cleaning up some tables and Jack was floating above her, facing the ceiling.

"I'm working, would you mind not making me look crazy"

"I thought you didn't care what people thought, Skyla"

"I don't. Shh." she was relieved when he actually dropped the subject.  
Not long after, A group of guys came in, and Sky waited for them to settle down before approaching the table.

'_They are so loud!_' glancing at Jack, she noticed he was watching them, '_he must think so, too_'

Waiting for a short break in conversation as they sat around the table, Sky tried not to stare; Looking this way and that, occasionally peeking at the noisy group. Eventually, she decided to speak up, "Excuse me? Can I get you anything?"

"Your number, if you don't mind" she fought to roll her eyes as his friends laughed.

'_I guess he's the ring leader_' "Not on the menu, anything else?"

They oohed, and made exaggerated gestures at their friend, as he just grinned. Sky could hear Jack chuckling somewhere behind her.

"That's real funny. Don't feel embarrassed asking for mine later," he winked, "And I'll take a coffee. black."

She took the rest of the orders and ignored any further comments.

Walking back to the counter to begin readying the items they'd ordered, Sky decided not to mention to Daniel how rude the customers were being. She could handle them. '_They're just jerks. Nothing I haven't put up with before_.'

Apparently, Jack didn't feel the same way, "Ask Daniel to take their drinks over. Those guys are trouble"

Sighing, Sky argued, "It's part of the job. This is nothing, you should have seen last week when-"

"I don't care what happened last week. These guys- Look! They're staring at your back side right now!"

Not looking, she turned to Daniel, "Hey. I've handled jerks before right?" he nodded, "Would you say I can hold my own against them?" he nodded again and she smirked at Jack.

"Okay, Skyla." he rubbed the back of his neck and floated over above where the group was.

A couple of minutes later, Sky took the tray of coffees and stepped out from behind the counter. Looking where she was headed to, the guys were shooting glances between her and their leader, laughing all the while.

The Winter Spirit above them looked absolutely furious. Noticing Sky, he quickly went to her side, brow furrowed and hand tightly gripping his staff, "I'm serious. Don't go over there."

Ignoring him and putting on a smile she hoped looked fake enough, Sky went to the table. Their talking and laughing halted for a moment while she put the drinks down.

As she moved away, the one who'd ask for her number commented on something else about her, but again she ignored it.

Getting away as fast as she could, Sky placed the tray down on the counter and turned around, looking for Jack.

'_why is he holding his staff like that_' Her eyebrows furrowed together, trying to think of what he could be doing.

Jack touched the end of his staff to the cup just as the leader of the group was about to take a drink. It froze instantly, and came out in a clump on the guys face. He freaked and dropped the cup, letting it shatter on the floor right over top of where the frozen coffee had landed.

It happened too fast, Sky barely blinked and almost missed it

The next five minutes passed by in a blur. The guy had a bruise forming over his eye already. His friends were hanging back as he fumed at Daniel and Sky yelling how he wasn't paying for his order, and neither were his other friends. Daniel agreed, and tried to calm him down. Sky just stood there, taking every comment the guy threw at her.

Sky would feel even worse if someone had to come to her rescue, and Daniel knew that. He just kept his voice down and handled the situation like a true businessman.

"And we are NEVER coming back! You should fire her! What kind of prank was that, anyway?! Do you do this to every guy who tries to talk to you? You know what, just whatever! Let's go, guys" and they left; shooting a couple glares back at her.

As soon as they were out the door, Sky set to cleaning; finally having the chance to after getting scolded for something she couldn't have even possibly done.

She could barely think. She'd always been a hard worker and hadn't gotten in trouble for much of anything. She was afraid she would lose her job.

"Sky, let me clean that. Go take a break"

Sky looked up at Daniel, taking note of how angry he was. Doing as he said, she moved to the back room, shutting the door before Jack could follow.

Sitting on the couch and hugging her knees to her chest, the thoughts she'd been keeping back flooded her mind '_he's going to fire me! What will I do?! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen! Ugh, those jerks. Did they really have to make such a scene?_'

It went on and on. A headache growing, she stretched out on the couch, covering her head with her arms. '_maybe if I lay here, I'll fall asleep and wake up to it being a dream_'

Eyes closed, Sky could only hear when someone opened the door and walked in. '_This is it! I'm so screwed!_' she panicked, thinking it had to be Daniel.

The door shut, and the person walked over to the couch. A cold hand touched her arm, "I'm sorry"

She didn't say anything. Didn't move. '_Should I be mad? Come on, Sky. You're going crazy. Get fired first, then place the blame. On yourself. You idiot._'

Jack sighed, rubbing his thumb in circles on her arm, "I was mad. They were being rude and... I was trying to protect you. If that's not a good excuse, then just know I had fun. That's what matters, right?" he forced out a small laugh, "Take a joke, Skyla"

"Not this time, Frost" she finally answered, and heard him breathe out slightly '_It's not like I would never talk to him again_', "I'm getting fired for this joke."

"...You are mad at me" it wasn't a question. More of a statement that he let out sadly, "You're talking to me, that's a start"

Jack brought his hand back from Sky's arm as she moved it away from her face. She opened her eyes and just looked at him. He was crouched and looking straight into her eyes with a concerned expression.

'_That face of his. Just like I could never refuse him, I'll never be able to hold a grudge against him. What would it take now to make him smile again?_'

"Sky?"

She sat up, finally, "I'm not mad," she brought her legs up and tucked them under her, hugging her arms, "I'm just worried. That I'll lose my job. Thank you for doing something, but please! Don't ever do that again. They weren't really bothering me, and I'm not the 'damsel-in-distress' type."

"They were bothering you. And they were bothering me!" he stressed, "If you had heard the things they were saying you would have done worse and poured the hot coffee over him! At least I cooled it down."

Sky nodded, smiling for a moment but staying quiet.

"There's nothing wrong with having a hero around and you don't need to be in distress for one to protect you."

"...Are you calling yourself a hero?" she chuckled lightly, and he smiled back.

A knock sounded at the door and Jack stood up, taking his staff and moving away from the couch. Sky stood, too, but didn't move more than that, "Come on in"

Opening the door slowly, Daniel stepped inside. He moved into the room a little ways and held his palms up, "Sky, I don't know what happened, and I'm not going to ask. Just tell me this one thing; did he deserve it?"

Jack mumbled his affirmation as Sky wondered if the guy really had deserved it. Figuring it wouldn't matter anyway she started, "Well... I didn't mean for him to get hurt."

Jack looked at her and shook his head, "Don't take the blame, Sky."

But she continued, "I thought he would just get a cold nose or that he would get a chill. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to happen like that".

Looking at Daniel sincerely, she hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she thought. His expression became unreadable; something he always did when he was thinking. Jack was waiting silently, holding his staff beside him with one hand, the other at his side in a fist. His lips were turned in a thin smile as he watched for any changes in the café owners' expression.

"Sky," Daniel said at last, "That's not exactly what I was asking."

"Oh..." he kept looking at her expectantly, waiting for a different answer. '_What do I tell him? If I complain, not only will he fire me; he'll think I'm weak_', "...They... I should have handled them differently." was all she said.

"I know that look, Sky," he sighed and gave up trying to get her to talk, "So what if they never come back? I don't want them here anyway, if they're going to bother my Angel."

Hearing him call her that, she relaxed considerably. A smile grew on her face and she took an excited step towards Daniel, "So, I'm not fired?"

"What!" he laughed, "I would never fire you! You're crazy"

Sky couldn't help herself and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, "I was so worried" she laughed softly.

"You're crazy and an idiot. Now calm down," he patted her head, "It's been a long day; just go home."

"You sure?" she pulled away and he nodded. smiling, Daniel said his goodbye and made his way back to the front of the café.

"He must have a soft spot for me," she said, staring at the door he'd just left through, "but what do I know?"

Finally looking over to Jack, she saw he hadn't moved. He stood there, looking at Sky, '_What is he thinking_?'

Noticing her look he snapped out of it and a wide grin spread across his face, "You still have a job! I didn't get you fired!"

"I know!" she laughed, moving some stray hair out of her face, "I was so scared!"

"That's a relief. Now that that's settled; we can go back and see if I've gotten you kicked out of Lauren's house!"

"ooh," she joked, "I don't have luck THAT good"

Walking over to untie the ribbon in her hair, Jack kept grinning, "Then borrow some of mine. I don't need it right now, with you here to help me."

Gesturing for her to turn around, he took her hair in his cold hands. Surprised, Sky mused at him, "Do you even know what you're doing? Ribbons are very complicated"

He laughed and cold air brushed against the back of her head, "I've done it a couple of times. For some kids, I mean".

She felt his hands work the ribbon around the bulk of her hair, and it seemed to her like he'd probably done it more than a few times. '_Maybe he likes ribbons and long hair? Haha, Lauren's going to have to grow her hair out, then_'

When he was finished, she looked in the mirror. The backroom was stuffed full of random stuff like that.

"Hmm..." Sky mocked examining her hair thoroughly, "You pass. But just barely," she waved a finger at him, "You'll have to practice some more though"

Pulling on her ribbon to untie it again, Jack jested, "If you don't like it, don't wear it like that"

Watching as he put the ribbon into his sweater pouch, Sky frowned, "Are you serious? Come on, give it back!" she reached for it, but he pulled away, "Jack Frost, you give me my ribbon right NOW!"

He just laughed, "No way. Why would you wear a red ribbon anyway? Blue is a lot better"

"...I'm not telling you. I'd rather play your game of keep away."

"So be it" Jack smirked and waved the ribbon in front of her face. Sky reached for it, and he dodged around her, dashing out the door, "See you later"

"Jack!" she grabbed her purse off a nearby table and ran after him, "Dammit"

He was too fast and by the time she made it through the front doors of the Nephilim, ignoring the stares she got, he was already up in the air and leaving her behind, "Get back here!" she yelled up at him, pouting.

He looked back at her but was too far away for her to read his expression, '_that's not fair at all_'

* * *

NOTES:  
Okay, this is longer than the other chapters. I don't know, I had an idea and went for it. I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves it when Jack get's protective.  
Lauren will have a bigger part after the next chapter, I'm hoping. I've worried about the pacing but now it's like, 'Jeez, get on with it'.

My knee is itchy :/  
So with that...

Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*


	5. Snow Angel

Jack didn't come back. He didn't show up that night; and he wasn't there in the morning.

Sky decided to clean the house. Lauren was around; but didn't say much other than a 'good morning'.

It was a Friday; and she had the evening shift which meant for the night she would have to cater to not only customers but the nights entertainment. Some local band.

"Where's your ribbon?"

Sky dropped the broom she'd been using and looked at Lauren. Pointing at the bandana she'd used in place of the ribbon. "I thought this would keep my hair back better," she lied.

"Oh... I thought maybe you'd lost it," she went to the fridge and looked inside as Sky picked up the broom.

Closing the door to the fridge, Lauren turned back to her, "If you don't want to wear it anymore, because of that fight we had, it's okay. It was a dumb gift anyway."

"Lau, no. Stop. I love that ribbon. And you; like a sister. That's not going to change any time soon"

"...Are you working tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's talk tomorrow. I'm... not feeling well today." Lauren stepped forward and hugged Sky.

Awkwardly holding the broom at her side, Sky hugged her back with one arm, "Feel better soon, okay? I've got a lot of time to kill before work, so I'll be around."

Nodding, Lauren left the kitchen and headed to her room. Sky went back to sweeping the floor

'_Good. We're going to talk. Hopefully about Jack Frost._'

Still, he never showed his face. '_I hope he gives me that ribbon back. Leaving my hair undone doesn't bother me but Lauren might ask again if she doesn't see it soon_'

A while later; Sky was at work. Glancing out the window now and then, waiting to see if the Winter Spirit would show up, she only feigned focus.

She tried once to explain better about what had happened the previous night, but Daniel waved her away. '_...IT's probably better if I never mention it again_'

"Thank you, dear! I've been desperate for a good cup of caffeine all damn day! Haha" "It's no problem. Glad you came here instead of making more instant garbage at home" "Oh, yes! That was an awful time! Sorry, dearie, I do believe I nearly bit your head off with all my complaining!" "Just don't do it again! Come to us straight away, you hear?"

As the hours droned on, the cheery mood was replaced with impatience and loud comments of disapproval. The nights' entertainment wasn't showing up. Some band, barely out of their garage but supposedly 'headed for the big time', was meant to play. Sky didn't know what was happening and tried to keep the crowd happy while being a reliable waitress.

"Where's the band?" "They're on their way, please be patient" "Aren't they supposed to have started by now?" "It's a slight delay, I'm sorry" "What the hell do I do now?! This is such a waste" "I'm sorry, sir, but if you're going to get rowdy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

It continued like that for a while, Sky becoming more stressed every moment. If something didn't happen soon, she would have to enlist some of the college football players to hold her back from the ruder customers.

"Daniel, I can't take this anymore!"

"Sky, the place isn't even full yet. Hold on a while, it'll get worse" he winked at her.

Groaning, Skyla picked up the tray Daniel had filled with complimentary cookies and made her way through the room.

Reaching the idlers at the entrance, she noticed a certain Winter Spirit hanging around outside. Waving, she signaled asking if he wanted to come inside. Seeing him nod, she went to prop the door open, mentioning louder than she needed to how stale the air was getting.

"Wow, I've never seen this place so busy. What is there, 10 people in here?" smiling, she mumbled how there was more like 30 and continued making her rounds as Jack floated above everyone "With a crowd like this, one would think some sort of event was going on"

"There should be" ignoring a curious glance with a polite smile, Sky moved back behind the counter. "Daniel, what's the news?" He was just getting off the phone, looking as polite as he could in the middle of his business.

"Get on the stage, Skyla" Her eyes widened as he continued, "Those no-name losers aren't showing up. They are not getting another gig here, I tell you. Now get up there and FIX THIS."

"H-how?!"

"Do what you do! Sing! You've done it before. You can do it again. We need you to do this. Please. For The Nephilim."

Sighing, she nodded. "You owe me. Seriously."

"Whatever you want," he added with a smirk, "...Angel"

A few minutes later, Daniel was up making the announcement, "Sorry, everyone. Change of plans," everyone looked up with mixed expressions of confusion and annoyance, "Those losers who call themselves a band, Twisted Shells, will not be performing tonight" Loudly, the crowd began to boo, shaking their heads as they complained. Daniel hurried on, "Instead! Yes, we have a plan B! Nephilim Cafe's very own..." pause for effect, "Angel!"

Half the faces in the room had growing confusion written on them. None of them moved. The others, the more frequent visitors, gladly made their way closer to the stage. They knew the 'Angel' was a rare last-ditch gem the owner liked to show off. What friends they had brought along with them followed and they all hyped each other up.

All too soon for her liking, Skyla was putting on the brightest, most mysterious smile she could muster and making her way onto the small stage. After Daniel had given her the go-ahead, she'd ran to the back room to get ready.

They kept a dress for such occasions, though such occasions hardly ever came to be. Brown, like the shirt she wears as her regular uniform, with golden accents. Greek in style, it was almost a shame that it didn't get worn very often. As it's owner, Daniel only let her wear it when she was in the spotlight, and she was not about to be the regular entertainment.

Her hair, now in a loose braid, was tied with a gold-colored rope that hung down to the small of her back. Dark brown flats on her feet.

Jack had been curious about why she'd left, but she'd shooed him out of the back room so she could get changed. She could see him now, realization donning on him. The smile never left his lips. It stayed there, like it usually did, as she made herself centered on the stage.

"Hello," She spoke into the microphone, "Some new faces, I see. Nice to meet you all. I'm Angel, and I hope you'll accept me in the place of said 'losers'; the band Twisted Shells. A shame they couldn't make it... But I'm here for you instead"

Small sounds of approval made their way to her ears. Her confidence level rose.

"I have some ideas of what I want to sing... If there are any requests later on, please bring them to the owner.

"Without any further delays," Sky started, her smile becoming even brighter than before, "let's start with a song I've held close to my heart of late. Something of a shout out to a certain Guardian I've been helping"

Still, Jack's smile didn't falter. He laughed softly and floated closer as she began to sing.

After a few songs, with short breaks in between, Skyla's set was done. The crowd cheered a bit, she thanked them, and then some generic coffee shop music started to play. Most people left, some stayed for another latte or biscuit.

Sky slipped into the back room to get changed into her regular uniform. Hidden behind a screen, she barely flinched when Daniel walked in, Jack on his heels.

"That was great, Sky! You really saved my ass."

"Seriously? I do that every day just by showing up. Shouldn't you be watching the front?"

"No, no. You were a bit busy, so I called Jen in. She told me she wouldn't start anything," he continued before Sky could complain, "so just get dressed and get out without talking to her. Your adoring fans will have to wait til tomorrow for your autograph."

"Daniel, that's what you plan every time we do this. No one wants my autograph, "she shook her head, "no one wants Angels autograph, either."

"Yeah, yeah. Think up what I owe you and text me tomorrow, will you? You know I hate waiting." with that, he left.

Jack was still in the room, floating above her but facing the ceiling, "I didn't know you could sing. And what's with that nickname?"

"It's more than a nickname," she mocked Daniels voice, "It's a symbol of who we are. Those of us that are human praise the Angel for gracing us with her presence. Without an Angel, there could be no Nephilim."

"Hahaha, what IS that?!"

Sky smiled, "Daniel explained it to me that way once. It's an honor, really. Even better is the temporary pay raise"

Stepping out from behind the screen and looking in the mirror, she approved of the image. Being back in her regular uniform wasn't as glamorous, but it was more familiar than Angel's dress, "It's not that big of a deal, anyway. So I can sing, and so Daniel takes advantage of that for the sake of his café. Walk me home, alright?"

The young Guardian smirked, "Of course."

The streets slowly emptied out as they made their way towards the house. Neither said much, just kept up a casual conversation. Each smiling the whole way.

When eventually they reached the street, Jack bumped into Sky lightly; changing the subject "Hey, can we go somewhere? To the park?"

"...It's a bit late, don't you think?" she glanced sideways at him, curiously.

"Maybe for you" he grinned back at her.

"Oh, right. Of course," Sky rolled her eyes, "I guess if you really want to it's fine. I'm in no rush to get back"

"Are you ever"

"No," she laughed, letting Jack lead her towards the park.

Following Jack out to the middle of the field, Sky watched as he began freezing patches of grass, "Don't get mad if I ask you a favor, okay?"

"..." hugging her arms, she stared at him oddly, "Since I met you the only time I've been mad at you was because of a misunderstanding," she shook her head, "You really don't have to worry about that. Just ask"

"Okay. Then sing."

"Wh-what?" Sky stuttered.

He just looked at her with those sincere blue eyes of his, "Please? I really liked it." and went back to freezing plants.

"...If my throat hurts tomorrow, you'll have to take responsibility" she sighed, watching as he nodded his acceptance. '_Why is he asking me this? Not that I could refuse. Oh, he looks so happy when he freezes stuff... What? Stop it, Sky. Sing. It's crazy, but just sing._"

And she did. Jack kept at it with his staff, the world somehow became quieter, and the stars looked brighter suddenly as she sat cross-legged on the ground beneath them. It gave her the idea to sing something she hadn't in a long time.

When she was finished that, she kept going as the cheery Winter Spirit's smile encouraged her. She sang clearer and with more confidence.

It went on for a while. The smiling, the singing. Jack sang along when he could, though soft enough he could still hear Skyla's voice above his own. It was peaceful, and it was fun. She sang even after it started to hurt. Only when her eyes were fighting to stay open did she say anything. Regretfully they made their way towards the house.

"That was great! We gotta do that again sometime!" Sky only nodded and he went on, "Next time, I'll know more songs and we can sing together!" she kept nodding, "Hey what's going on? You haven't said a word since we left"

"Just tired" her voice came out slightly raspy and she cursed herself for letting her throat get sore, "We're almost back, and I have tomorrow off. Haha"

"...Your voice is going a bit. You should probably take it easy."

Nodding, Skyla kept walking. It wasn't long before they were at the front porch. She wanted to say something but knew it wouldn't do her throat any good.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. Bright and early, in case I have to nurse you back to health"

Smiling as he laughed, Skyla grabbed her keys from her bag and unlocked the door. Nodding again, she slipped inside and closed the door. Leaning against it, she heard the sound of the wind carrying the young Guardian away.

* * *

NOTE:  
Getting this posted tonight so I don't have to worry about it tomorrow before I leave  
I'm actually a couple chapters ahead and didn't read through this before posting it. Basically I mean I don't have any comments to make.  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*

EDIT: The comment I would have made was that this was one of my favorite chapters that I'd written. Apparently, it's a favorite of at least one of my readers, too!


	6. Cold Hands, Warm Heart

"Hey, Sky" bright and early, like he'd said, Jack flew in through the window.

Sky was already up and brushing her hair out, "Good Morning, Frost." she smirked.

"Still not over that, huh?

"Not quite. So the plan is that I will talk to Lauren today and see what's up. If it's good, I'll bring you in and I'll play translator for a while. She'd not up yet, so we have some time to go over specifics. If you want."

He smiled, leaning against his staff and looking around the room, "You're the early bird in the house-hold I guess?"

Standing, Sky walked closer to the Winter Spirit and stared him right in the face, "Who says I sleep at all?"

"I know you do, Skyla. First; That's ridiculous. You may be an angel but you're human and humans need to sleep. Second; and I'm not crazy about admitting this but... I've watched you sleep you know."

Sky's jaw dropped slightly.

"N-no! Not like that!" he laughed, "I mean, I've dropped by before. At night. And I've seen you asleep. I don't watch you sleep."

Relaxing a little, she playfully hit Jack's shoulder, "Damn, had me scared."

Acting like he was hurt, Jack pouted, "You're so mean. What's wrong with me watching you sleep? It would be your fault for not closing your curtains."

Smiling and shaking her head Sky mentioned, "That's one thing to avoid when talking to Lauren," At Jack's confused look she continued, "The subject of me. I'm sure it will be easy but just make sure all your focus is on her."

"No problem"

"...wow, answer fast enough? Never mind," she cut him off, "If Lauren isn't up in an hour, I'll make some noise and get her up 'accidentally'," she air quoted.

He nodded, "What do we do until then?"

"Unless you can think of something I was just going to go online"

"...I've never really been 'online'. Can I watch? Or- is it a personal thing?"

Laughing, SKy went to her bed and opened the laptop she'd already taken out, "For most people, it is. I've got no problem with it, though." Leaning against the headboard and crossing her legs, she patted the spot next to her, "Do you know any of the basics of a laptop?"

Setting his staff against the wall Jack sat facing her and shook his head at her question, "I've watched some people on their... Laptops, but I've never really worked one."

"Okay. Starting at step one then."

For the next hour, Sky did her best to teach him all she could about her laptop and what she typically uses it for. Handing off the small computer to him now and then, she noticed how quickly he was catching on.

'_He really downplays his experience. With the ribbons, and this. He must have learnt a lot over the years. Why hide that?_'

"Skyla, you're staring"

"Of course I am. You have your concentrating face on and it's adorable" she grinned.

"Adorable?" he put the laptop down beside him, "I"m not adorable. I'm Jack Frost! The Winter Spirit; Guardian of FUN!" placing his fist over his heart he went on dramatically, "I protect children and put smiles on their faces! I face Fear, and all who are the cause of it! I am not adorable, Angel. I am-"

"A hero?" her grin widened, mockingly.

He reached over; wrapping one arm around her and using his other to mess up her hair.

"Hey- Hey, stop!" laughing uncontrollably Sky tried pushing him off but failed miserably, "Ja- Jack!"

The laptop was moved to the floor as she shifted on the bed, trying to get away. She ended up on her back with the Winter Spirit tickling her. Both were laughing; starving for a breath they couldn't catch.

Through the tears forming in her grey eyes Sky looked up into his blue orbs and saw pure joy '_it may be at my expense but- It's really good to see him like this_'

His hands were at her belly, under her arms, they even made it to her feet at one point! He was enjoying himself and so was Sky.

Pinning her arms down he tried to speak around his laughter, "Have enough? Angel?"

"I- Yes! That's enough!" she could barely reply.

"You're really ticklish" he commented, letting go of her arms and sitting up.

"I guess so. As far as I can remember I've never been tickled before."

Jack's grin turned shocked, "Never?"

Still grinning and shaking her head, Sky sat up and started fixing her hair, "Never. I don't have many memories of my childhood anyway. If I was my own shrink I'd say I've repressed them" she put on her best crazy person face and Jack started laughing again.

Then Sky could hear footsteps coming down the hall, "Jack-"

"She can't see me. Just act normal." he told her, "Just don't let her sit on me okay," he winked playfully.

Forcing down a laugh, Sky looked to the door as there was a knock, "Come on in!" she called.

"Skyla" Lauren pushed on the door, "You okay? I hear-" the door opened wide and Lauren stood there; shocked.

"Lau? Wha-"Sky followed where the red-head was looking and realized

"She can see me" Jack finished her thought.

Nodding, Sky got up and stood next to Lauren, "I- Well, I guess you don't need introductions. You should probably say hi"

"h-hi" she sputtered, "You're- you're actually here? Sky wasn't just being mean?"

Looking between the two, Jack had a confused, happy expression, "No, Skyla's been helpful!" he stood up and took a step closer, hand reaching out slightly, "Lauren, it's really me and I'm really here for you!"

Sky backed off, giving them space. She did her best not to listen in while she brushed her hair out but she heard their sweet talk and their happy words. Lauren was tearing up and Jack was comforting her. Then Jack was tearing up and Lauren was giggling.

Then there was just soft words and small laughs.

"We're going out for a bit okay?"

Turning back to them, Sky nodded, "Might want to wash your face first, Lau. Just saying."

If it were possible, Lauren's face turned even redder, "Jack, I'll meet you downstairs in a couple of minutes?"

He nodded and she left.

"Congrats, Frost. I don't know how it happened; but it's happened."

Jack walked over and crushed Sky in a hug, "Thank you" he whispered.

Sky decided not to argue, "Big date planned?"

He let go and blushed slightly, "Sort of."

Looking back at her reflection, Sky questioned, "Can I have my ribbon back now?"

"That's what I meant to tell you," he grinned, "I have a present for you!"

"It's my ribbon, Jack"

"It's not the ribbon. Well, it is. Just look" he pulled a small paper bag out of his sweater pouch. "Here," he handed it to her and, looking at it curiously, she opened it.

Inside her ribbon was wrapped around something round. '_a bracelet?_' removing the ribbon, Sky couldn't help but stare, '_it's beautiful_'

Jack took the ribbon from her hand, "Like it?" he asked as he tied her hair up, "It took me a while to find it."

She put the accessory on and giggled at the intricate design, "I love it"

The bracelet was thick and looked like it had been carved out of ice, with a snowflake design in light blue in and around it.

He finished with her hair and she turned back, wrapping her arms around him. He hugged her back and laughed, "Good!"

Letting go, Sky looked back to the bracelet and grinned, "I guess I'll never forget you now. I'm never taking this off!"

"That was the point," he smirked.

Looking up at him, she saw the hope in his eyes. Like everything was only going to get better. '_It's all going to be fine now. He has Lauren and... Well, I have the air in my lungs and a song in my heart. It's sickeningly lovey-dovey but it's a song worth singing._'

"You're staring again"

"Can't help it. Now go away. Go have fun. It's what you do, right?" she smiled, pushing him slightly.

"Yeah. See you later, Skyla" he gave her a small wave and another grin and left.

Closing her door, Skyla went back over to her bed and flopped down on it. Staring at her bracelet, she almost thought she could feel the same cold that came from the spirit that had given it to her.

"Jack Frost, huh? I'm glad you made her see you again"

Sky heard a short popping noise and Reached for her phone. There was a new text, {_Hey. It's Brandon. From Dark Roast. You know; the enemy_'

Laughing, Sky responded, '_I'm glad you contacted me. Now we can coordinate capes for our next battle. Wouldn't want to clash at a time like that}_

His reply was immediate, {_I'm planning something long. Midnight blue with the Roast's logo at the top._'

'_Oh, good. I already have mine made. Dark brown, with the classic Nephilim logo all across it. Medium length}_

{_Then we're good to go. When and where, Angel?_'

Sky thought for a minute. '_He's asking me out? I guess... I have nothing to do now._'

She texted him, '_Soon as possible, Demon. Probably avoid cafes. The mall? YOu can buy me lunch}_

{_You work more hours than I do. You pay._'

'_You get better tips.}_

_{That I do. See you there'_

Smiling to herself, Skyla decided to change into shorts and a light v-neck tee, '_not that this is a date. Like we said; we're meeting for battle_'

Checking her image out in the mirror, she nodded in appreciation, "Cute and slightly classy. Good."

'_Daniel would kill me if he knew I was meeting 'Demon' from Dark Roast. This could ruin the temporary truce!_'

Looking down at her bracelet absently she nodded again, "It's worth it."

Texting Lauren to let her know she'd left, Sky made her way to the bus stop. She thought about borrowing Lauren's car but decided against it.

Finally making it to the mall; Sky kept her eyes out for Brandon. '_He stands out it shouldn't be too hard to spot him_'

Reaching the entrance of the food court, Sky followed the eyes of half the girls walking by and sure enough there he was. '_Does he really not notice?_'

"Hey, Demon" she said, hurrying up to him and hooking her arm in his, "Wait long?"

"Angel" he smiled back. His brown eyes stared into her greys and he bumped into her slightly, "I would wait forever for you"

When the people around them stopped staring, they laughed and went to grab some food. Sitting down across from him Sky commented, "Sorry about laying it on so thick earlier. I know it doesn't bother you when people stare but I couldn't help myself"

"Hey, it's fine. Pretending you're with me is probably the most fun you've had in... How long has it been since we last met up?" he smirked

"Haha." stuck her tongue out at him, "For your information; I've been having loads of fun recently. With _someone else_" she added.

"Oh, Angel," running his hand through his stylishly short shaggy blonde hair, Brandon shot her a look of amused pity, "You shouldn't tempt a demon. You know how possessive I can be"

Raising an eyebrow, Sky took a bite and stalled for a while.

"Angel?"

Focusing back on him, she gave her sweetest smile, "Demon, you are unbelievably selfish if you think I should only await your call. You play around with those humans like I mean nothing to you so why can I not have fun with a-" she cut off, unsure if this would be too much.

"'With a' what?"

"...A spirit."

Grinning, he put his fork down and leaned back, "Angel, Angel... Angel. Just WHAT have you been up to? Raising the dead? Aren't there rules against that?"

"Rules? You think I'm being watched? No one enforces the rules anymore; how do you think I'm still able to meet with you?"

"Don't avoid the subject." he leaned back in, "Who is this spirit you're so fascinated with?"

"...Okay" also leaning in closer, Sky made up her mind to go along with it. Smirking, she started, "Ever hear of... Jack Frost?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly the blonde cautioned, "This isn't funny. I thought you were going to go along with it but Jack Frost? Come on; you're usually so realistic!"

Shocked, Sky stared back at him. '_I mean, he wouldn't believe me. No one would believe me but I thought if anyone he would. What do I do?_'

He straightened up in his seat, "Sky, it's not that I don't enjoy our little role plays but adding a character like that? It's not working for me."

"Brandon," she stressed his name, "What if I was being serious? About the Jack Frost thing, I mean. That I was sort of hanging out with him?"

"Why?"

"Would we need a reason? Our couple name would be snow angel," she winked, then corrected herself, "not that we would ever be a couple."

He stared at her, unconvinced, "Tell me."

Brandon and Sky hadn't been friends for a long time. If you could even call them friends. They'd met through work, of course. The feud between The Nephilim and Dark Roast went back a ways and when Daniel started showing off his 'Angel' the owner of the competitor decided to try and one up him.

It worked. Brandon is charming, good looking, and the perfect demon of temptation.

It was mostly a joke that they 'battle' but also an unpleasant truth. They tried to get along; but with Skyla being so against losing her job and Brandon enjoying the guise of being enemies it was harder than they thought it would be.

Swapping secrets, keeping up their personas, just messing around. It was all they did together. And it was fun. A Demon and his Angel. A forbidden relationship. Dangerous and exciting.

'_he probably knows me even better than Lauren does. Well, maybe just in a different way._'

"...and now Lauren and Jack are out on a date or something." she finished. It wasn't easy, but she retold most of the story.

"I see," he said eventually. He'd seemed interested through most of the story, but hadn't spoken a word.

"That's it?" she laughed shortly, "I pour out my heart to you; I tell you something I could never tell anyone else and all you say is 'I see'?! Wow, Demon, you're really stepping your game up."

"Skyla, don't start. I know you'll joke around as a defense mechanism, it's normal believe me, and I didn't mean anything by it. I'm thinking. It's a strange time for Jack Frost to be here, though. Just for some girl?" at a glare from Sky he corrected himself, "I meant Lauren. Just for Lauren? Umm, how great she is and all. I don't get it."

"Hey, me neither. But they're already happy and it can only get better, right?"

"You can hope so. If there is another reason then you can be sure he's putting Lauren in danger."

"He's not. I"m serious, Brandon. If you were there all the times he was talking about her or even thinking about her... Dammit, he just looks so in love, you know?"

"I could look like that, too, Sky"

Shaking her head, Skyla smiled slightly, "Time and place, Demon."

Smiling back, Brandon looked at his phone, "Hey, I'm almost outta time. If this whole thing gets to you any more than it has; then call me right away. I don't need my Angel losing herself in others' affairs."

"It's what angels do. We meddle and care for the weak and the strong alike. No matter the consequences to our selves and our sanity."

"Cute. Need a ride home? I got time for that."

While he drove, Sky messed with his radio. It was cause for more arguments and she wouldn't have it any other way. It's what they did, and they enjoyed it.

Waving as she went through the front door, Skyla once again noticed the bracelet Jack had given her. Sighing and leaning against the door as she closed it, she couldn't help wondering if this was going to be the new normal for her.

'_With Jack and Lauren keeping each other company, and Daniel not giving me such long hours, maybe I'll actually have time to date. If I find someone. Maybe Jack knows a nice snowman_'

"Hey, why are you laughing?"

"Oh, hey, Frost. Back so soon?"

"Yeah. You?" he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, well, obviously," she joked back. Taking her shoes off, she stepped closer to the Winter Spirit, "How'd it go?"

"Good. We caught up a bit. Who was that?" he motioned to the door.

"Oh. Brandon. He's... Well, I know him from work. We had lunch. It was nothing, really."

"You can tell me if you were on a date, Skyla."

"It wasn't a date. It was lunch."

"With a friend"

"With a-" Sky cut off, really not sure what to call her rivalling coffee shop mascot. It didn't matter when Lauren called out from the living room.

"...Coming!" Jack called back. To Skyla he said, "Your life is your own but what harm could it do to talk to me about it? We never did get much of a chance to talk about you."

"Yeah, well," she brushed past him, going to the stairs, "we were pretty focused on you. It was not a date." she added, leaving him there.

* * *

NOTES:  
I'm in Hawaii! Hooray! Tough first couple of days but at least I finally got the internet working!  
Thanks for reading!  
I'll be working on this whenever I get a chance  
Sorry but that's all I can promise  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*


	7. Gelu Divum

Skyla stayed in her room after that. While she wasn't sure why she was keeping away from them, it just felt like something she needed to do. Just take a break from everything.

Then she got a call from Daniel asking her to work that night. Another night with planned entertainment. Sky got changed into her uniform just before dinner time and left without a word. When Lauren texted her asking what was going on, she simply replied that she'd been called in to work.

There was still some time until the nights entertainment showed up so it wasn't busy when she got there. Getting to work right away, she avoided thinking much on the day's events.

The usual customers came and went; and eventually started to wait around. "So who's the band that's playing?"

"A much more reliable band, anyway." Daniel responded to Sky's question, "'Divum', I think. You'll like their sound. Hey maybe they'll even let you sing for them"

"...I would need a lyric sheet" she said thoughtfully.

"Skyla, I was joking"

Looking back at him, Sky considered it for a while, "I know. No, I know. Think they would though?"

"Maybe. In the mood for some attention?"

"Something like that."

When she had the opportunity, she did ask the band if they would let her sing with one. "Just one song? Please" she asked. They agreed on the condition that she sing as 'Angel' and handed her the sheet for their second song.

Gladly, she hopped back to work to get some things done before they started. Listening to them setting up made her even more excited.

Moving cautiously through the gathered crowd while Daniel introduced the band and Jen, one of the other employees, watched the counter, Sky went to the back room to change. As she found out; Daniel had been shopping.

"'A new dress for your new confidence'" she read from the attached tag, "What in the- Oh, it's actually cute. ...I'm not used to strapless though."

A more natural shade of brown than the last one, and a bit shorter only going mid-thigh, it was more modern and looked like a prom dress.

Sky tied her red ribbon around the bracelet Jack had given her and loosely braided her hair, entwining it with the gold-colored rope she usually used as 'Angel'.

"Good to go, then." she said to herself, posing in the mirror.

Stepping out of the back room she ran into one of the more loyal customers, "Woah. New look for angel?" he asked

"Yeah. You like?" she twirled, smiling brightly.

He smiled back and looked thoughtful for a moment, "I like it. Definitely. Taking over the stage soon?"

"Sharing it, actually."

"Great. See you soon"

As he left, Sky stared back at him, '_maybe I should be Angel more often_'

It was a short ways from there to the stage; so she waited for their first song to end. watching the crowd and smiling, she saw how much everyone was enjoying themselves.

Just then she saw them. Jack and Lauren. '_What the- What are they doing here?_'

"And for our next song" Skyla made her way towards the stage as they began their announcement, "we have someone with an even better voice than mine coming up!" some people in the crowd laughed, even Jack and Lauren.

Reaching the stage, one of the members of the band took her hand and lead her to one of the microphones while the lead singer raved, "It's the Nephilim's very own Angel!"

Beaming with confidence, Skyla looked to the crowd and said to them, "Hello, everyone! If you don't mind, I'll be joining the band for one song."

Jack cheered out loud, taking advantage of being invisible. Lauren shrugged and smiled.

As the song began, Skyla decided just to have fun with it. She grabbed the microphone and amped up the crowd, gesturing mostly to the band to keep them in the spotlight.

When the front doors opened, she barely noticed. The harmony between her and the band, Divum, was incredible. Skyla was so into it! But there, at the door, stood Brandon and a friend of his she'd never met.

'_Since when is this place so popular?_'

Keeping up with the rhythm, she tried not to think about what Daniel would say later.

Brandon spotted her and stared, smiling like he was so happy to see her up on stage. Sky's already smiling face brightened.

Too soon, the song ended and people cheered. "The amazing Angel, everybody!" The lead singer exclaimed as Sky bowed slightly.

Leaving the stage, she thanked them again for letting her join in then waved to the crowd before disappearing through the hallway and into the back room.

Once she was changed Sky went back to the front and, ignoring Jen, started back at bringing orders out.

"Hey, Angel. Haven't seen you in a while," Brandon smirked.

"Demon," she replied curtly. Turning to his friend and placing his drink down she warned, "It's hot, be careful"

"He knows it's hot, Angel. He can handle it."

Sky looked back at the blonde, "I don't want to be responsible if it turns out he can't, Demon." Leaning closer she asked, "What are you even doing here? Daniel-"

"Is wondering the same thing." just appearing, Daniel put a hand on Sky's shoulder, pushing her away, "But I've chosen not to care. Sky; get back to work"

And she did.

Still glancing between Daniel and Brandon now and then, Skyla did her best to keep up with the crowd. The band was doing great. They took short breaks in between, and made a few jokes. They were perfect.

When Jack and Lauren finally met up with Skyla, the band's set was almost over.

"Since when do you sing up there? I thought that was a one time thing like a month ago?"

"Actually, she was up there on her own last night. She says it's not a regular thing."

"Guys, it isn't. I don't know what got into me, I just felt like it was something I had to do. Thought it would take my mind off other things." Smiling, Skyla hugged the red-head and then held her at arms length, "I didn't know you two would show up?"

"Yeah," Lauren answered, "I couldn't think of anything to do and this was fun so... Is that okay? Me showing up at your work was never an issue before."

"It's fine. You're both welcome whenever."

"That's the same guy, right?" Jack gestured over towards where Brandon was sitting, "The guy that dropped you off earlier?"

"Shh! It's- He works at a competing coffee place and the owners take our rivalry serious." she tried to explain. Lauren looked a bit confused and Jack was staring at her, expectantly. Sighing Sky continued, "Where I'm 'Angel' he's 'Demon'. It's a weird gimmick thing. Daniel would be pissed if he knew so don't say anything."

Jack nodded.

"Sky, don't get yourself in trouble. Not for a boy" Lauren shook her head slightly.

"Some boys are worth it, Lau. Him, though?" she looked back at Brandon and saw him smiling over at her, "..."

Giving up, Lauren dragged the Winter Spirit away, "We'll see you when you're off work!"

When the band finished and the crowd started thinning out, Brandon walked over. Skyla folded her hands together and leaned over the counter, "Can I get you something?"

"Angel. I want to ask you and your boss something." he was much better at being expressionless than Sky.

"Wh-wha?!" her jaw dropped open.

"And here he comes so," pushing her mouth closed, he turned his head to greet Daniel, "Hey. Got a minute?"

"For you?" Daniel looked him up and down, "No"

"I'm here on a peace mission."

"From your boss?"

"No... He has no idea I'm here. It's about Angel."

"If it's about Angel; I don't want to hear it. Whatever you have to say can be nothing but trouble" he stated, walking behind the counter.

"Actually, I'm curious. Let him speak." Sky spoke up. Daniel didn't say anything.

Leaning closer to Skyla, Brandon started again, "I don't mean to cause any trouble. For either of you. I wanted to ask," he looked to Sky for a moment before straightening up and turning his full attention back on Daniel, "Can we be excused from the feud while we're not on work hours."

Sky tilted her head to the side to get a better look at Daniel. He'd stopped what he was doing and just stood there with his back to them.

As if he'd finally weighed all the options he turned to look at them. Glaring at Brandon he inquired, "What are your intentions with my angel?"

"To build a positive relationship apart from our personas."

"Why?"

"I like her. She's interesting" he flashed a smile at Sky, "Like I said, my boss doesn't know yet and I don't think he'd care."

Setting his eyes on his waitress he asked her, "Is this what you want, too?"

"..." she just nodded, still shocked at what was going on '_After one lunch da- I mean, after going to lunch one time? The worst that will happen is Daniel saying no. He wouldn't fire me over this. Wouldn't even get mad since it wasn't me making the request. I hope, anyway_'

"Daniel? May we?" Brandon asked once more.

"...Go ahead. You two can make your own choices. But," he began before either could get a word in, "If you hurt her, Demon, if you do anything inappropriate; I will deal with you myself."

Daniel left to deal with customers then.

"Oh. My-"

"Don't start sinning already, Angel"

"Oh no! You're already starting to rub off on me!" she smirked.

"So. Friends?" he asked, tilting his head and smiling sweetly.

"Yeah. Friends." straightening up, Sky looked around, "Hey, where'd your friend go?"

"He was just here to make sure I went through with this. It took a lot of courage okay" he added when Sky chuckled

"No, I know. I never would have done it"

"Never?" He put on that pouting face of his.

'_Damn, he should be an actor or something_', "Maybe not never. Hey, I don't know if you're worth it yet" she put her hands up mock-defensively.

"Angel," he smirked, "I'm worth it."

After that Skyla had to get back to work so Brandon just left with a promise to text her in the morning.

'_What a night! I could get used to this!_'

The smile never faded as she walked back home. Since that first night when Jack had shown up, the only times she'd gotten chills or felt a cold breeze was when the Winter Spirit was in close vicinity. Tonight was no exception as the air was still warm, and the street lamps cast a golden glow on the pavement.

'_There's no way Lauren is still up. She's got to be exhausted after everything she's been through today._'

"I've been through a lot, too," she whispered to herself, stopping and staring up at the sky, "If things settle down I have no idea what I'll do, though"

Searching for the moon, she saw only a patch of it's light shining through the clouds. It was as if it was directed at something.

'_that's really weird_'

staring at the stream of moonlight coming down, she tried to pinpoint where it might be. Guessing it wasn't far, she followed the light over towards the park she'd often visited.

When she got there, she walked through the shadows in the trees and, for reasons unknown to her, stayed as quiet as possible. It was colder the closer she got to the field, and e resisted hugging her arms and opted for holding on to branches to steady her unsure footfalls.

'_Is Jack out here?_' she thought curiously as one of her hands touched against a bit of frost. She was nearing the edge of the tree line and could just see the field ahead of her.

There, not far from where she stopped, was Jack Frost '_he's freezing plants again_' she thought, smiling. Flattening herself against a tree to watch him, she noticed a hole from in the ground form near where Jack was floating. Resisting the urge to call out to him; Skyla thought of what it could be.

Going through all of Lauren's stories in her mind, she figured there could only be one explanation.

'_The Easter Bunny_'

Just like that, the giant rabbit hopped out of the ground. Jack touched ground in front of him and they exchanged short greetings before a silence fell over them.

"Any news?" Jack asked

"Not yet, mate. We're working on it still. How about on your end?"

"...No, nothing."

"You're hiding something"

Watching them, Sky was becoming even more confused by the second.

Turning his back to the bunny and running his hand through his hair, Jack sighed, "It's not going how I expected it to. I don't know"

Taking a step forward, Bunnymund narrowed his eyes slightly, "Jack, this is important. Tell me what's happening"

"I will but you can't mention it to the others." he turned back, watching the other Guardian's expression carefully.

"I won't tell, mate. I'm here to help, if I can."

Nodding, Jack relaxed slightly, "It's not how I imagined it. I thought it would be perfect. I would have her back and we would get back to our old friendship but even better!" he paced around, ranting his feelings, "It's not like that, though"

'_He's talking to the Easter Bunny about Lauren? Why is that any of his business?_' Sky's grip on the tree tightened.

"I still like her, and she likes me. A lot. But it doesn't feel the same. It doesn't feel... right. We spent the day together and there were times when there was just silence that neither of us could fill. She would talk about her life sometimes; and I have nothing to say about mine.

"I want to stay by her side; this is what I've wanted for so long! It's just- I don't know!" he dug his staff into the ground, frustration etched across his face.

'_I shouldn't be listening to this... He would tell me if he meant for me to know it_'

"Mate, you have to calm down. It's been a day. You two still have a connection, you're just in shock, or-"

"Bunnymund... It's okay. I'm not giving up." looking at the pookah, Jack smiled, "I'm over-reacting. There's no way anything's really changed."

"Well..."

"What?"

"Nothing. IF there's no news, I should get going." he gestured back where his hole had been.

Jack nodded.

'_I should go, too. If they notice me here, it won't end well._' cautiously turning and takingone slow step away she heard the bunny hopping back into the hole. Soon after, it seemed like Jack had gone back to freezing things.

He sighed, and Sky looked back.

"Nothing's changed, right?" the Winter Spirit looked up at the moon, "It's still Lauren, isn't it?"

Skyla had had enough and turned again to make her way home, '_what the-_'

* * *

**NOTES:  
Still in Hawaii! So that's why it's taken me till midnight to post this!  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*  
**


	8. Distractions

Sky knew she would have to talk to Jack about it some time. About what he told Bunnymund. She'd hoped he would be the one to bring it up.

The next couple days, Skyla made herself seem open for conversation. Leaving her door and window ajar, walking around the house aimlessly while the spirit was around. She even stayed up later than she could afford to with earlier work hours.

It wasn't that she was worrying on purpose. Sky had tried to bury her concerns deep inside, telling herself there wasn't anything she should be worrying about. Jack and Bunnymund were both Guardians. Of course they would talk to each other. '_Of course Jack would mention Lauren_'

But what he'd said, that somehow the relationship between him and Lauren didn't feel right, still nagged at Sky.

And then what Brandon had said to her that time at lunch still played in her mind, "If there is another reason then you can be sure he's putting Lauren in danger."

'_I told him then, and I would tell him again. Jack loves Lauren. He would never put her in danger_.'

Skyla was having a hard time focusing at work. It'd never been an issue before. Work was her distraction. Now even that wasn't helping.

Daniel sent her home early, calling in a replacement, "Get your head in the game, and put your heart in the song, Sky."

"I'm not Zac Efron. Or Troy Bolton."

"Might as well be, superstar. Big show on Friday; don't be late."

Rolling her eyes, Skyla hurried away. Daniel had asked her to do a show on Friday. She'd agreed, and immediately started planning a set. Another distraction she welcomed with open arms.

The other was texting Brandon. He was getting off work in an hour and wanted to hang out. Having nothing else to do, Skyla told him yes.

When she reached the house, it was empty. '_Lauren must have taken Jack out somewhere_'

Skyla Texted Brandon and invited him over instead. Washing up and putting on some jeans and a light blue shirt, she started to work on making the house at least presentable.

Moving from the living room to the kitchen and back again, she cleaned up the little messes Lauren and Jack hadn't bothered with earlier. The rest of the areas she checked were simple to deal with. Putting things in their rightful places, mostly.

It wasn't spotless, but it'd do.

Then Brandon was texting her, saying he was on his way.

So Sky sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Trying for a casual thing but looking around anxiously, in case she had missed something.

'_We're just hanging out! Oh but what if- No, Sky. No! Since when are you even interested in him?_' His car pulled into the driveway and she jumped up. Checking her outfit one last time, Skyla stood in the front hallway and waited for Brandon to knock. When he did, Sky made her way over to the door casually.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and smiled at him, "Hi!"

"Hey, Skyla." clad in jeans and a grey tee, he walked past her into the house, "Thanks for inviting me," he grinned, taking his shoes off, "Much better idea than I had."

"What was your idea, anyway?" she asked, closing the door behind him.

He shrugged, "I didn't have one. Driving around, maybe smoothies. I wouldn't subject you to more coffee."

"Speaking of... You still smell like it."

"Sorry"

"No... I like it" she smiled.

Smirking, Brandon moved closer, "I had a change of clothes in my car, but unfortunately no porta-shower. Glad someone likes it," he added.

"I love it. So, I was thinking.. Movie?"

He nodded, and Sky lead him to the living room. Showing him the selections, Skyla went to the kitchen to make popcorn and grab drinks. Meeting back up, they shared the couch.

"Wow," she commented, "you managed to pick one of the only movies that are mine."

glancing over at her, Brandon nudged her arm, "I know what you like."

Smiling, she nudged him back, "So you really are naturally charming. It's not just for show?"

"It's a natural talent that I take advantage of. Skyla, you know I wouldn't mess with you. I'm serious so... Give me a chance, okay?"

"..." watching him, she nodded. '_whatever he means by that. I really hope I'm not blushing right now_'

Smiling, he turned his brown eyes back to the screen.

The movie was a comedy, and soon enough they were laughing together. '_I love his laugh_' Skyla thought to herself, '_Good thing he picked this movie_'

Some time while they were laughing, Brandon had moved closer to Sky It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, and that made her happy. They'd finished the popcorn about half way through but neither cared enough to make more.

"..." after another round of laughs, Sky found that his arm was around her. '_When did-?_' she looked over at him, a smile on her lips but a question mark over it.

Noticing her look, the blonde smiled uncertainly, "Too much?" Sky shook her head and he smirked, "I like it, too"

Shifting closer and looking back at the screen, she brushed her brown hair out of the way, "This whole thing is.. Kind of nice."

Skyla heard him chuckle and she relaxed even more into him '_this is strangely comfortable. I really am blushing this time_'

As soon as the movie was over, the two just looked at each other. The credits were rolling; some 90's parody song playing over them.

"Should we watch another one?" Brandon asked, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Yeah. After that; are you staying for something to eat?"

"If you're cooking," he smiled at her, "definitely."

Laughing, Skyla offered, "Quick break now though? Want some more popcorn?"

He nodded and Skyla got up, taking the popcorn bowl and empty drink glasses with her to the kitchen. "Hey, Sky. Bathroom?"

"Oh, right!" she pointed him in the right direction.

Starting the microwave, she leaned back against the counter. '_I'm having a lot of fun! And I know he is; he won't stop smiling._'

When Brandon stepped into the kitchen, Skyla smiled brightly. He returned it and walked up to her, "Are you thinking another comedy?" he asked.

"I'm thinking... I'll let you choose again."

Shaking his head and laughing softly, he joked, "It probably wouldn't be too romantic if I picked a horror movie, would it?"

Skyla mocked a shocked expression, "You're trying to be romantic? I thought we were just having some fun? Step it up, would you? Or I'll never notice." smiling, she shook her head at him.

"You want me to step it up?" he grinned, stepping closer, "I can do that for you" he leaned forward, his face a few inches from hers.

Skyla's heart sped up, "I-" her face turned red.

His eyes stared into hers, and he started to move closer.

'_Oh my- He's really going to-_'

But the microwave beeped, and he stepped back, smirking at her.

Not knowing what to say, or even what had really just happened, she grabbed the popcorn and poured it into the bowl. "You're... Real funny, you know." he shrugged in response. Sighing, Skyla handed him the bowl, "Go pick a movie, kay? I'll get the drinks"

Doing as she asked, Brandon went back into the living room.

'_What the hell? Was he really going to kiss me or was it just a joke? I really want to know but..._' she poured the drinks and met up with him on the couch, "What did you pick?"

"Horror movie. You don't mind, do you?"

"...Which one?"

"Some zombie thing."

Relieved, Skyla nodded, "Good"

The blonde looked at her curiously, but otherwise didn't say anything. Not a very romantic movie, like he'd said, but it was still fun. And soon enough his arm was around her again.

A bit unsure, Sky held the small distance she had from him. She wanted to get closer to him, but that small doubt kept her back.

"Sky?" one of the dumber of female characters was about to be taken out, but Brandon called her attention to him.

"Y-yeah?" she looked into his brown eyes.

"I really did want to kiss you, you know."

"..." her mouth hung open slightly, unsure what to say. If there was anything to say at all.

"What?" he grinned, "No admissions of you own?"

"Why- Why are you telling me?" she stammered out.

"You-" there was a scream from the TV, and they both looked over at the gruesome scene, "Ouch."

"Yeah" Sky flinched, "That is not pretty. Poor thing"

Brandon looked back at her, an eyebrow raised, "Pretty? In a movie like this?"

"Well... Yeah. Sorry for being such a girl." she mocked

Laughing, he moved his arm in such a way it brought her closer, and they forgot the conversation they were having to enjoy the rest of the movie.

A few more deaths later, and the hero was overlooking the bridge, seeing how hopeless it was for him to get across. Falling to his knees, he screamed out to his long-passed wife, and the screen faded out to some rock song.

Shaking her head, Skyla commented, "Huge plot holes, as usual. But I loved it," she looked at Brandon, "You?"

Looking back at her he agreed, "As usual."

'_once again, I have no idea what to say! If I say the wrong thing, I'll likely die of embarrassment. Can't have that._'

"Angel, you're staring" he smirked, breaking the silence.

"I- I know. Since when do you care?"

"I only care when you look at me like that."

Blushing even deeper than she had before, Sky stuttered, "Wh-whatever, Demon. I was jus-"

Before she could finish, his lips were on hers. It was soft, like he was unsure, and Skyla was too shocked to do anything. He pulled away, brown eyes focused on her, brows furrowed.

"Skyla..." he sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have-" he removed his arm from around her and shifted away, shaking his head, "Dammit" he put his hand over his mouth; embarrassed

'_I- I really screwed that up. How can I-_' he looked back at her and moved his hand away, Shaking his head again and standing up. Leaving the living room, he didn't say anything more. Skyla didn't move for several moments, '_what do I do?_'

Then she knew. Jumping up from the couch, she ran after him. He was already in the doorway, about to leave, "Brandon, wait" he turned back and she threw her arms around his neck, pushing him against the door frame and kissing him.

It took a moment for him to process it, but then he was kissing her back. Stronger, more certain than before, he held her waist, keeping her close.

'_wow'_ was all she could think at the time. There wasn't much room for anything else.

A cough broke them apart, and she looked over to see Jack and Lauren on the porch. Skyla stepped away from Brandon, but he kept one arm around her.

"L-Lauren! Back already?" Knowing Brandon wouldn't be able to see Jack, she did her best not to turn her attention to him, "Sorry, I just"

"You're red, Skyla" Jack told her, but she didn't look over.

"Sky!" Lauren exclaimed, "So you do have a boyfriend!"

Brandon tensed, and Sky tried to change the subject, "Can we maybe not do this now?" The red head looked at her with a knowing smile and she corrected herself, "I mean- I was just going to make something to eat!"

"Is he staying?" Jack asked. Skyla was sure he sounded annoyed, but didn't pay attention to it.

"And I-" Brandon started, oblivious to the question the spirit had asked, "was just going. I'll text you later, Skyla." smiling brightly, he nodded politely to Lauren before walking to his car.

"He's cuuute!" Lauren commented, "Let's go in so you can tell me more" Dragging Sky inside before she could even glance at Jack, the red head started babbling about how shocked they were when they saw the two at the door.

"Yeah, I was shocked, too. I didn't think-"

"Didn't you?" head down, snow colored hair covering his face, Jack leaned against his staff in the hallway.

"Jack what are you talking about?" Lauren intervened, "You should be happy for Sky! Now we know she's not spending all day stuck in the house alone!"

"Come on, Frost. It was just a da-" he looked up at her, eyes narrowed. The breath hitched in her throat and she took a step back. His eyes pierced through her, and she ran. Lauren called out to her, but she was up the stairs and locked away in her room too fast.

Closing the window for the first time in days, she took the added measure and pulled the curtains shut. Standing in the middle of her room, it was almost too dark for her to see.

'_Darkness. Why would I retreat to this?_'

Curling up in her bed, she tried to calm herself, '_nothing even happened! He just looked at you! Really, it wasn't that scary-_

'_Yes it was_' her fears scolded her. And she ignored her thoughts after that. They weren't being helpful, and only succeeded in confusing her even more.

Her phone 'popped'. She hadn't realized she'd grabbed it until then.

{I know I said I would text you, but I don't know what to say'

'Don't ask me} she texted in reply to Brandon.

{What did Lauren say? Let me guess; she gushed about how hot I am'

Skyla smiled, immediately texting back, 'You don't know the possessiveness of an angel, do you?}

{Enlighten me'

They texted back and forth for a while, until it got late. Luckily, he didn't ask much else about what had happened after he'd left.

The smile slid from her face when they eventually said goodnight. She was not looking forward to another dreamless night.

Sighing, she got up and knew it would be better if she put on some pajamas. Going through her nightly routine, Skyla went as quickly as she could. Lauren had gone to bed a while ago, but she had no idea if the Winter Spirit was still around.

Back in her bed, she finally relaxed. Her day had gone well. Her mind had something more to focus on than Lauren's love life, and that was a good change, she thought.

'_They don't need me anymore. I should probably think about getting my own place, too._'

Just as she was slipping off to sleep, she noticed the chill against her wrist. It had bothered her earlier, too, when Jack had glared at her.

It was getting even colder now, the harsh sting of frost making her wince. Taking it off carefully but quickly, she tossed it on the nightstand and, rubbing her cold wrist, she turned her head away from the thing.

'_What the hell?_'

Now more than ever, Skyla just wanted to avoid Jack Frost. She'd tried to get him to talk to her, but that had failed miserably. And now she simply didn't want to care. '_Maybe it's my fault their relationship doesn't feel right to him. I thought we were friends but he must hate me... I don't want to hold them back_'

She repeated her different reasoning's over and over until at last she fell asleep. There were no dreams, no nightmares, nothing. Just darkness that went on forever. By that point, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd dreamt. If ever; it had been a long time ago.

Having that nothingness used to comfort her. When she had so much going on, she could only wish for something else. Some sort of escape. But none would come.

So she waited. To wake up. To face the new day. To deal with her own problems for once.

* * *

NOTES:  
You are not allowed to complain about this chapter  
Nope nope nope  
I was stuck on it for days  
And I'm happy with this  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*


	9. Official Snowfall Warning

{Good morning, Angel. Sleep well?'

Skyla smiled at the text from Brandon. She'd barely rolled over in bed and she was already having the best day ever.

'Good morning, Demon. I slept well, thanks}

{Working today?'

'I was given time off, unfortunately} she replied, remembering that Daniel had asked her to get herself sorted out before going back. She thought about calling him for a shift, but decided against it.

{I'm getting ready for work now. I'll text you later'

Putting her phone down on the nightstand, Skyla's hand brushed something cold. Instinctively pulling back, she looked over and saw the bracelet. There was frost all around it. '_It must have gotten colder over night. What the hell is that thing?_'

Reaching out a hand, she rubbed against the cold accessory before standing up. Trying to come up with something to do that day, she opened her curtains to check the weather. What she saw was a frost covered window.

"..." she stared for a long minute before closing the curtain again. Staring down at her hands, still gripping the curtains, she thought about where to go from there.

Looking back up, she opened the curtains once more. The frost was already thawing and she nodded to herself, making up her mind. Hurrying back to the nightstand, she grabbed a notepad and a pencil from the drawer and quickly wrote a message.

Grabbing the bracelet Skyla went back to the window and put the bracelet down, the note sticking up inside it so it could be read from the outside.

Lauren was in the couch when she got downstairs, "Good morning" they greeted each other. Accepting the juice Lauren had poured for her, Sky sat at the table.

"I thought you said that guy was a rival or something?" the red head asked after a while, sitting down across from her house-mate.

"Brandon? Well, he was. Still is; on work hours." she tried to explain.

"Oh. And you two are... dating?" Lauren asked, and sky nearly choked on her juice, "Not official yet, huh?" Skyla shook her head in response, "Sorry about that. Jack and I are... The same, I think."

Looking over at her friend, Skyla's face saddened, "Oh, Lau. He's totally old-fashioned, I'm sure he doesn't even know what 'official' means!" she lied. 'of course he knows. Like with the ribbons or the laptop. He knows this stuff, I'm sure of it'

Shaking her head, Lauren looked straight into Skyla's grey eyes, "You would tell me right? If you knew anything"

"...About what?"

"Anything, Sky!" she stressed

"Yeah, of course I would." she lied, again.

Nodding her acceptance, Lauren finally smiled, "Sorry. I was worried. It's great having him back and all but, he doesn't seem very focused when we're together, you know? I could say anything, and he would only half listen. Hey," she added, "You two got along great, right?"

"well we-" Sky tried to explain before being cut off.

"It used to be all about fun but now my idea of fun has changed a bit, right? How do I get him to open up and relax without, say, a snowball fight in the middle of Summer?"

"..." taking her time thinking, Skyla sipped her drink '_I thought today was going to be about me?_' she repressed a sigh, knowing she would always help her friend. "Lau, maybe that's the thing. Take him out someplace. Hell, just to the back yard! Let him freeze things, and ask him questions. Questions about him," she added before Lauren could ask.

"...Just let him freeze things? Really?"

"Yeah. Let him be absorbed by his element. tT will relax him, and he'll have fun, too." she smiled confidently.

"Thanks, Sky. Now that I'm dealt with," she winked, "What about your guy? Can I help in any way?"

"No, I think we're fine" she grinned, shaking her head slightly.

Lauren giggled and exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you! We should double date!"

"..." Skyla's smile faltered, "Lau. Jack's invisible to him."

"Oh... Right. Then maybe we'll just-"

"no, it's fine. I can handle him" she laughed and they talked a while longer, neither having anything better to do.

Brandon eventually texted her, asking if she was interested in dinner that night. He agreed to drive, and she agreed not to mess with his radio again.

"Lau," Sky started, grabbing the red heads attention, "I think I have a date tonight!"

Nodding, Lauren commented, "By the end of the date, you two will be official, for sure."

Looking at her, shocked, Skyla said nothing.

Thinking for a moment her house-mate asked, "What was with Jack yesterday? Does he have something against Brandon?"

"...I don't know. Seems like it, huh?" shaking her head, Skyla assured her friend, "He's just protective, I think. But how would I know what's going on in his mind?" she laughed softly.

"True"

"There's nothing you need to worry about, Lau. Really"

Skyla finally made it up to her room. Making sure the note was still at the window, she sat on her bed and grabbed her headphones.

'If I think too much about it, I'll only stress myself out. Some music would calm me down, for sure."

And so she chose a playlist and fell back, feet against the pillows and arms out, just bent so they didn't go over the edge. It was a comfortable position for her.

Eventually, Brandon sent a text saying he was on his way. A small panic set in and Sky hurried to get changed into the clothes she'd picked out. Her best jeans and a tan-colored v-neck with 3/4 sleeves. Checking her image out in the mirror one last time, she grabbed her purse and hurried down the stairs to find Lauren.

"Hey, Lau?" she called, "I'm heading out soon and-" stepping into the living room, she saw Jack there, "Oh."

Turning to her, he grinned, "Going somewhere, Sky?"

"Umm... Sort of. Where's Lau?"

Gesturing to the kitchen he looked her up and down and commented, "Something's missing."

'_The bracelet!_' "Lau," she called, stepping backwards out of the living room, "I'm leaving!" Without another word, she ran to the door and put her shoes on. Lauren called something back to her, but she wasn't listening.

Opening the door, she glanced back into the house and saw Jack watching her. His hand held a tight grip on his staff, but his face was otherwise expressionless. Closing the door behind her, Skyla just stood on the porch. '_Hopefully he'll see the note tonight._'

Brandon pulled into the driveway and she smiled. Hopping in, she said, "So, do you have a plan this time?"

"If you can believe it; I do." he chuckled. When Sky had her seat-belt on, he backed up into the street and drove off.

"..." Resisting the urge to touch the dials on the car's radio, Skyla fiddled with her phone. '_He did this on purpose_' it was on some station she'd never heard of. All-talk, as far as she could tell. Slumping against the seat, she sighed.

Hearing Brandon laugh, she turned to glare at him. He was holding up a CD, though, and she smiled instead. Taking it from him, she put it in. As soon as it was started up, she heard what was probably one of her favorite songs.

"You really think I would make you listen to all-talk radio?" he smirked, "It might surprise you to know this, but I'm not that mean."

Looking back at him, Skyla reached over and held his hand for a moment, "thanks." Letting go, she relaxed into her seat. Keeping up small conversation, it was a good 15 minutes until Brandon pulled into a parking space outside- "Dark Roast? Are you serious?"

Pushing her mouth shut, he grinned, "What? I told you I have a plan."

Shocked, she didn't move. When Brandon came around to her side and opened the door she stressed, "Seriously? Is this even okay?"

Reaching over and undoing her seat-belt, he assured her, "It's okay, Skyla. Boss okay-ed it and everything. Hope you're okay with sandwiches, though. We're not as creative with food as you are at the Nephilim. Don't tell my boss," he added.

Stepping out of the car and following him in, Skyla debated whether she should stick close or keep a distance between them. Opting for something in between, she walked just close enough for their arms to brush every couple of steps.

Outside, Dark Roast looks smaller than the Nephilim but more successful with a classier sign and semi-tinted windows. Inside; it's pretty much the same. It's a mirrored, though more expensive, version of the Nephilim. And, in actuality, it's larger. The windows are what makes it look smaller from the outside. They don't cover the entire front wall of the coffee shop.

More popular than the Nephilim at any time of day, most tables were taken and what employees she could see were kept busy. The owner, though she'd been told he was around, was no where in sight. They'd met before, but only once when Daniel had crossed a line somewhere, and had had to be set straight.

"..." Skyla had never actually been inside Dark Roast. Daniel had warned her against it saying exaggerated things like that they would 'corrupt her'. It was ridiculous, she knew.

"Well, Angel." Bandon said, leading her to a table off to one side, "Welcome to Dark Roast."

Smiling, she sat at the table he'd picked out. There were already drinks set out and a small flower in the center. Looking around, she noticed none of the other tables had anything on them other than small menus.

"Now I'm really in trouble, aren't I?"she joked, "I've come far into the Demon's lair."

He grinned, "Spend too long in here and you'll never want to leave."

"Don't get your hopes up."

A few minutes later, some plates were placed on the table. Sandwiches, like he'd said. Skyla looked up and saw Josh, the owner, smiling down at her. "So this is Angel. How great that you've finally graced Dark Roast with a visit."

"Thanks for... Having me?" she laughed nervously.

patting her on the back, Josh chuckled, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just here to let you know you have my blessing. He's been smiling more, you know. You should have seen him today whe-"

Brandon coughed, getting his bosses attention, "She really doesn't need to know that. Thanks for bringing the food, we're fine now."

Putting his hands up, Josh walked away.

"I kind of wanted to hear the story" Skyla pouted.

"It was nothing. Food look okay?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not used to such fancy feasts" she mocked. Brandon grinned and they began eating. '_Not bad, actually_.'

They kept up the conversation between bites, laughing and enjoying each others company. Skyla was having fun and it seemed like Brandon was, too.

In such short time of being able to hang out openly they'd become even closer. Being close before was from simply understanding each other. Having personas to play at, those sorts of things happen. You get to know who someone likes to be, and how they like to be seen. Are they smart? Creative? Do they have any passions? All things that you can learn before you meet the person behind the mask.

And that's how it was with them. They knew each other before they even officially met; 'Demon' had been on a good will mission to deliver the offer of a temporary truce between the Nephilim and Dark Roast. He met 'Angel' and as soon as he saw her, he'd known how his character would react to hers.

Skyla, as Angel, had been different. IT was a silly feud that she only took on as another job requirement. But she caught on quickly to what he was trying for, and soon enough they, too, were rivals.

When he slipped her his phone number, she had no idea what to think. She took the chance, though, and texted him the same night. It started slow, with some jokes and a couple of questions.

'Demon' showed up a few more times. He was the messenger between the competing cafes. Some times he showed up when Daniel wasn't around and insisted on waiting until he got there. Those were the times when 'Demon' and 'Angel' really played their parts.

Brandon asked her to hang out eventually and, eventually, Skyla had agreed. From there on, they got closer and learnt more about each other; Both their natural selves and their alternates.

They would always have each other, that was certain.

After Josh had taken the plates away, the two just sat and talked for a long while. Things happened beyond their table. People came and went, tables were served and then cleared. Fresh coffee was made. They were oblivious to it all.

They were together, and that was all that mattered.

Then Brandon was holding her hands across the table, and his brown eyes were staring into her cheerful grey ones, "Hey, Sky? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course!" she replied. He looked thoughtful a moment, trying to think of the words. Skyla watched him, a nervous lump building in her throat.

Breathing out and quickly back in he confessed, "Skyla, I like you. I really do. Please. Will you give me a chance and be my girlfriend?"

Shocked, Skyla's eyes went wide, and her heart skipped a beat. Looking around for the first time in a while, she noticed the onlookers. Some of which were employees. Even Josh was watching with an encouraging smile.

Looking back at the blonde across the table, she saw the hope in his eyes. Smiling brightly, she nodded and quickly answered, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Brandon got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, "Really? You have no idea how much I was freaking out!" Laughing, Skyla hugged him back as the small crowd cheered.

A minute later, Brandon scolded them, "Hey, some privacy please?" and they slowly dispersed, some saying their congratulations over again.

When the crowd had almost cleared, he took Sky's hand and they rushed out the door. The sun was still out, and it cast a warm glow over everything "Wow, are they always that excited?" she asked.

"No, never," he responded, "It's not every day I ask someone out, you know."

"It isn't?" she joked, climbing into Brandon's car, "I thought Demon was much more of a ladies' man than that. You're telling me I'm the only one?"

"You, Angel, are the only one for me." he responded easily, and she blushed.

"Tha-That's good to know." letting out a sigh of relief, Skyla watched him as he pulled the car away from the curb. On the way back to the house, she kept glancing at him and smiling. She was sure he noticed, but he didn't say anything.

'_He looks so happy!_' she thought to herself repeatedly, '_Is that really because of me?_'

Stopping in the driveway, Brandon turned the car off, "Mind if I walk you to the door?" Skyla shook her head and grabbed her purse. Before she could reach for the handle, he was there opening the door for her.

The smile never left her face.

"..." reaching the door, Skyla turned to him, "Text me in the morning, okay? I would say later, but Lauren's not going to give me a minute to spare."

Nodding, he hugged her. "Thanks, Skyla."

Not knowing what to say, she let go. Brandon looked confused a moment, then her lips were on his and he was holding her. It was sweet, and happy, and perfect.

Not wanting it to end, she put her arms around his neck and held him close, too. Brandon pressed his lips harder against hers for a moment before pulling back and smiling at her. Catching his breath, he rubbed a thumb against her lips, "You're amazing. Everything about you is-"

"Amazing?" she finished for him, returning his smile, "I know how you feel."

"I'm glad you do." he pecked her lips once more, "Don't you have a show tomorrow?"

"You heard? Yeah, it's tomorrow. Same time as the usual entertainment."

"You're not the usual entertainment." As he started to walk away, they held each others hands until he'd gotten too far and they slipped apart, "Goodnight, Skyla."

"Goodnight, Brandon."

Closing the door behind her, Skyla leaned against it until she heard his car start up and drive away. Then she called out, "Lau? I'm home!"

"Welcome back! Come in here and tell me all about it!"

When she walked into the living room, Lauren was painting her toe nails. Collapsing onto one of the arm chairs facing her house-mate, Skyla put her purse down beside her and waited for Lauren to ask her a question. Any question.

The red head barely looked up from her toes and asked, "It went well, I see."

And that was all it took. For the next half hour they giggled about how well it had gone and how, after so long, she and Brandon were together.

"Oh, Sky, that's way better than anything 'rolo-guy' ever did for you!"

Rolling her eyes, Skyla finally asked, "How'd things go with Jack? I want to hear about you two now!"

IF it was possible, Lauren's smile got even brighter, "It worked! All your advice, it worked! Well," she added, tilting her head, "until he flew up by your window. Something there he wasn't supposed to see?"

'_The note!_' she exclaimed internally. "What would there be in- Oh." she said dramatically, drawing the red heads attention fully, "I might have left my laptop open" she lied.

It had the desired effect and Lauren burst out laughing, not asking anymore. Instead she went on about how much fun she and the spirit had had. She'd done as Skyla had suggested and took him out to the backyard to freeze the small plants growing there, "He was so relaxed! You were right about the element thing."

Happily watching her friend go on about Jack Frost, Skyla's mind wandered. This wasn't the first time she'd done the same thing. Watched as Lauren smiled and laughed while talking about him. The love she had for Jack was always plain on her face at times like that.

She wondered if Jack would look like that while talking about Lauren. If he looked like that while telling Bunnymund about her. What sort of things he said, what sort of memories he included.

If he could look so much in love.

The first time Skyla met him, he was desperate to have Lauren back. What had changed? What could have changed so much that his passion was lessened? Was he still trying, she wondered. They hadn't really talked since the day Lauren's eyes were opened.

'_I sort of miss him_'

Shaking the thought away, Skyla focused back on the red head in front of her in time to hear her mention that it was getting late. Sky hadn't noticed the time passing so quickly, but looked at the clock and nodded.

Lauren got up first, wriggling her newly colored toes in admiration before saying goodnight and leaving the room.

She'd left a mess behind, knowing full well that Skyla wouldn't mind cleaning it up. She knew how such 'little distractions' meant a lot to her.

Taking her time, Skyla went over all the things she meant to say to Jack. Everything she knew she should ask. 'If I should be so lucky.' she thought, knowing things didn't always go so well when it came to the Guardian of Fun and a 'serious conversation'.

Eventually making it to her door she though, '_Maybe it will be freezing, like the first time he showed up in here. Hopefully my chair is okay_'

Turning the doorknob, SKyla opened the door slowly. The cold she'd been expecting wasn't there and she walked inside. Shutting the door behind her and looking all around the room for a sign of him, frustration kicked in.

Then she looked towards the window. The bracelet was gone, but the note still remained. '_No, wait_' walking closer, she saw it wasn't the same note.

Her's had said 'we need to talk'. On this one was scrawled,

'Wait for me'

* * *

**NOTES:**  
**Sorry for always posting in the middle of the night**  
**It's just how it works out.**  
**Like I said; it's the middle of the night**  
**So I'm not entirely coherent**  
**Goodnight**  
**Thanks for reading**  
**Review, review, review!**  
**Love y'all *hearts***


	10. Melting Ice

It was past midnight before the spirit showed up in Skyla's room. The first thing he did after putting down his staff was hold up the note and read "'we need to talk'? Yeah, we do"

"..." Turning to the night-stand and flicking on the lamp there, Skyla sat up in bed. Waiting for him to say something, she stared at him. Playing with her hair she finally started instead, "So, tonight's topic? Any suggestions?"

"You have a topic, I think. Let's start with that."

"The Guardians, then" she decided, remembering the things she'd gone over in her mind. Questions, answers, key words. It was all coming back to her bit by bit.

"Didn't Lauren tell you about them?" he shook his head, "Ask her."

"I need you to tell me something I doubt she knows. I need to know what you've told them about your relationship with Lauren."

Jack's face lost all expression as he stilled, "What makes you think I've told them anything."

"I know you've told at least Bunnymund." she told him, standing up, "I heard you talking one night. In the park. Seriously, what the hell were you saying to him?" she advanced a couple of steps, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I didn't say anything to him. He doesn't-"

"Don't lie to me, Frost!" she shouted, frustration coming back to her, "I heard you! What you said to Bunnymund, and after, what you said to the Moon! What did you mean by all of that?!"

Stepping back and putting up his hands, Jack smiled, "Woah, there. Calm down, Sky. I didn't know your dreams were so vivid"

"I don't dream." she moved another step closer, "And I definitely wouldn't dream about that. Please," she forcefully calmed herself, "just tell me."

"It isn't what you think." he started, "Whatever you heard, it was nothing."

Skyla, completely unconvinced, closed more distance and put her hands on his shoulders ignoring the chill radiating from him and making him look her in the eyes.

"Okay, maybe it was something," he said softly, "The kangaroo knows more than the others. Or, he should, if he's listened to me and not told them about my... concerns."

"Why haven't you told me? I thought we were in this together?" she asked, a frown across her face.

Moving her hands from his shoulders, Jack held them at his side, "You've helped enough, Sky."

"I told you I would help you to the very end. No matter what. That involves keeping me in the loop, got it? So keep talking, I want to know more."

"...Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he lead her to sit on the bed as he paced around. '_There's that thinking face again_.' she thought, gripping the edge of the bed. It's what she wanted, but now that she saw how much thought the spirit had to put into it; she was getting worried.

"It's true I came back for Lauren. It's true that I love her" he started, "It's also true that something else is going on. You already helped about as much as you possibly can, so I won't ask any more of you. If you can just trust me, then that's all I need. Lauren is in no danger; I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to her. The only one who is in trouble is Me."

Slowing his pacing, he looked over at Skyla to see her reaction. She didn't have one. Not for several moments before it sunk in and her confusion stretched across her face. "You're... in trouble? Delinquent trouble or..?"

Jack shook his head, "The other kind. The kind that, if it gets any worse, I'll leave right away. I'm not putting either of you in any danger."

"So, this trouble... It involves Lauren?"

His steady pacing continued, "Yeah. Well, maybe. It's gotten complicated."

Skyla nodded, "That's why you told Bunnymund-"

"Yes. That's all I can tell you. For now," he added before Sky could argue, "So can we move onto another topic. Maybe something about you?" he asked, moving to the window and looking outside.

"What did you have in mind?" Playing with her hair she thought to herself '_this won't end well, will it?_'

"That guy you're dating. It's official now, so I hear"

"...Yeah."

"Hmm. Sorry I freaked you out yesterday. You know I get protective. Are you sure he's worth it?" he shook his head, "Never mind. Oh, and," reaching into his sweater pouch he pulled out the bracelet and looked at it, "This should be okay now. You know what it is?" he asked, turning back to her.

Shaking her head, Skyla smiled, "Really cold?"

Jack smiled back, "It's connected to me. In a really weird way. That's why it got so cold. Again, sorry."

Standing up and walking over to him, she took the bracelet and turned it over a couple of times, "It will only give me frostbite when you're having an emotion, right?"

"A strong one, yes. I didn't know it would react like that, but now I know better than to direct my-" he hesitated, "My emotions towards you. Especially while you're wearing it."

Slipping it around her wrist, Skyla admired the design like she had the first time '_connected to him, huh?_'

"Still like it?" he asked.

"Of course" she replied, looking up and into his blue eyes, "If it's connected to you, and can sort of feel your emotions, then does that mean you can feel mine too?"

Reaching for her wrist, he examined the bracelet; thinking face on. "I don't know. Maybe we should try it out? Try having a really strong emotion."

'_Try?_' she thought to herself, '_I'll do more than try. I have enough emotion stored up to drown in_'

Stepping back, she fidgeted with the bracelet for a moment trying to decide what to focus on. With a full spectrum of emotions and some plot in most of them, it was a very difficult decision.

"Okay, here I go" she finally said. First, she just stood there; watching Jack to see if anything changed. After a few moments, he just shrugged. Amping it up a little, Skyla closed her eyes and concentrated on something she'd buried deep down for so long. The helpless fear that used to gnaw at her every moment.

She directed it towards him, like she was trying to tell him everything she'd ever feared. Then she didn't need to concentrate at all. It came flowing back all on its own, and she let it. It was a familiar feeling, no matter how she dreaded it. And she let it go. Seconds, then minutes, passed. "Skyla" She heard her name called distantly.

When frozen arms wrapped around her, she snapped back. Pushing her fears back like she'd practised a thousand times over, Skyla smiled, "Did it work?"

"Idiot. You're such an idiot." he told her, tightening his grip, "It worked. I felt your fear. Skyla, if I ever feel something like that from you again- I don't know what I'll do."

"...What was it like?"

"It started with a spark. Then it was like being sucked into a nightmare. Believe me; I know what that's like. I'll notice your stronger emotions, Sky. If you try to throw something like that at me again, it can only be in an emergency. Got it?"

Nodding against him, she hugged him tighter, "Sorry."

"If you're okay; it doesn't matter. Are you?"

"Yeah." she said after a moment, "I'm okay. I can control it"

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

He let go of her, slowly, and looked her in the eyes, "So I probably shouldn't get one of those for Lauren"

Skyla laughed, pushing him away slightly, "She would probably handle it differently."

Grinning, Jack once again lead her over to the bed, "You should get some sleep, Sky. I didn't mean to keep you up this late."

She nodded, climbing under the covers, "I have a shift tomorrow. I'm singing, if you wanted to come."

His blue eyes lit up, "I'll be there! Might show up early, if that's okay? I mean, unless Lauren-"

"Yeah, yeah" she cut him off, "Whenever."

"...Are you sure you're okay?"

"Mhm. Definitely."

"I guess I should go then" he said, turning away.

"wait" she grabbed his arm, keeping him there. "Oh" letting go, Skyla looked away, embarrassed, "Sorry. I, umm... Don't want you to go. But I know that's crazy," she quickly added, "Never mind."

"I'll stay if you want me to, Skyla. You can ask me to."

'_Dammit. I should never have let those stupid fears out. I am an idiot._'

She heard him move away and turned back, shocked. Then she saw him sit on the floor and relaxed. "Want a pillow or anything? I don't know how comfortable the floor is for you"

"This is fine. Get some sleep. Are you leaving the lamp on?"

"Mind turning it off after I fall asleep? Sorry to be so high maintenance-"

"It's fine. Do you need anything else?"

"..." thinking for a moment, Skyla joked, "Tell me a bedtime story?"

"Only if it can be one about me" he laughed, and Sky grinned.

"What better story than one about the great Jack Frost?"

The spirit dove right into a story he must have told a thousand times and Skyla paid as much attention as she could before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Another dreamless sleep, as she was thankful for.

When she woke up, as early as she usually did despite the late night, Sky first saw that Jack had actually stayed the night. "Good morning, Frost" she said to him, grinning.

"Morning, Nolastname" he mocked from the same place on the floor.

"I told you; it's just Skyla. Your attempt at humour is cute, but call me by my actual name, would you?"

"hypocrite." he murmured

Crawling out of bed she told him, "Sorry to make you spend your night in here. Didn't really think it through, I guess."

"You're welcome, Sky" he replied, standing up. "Can I ask something? About what happened?"

Skyla looked at him curiously before her phone made that popping noise and she got a text.

"You should probably answer that," he told her, "This early in the morning, it has to be important"

"Is that sarcasm?"

"Only a little"

Smiling, she picked her phone up from the night-stand. As she thought, it was Brandon.

{Good Morning, Angel. Big show tonight!'

'You're going to make me nervous.}

Sitting up, Skyla finally rubbed the rest of the sleep from her eyes, "It's Brandon" she told the spirit and he nodded.

{If you faint, I'll catch you'

{Just kidding. You'll do great. I know you will'

'You're so sweet}

{Only to you'

"Skyla, you're blushing. Isn't it too early for that?" Jack asked. His back was turned while he was grabbing his staff from beside the window.

"It's never too early to be happy." she replied, sending another text to Brandon and telling him she'd text him later.

"You got me there. I better get going"

"Wait, what were you going to ask me?"

"It's not important. See you later, Skyla" he said and opened the window, jumping out as a gust of wind came to pick him up.

"..." she moved over to the window to close it, and noticed the slight chill from the bracelet she hadn't taken off, "It was important, wasn't it?"

After that, her day was mostly plain. Lauren had an event to go to that day to support one of her friends, and Jack didn't come back. The only company she had was the occasional text from Brandon. Even those slowed down and eventually stopped as he got busier at work.

Skyla caught up on her favorite shows, went on a long walk, and did what she could to pass the time before she had to go to work.

She went over the conversation she had with Jack Frost over and over. She wondered if there was another way it should have been handled or if they would ever have a normal conversation away from the circumstances surrounding them. They'd managed it shortly a couple of times, and Skyla hoped they could again.

While she hadn't asked all the questions she meant to; she found out what she needed to know. 'He said he loves her. Whatever way he meant it, he still meant it. And Lauren is not in danger. He promised.

'_The only reason he's told the other Guardians is because he's in trouble for whatever reason, right? He doesn't think Lauren is really involved in that. Maybe..._'

Trying to connect the dots, Skyla eventually made her way to the Nephilim. It was work as usual for a while. She'd tried to pay attention to the bracelet. Having a connection to the spirit was both odd and comforting.

'_Now that I think about it... has the connection been like that since he first gave it to me? Did he know the whole time what I was feeling? He said only when it's a strong enough emotion but..._'

Daniel called in Jen eventually, to have someone to cover for Skyla while she was up on stage and such. Sky took the chance to do a quick sound check. Taking the signal from Daniel, she announced the specials.

Stalling for time, she made a few jokes. They were well received, and the mood lightened noticeably. When Brandon walked in, she quickly hopped over.

"Hey" she greeted him, "You actually showed."

"Of course." he told her, "I wouldn't miss it"

Shifting on her feet for a moment, Skyla looked up into his brown eyes and smiled, "Think Daniel would freak if I kissed you?"

"Probably." he smirked.

"Actually," Daniel walked up, "I would be pissed. What happened to just being friends?"

Skyla turned to look at the boss, and Brandon put an arm around her waist, "We were just friends. Then I asked for more. Sorry, Daniel, I've fallen for your angel."

Skyla blushed beside him and waited to see what Daniel would say. His face was expressionless and he was lost in thought.

"Skyla, it's your life. My warning still stands. If he hurts you; then it becomes my problem. No kissing in the Nephilim, got it? No one wants to see that; and especially not me."

Nodding, the two watched as he left before turning back to each other. Brandon spoke up first, "He really cares about you."

"Yeah. It's been like that since he first gave me the job. I was really pathetic back then; how could he not be nice to me? Now it's just... It's like he's my older brother or something."

"You? Pathetic?"

"Very." she confirmed, laughing softly. She guided him over to a table and grabbed him a drink, "Show's starting in a bit. I've gotta keep busy though so just sit here, okay?" he nodded and she looked around for a moment. Leaning down she quickly pecked him on the lips before rushing away.

Dressing up as 'Angel', Skyla left the ribbon with her purse. It was always a good luck charm, but she didn't want to wrap it around the bracelet in case she wouldn't notice if the chill came back. Having it anywhere else wouldn't work with her outfit.

When she made it onto the stage, Daniel introduced her. Looking around the small crowd, she saw Brandon close to the stage smiling up at her. A bit farther back, Jack and Lauren were watching her, too.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Angel. If it's alright with you, I'll be singing tonight. Please bring any requests to one of your servers. I will accept a couple of them." It was her usual greeting.

Starting out slowly, she tried to avoid dividing her attention between Brandon and the other two. '_Give the rest of the crowd some attention_'

When a request from Lauren came to 'sing something for us' she hesitated. '_What could that possibly be?_'

Going through a hundred songs per second in her mind, Skyla picked one seemingly at random. Selena Gomez had a few good songs. One of them was A Year Without Rain. '_Might as well_' she thought.

Shining a smile towards Lauren to tell her it was her request, Skyla began the song. The two were standing at the back so Jack didn't have to worry about anyone walking through him. They had their own little world back there, and Skyla almost envied them. They were laughing and smiling; enjoying each others company. Both probably only half listening to Skyla's singing.

When at last the song was coming to a close, Skyla looked back to Brandon for a moment. All of his attention was on her. Blushing a bit, she glanced back at the two in the back. Lauren was entirely focused on Jack, but he was cheering for Sky.

Smiling, Lauren dragged his attention back to her and pulled him back down. Barely a moment later, she hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Looking away, Skyla backed away from the microphone slightly as the crowd cheered. She didn't notice them as her heart beat faster and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Th-thanks, everyone! I'm going to have to end my show here. Goodnight! Please come to the Nephilim again!" she said to the crowd and smiled, walking off the stage as calmly as she could.

In the back room, Skyla finally noticed the bracelet. Hanging her head in her hands she realized the spirit would notice something was wrong. Forcefully slowing her heartbeat back to normal, she quickly got changed behind the divider. Letting her hair hang loose, Skyla left the ribbon in her purse. She hoped no one would ask her about it.

'_Especially not him_', she thought, '_especially not when I don't even know what happened_.'

The bracelet had a chill to it by then, and she wondered if it was only because he knew something was happening with her.

'_Or maybe it senses those kinds of emotions, too. I really hope not_'

Texting Daniel to say she was leaving, she rushed out of the back room and quickly made her way to the front door. Outside, Brandon caught up with her and offered to walk her home. Apologizing for leaving without a goodbye, Skyla accepted.

He did most of the talking, and Sky just listened. Occasionally agreeing or disagreeing with him, she held his hand most of the way. Something to keep her grounded so her thoughts couldn't completely carry her away.

At the door he asked her what was wrong but she quickly brushed it off saying she was tired. It wasn't really a lie. She was tired. Exhausted, really.

He kissed her and said goodnight. Telling her to text him in the morning, he said one last thing before leaving:

"Skyla, I know when something's wrong. I'm here when you need me; so call me tomorrow after you've had some time to think, okay? I- I do love you, Sky. Remember that."

* * *

**NOTES:  
Sorry  
this update took forever  
I hope the chapter is okay  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts***


	11. Determined Heart

_**Jack's POV**_  
Standing at the back of the crowd, it was easier to relax. Jack had a great view, but he would rather be up front. He really only stayed at the back so he wasn't abandoning Lauren.

She laughs at his jokes, hangs on his every word, and often tries her own hand at making the spirit laugh. Whether it was during or in between songs, Jack and Lauren were having fun. So much fun, he hoped it wouldn't have to end for a long time.

And of course Skyla was amazing. Up on stage, all eyes were one her; including, a lot of the time, Jack's blues. Skyla's show was going well; Everyone seemed to be enjoying it. Especially Brandon, who stayed close to the front. Jack's grip tightened on his staff '_Is he going to start showing up everywhere?_'

Lauren seemed particularly interested in Jack during one song. Unsure how to respond, he turned his attention to the stage, It was a mistake when his eyes caught the blush forming on Skyla's face.

'_Why is she always looking at him? I'm interesting too!_' he internally questioned. Floating up above the crowd where she could definitely see him, the spirit started cheering as loud as he could. It worked and her grey eyes turned to him.

Lauren tugged on his sweater and he pulled his eyes away from the stage and back to the red-head. She tugged lightly on his sleeve and he floated back down, facing her. When her arms went up around his neck and tipped his head closer to hers, he didn't move.

Her lips crashed against his in a kiss. Jack, not knowing how else to react, put one hand on her waist. It wasn't a romantic reaction; he just thought he should do something.

Then it surged through him. An intense feeling of jealousy. Breaking apart from Lauren, he looked up to the stage. Skyla was looking everywhere but where he was, waiting for the cheering to quiet down a little. When it did, she said her farewell. Jack's eyes followed her as she almost unsteadily walked off the stage.

Turning back to Lauren, he saw that she'd been saying something. "What?" he asked.

"I was saying, Jack, that I wish she would have sung a bit longer. I was really enjoying it"

"Yeah," he agreed, dodging a couple of wanderers, "I was, too."

'_She's calming down_' Jack thought absently, '_her emotions aren't as strong_'

"Jack, come on," Lauren tugged on his sleeve, "Let's get out of here before someone walks through you. We can wait for Sky outside."

Nodding, Jack floated up above her on their way out. Glancing over the crowd that was still gathered, he noticed Brandon watching the hallway with a worried expression. Jack was worried, too. And he knew the bracelet would pick up on it.

'_What will she do? She'll try to pull away again if I don't do something._'

Noticing him zoning out, Lauren tugged on his sweater, "Jack. You alright?"

"Yeah," leaning against the telephone pole, he watched as people left the Nephilim. Smiling and chatting about the show, they looked so happy. Knowing they were oblivious to the spirit, Lauren turned slightly so she wasn't looking directly at him. It was another thing Lauren did that Skyla didn't.

'_Skyla would look directly at me. She would talk right to me. Even trying her hardest to ignore me, she still acknowledges me. I'm always visible to her._'

Not long after, Skyla rushed through the front door. Lauren noticed and tried to get her attention. Jack just stayed where he was, watching to see what she would do. Obviously, she didn't notice Lauren.

'_She's trying to get away_' he realized. When Brandon ran out after her, even Lauren gave up trying to catch her attention.

"Lauren, let's give them some time. Want to go for a walk?" he asked, waiting for her to look at him.

"You think she's okay?" the red-head asked, looking in the direction Skyla had gone.

"You know she is."

Turning, Lauren nodded at him, "True. Sky's tough. ...We've never talked about her, have we?"

"Should we?" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

"..." suddenly smiling brightly Lauren exclaimed, "Let's go on that walk!"

They made to walk down the side-walk, away from the Nephilim, and Lauren gripped Jack's sleeve. The two were silent for a while.

Turning onto a quieter street, Lauren spoke up, "I only met Skyla about two-and-a-half years ago. She was the new kid in school." Jack listened intently as she continued, "She was a loner. didn't have any friends. Kept to herself.

"It was almost a year before I talked to her. When I finally did, that was when I asked her to move in with me. She'd been living alone. A real cheap place. I only know because I helped her move out.

The first night we talked about everything. Well, I did. You know how I am." Jack nodded and she elbowed him playfully, "Found out she'd had a boyfriend who cruelly dumped her. A best friend who doubly cruelly ditched her in the middle of nowhere."

"What?" his anger flared, "Why?"

"I don't know. All she would mention about it was the stars. She found a spot in a field and didn't move till morning. The city was far off, and the stars were bright. She called them 'the little lights in the darkness'. Cute, but a bit dramatic."

"She stayed in a field all night? By herself?"

"In the middle of winter," Lauren added. "Sky is so tough it scares me."

"Me too" Jack admitted. She looked to him, a confused expression lighting her face. "I mean that I'm not sure what to do sometimes. If she's ever in trouble, will she tell me? Or will she hide it?"

"She'll hide it" Lauren dead-panned.

Stopping, and turning the red-head to face him, Jack looked into her eyes. "Has she ever opened up? To anyone?"

"Not about anything deep or personal. And her life before moving here is a mystery. The main things anyone needs to know about her is; she doesn't like being rescued, and will hide her emotions as best she can."

"What if someone had a way to read her emotions?"

"I don't even want to think about it. Though, I think, Brandon's gotten close."

Jack's grip tightened on his staff even more and turned himself and Lauren to keep walking.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Not really."

"I can tell. Skyla can, too."

"I know"

"..." staying silent for a few minutes, Lauren reached for Jack's hand and held it. She didn't do that often. Jack's skin was cold, and she shivered away, as usual. Apologizing quietly, she gripped his sleeve instead.

"Jack, there's something I need to ask you, and I need an honest answer."

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you. I had a crush on you the very first day I saw you. And it only grew after that. Before I tell you any more, tell me. Do you love me, too?"

"Yes," he replied, "I do. Truthfully? I really do. Only, it's not how either of us thought." He stopped again, and Lauren stood in front of him, holding her arms. "We've gotten really close, Lauren. I've never been able to get you out of my head. You're like a sister to me. I'm sorry, but I think that's as far as my love for you goes."

'_This really isn't the way I thought things would go._' Watching Lauren, he leaned against his staff. '_If she asks me to leave, I will_.'

To his surprise, Lauren smiled at him, "Good. Cause I think it's the same for me," she playfully punched his arm, "bro. Sorry bout the whole kiss thing. Just making sure there was no romantic connection."

Jack laughed, "Does that count as incest?"

"Let's just forget about it."

"Okay. You were going to say something else?"

"Where was I?" She asked herself, as if she was going over lines in a play, "Right! I had a crush on you blablabla. Thank you for coming back. Really. I've always wanted a brother. But now there's the issue of your single status."

"My single status? Why is that an issue?"

"Because I want you to be happy." Grabbing his sleeve, she lead him in the direction of home, a bit faster than before.

"I am happy, Lauren." he told her, not quite knowing if it was a lie. Letting her lead the way, Jack let his staff trail on the ground causing light frost to wind down the side-walk.

"Just say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you love Skyla!"

Glancing at Lauren, Jack saw her knowing smile, "Is it that obvious?"

She let out a happy squeal that turned into a giggle, "Yes! And, though I'm sorry for Brandon, I really think you two would be perfect for each other! If I have to play matchmaker, I will. you should try confessing, though!"

"Wh-what? I couldn't! She's-"

"She's an idiot! Tell her, will you?"

Wishing he could just fly off into the night sky, Jack looked almost everywhere except the house they were getting close to. "I really want to. I couldn't take the rejection."

"Then... Don't let her reject you? Tell her in a way she couldn't refuse! Bring out your inner romantic! You have one of those, right?"

"Not really"

"You just have to try harder." Unlocking the door and dragging the spirit into the kitchen, Lauren bounced ideas off him for a while.

'_I feel like this has happened before_' he thought, remembering how he and Skyla had planned how to get Lauren to notice him. '_Sky wouldn't let me do anything that first night. It seems like Lauren has different tactics._'

"And then you sweep her off her feet and lead her to the bed and-"

"Woah! Lauren!"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just really want you two to be together. Too much?"

"Very" he laughed.

At the door to her bedroom, Lauren turned to Jack and smiled, "Good luck, bro."

"Thanks," he smiled back, "One last try, right Lauren?"

"That's all it'll take. How could she resist?" the red-head assured, closing the door behind her and leaving the Guardian in the hallway.

He turned and looked towards Skyla's door. His excitement took over and he floated over to it. Focusing on sending his excitement her way, he waited to see if she would wake up first.

It took a minute with him amping it up every few seconds. Finally, he heard her stir and say the usual "What the hell" and decided it was the best time for it.

He knocked.

"Jack?" came her answer, and he knew she was getting up.

"Yeah, Sky. Open up."

She did, and he smiled. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, Skyla stepped aside to let him in. Closing the door behind him, she went back over to sit on her bed, yawning loudly.

Leaning his staff against the wall, Jack looked around the moonlit room, "Remember that first night? When I broke in and you came at me with that pencil?"

Skyla laughed, curling her feet under her and looking at her hands, "And you pressed me up against the wall? Nearly turning me into an icicle?"

"But I didn't. I think that should count for something."

"Yeah, yeah. 4 for you, Jack Frost. For not freezing me."

"We've been through a lot since then, huh?"

"You could say that." she replied, glancing at him, "I'm sorry. About earlier. The... thing."

"When you got jealous. It's okay." sitting down beside her, Jack looked her in the eyes, "I know how you feel, Sky. All of it."

"N-no! You don't! I don't even know how I feel!"

Gripping her wrist, he held it up near his head, "I know, Skyla. Even now."

She tried to scoot away, and he let her. sitting against the headboard, she brought her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands. She calmed down her thoughts, her emotions, and eventually looked back up at him.

"Jack, you woke me up. I'm in my pyjamas! Can we do this some other time?"

"No. I'm sorry, Skyla, but I want to get this done tonight. I'm not wasting time again." the Guardian told her,sitting cross-legged in front of her, "I know how you feel, and I need you to know how I feel. Skyla, I know it won't be easy for you, but I'm going to say it."

"Please don't"

Hesitating, he considered stopping there. Grabbing his staff and leaving before either could get hurt. Mentally slapping himself, he looked straight into her eyes in a way that made her look back into his.

"Skyla Nolastname," he smiled, "It's you. It isn't anyone else. It's you, and I can't deny it. I love you. And you have no idea how amazing it is to finally say it!"

Skyla just shook her head before once again resting it in her hands.

"I'm not asking you to say it back. Just, please, don't push me away. Don't hate me."

She looked up, and he felt the emotions running through her. The tears in her eyes nearly falling over onto her cheeks, her hands closing into fists. It was sadness, it was joy, it was frustration.

It was hope.

"You're not-" she hesitated. Fear, though unlike what he'd felt the first time, made its way through her other emotions. "You're not the first one to tell me that tonight." Jack held his breath, and she dropped her head against her knees, "Brandon said it, too"

Not moving for several moments, Jack watched as her shoulders lifted and dropped heavily. She was crying silently, and he didn't know what to do.

Then her words dug in and he stood up quickly. Turning his back to her, he covers his mouth with his hand and internally he was screaming at himself.

'_I'm too late! She's going to push me away! Dammit, why did I listen to Lauren? No, this is my fault. I should have-_' and it went on and on. Blaming himself, torturing himself in his own mind all the while his heart was slowly breaking.

He didn't notice Skyla until her arms were around him, head against his back, "Jack, stop. Please." and he tried. Desperately tried. He couldn't calm down.

"Skyla, let go" he finally said, thankful his voice stayed strong.

"Not until you're okay"

"Skyla, please," he pleaded. Her arms fell back, and he turned himself around to face her again. "I never wanted to ask you to do something like this. But I need you to tell me you love me. Tell me there's something between us and I don't have to leave!"

"I wouldn't ask you to leave. I couldn't." she stepped back, "That wouldn't be fair to Lauren."

"I talked to Lauren. No romantic feelings there." he laughed weakly, "You don't have to worry about that. Please. I need to hear you say it."

"Will that calm you down?" Skyla asked. Jack nodded and she admitted, "Jack Frost, I love you. Please don't leave" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him tightly.

The Guardian breathed out a laugh, his doubts and fears dissipating. His heart, still hurting, calmed it's rhythm. He hugged her back, holding her as tightly as she held him.

It wasn't until she sneezed that they broke apart. Skyla laughed and apologized, "Sorry, I barely notice the cold any more" Jack smiled.

Yawning again, she brought her arm up to cover it. Jack noticed the frost on it and grabbed her wrist. Turning it over, he glared at the bracelet. "Sky, you could have told me"

"It would have upset you more. It's okay, it's just a bit of-"

"I could have given you frostbite!" he stressed, pleading with her, "Why do you always hide your pain?"

"Don't ask me that." Pulling her arm away from him, Skyla walked back to her bed and crawled under the covers. Rubbing her arm, she asked him, "You and Lau? Really over?"

Sighing, Jack walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her, "We've agreed we love each other in a brother-sister way and not... You know."

Skyla nodded, "But Jack, even if I do say I love you, I'm with-"

"I know." his heart clenched again, "Is there any possibility of you dumping him?" He knew it was a mistake when he felt her emotions surge again. Trying to turn it into a joke, he laughed, "Skyla, take a joke!"

"That wasn't even a joke, Frost. Please, just let me get some sleep. I'll stress tomorrow."

Nodding, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Lingering for a moment, he wondered if he should ask to stay. Even just sitting on the floor was better than leaving.

Deciding against it, he stood up and grabbed his staff. Sending the most of his happy feelings towards her and watching as she smiled, he told her one more time, "I love you, Skyla."

Then he opened the window and jumped out, letting the wind take him up and up; over the city and everything. Looking up at the bright moon, he asked MiM to send Bunnymund to the park again.

Not long after, he was crouching on top of his staff, waiting for the Easter Bunny. When finally he showed up, Jack jumped down and greeted him.

"What's going on?" The pooka asked immediately.

"A lot has happened since we last talked." the young spirit told him excitedly, "But has anything happened on your side?"

"You tell me first, mate."

Turning, Jack swung his staff in an arch along the grass, creating a light ice patch. "I'm in love"

"I thought that was the whole point of this. Lauren-"

"No." Jack interrupted, looking back, "Not her. Skyla."

"Wha- Who is that?!" the pooka questioned loudly.

"She lives with Lauren. I met her first, then she helped me with the original problem. Getting Lauren to see me, I mean."

"But Lauren-"

"Isn't the one. Skyla is. I know she is."

"You're willing to bet your life on that, mate?" the over-sized rabbit asked seriously.

Standing up straighter, Jack looked him in the eyes and confidently told him, "Yes. I am."

"Because that's what you're doing, you know. Your heart-"

"I know!" Jack yelled suddenly, shocking Bunnymund, "I know what I'm risking but I know she won't let me down!"

"...If you're sure about that," Bunnymund started, "Then there's nothing I can tell you. Be careful, Jack. Remember you're not alone, and you don't have to push yourself."

Jack nodded.

"Nothing has happened yet, but we're close to coming up with something. North says he can feel it."

"In his belly?"

"In his belly." the kangaroo confirmed. He smirked, and Jack laughed. "I should get going. Take it easy."

"See ya" Jack waved, watching as Bunnymund disappeared down another hole.

Looking back up to the moon he promised himself he wouldn't let anyone down. Everything would work out. If not for him, then for everyone he cared about. He wasn't giving up.

* * *

NOTES:  
Once again, I am incredibly sorry.  
I could tell you how sick I am  
How mentally stressed I am  
I could say a million excuses but why bother  
I'm sorry  
Hope this chapter will suffice  
There was something I wanted to mention but, as usual, I've forgotten  
Thank's for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*

PS: How's that for story development? Huh? Huh? ;)


	12. Cold-Hearted Bunny

(Back to Skyla's POV)

After the very eventful night, Skyla had trouble sleeping. It was one thing that Jack told her he loved her, but when he left the bracelet had started acting up again. It was obvious that he'd tried to control it, but something must have distracted him.

Unsure of what was happening, or what he was going through, she tried not to let it bother her. It was weird having that type of connection to someone. To have that connection with him? It was both comforting and concerning. If she let her emotions get out of hand at the wrong time, something bad could happen.

'_I guess it's training. practicing how to control even my inner emotions. I used to be so good at that!_' she reasoned,_ 'I must be losing it_'

She'd been up only long enough to get dressed when Lauren knocked on her door, "Hey, Sky? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Lau." she replied, turning to the door. The red-head walked in and she smiled. It was unusual of her house-mate to be up so early on a Saturday, and it was obvious what she wanted to talk about.

"Do I need to ask about last night?" she asked, sitting on the bed and examining a nail, "Or will you just tell me the good news?"

Leaning against the wall and facing Lauren, Sky immediately told her, "He told me, okay? I was so surprised."

"I bet! So did you tell him back!?" When Skyla hesitated, Lauren frowned, "You didn't? But, I know you love him, too!"

"I told him. He sort of forced it out of me. I do love him, I think. But I also really love Brandon. It's not like I would leave him for a spirit that won't stick around. That won't grow old with me. Or, older at all."

"But... What if you two are true loves? Will you really give that up?"

"True Love? You really think that's a thing?" Sky asked, unconvinced.

"Of course it is. Soul mates and stuff are on of the only things I know for sure. Love will always find a way, Sky."

"Well, love found a way for you. Even if it's not... Romantic love."

"That's it!" Lauren exclaimed, jumping up from the bed. Skyla, startled, watched as the red-head rushed over and put her hands on Sky's shoulders. Her brown eyes sparkled with some brilliant idea, "Skyla! Maybe it's the same for you!" Confused grey eyes waited for her to continue, "Maybe you love them both in different ways! They'll understand, if you just explain it to them!"

"What do you mean by that? 'They'll understand'?"

"When you dump Brandon!" she dead-panned.

Sky's eyes widened, pushing Lauren away, "I'm not dumping Brandon! He's the sweetest! And he loves me probably more than I know. He understands me, and is always putting me first and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, I'm sorry. But you do love Jack, right?" Skyla nodded, "Then you have some stuff to figure out. I'll leave you to it. Unless you want some help for once?"

"No, I'm fine. If Jack comes by keep him busy? I need some time."

"Got it. Good luck, girl" Lauren closed the door behind her as she left and Sky could hear her sigh.

'_What does she expect from me? It's like my whole world is changing and she wants me to put love first?_'

Texting Brandon, she told him to give her some more time to think. She also told him that she loves him, too. '_What better time to tell him than now?_'

Laying backwards on the bed as she usually does, she listened to music while going through everything in her mind. It was calming, made her focused. But then when she needed a quick distraction she could just sing along.

It went on like that for a while before something tapped her arm. It was furry and she almost expected Lauren had started a new fashion trend. She opened her eyes, a sarcastic compliment on her lips. When she saw Bunnymund, Sky twisted away and ended up falling off the other side of the bed.

"Ow," Turning off her music and throwing her mp3 onto the bed, she slowly stood up and faced him. "Why is the Easter Bunny in my room?" she asked. Looking around, she noticed he was alone.

"I came here to talk about Jack. You probably already knew that." hopping into the center of the room, Bunnymund watched her carefully.

"It's the only reason anyone talks to me anymore," she sighed. It was a slight exaggeration

"I hear you helped him with Lauren." Sky nodded and he continued, "I also hear you stole him away from her. Are you his friend or ain't ya?"

"I.. I am? What are you talking about?"

"He's in love with Lauren. Why did you get in the way of that?" he pointed a paw at her accusingly.

"I didn't mean to get in the way! I didn't think I did! He told me he's not in love with Lauren. I mean, he loves her, but-"

"If he loves her, then why's he tellin' me it's you he's in love with?"

"Maybe you should ask him?" She flinched and stepped back as he stepped forward again. "Look, there are different kinds of love... He loves Lauren and, surprisingly, me. In different ways."

"You don't seem too happy about that."

"Of course I'm happy. It's complicated."

"What was your name again?"

"Skyla."

"Skyla. I need you to back off. He may think he loves you; but it was Lauren he came here for. He wouldn't shut up about her. Can you tell me, honestly, that there is none of that left in him?"

"..." Skyla hesitated. "Of course there is. They love each other, but they aren't in love."

"But you're in love with him? Only him?"

He stepped forward again, and Skyla hit the wall. "There- there is someone else. I didn't know about Jack's feelings and Brandon is-"

"I don't care." he stressed, "Jack thinks you're the one now. If you don't feel the same about him, then don't lead 'im on. If you hurt him, I won't forgive Guardians won't forgive you."

"I don't know what to do, Bunnymund! This isn't simple!"

"Yes it is!" he yelled. "Either you love him or you don't! There can't be any doubts, and there can't be any one else! Back off, Skyla," he told her again, stepping forwards, "before you get someone hurt."

"You don't scare me, B-Bunny." she cursed her voice for faltering but continued, "I'm trying, okay? Just give me a break. And-"

"Skyla!" Jack Frost came in through the window, rushing over to stand between the two, "Bunnymund" he said, facing the rabbit, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business, Jack. Trying to keep her away from you." straightening up, he backed away a bit.

"Why would you do that? I thought you understood-"

"She doesn't love you, mate. There's someone else."

"I know there is." Jack said, stepping back and grabbing Skyla's hand, "I don't care."

"You should, mate."

Gripping his hand tightly, Skyla looked up at the Winter Spirit. "Jack. Bunnymund is really serious about this."

When he looked down at her, she could see the concern on his face, "Sky, don't worry about it. You love me right? So everything will work out."

"Jack," Bunnymund spoke up, grabbing their attention "She won't choose you. No matter what gifts you give her," he gestured at the bracelet, "It won't make her love you more than him."

"I'll try anything, Bunny-"

"Stop. Both of you; stop!" Skyla let go of Jack's hand and pointed towards the window "Can you both just go? I'm trying to understand what you're both going on about, but with all the arguing it's really difficult. Give me some time to think, would you?!"

"Told you," Bunymund commented. Skyla glared and he opened a hole in her floor, "Come back to the Pole, mate. There's nothing here for you. This was all a mistake." he sighed, jumping into the hole.

"Was it?"

Without looking at Jack, Skyla replied, "I hope not."

"Is he right? You won't ever choose me?"

"No. He's not right at all. This isn't easy, Jack. I feel like I'm being torn between two paths. If I take the path of only loving a Guardian... There's the ageing thing, then you'll never be around... Bunnymund hates me. We're not exactly on level playing fields. Am I making sense?" she asked, finally turning.

Tears brimming his eyes, Jack told her, "If you want me to leave you only have to tell me to. I've caused you enough trouble and-"

"Jack. I love you. I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to stay just because you're in love with me. There's more to life than-"

He held up a hand. Swinging his staff, he froze the chair in the corner. "On that first night, all my thoughts were about Lauren. You were just some person who could see me. I wanted to use you to get to her and that's it."

He stepped forward and continued, "Later, after I left, the idea of you being around for a while sank in. I liked it. Every moment I spent with you after that only made me like that idea even more. Made me like you more. I don't know when I fell in love with you; but I know I realized it that night I spent on your floor.

"I did watch you sleep that night. When I turned the lamp off, I kissed your forehead and tucked you in. It was so simple; but it changed everything." Moving close to Sky, he put his hand on her cheek "If you're not pushing me away, I'm not letting you go."

Skyla closed her eyes. Placing her own hand over Jack's she sighed, "I never want to push you away. But I can't leave Brandon, and I don't want to hurt you."

"We'll figure something out for the immortality thing. You can travel with me and see how every part of the world looks when Winter get's it's hands on it. The other Guardians might not like you at first; but they will. Lauren probably told you how little they liked me at first."

"At first?" she laughed softly, opening her eyes, "I heard it took 300 years."

"It did. But you're a lot easier to get along with than I am. Give it a couple of decades. They'll come around." he grinned at her and moved his hand away.

Dropping her arm back at her side, Skyla looked at him seriously, "Jack, what do I do?"

"You, for once, stop over-thinking everything. You've already stressed about this enough; just let your heart decide."

"...My heart isn't very smart."

"Good. Then maybe you will choose me."

Smiling, Sky shook her head, "You're not that bad, Frost."

"Not quite 'I love you' but it'll do" the spirit grinned again and moved his staff behind his head, resting it on his shoulders, "Take a joke, Sky"

"No, no. That was funny." she admitted.

"Are we okay?" he asked. Skyla nodded and he mentioned, "If Bunnymund comes back call for me. With the-"

"Bracelet? I mean, unless you have a cellphone you never told me about. So what'll be the speed dial? Panic? Anger? Or should we make it a joke and use Hope?"

"Annoyance will work. And it'll be easy when the kangaroo's around" Jack smirked, swinging his staff off his shoulders and walked to the window. "Did he tell you anything? Anything I haven't yet?"

"He really wants me to stay away from you. But, no, I still haven't really figured out what's happening. I'm getting close, though"

"Good. See you later, Sky."

When Jack left, Skyla went back to her music until, eventually, she had to go to work. Divum was playing again so there wasn't much more to do than serve drinks.

"Skyla, can we talk?" Daniel asked eventually. The two were behind the counter. For the moment neither had anything to do. "Actually, I'm going to talk. You're going to listen. And you don't have a choice." he waved a finger in her face.

"Then talk." she said, swatting his hand away.

"I can tell you're going through some stuff. New boyfriend and... Honestly, I have no idea what you've been up to. You're stressing yourself out though. And while I hate to add to that; it's really important that I tell you this."

It took a while for him to come out with the words, and even longer for them to sink in. Skyla didn't believe them. She scolded him for joking with her.

Then she heard from other sources that it was true. That the Nephilim was closing.

She was the last to know, and it pissed her off. Enough that she knew Jack would notice, but she didn't care.

Brandon had known since the day he asked her out to lunch. He found out that they wouldn't have that connection together and wanted to make a new one so they wouldn't have to say goodbye. That's what he told her after she texted him.

Josh, the owner of Dark Roast where Brandon works, was one of the first to know aside from those directly involved. Though the Nemesis of Daniel; the two were actually closer than the best of friends. He was the one who told Brandon.

It was closing in a couple of days; and Skyla realized she hadn't been given any shifts for them "This is my last night?"

"Yeah. Sorry, Angel. I tried to save it for you."

"No, I'm sorry. This place was the only good thing going for you."

"Hey!" Daniel playfully punched her arm, "That isn't very nice. Now what you do tonight is up to you. Go home, stay and work, or pick up the mic at the end of their set." he nodded towards the stage. Divum was almost done playing.

Skyla thought for a moment "...Remember that guy from my show last night? Aaron, I think. Taylor Swift obsessed?"

"Yeah, you only knew one song and left before you could sing it." he replied

"I know a few more now. It's only been one day, but I sort of grew attached to one in particular."

"Too bad he's not here, then. Need some time to get your outfit together?"

"Can I not? I was thinking of ditching as soon as I finished." Daniel nodded and Skyla went to grab her purse.

As Divum passed her on their way off the stage, they each patted her back and said something about it being nice working together. Stepping up, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't Angel this time; she was just Skyla.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Skyla, and I'm in the mood to sing a little something. Sort of at the request of someone, but-" noticing the unimpressed stares of the crowd, she gave up. "Okay then. Uh, I guess this is Come In With The Rain by Taylor Swift."

She sang, nervous at first. As the song went on she became more confident until finally she got into it completely.

The world around her faded and she let the music flow through her. Pictures of Jack Frost kept popping into her head, and she welcomed them.

It was the last time she would ever sing there at the Nephilim, and she was fully aware of that. It was likely the last time she would ever be inside the Nephilim again. With no shifts there wasn't much reason for her to come back. It would only make leaving harder anyway.

Daniel would keep in touch, she knew. They had been mostly co-workers but since they've gotten so close it wouldn't make sense for them to simply cut ties.

When the song ended, Skyla simply said "Goodbye" and grabbed her purse before walking off the stage. If the crowed cheered, she barely heard it. Her mind was set solely on getting out the front door.

"Sky? What happened?" Barely a block away from the Nephilim and Jack floated down in front of her. "I sort of- You know."

"Yeah. Umm," she breathed out, "the Nephilim is closing. And I was the last to know. But I would rather not talk about it"

"Maybe we should? You're trying to keep it locked inside, but you're slipping. Skyla-"

"Jack. Seriously." walking faster, she was thankful that the spirit actually dropped the subject.

Back at the house, Lauren was already dead asleep. Jack followed Sky up to her room and waited outside the door while she got changed. Letting him in after putting her pyjamas, she crawled into bed and turned on the lamp while he shut the door and turned off the ceiling light.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Jack asked her, "Want to talk about it now?"

"No. Want to spend the night?"

"Yeah. I might take a pillow this time, though." he said, standing up and moving to the other side of the room. Looking out the window he mentioned, "I bet you-know-who hasn't-"

"Jack." she sighed. "Let's not talk about that either."

"...Sorry."

"Also... I didn't mean spend the night on the floor... There's more pillows up here anyway," she mused.

It took a moment for it to sink in but he turned slowly and stared at her. She was sure there were a tear or two trailing down her chin, but she ignored them. Walking next to the bedside table, Jack placed his staff against the wall and his hand lingered on it a moment.

"Are you sure? I know you mean in an innocent way but.. Isn't it still a big deal?"

"It's fine, Jack. I just need you to stay. And- and be close. Please?"

He laughed softly and joked, "No need to beg. I want to, anyway."

In no hurry, Jack moved next to the bed and lifted the covers. Skyla scooted over to give him some more room. Laying down beside her, he let her rest her head against his shoulder. When he put an arm around her she relaxed into him, "You're really cold you know. It's nice"

"...Thanks. It's all natural, too." she could hear him smirk.

"Shh. Let me sleep, would you?"

"Yeah. Goodnight, Skyla." he kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

_NOTES:  
Ugh, okay.  
Really, it's late and I'm tired.  
The last couple chapters have been written the day they were posted so  
If it seems rushed or anything  
That's my excuse  
Thanks for reading  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*_

_(PS. I had a bunch of trouble with this chapter not posting properly. Hoping it was a one time thing!)_


	13. Feelin' Frosty

Skyla woke up with Jack's arm still around her, his other hand running fingers through her hair. She sighed happily before turning her head to look at him. He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Good morning, Skyla."

"Is it morning already? Are you sure?" she asked even though the light coming in through the window made it obvious.

"It is. You can sleep in if you want. I don't mind."

"Wish I could, Frost. If I remember correctly; I have to start looking for a job. Unless you know someone who's hiring?"

Jack laughed, "Maybe. Do you know how to make toys?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner." she smirked, "Is it true the yetis make the toys?"

"It is. They're really good. And the elves? A lot of fun. Be careful of the cookies, though."

"...Does that mean I'll get to go to the North Pole some day?"

"I hope so. It's amazing there. All the toys, the decorations. Everyone is always running around and making sure things are running smoothly. You have to see it, Sky."

Her phone made a noise beside Jack on the bedside table, and she frowned, "Damn. Reality." She tried to move, but he just held on to her. "Jack. The moment is already ruined. Either pass the thing to me or let me grab it."

"There's no way it's more important than staying here with me in our little world of elves and ice." he grinned.

"You're right. But I still want to know what the text says." he let her go and sat up on the edge of the bed. Passing her the phone, he stood up and began stretching. She watched for a moment as his sweater came up just enough to show some of his skin. Blushing, she finally looked down to check the text.

{Skyla? Are you okay?'

'Brandon?' she thought, '_Why did it have to be him?_' glancing back at Jack for a moment, she felt guilty. '_It's not like anything happened. Too bad that doesn't make me feel any better_.'

'Yeah. Just a bit shocked.} she texted back.

"Is it him?" Jack questioned. Sky looked up and nodded. Sitting beside her he put a hand over her own, "Want me to go?"

"Never. He's just making sure I'm okay about what happened." he squeezed her hand and let go as she got another text.

{Josh says you can ask for a job at Dark Roast. It's not a bad gig and you can keep being Angel?'

{If you want, I mean'

'Thanks. I'm thinking of taking a break. Getting some personal things settled.}

{In that case, can I come over?'

"Say yes." Skyla looked over at Jack, shocked. Apparently, he'd been reading the texts. "Spend some time with him. It might help you sort through your thoughts."

'_Actually it would probably do the opposite._' she placed the phone down and, putting an arm around his shoulders, she joked, "Trying to set me up with my boyfriend?" Before he could respond, she kissed him on the cheek, "I want to spend the day with you. If that's okay?"

"Only if you kiss me again" he grinned, pointing to his cheek.

Pulling her arm back from around his shoulders, Skyla bumped him softly before standing up, "Later. Maybe." Grabbing a change of clothes from her dresser she told him, "Just wait here."

After a short shower, throwing on some jeans and a tee, and a quick round with the hair dryer, Skyla walked back into her room. Jack was leaning against the far wall, looking out the window with a smile on his face. The light from outside shone against his hair making it look even more like the snow its color reminded her of.

"Isn't it uncomfortable being here in Summer?" She asked, shutting the door behind her. "I mean, isn't it your opposite?"

"Nothing I can't handle." he answered, his smile growing while he kept looking out the window, "Why? Are you worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you," she smirked. Moving to the side of the bed where her phone was, she saw some other texts. "Ah, hell. I forgot to text him back." She ignored Jack's laugh and texted Brandon to tell him 'maybe another day}

"So, what are we doing today?" the spirit asked, grabbing his staff.

"Whatever won't make you melt, I guess." she shrugged, grabbing the ribbon and twisting it around her hair.

"You've already melted my heart, how much more damage could you cause?"

"That's funny."

"You didn't laugh"

"It was a bit too cheesy for me." she stood up "Nice try, though" and kissed him on the cheek again.

"I'll have to try that again later" he told her, leaning in closer. Skyla blushed and walked around him. He followed and they were soon outside. "Wow, it is sunny. You really do want me to melt, don't you?"

Skyla frowned, "Is there somewhere nearby we can go to? Somewhere not so sunny?" she put her hand over her eyes like a visor and peered around, "Haven't you scoped this place out?"

Jack turned her around so she faced him and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Put your arms around me. Hold on tight."

Skyla did as he said and then nodded. "What are we doing?" she asked, and he just smirked. Lifting his staff slightly, a rush of wind caught him and he took off into the air, Skyla holding on for dear life.

Her hair trailed in front of her as she watched the ground get farther and farther away. She wasn't particularly afraid of heights but flying like that was a first and she had no idea how to cope with it.

"Having fun?" he asked and Sky held tighter in response. They were up really high and though she trusted the spirit to catch her if she fell in some stroke of dumb luck she also trusted gravity to make it incredibly hard for him.

They were flying away from the city, and she noticed small landmarks as they passed by. Keeping track of them, she thought she was getting an idea of the direction they were going. There were few mountains in the area, and of course Jack would have been drawn to them. Though closer to the sun, the thick trees canopied most of it. When the days started getting colder, they were the first to show signs of snow.

When Jack landed in a clearing and set her down, she quickly checked her hair and the contents of her purse, "You are so lucky I didn't lose anything."

"Skyla, you really think I could be so inconsiderate?" he smirked, "So, how do you like our little hideaway? Cool enough for you?"

Skyla grinned, "Yup. Frosty, even." Where the city was almost annoyingly hot, the mountain only held the light of the sun and not the direct heat. A light breeze travelled through the trees surrounding them and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. "I've never been up here. It's really nice."

"And no one will melt!" Jack mentioned excitedly. He took her hand and she opened her eyes to look at him, "How did you like flying?"

"It was... a lot of fun" she chuckled. "We get to fly back later, right?"

"Of course. Now what should we do? Snow ball fight? Bet you haven't done that in a while."

"Never have, actually. I'm kind of lacking a normal childhood."

Jack's eyes went wide and he set to work frosting the ground before making snow fall all around them. Sky stood back to let him do his thing and sighed happily. '_Our own snow day, huh? I could get used to this._'

When he was mostly satisfied, the spirit twirled around a few more times with his staff trailing on the ground; forming snowballs. "How does it look?" he asked, his smile lighting his face.

"It looks like you know what you're doing. Go easy on me, okay?" Jack nodded and she picked up a snowball. When she looked back to him, Jack already had his arm back, aiming for her. Running behind the nearest tree, the snowball hit against it and sprayed chunks of snow past her.

Cautiously peering out from behind the tree, she searched the clearing for him. Poising her arm to throw the snowball she'd picked up, she walked out from behind the tree slowly. "Jack?" she called. No answer. She lowered her arm.

"Gotcha!" he announced, just as a snowball hit her in the back of the head. She laughed, and turned to find him missing again.

"That isn't fair! I thought you were going to go easy on me!" she rubbed at the spot the snowball hit her and looked around. In the middle of the clearing she didn't have much cover, but she was hoping to see him before he got her next time.

When he eventually showed his face, she aimed and threw. She missed. And then again, and again. Jack didn't throw many and mostly restocked the snowballs she kept throwing at him. When he did hit her with a snow ball, he disappeared for a bit and she could hear him laughing.

"Jack, come on!" she pouted. The spirit came out from behind a tree with his hands up and a smirk on his face. The staff was leaning against his shoulder.

"Just having fun, Sky. It's your turn. You get one free shot, then we go back to playing the game. Good enough?"

"And you start going easy on me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I will. You're not very good at this, are you?"

Picking up a snowball, she aimed at him, "I told you; I've never been in a snowball fight. Of course it would be one-sided when I barely know what I'm doing." pulling her arm back, she kept her eyes on him. He was still smirking when she threw the snowball forwards.

He dodged and ran at her. Skyla turned to run away, but he grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around. "You really think I would give you a free shot? Skyla, I'm not that nice" he laughed.

Her annoyance left her when he lowered her back to the ground. She smirked back at him and pulled him down to the ground with her sitting on top of him. Grabbing some snow, she tried to drop it in his face. Too quick for her, he rolled her over just before she let go and the snow ended up in her own face.

Jack burst out laughing and tried to help get some of the snow off of her. "That was great. Want to try again?"

Sky smiled, "I'm really no good at this."

The bracelet had been cold all day, and when they were so close she knew he could also sense her emotions. Like he'd said, the connection was in their stronger emotions. All of them. Whether bad or... Incredibly good.

Jack shook his head and moved to get off of her. Before he could get far, Skyla pulled him back down on top of her. His face inches from hers, he blushed deeply and stared into her grey eyes.

"Jack, thank you. You made it snow for me. Created our own Winter Wonderland. You're amazing, you know that?" she blushed, too.

"I know I am, Sky." His blue eyes travelled down her face and landed on her lips a moment before snapping back up to meet her eyes again.

Noticing what had happened, she blushed deeper. "Yeah, you are," she whispered. Closing her eyes for a moment, she tilted her head up for her lips to graze his. His eyes lit up and seemed to sparkle. When he didn't make an advance, Skyla breathed out a laugh, "You can kiss me, you know."

Taking her advice, Jack pressed his lips down against hers. His hands held her shoulders and hers gripped his sweater. After a moment he pulled away slightly, "Am I as bad as you are at throwing snowballs?"

"You're ruining the moment." she told him, pulling him down against her to kiss him again. She was happy when it lasted longer than the last time. He got more into it and rubbed his hands down Skyla's arms. Her lips moved against his as he started to relax.

A clump of melting snow dropped from above and landed on top of them. Laughing, the two rolled apart. Standing up, they brushed the snow off themselves. Shivering, Sky looked around. Without the spirits attention, all the snow around them was melting.

"That's probably enough snow for today, anyway." Jack said, grabbing his staff. "You had fun, right?"

"Of course," she replied, walking over to grab her purse, "Though for my first ever snowball fight, I don't think I did too well."

"You were great," he assured, stepping beside her, "For a first time, I mean. You just need some practice." putting an arm around her waist he asked, "Are you ready to fly?"

Skyla wrapped her arms around him, "Yeah, I am," she held on to him tightly as he lifted them off the ground.

When Jack stopped high above where she was sure the house was, she looked at him as best she could without loosening her grip. He was looking down, concentrating on something. "Jack? What is it?" she asked.

"Brandon. He decided to stop by after all. What should we do?"

"Drop me off down the road where he can't see me? It would be difficult explaining how I dropped down in front of him." she reasoned.

"What about your window? The lock is still broken so I could get you inside."

"What if he's been out there for a while? Then what will he think?" Taking a moment to follow her logic, Jack hovered for a while longer. Shaking his head, he floated away from the house and let her down out of sight.

"Mind if I stick around long enough to find out what he wants?" he asked and Skyla shrugged. Smiling he leaned over and kissed her cheek, "It's too bad he can't see me."

"Yeah. Too bad." she shot back sarcastically. Smiling back at him, she walked back towards the house with the Winter Spirit in tow.

Brandon spotted her and met her on the sidewalk, "Skyla!" he grinned, "Where have you been?"

"Around. Been here long?" she asked, walking with him along the walkway.

"No. I just came to check on you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I worry sometimes."

They reached the front door and Skyla turned to him, "You really don't have to. Though, I guess I appreciate it. Were you wanting to come in?"

"Of course he wants in, Sky." Jack cut in, waving a hand in front of Brandon's face.

"Yeah. For a minute. There's something that's been on my mind." the blonde replied, oblivious to Jack's presence.

Hoping it wasn't anything too serious, Skyla turned to unlock the door.

"Hey, Skyla." Jack started, leaning in beside her, "I should probably take off. If you want me back later, you know how to get my attention." Kissing her cheek one more time, he walked slowly down the path before letting the wind pick him up.

Not long later, they were seated on the couch next to each other. Neither had said much other than mentioning how well their day had been going so far.

"What did you want to talk about?" Skyla asked finally.

"You, mostly. I understand if you don't want the job at Dark Roast, but I don't want you to stress over a job. You should take it. For a little while until you can find somewhere else."

"It sounds like a great gig." she told him, "But like I said I have some personal things to settle. Let me deal with them first then we'll talk about it."

"Is it anything to do with me?" he questioned, watching her.

"Maybe a little bit. But, it's-"

"Complicated?" he grinned, "Tell me?"

"No, I really can't. Not now. Sorry." she smiled back weakly.

"Come on. It can't be that bad? What? Is there another guy?"

Brandon was still grinning, but Skyla panicked. '_Oh no. He's joking, right? I don't have to answer that do I?'_ Looking away, she hoped not.

"Wait" he put a hand on her shoulder, leaning over to get a look at her face, "Tell me there's not?"

Looking back at him, she put a hand over his, "Brandon... don't get mad. I was going to tell you. There is-"

"Who?" he asked, his lips turning to a thin frown.

"N-No one you know. Or will likely ever know." he took his hand back from her shoulder and hers dropped into her lap. "He knows about you. It's only fair you know about him, I guess."

"Do you love him?" he asked. Skyla nodded. After thinking a moment he asked "More than me?"

She went still. "That's what I needed to sort out" she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Did you know you loved him before you and me were officially together?" Brandon asked.

Skyla shook her head and melted back into the couch, "No. Friday, I think."

"Friday," he breathed, running a hand through his hair, "That sucks. So you saw him, during your show, and you ran for it for whatever reason?"

"He was with someone. She kissed him... Later I guess they talked about it and aren't actually romantically attracted to each other. But I got really jealous. He sort of noticed and we talked about it later. He said it first. That he loves me, I mean."

"Later? You talked about how you're in love later that night? After I brought you home?"

"..." mentally slapping herself, Skyla decided not to say anything.

"Do I have any chance against this guy?" Brandon asked, grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes.

"...I want to be selfish. I want to say I won't give up either of you. But... Brandon, you know I love you. You also know I love him. Asking me is a stupid thing to do. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... I don't want to let you go. I also don't want to hold you back if he's the one you really want. I'll stay by your side, if only to help you figure this out. You still love me, and that's what I really care about."

Skyla slowly wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you. I really don't know what I could do on my own!"

Brandon hugged her back, "You would be completely lost without me. Let's talk about it more later. Right now I just want to watch some lame TV and hold onto my now, and hopefully forever, girlfriend." he smiled.

Smiling back, Skyla let go and grabbed the remote. Settling back into Brandon's arms, she sighed happily. '_That wasn't so bad. I'm worried about later, though._' She rested her head against his shoulder and relaxed.

* * *

**_NOTES:  
Hey! What's up!  
So, that happened  
Thank you for all your reviews.  
I read them all!  
Sorry, I never know when to reply to them or what to say or anything  
But I read them! And I appreciate them! I wish you could see my smile every time I see there's a new one!  
Well, maybe not. That would be weird._**

**_Okay just know you all are the ones keeping my spirits up and my fingers typing!  
M'kay, I'm tired. That's the problem with posting at midnight, I guess.  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
Love y'all *hearts*_**

**_(Valentines Day is coming up!_**  
**_Be my Valentine? ;D )_**


	14. Cold Concern

When Lauren eventually came home and saw Brandon and Skyla on the couch, she not so subtly gestured for the latter to meet her in the kitchen.

"What are you doing? Haven't you-"

"Lau. Don't. Please?" she asked, and the red head nodded. "I spent some time with Jack today, and when he brought me home, Brandon was here. I haven't dumped him because I still love him and- Hey, haven't we been over this before? Anyway, you'll be glad to know that I told Brandon there's someone else. We were going to talk about it later, but I have no idea when that is."

"So you haven't decided between the two? You really should. Be with Brandon; move in with him and get married and have a boring life. Or!" she grabbed Skyla's shoulders and shook slightly, "Be with Jack! Travel the world with him! Visit the North Pole, meet the other Guardians, and have a fun life!"

Skyla frowned, "Both involve me leaving. We've never talked about that before, why are you bringing it up now?"

"Priorities, Sky! You have to choose between them! And don't lead them on forever. That's not nice." letting go, Lauren mentioned, "Everyone knows who you'll choose. Well, maybe not everyone. I do, and that's what counts. I know you, Sky. I know that no matter how much you love Brandon; you would never forgive yourself for giving Jack up. Brandon's a nice guy, he'll understand."

"Will I?" The two spun around at his voice. Lauren crossed her arms and Skyla bit her lip. "I could hear you from the living room. Jack, huh? I hope that's not the same one you told me Lauren was running after." his face matched his emotionless voice as he watched the two.

"Yeah, it is. He's the great-"

"Lauren, can I please talk to him myself?" Skyla pushed Lauren out of the room and smiled apologettically at the blonde. "I guess this counts as later, huh?"

"Jack Frost? The Spirit of Winter and... what was he?"

"The Guardian of Fun." she sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Right. So Lauren kissed him, they talked, and he told you he loves you. And then you told him back." she nodded and he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm losing you to an icicle? That's never really happened to me before. Don't bother arguing" he told her, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I heard what Lauren said. If she believes you'll end up with him, then she's probably right. The way your mind works, you know it, too. Did it have to be so soon, though? Or so late?"

"You mean... You would have preffered it if we never got together?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper. He didn't respond, and she straightened up, taking a small defensive step towards him, "Do you also wish you never met me?"

For a while, he didn't say anything. Sky's eyes threatened tearing up, but she fought against it. Finally Brandon stepped closer to her, "Sky, I know you love me, but we weren't exactly compatable to begin with. We met as Demon and Angel. Enemies. Without the Nephilim, we don't have a connection."

"Don't say that. We have each other. So what if we met like that? We became friends, didn't we? Fell in love, against all odds?

"That's the thing, isn't it? The odds were always against us. We had to be careful around our friends, our co-workers. No one can even see him. And you had the perfect excuse to spend time with him and get to know him. Falling in love with someone you were trying to set up with Lauren? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Not about that. I didn't know it would happen, okay? But I don't regret it."

"Do you regret me?" he asked, and she shook her head. He walked closer and Skyla stepped back against the counter. He placed his hands down on either side of her, "Kiss me, Angel. As if I was the one you were going to choose"

Skyla knew it was a trap, but having him so close made it hard for her to say no. '_He's in Demon mode_' she realized. It was something he did when he didn't know how to handle a situation. She understood completely but it still worried her. '_Why can't we just talk it through normally? This isn't easy for either of us. I... I just want more time_' She closed the few inches between them and kissed him. Her hands gripped his shirt and held him close. Brandon kissed her back passionately but otherwise didn't touch her.

He pulled away, "I should go"

"No, don't" her voice faltered, "Stay. A little bit longer. Please"

He wiped away some of the tears she didn't know had fallen from her grey eyes. "Good luck with your spirit" he told her, his voice cold. "I'll be here when you realize you two can't be together"

"Brand- Demon, why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away like this?"

He turned and walked away. Following behind, Skyla waited impatiently for an answer. She bit her lip and fought the urge to reach out to him. '_He's really leaving? He doesn't hate me, I know he doesn't! Is this his way of 'not holding me back'? Will we ever be friends again._'

"Please tell me we're okay? That this isn't goodbye forever!" she pleaded as he opened the door. He glanced back quickly then stepped over the threshold. Skyla held the door so he couldn't close it, "Please, Demon-"

"Don't call me that," he turned sharply, glaring at her. "Don't think that we still have that connection. You're not my Angel anymore"

Skyla stepped back, startled. It was probably the worst thing he could say to her at that moment, and it had the effect of hurting her deeper than leaving did. Reaching forward, he gripped the doorknob. With one last look at her, he pulled the door shut.

She couldn't move for several moments, listening as his car started up and he drove away not long after. When she could move, she ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door and closing the window and curtains. She almost wished the lock wasn't broken. With nothing else to do, she collapsed into bed and pulled the covers up and over her head. Pulling them off quickly, she took the bracelet off and threw it in one of the drawers beside her before covering herself again. She muffled her cries with a pillow and let her tears fall harshly.

"Skyla?" Jack's concerned voice reached her ears, "Skyla, what happened?" She said nothing, just hugged the pillow closer. "Talk to me. Please" he tried pulling the covers off of her, but she resisted.

When he finally got the covers away from her face, she sobbed, "Please. Just go." Instead of replying, she felt as he lay back in the spot beside her and pulled the covers back up around them. His arms went around her and he waited while she cried.

"Skyla..." He whispered. "Was it him? Did he hurt you?"

She'd stopped sobbing, but couldn't keep from shaking. "J-Jack, it wasn't like that. He- let me go." She told him, and he held her tighter, "He made himself look like the bad guy. He did it for me. He's so stupid why did he have to-"

"He loves you. Of course he would do that. Would you have been able to forgive yourself for hurting him? No. And he knew that. He saw a way and took it. Remind me to thank the guy before I make him fall on some ice"

Skyla turned in his arms and faced him, "It really hurts, Jack." she clutched at her chest, looking desperately into his eyes, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"...Skyla, it's going to hurt for a while. And, I'm sorry." there were tears in his eyes, and his voice was low, "But it's going to get better. I promise. I'll help you!"

"You won't leave me, will you?"

He took a moment, fighting his tears back. One fell, turning to ice as it slipped down his cheek and he told her, "No. I'm not letting you go. No matter what, I'll always be here."

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you," he kissed her forehead and she buried her face in his sweater.

After a while, he mentioned, "We should go somewhere. Not right now" he added, "but soon. And for a while. A vacation; just the two of us?" Skyla nodded against him and he brushed some stray hairs behind her ear, "We'll go wherever you want. Some place cold would be nice. But it's your choice."

He kept talking and telling her the places they could go. Mostly listing areas that were in the middle of their Winters, he briefly mentioned warmer areas they could stop in. "If you want to" he would add, "It's your choice." Skyla fell asleep, letting the world around her fade into darkness while his voice soothed her.

When she woke up, it was dark out and Jack wasn't holding her. He was by the window, staring out into the night. '_Was he talking to the Moon?_' she wondered, watching him. He sighed and looked down. She couldn't see his face but a frozen tear fell from it, landing on the floor. "Jack?" she asked, concerned.

His head snapped up, his arm reaching to wipe at his face, "Sky? I thought you were asleep?" He turned and walked back over to the bed. "I was just... Thinking." he climbed back under the covers, his cold body pressing against hers as he wrapped his arms around her again. "Sorry, I thought you wouldn't notice. If I had, I wouldn't have gotten up and-"

"It's okay. Were you really just thinking?" she asked.

"Yeah... I thought about calling for Bunnymund... Then I remembered you two don't exactly get along. I didn't want to deal with that." Skyla nodded. "Then I thought about just talking to MiM, seeing if he would answer me. I couldnt..."

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" he questioned, his blue eyes searching her greys.

"You need someone to talk to, right? Please, if you can't talk to me; talk to Bunynmund. Or Lauren. Hell, talk to them both. I don't want you to feel like you have no where to turn."

"...Don't worry about me. I'm fine-"

"Please." she pleaded, "Don't force yourself to be alone just because of me. Talk to someone"

"I will, Sky. Then we can go on vacation?" he smiled weakly.

In response, she tilted her head up and quickly pecked him on the lips. "You don't have to worry about not being here when I wake up. I know you'll come back."

Jack shook his head and was about to respond when he turned his head sharply as if hearing something. "Bunnymund's coming" he told her, "MiM must have been listening anyway."

Skyla sat up with him and they watched as a hole opened in the floor. Jack stood, grabbing his staff from the wall beside them. When the over-sized rabbit popped up and the hole closed behind him, Jack greeted, "Hey"

"Mate, what are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I-" he cut off, looking between the two. For a moment, Skyla worried that he would comment on Jack being there after dark while she was in bed. The rabbit's voice came out concerned, "What's happened?"

The Winter Spirit glanced back at Skyla, then back at his fellow Guardian, "She went through something really difficult, and I'm trying to comfort her." he shrugged, "That's all."

"You've both been crying. I have eyes you know!" Hopping closer to the bed he narrowed his eyes and asked Skyla, "Did you do something?"

Before Jack could answer she said, "Yeah. And you two need to have a man-to-kangaroo conversation." Jack covered a laugh with a cough and she continued, "That other guy? He- He left me. It really hurt and... Jack's worried. Can you please do something?"

Jack whispered her name and Bunnymund told her, "I'll try. For his sake," he added, pointing a finger at her, "because even though he may love you, I still don't trust that you're the one for him. Jack, let's go to the Pole and talk about this so the others can get caught up"

Skyla nodded when the Guardian of Fun looked over to her. He seemed reluctant to go, but took her hand and kissed her cheek, "Sky, I'll be back soon. If you need me just- Wait, where's the bracelet?" She looked over to the bedside table and he took the hint, opening one of the drawers. Frowning, he pulled the bracelet out and held it up, "I knew you'd taken it off, but I didn't know you threw it in a drawer. You really didn't want me to know?" She shook her head. "Why-"

"What is that thing?" Bunnymund interrupted. "It looks... Special?" Jack held it out to him and he took it. Dropping it back on the bed quickly he exclaimed, "It's freezing!"

Skyla looked to Jack, concerned, but he just explained to the rabbit, "It's connected to me. I gave it to her without really knowing what it was and now... It reacts to my emotions, getting colder when they get stronger. And it's the same for her. When she's having a... A strong emotion, I can sort of feel it?"

"It's not all that glamorous" Skyla added, "Nearly gave me frostbite one night. Kind of funny, looking back on it." Jack looked over at her like she was crazy and she smiled back.

"Isn't that dangerous for her to have?" the rabbit asked.

Skyla reached forward and picked up the bracelet. '_it really is freezing_.' Frowning, she turned it around in her fingers, "I'm not letting you have it, if that's what you're thinking" she joked, smiling slightly up at him.

"Where did you find it?" Bunnymund asked, ignoring Skyla.

"I don't remember. I've had it hidden away for a long time. Took a while to find it again." Skyla remembered how he'd taken her ribbon and disappeared, returning with the ribbon wrapped around the bracelet. "I wanted her to have it. And she knows to take it off if it gets too cold, so it's fine."

"Jack, you don't know what else it could do! You say it's connected to you, but do you know how? Or what the extent of it is? Have you told anyone about it?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't think I needed to. It's our business, not yours!" he got a bit defensive, like he thought telling the others would make matters worse. "Let's just go to the Pole so I can catch the others up, alright?"

He walked over to the rabbit, but was pushed back. Bunnymund thought for a while before he said, "We're taking her with us."

Jack's eyes widened, glancing between the two, "What?"

"I would say just take the bracelet, but she isn't parting with it. Besides, mate, she's involved in what's going on. Why not take her?"

"Do I get say in this?" Skyla asked. They both shot her looks that told her she didn't, and she mumbled, "Okay then."

"Promise she won't be crowded, and she won't leave my side."

"I promise. I'll go ahead and warn- Er, tell, the others. Get her ready." The kangaroo said, and hopped down one of his tunnels.

"This is... A lot sooner than I expected" Skyla commented. "I guess I should probably... Do stuff?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah. He won't be long. Are you going to be okay?" Skyla nodded and smiled at him. "Good. Because this is not going to be fun"

* * *

NOTES:  
Sorry, I think the last few chapters have sucked.  
I'm trying, okay? :)  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, review, review!  
I really like to know your opinions on stuff  
Love Y'all *hearts*


	15. North Pole Or Bust

Multiple pairs of eyes watched Skyla as she gripped Jack's sweater. She'd been there only a few minutes, but no one had said anything to her. Well, besides the surprised yetis who had garbled something at her in their unfamiliar language. Elves ran around her feet, bells ringing as their little heads swayed back and forth. Jack was right. The North Pole was a brilliant sight to see. Though her back was to most of the large building, every small area had something wonderful in it.

Jack started waving his staff around between the elves, trying to get them to shoo, "Don't crowd her. She needs some space." The yetis and other Guardians had kept their distance as per Jack's conditions, but none made an effort to keep the elves away. "Sorry, Sky. They're free range."

"I don't mind. Really. I'm just worried I'll step on one." she told him, keeping her voice low. The others may have nothing serious against her, but they still intimidated her. Gesturing at the frozen elves she asked, "Are they going to be okay?"

"Never hurt them before." he shrugged, leaning his staff back against his shoulder, "How are you doing? Cold?" Skyla shook her head. "Good. I don't know what they're thinking over there, so just flash them one of your smiles and win them over"

She looked back over at the other Guardians, standing in front of a blazing fireplace and still watching her. Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Santa, and the Easter Bunny. Smiling slightly, she turned back to the Winter Spirit, "I don't think my smile is enough for this. Should I say something?"

Jack shook his head then addressed his friends, "Can we get this meeting started? I want to get Sky home as soon as possible."

Toothiana flew over to the two and beamed at Skyla, "Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I wasn't sure what to expect, but your teeth are well taken care of! I approve!" Sky nodded, smiling her thanks. It was a mistake when the Tooth Fairy set to work with her fingers "Oh! You do take care of them! Have you ever used any whitening assistance?" Sky's response came out muffled, the fingers in her mouth making it difficult to speak.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth!" North chimed in while Jack pulled Sky closer. Toothiana held her hands in front of her and shrugged in a bashful manner before flying back. North walked up with a big smile on his face and took Skyla's free hand, holding it between both of his own. "Welcome to the North Pole! Don't mind the yetis and the elves, having a human here is special occasion."

"Th-thank you. I'm excited to be here. It's amazing!" she smiled back.

North stepped back and did a half turn, gesturing towards the last two Guardians, "You already know Bunnymund. And that is Sandy." The Sandman floated closer and a top hat appeared in sand above her head. He tipped it towards her. Skyla waved. The Guardians went back to their spots.

"Got through the greetings" Jack whispered, "Good job. I think they're already warming up to you." Skyla smiled at him and took his hand.

"Ah!" North shouted, making them jump, "Look at that!" he looked around at the others excitedly, "They're holding hands! They must be in love!"

"North," Bunnymund interjected, "People hold hands for different reasons. It doesn't mean they're in love. I still don't trust it"

The large russian waved a dismissive hand at him, "We know, we know. Give it break, Bunny. Let them speak."

'Speak? Was there a question in there? What do we-' Jack squeezed her hand and she looked up to his reassuring smile. 'right. He can handle this.'

"I know you were all expecting Lauren," he started, and Skyla remembered Jack hadn't talked to the others in a while, "and I haven't told you any different. Only Bunnymund knows some of what's happened. Well..." He went on to mention how he and Skyla had met and became friends eventually, spending time together often. He explained about the bracelet and Skyla held it up a moment for them all to see.

His hand gripped hers tighter as he moved on to what happened with him and Lauren, then Skyla and Brandon. Looking into Skyla's eyes, Jack retold the story of the night he spent on her floor when he realized he was in love with her. The Tooth Fairy really enjoyed that, her little fairies sighing dreamily.

He told them what happened both during and after Skyla's show. Then how Bunnymund had confronted her. He hesitated before going further. "Jack, go on. It's okay." she smiled softly.

Skyla listened when the Guardian of Fun told them about the snowball fight. He was very generous, telling it in such a way that made it seem like she hadn't actually been awful at it. She tuned out the rest of the story, not needing to be reminded of the Nephilim closing, or what she went through with Brandon. It still hurt, and she was doing her best to keep it under control.

Finally finished, the two looked around to gauge the reactions of the other Guardians. They let it all sink in for a while before Bunnymund spoke up, "That's everything? There's nothing else?" Jack nodded.

The Sandman floated over and smiled at Sky. Sand figures of a heart and Jack Frost appeared over his head. "Yeah, Sandy. I love him" she smiled back. Sandy clapped excitedly and hugged her neck.

When he let go, Jack put his arm around Skyla's shoulders. "And I love her, too. Just so everyone knows." Bunnymund rolled his eyes at them. "I guess you already know that."

"Yeah, mate. We know. When can we tell her the bad news?"

"Bunny!" North scolded. Everyone went quiet and Skyla shifted nervously at the sudden change. Some elves still ran around, and the few yetis that had gathered turned to go back to work.

Jack pulled her back against him, looking into her eyes, "Skyla, don't listen to him. He has no idea what he's talking about."

"I'm thinking he does" she held up the bracelet. "What's happening?"

"...I guess I can't hide anything from you." he smiled, "It's bad news for me. Not you, and not us. I'll tell you more when I can, I promise. You trust me, right?" Skyla nodded. "Then you'll give me some time?"

"How much time?" Jack frowned at her question. "You have eternity. I don't." She watched as he donned his thinking face and went silent for several moments. 'Maybe I should have just asked later.'

"Jack," Bunnymund started, "It won't be easy, but you need to tell her. Or I will."

"Stay out of this, kangaroo." he glanced over quickly, then looked back at Skyla. "Ignore him."

"I don't think you're hearing me" Skyla heard the rabbit walking over, and Jack pushed her behind him. Bunnymund narrowed his eyes, "Someone needs to tell her. Even if I personally don't trust her, it isn't right to keep this from her. She's already involved."

"I'll tell her when I think she's ready, Bunnymund." Jack stepped forward, gripping his staff. The other Guardians were obviously not getting involved in the argument. "I have my reasons for not telling her right away. Understand?" Skyla stayed back, watching as the two glared at each other.

"You keep thinking you know what's best for her. You're just going to keep lying to her? What reasons could you possibly have-"

"What reasons?! What if I worry her? What if I scare her? I've put her through enough, and she's having a hard time dealing with things as it is! Just give her a break!" he yelled in the rabbits face.

"She lost a job and got dumped, how is that a lot to deal with?!"

Skyla quickly walked around them while they kept fighting. The other Guardians moved out of her way and she stood in front of the fireplace. "Think they'll stop anytime soon?" she asked no one in particular.

Toothiana flew over next to her, "They just need some time. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. I just don't want to listen to them argue about what I've been through. I know it doesn't seem like much but..." She clutched her chest, "It hurts."

"Your heart...? It hurts?" she asked carefully.

"Yeah. Since Brandon walked out. I know he did it for me. Because he knows how badly I stress and over think things... Probably the wrong crowd to say it in front of but I did love him. Still do." dropping her arms back down, Skyla's hands balled into fists and she blinked away tears, "I want to hate him but I think that's one of the impossibilities in my life."

"I'm so sorry. But... You have Jack right? He'll always be there for you. He's really great and-"

"Skyla?" Jack called. She turned to see him still beside Bunnymund like he'd stopped mid-yell to check on her. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing, Jack. Keep arguing over which of you is prettier. I don't mind" she turned back to the fireplace, smirking.

"Ah, she has Jack's humor!" North commented, "It's good they have things in common!" To Skyla he said, "My bet is on Bunny. Jack has the boyish charm but it can not beat Bunnymunds soft fur."

Skyla laughed, "Thanks. He's still funnier than I am though."

"You know it!" Jack shouted excitedly, and floated over to wrap his arms around her from behind, "Sorry, I get really into my fights with the kangaroo. What was really happening over here? You were... a bit upset?"

"I'm okay, Jack. Are you done arguing with Bunnymund?"

"Yeah. For now." he chuckled, "Want to go on the tour? You haven't seen much of this place yet. Maybe test out some toys or feed the reindeer? I'm kidding," he added before North could argue.

"I would love to but weren't we here for a reason? Do we have time to goof off?"

"Let Tooth show you around." North offered, "I will take a look at the bracelet, and having Jack around will help that. I don't think you want Bunnymund taking you, and Sandy could be of some help to us, too. Tooth, we'll call you when we need you. If you don't mind?"

"It'll be fun! If Jack doesn't mind giving her up for a while." The Tooth Fairy agreed.

Jack turned Skyla around and kissed her forehead, "Try not to get lost. And, sorry, but can I borrow that bracelet? Just for a while. Like I said I want to get you home as soon as possible. I also want you to enjoy your time here, so go with Tooth. I'll find you later."

Skyla nodded and Jack slipped the bracelet off her wrist. Kissing him on the cheek quickly, she stepped out of his arms and smiled at Toothiana, "I'm ready if you are." The mini fairies chirped excitedly as they lead her away. With one last glance at the Winter Spirit, Skyla hurried along after them.

The group went around each floor of the workshop, stopping occasionally to marvel at some of the toys being made. For the most part the yetis stayed hard at work, but some of them peered at her curiously or even tried to say hello. Elves ran around under Skyla's feet, and she nearly tripped over a few of them. Even trying her best to step around them, it was still a nuisance.

"Tooth, I really envy your wings right now. Think North could make me a pair?"

"You could ask! They won't be as good as the real thing, but maybe they'll have rocket boosters!" she giggled. Turning her head, she looked into the middle of the workshop like she heard something. "Jack's shouting for you"

Skyla blushed and looked out over the railing. "Where?" Just then, the spirits face popped up in front of her. "Oh"

Obviously not the reaction he'd expected, Jack frowned. "Not even a little surprised?" Skyla shrugged. Touching down beside her, Jack took her hand and started leading her away. "The others are looking for you" he called back to Tooth, "I'll bring her up in a bit."

"Hey Jack?" Sky asked as they walked along a corridor, "Do you think North would make me some wings?" He glanced back at her, confused. "I want to be able to fly beside you... Think that's possible?"

"Maybe. I want that too, Sky! We'll ask him next chance we get." They kept walking and soon they were in an empty room. Jack closed the door behind them, leaning his staff beside it, and lead her to the middle of the room. "Do you know how to dance?"

"Yes? Is that what we're doing in here?" Jack nodded in response and put his hands on her waist. Reaching her hands up, she hooked them around his neck and smiled "Thank you for letting me come here."

They started dancing slowly, and he nodded, "I'm glad Bunny brought it up." Skyla rested her head against his shoulder and started humming. After a while he asked, "Want to sing?"

"Not really." she lifted her head up and looked at him, "You can sing, if you want. I haven't heard that in a while" he shook his head and she smirked, "You have a good voice, you know. It's not great, but it definitely compliments my own." her smile slipped from her face when she remembered singing in the car with Brandon 'just like his did. He... didn't need me beside him though.'

"Sky?" the Guardian brought her attention back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-"

"Skyla, I can tell when something's wrong even without the bracelet. Tell me. Did I say something?" his eyes searched hers, concern etching his face.

"...I just thought about.. you-know-who" she breathed out a laugh, "About this time when I sang with him." her chest tightened and she tried to smile at him, "But I'm okay. So let's just keep dancing"

"Sky..." pulling her closer, Jack's lips met hers briefly, "You're at the North Pole. Slow dancing with Jack Frost. How could you even think of him at a time like this? Enjoy yourself and forget about him for a while. Please, just for a while."

"Jack, I'm trying. I really am. I don't want you to worry about me."

"I am worried, Skyla!" he stressed, pulling her arms down from his neck and holding her hands, "I'm always worried because I never know how you're really feeling. I never know what you're really going through. That bracelet was more of a gift to me than to you! I could finally tell what you were feeling. You might not understand this but knowing what you're feeling is a miracle. You hide everything so well." he sighed, "It's not easy caring for someone when you don't know what they need."

"I know I'm a handful, okay? Sorry. Hiding things is something I've learnt to do. It's something I needed to learn. What do you want me to tell you Jack? That I'll try to be more emotional?"

"That you'll be more open" he told her, squeezing her hands before letting go. "I just want you to open up to me more. I know you don't want to talk about your past but I really want to know about it. I want to know about your family, your childhood. I want to know if there was ever a point in your life when you actually believed in any of the Guardians."

"I do believe-"

"No you don't!" He yelled. Calming himself slightly, he went on, "Sky, I know you don't. And I don't know how you see us without believing, but that's something I want to find out. I haven't mentioned it to the others, and I won't. We'll figure this one out together."

"I don't need to figure it out, Jack. You asked me to trust you. I do. Can you please just trust me?" Reaching out a hand, she placed it on his arm. "Jack?"

Not looking at her, he pushed her hand away, "I trust you, Skyla. I'm sorry, I haven't told you everything, either. I'm scared you'll do something stupid or... That you won't do anything at all. That you won't care, or decide it's too much for you to handle."

She thought for a while. Picking through words she wanted to say, things she needed to tell him. None of it seemed right though. None of it really summed up what she was feeling or thinking. "Jack..." He finally looked at her, and she smiled. He slowly smiled back, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you" tipping her head up, she kissed him. When he didn't kiss her back, she pulled away.

"Do you really?" he asked, shocking her. She stepped back, and he followed, "The first time you told me that, I forced it out of you. I've been trying to forget that part, but it's always there at the back of my head. I was your second choice, wasn't I? After Brandon?"

"Don't say that. And, why are you so set on fighting with me? Can't we just-"

"I need to know! Do you really love me, Skyla?! If you could to do it over again, would you still choose me? Would you still give me a chance?" his blue eyes pleaded with hers, "Would you let me stay?"

"I wouldn't want to do it over again, Jack. Once is enough. And, though it took a while, I think I'm exactly where I want to be. With you. I wish I was in your arms, but just being close is okay. Just because it took a little longer for me to realize it, doesn't mean you were my second choice." A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away, "I don't understand why you're doubting me. What can I do to make you believe that, with all my heart, I truly do love you?"

The Guardian wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "I'm sorry. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to ask you these things? Skyla, MiM sent me to your city to find someone who I can love. I'd never forgotten Lauren, so I thought it must be her... Then I found you. That's what I mean when I say you're the one. If I'm not sure... If you turn out not to be..."

"Why would MiM- Because you're in trouble? That's what this has all been about? Jack, tell m-"

"If you would just be quiet, I would" he chuckled, brushing her hair back. Kissing her head, he continued, "I don't know what happened. I was in the South Pole taking a break when I... My heart, it felt like it was being torn out of my chest. I collapsed and couldn't move for hours. When I could stand, I flew here and told North. He called the others. I was so scared. They think that someone literally ripped my heart out; stole it from me. We're working on how to fix it, and finding love was MiM's suggestion. It's been getting worse. I feel hollow and empty and I-"

"Maybe it was an evil witch." Sky interrupted, "I think they steal hearts. Are there witches? Maybe we can get it back if we-"

"Skyla" he grinned, "What part of be quiet did you not get? I don't know if that's the only damage they plan to cause to me, but it could get dangerous. If I tell you to do something, do it. Even if I tell you to forget about me." Skyla frowned and gripped his sweater tighter. "I'm not putting you in danger. Losing you would be worse than anything anyone could throw at me. You're my priority. Got it?"

"Don't let it come to that, Jack. Don't ask me to forget you."

"...I love you, Sky. I wouldn't ask you to do something like that unless it's a last resort. The Guardians are doing their best to figure this out. You'll think I'm crazy but I'm glad my heart was stolen... Because I found yours."

"You are crazy. I guess we're a perfect pair." She smiled.

"Are we okay?" Jack asked. Skyla nodded. "Sorry I yelled at you." Grabbing her chin, he tilted it up and pressed his lips against hers. She responded immediately, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Their lips moved against each others passionately and Jack's hands trailed lightly down her arms. She moved her hands up and ran them through his hair as his settled on her hips.

Skyla pulled away slightly, "Do we have time for this? Weren't the others-" his lips crashed against hers again and she forgot about it. She was sure her face was red; heating up even against the chill from the spirit. Her stomach was in knots, butterflies fluttering around inside.

Jack pulled away and let her catch her breath, "Maybe we should go? See what the others have been up to?"

"Yeah... Maybe... But there's no way it's more fun than this"

Smirking, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the door, "So you admit I'm a good kisser?" He picked up his staff and opened the door, ushering her through it.

"Yes, I admit it. Kissing is one of the million things you're naturally good at." she rolled her eyes and started walking back the way they came.

Turning her around, he wrapped and arm around her waist, "Hold on." She did, putting her arms around his neck like she'd done the other times they'd flown together. Jack lifted off the ground and soon enough they were back in the large room, hovering near the globe. He gestured at it, "Lauren ever tell you about that?"

Her cheek against his, she stared at the globe, trying to remember what she'd been told. "The... lights are children who believe? I think?"

"Yeah. It's really useful with what we do. Skyla, this is the last time I'll ask. It's not a big deal, I just want to know. Were you ever one of those lights?"

"Honestly? No. I'm sorry, Jack." He kissed her cheek in response, then floated over to touch down in front of the group of Guardians. They had been arguing when the two flew into the room, and after Jack had stalled for time they were settled down and ready for them.

"Jack, what took you so long?" Tooth asked, "we were waiting for you."

"Got lost" he replied, holding onto Sky's hand, "Did we miss something?"

North walked over and held the bracelet out to Sky. Taking it gratefully, she slipped it back around her wrist. North grinned down at her, "It makes a great accessory. We couldn't get it to do anything else, and Manny hasn't told us anything. It should be safe."

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Did Jack tell you what's going on?" Bunnymund spoke up. Skyla nodded and he told her, "The others think I shouldn't be so pushy. Made something happen, didn't it?"

"It did. Tell me, though. Are you and I friends? Rivals? Frenemies?"

"What's a frenemy?" he asked, then shook his head, "Never mind. I don't want to know. We can be friends, if you like. Sorry about being so intense."

"I understand. It's sweet that you care so much about Jack. Yeah, I would like to be friends." Bunnymund hopped forward and held out his paw. She shook it, "your fur really is soft."

The rabbit straightened up, "I take good care of it. You like it?" Skyla nodded and he smirked at Jack, "She likes fur."

"Whatever, kangaroo." Jack replied, pulling her closer. "Don't forget that she's mine."

"Okay" Skyla interrupted, "Can we move along here? Before you two go at it again? Have you figured anything out for the... Umm... Thing?"

The other Guardians looked at her oddly but Jack just laughed, "Go on, Sky. Tell them your theory."

Everyone's attention on her, Skyla shifted nervously. She pulled at a stray strand of hair, making note to tie the ribbon again later. "Well, I was thinking... Evil witch? I'm sure I've heard stories of witches stealing hearts..."

"Those are just stories, Sky" Tooth said softly. "Thanks for your input, but maybe you should learn a bit more about this world before you come up with theories."

"Oh?" her face turned red, and she let go of Jack's hand and stepped forward. "Aren't you all just stories? Maybe it isn't the kind of witch I've read about, but even the most outrageous stories are based on some truth, aren't they?"

Everyone just looked at her. North nodded and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "You're right. It's more of an idea than we had before. Maybe there's a spirit with the qualities of one of those witches." Skyla smiled her thanks and he grinned back, turning to address the others, "Well? Good idea?"

Sandy was the first to nod. He made a thumbs up out of sand. Then Bunnymund shrugged and agreed. Tooth, a bit upset, didn't say anything. Jack squeezed her hand, "Nice work."

"Jack, you should take her home. Thank you for catching us up." North told him, "When there is something else, we will call you. You do the same if anything happens."

Jack nodded, "I'll keep in touch."

North turned to Sky, "You're welcome here, Skyla. Come and visit us again!"

Smiling, Skyla let Jack drag her into the tunnel Bunnymund had created for them. Coming out in her room, she shed off the coat and sweater she'd thrown on and climbed into bed, "That was an adventure"

"A good one, right?" She nodded in response and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "I'll be back in the morning. I want to go check in on Burgess."

"Okay. Yeah, you should." She smiled at him, and he walked over to the window. "I love you!" She called before he jumped out.

"I love you too, Skyla" he grinned, and let the wind carry him away.

Taking the ribbon out of her hair, she placed it on the bed side table and rested her head against the pillows. Frowning, she checked the phone she'd left there. No messages. Sighing, she let it drop to the floor as she stared at the ceiling. "Damn. Reality"

* * *

NOTES:  
Okay, it's a bit longer than usual  
I thought about maybe making two shorter chapters out of it  
Obviously I decided not to  
Thanks for reading!  
Please review!  
Love Y'all *hearts*


	16. Let It Snow

By the afternoon, Jack still hadn't shown up. It was starting to worry Skyla but she knew he was okay. The bracelet or the Guardians would have let her know otherwise. Even if some of them still didn't trust her completely, they knew she was there to help. That she was meant to help. MiM had known it before any of them had a clue. That part still set Sky on edge.

'Does he know everything? Or was it just a guess? Couldn't he tell them who did this to Jack and help fix him?!' Skyla sat down heavily at the kitchen table, 'I really hope I can help. I know they think I already am, but I don't feel like I've done anything. How can falling in love save someone?' She sighed.

"Good afternoon, miss Skyla" Lauren sat down beside her, "How did things go yesterday? You kicked me out before I could watch. Also I'm really curious about what's happened the past few days. WIth Jack? Or anything?"

'Oh, right. There's that. Lauren hasn't been caught up on anything.' Looking over at the red-head, Skyla decided to keep it simple. Counting on her fingers, she recounted, "Nephilim closed, Brandon left me, met the Guardians, Jack and I are together... I think?"

"I knew it! You chose him!" she yelled excitedly.

"...Lau, were you listening? Even if I would have chosen Jack, and I probably would have, Brandon left me. He walked out the door and told me he'd be there when I realize Jack and I can't be together. He also said... I'm not his Angel anymore..." Her head dropped against the table.

"Oh... Well... You don't want to be, right? Because it's better to be with Jack, isn't it? You don't need Demon. Especially if he's going to be such a jerk."

Skyla stood up, "You're caught up now, right? I'm out a job, dumped, dating an icicle, and trying to keep everything under control. Jack was supposed to be here this morning and without that distraction I have no idea what to do!" she stressed, and pressed her palm against her forehead, "Ah, hell. Now I have a headache. I'm going to go upstairs to wait for him. If you cook anything, bring me some."

"I will, Sky." Lauren told her softly before Skyla left the room.

Back upstairs, Sky put her earbuds in and put her feet against the pillows. Resting her head back, she closed her eyes. 'If a witch did hurt Jack, I'm not going to go easy on the water. I'll grab a fire hose or something.' the thought made her smile, thinking of how they dealt with the wicked witch in The Wizard of Oz.

'What could I do to pass the time? Internet doesn't interest me right now, and I have no books to finish. I'll start the job search tomorrow. I haven't sang anything since... Anyway, I just don't feel like it. There's no point anymore.'

Her bedroom door opened, and she turned off her music, pulling out the earbuds. Lauren took one step in, still holding onto the door. "Hey, Sky? I forgot to tell you something."

"Is it important? I'm busy being emotional."

"Yeah, I'd say it's important. Really important. I don't know how to tell you..." her brown eyes searched the room, not looking straight at Sky. "I guess the easiest way is to just say it. Thing is? You have to find somewhere else to live. And- I know this is just a bunch more stress you have to deal with... But my parents want me to move with them into Europe."

"Europe? I thought they left you the house to let you stay?" Sky propped herself up on her elbows. "What about the house?"

"They're going to sell it. And, sorry, but I don't think you could afford it. I'll help you look for a place to stay! And a new job! And a sexy outfit to wear when Jack visits! What do you think about lace?"

"Lauren. One issue at a time. Lace is really not my thing, anyway. Sexy doesn't suit me, anyway."

"Sexy suits everyone." Lauren stated, pulling the door back and forth, "Or you can come to Europe with me? Be warned; my parents won't like you. Ever. You could save my mothers entire jewelry collection and they would still not like you. You should probably just live with Jack in Burgess."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the heads up... I think?" The news wasn't as upsetting as it should have been. Skyla had been expecting it. Preparing for it ever since she was first asked to move in. "I guess you'll be leaving sometime soon?"

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Depends on what you do," Lauren smiled. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your emotional trauma. Might order a pizza later, if you're in?"

Skyla nodded, "I'm in." Lauren walked back out and closed the door.

'One more thing to add to the pile.' she put her music back on and decided finding a place to live was low priority. 'If I need to, I'll call Daniel and ask to stay with him for a while. When Lauren knows she's leaving, she likes to leave as soon as possible. Long goodbyes are not her thing. Best to let her go.'

'Maybe I can live at the North Pole? Going to Burgess is an interesting idea... But... What about Brandon?' she breathed out a sigh.

'What about him?' she chided herself, 'He's done with me. Leaving would be a good thing. I think? Dammit. I need to sort out priorities. First is Jack Frost. Where is he? Working, probably. Or at the Pole. Maybe they figured something out and called him there.'

She fidgeted with the bracelet around her wrist. It was pretty obvious she was getting used to the cold. She barely shivered around Jack, and even her adventure at the North Pole hadn't set her teeth chattering. The bracelet still caught her attention when its temperature dropped. She was aware of it most of the time. Keeping her focus on it like it was her most valuable possession. In many ways, it was.

'Jacks gift to himself. Why is knowing how I'm feeling so important anyway? Why does he need to know everything? Some things are better left alone.'

A while later, she was completely zoned out in her thoughts. A furry paw gripped her shoulders and pulled her off the bed. She swallowed down her panic seeing it was just Bunnymund "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"North told me to grab ya"

Seeing as her feet weren't even touching the ground, she rolled her eyes, "Well that's done. Can you put me down now?" The rabbit smirked at her and tapped a foot against the floor. Skyla panicked, "Bunny- No! It's so cold there just let me-" He hopped down the tunnel, taking her with him. The tunnel twisted and turned and she tried to stop herself from going further. "Bunnyyy" she yelled, gripping her mp3 tightly to her chest. The earbuds whipped around wildly, but she couldn't catch them.

They came out in the Workshop and Bunnymund set her down in front of the fireplace. "Wait there. The others will be here soon."

Standing as close to the fireplace as she could without getting burnt, Skyla glared at him, "Couldn't have let me grab a coat? I'm wearing shorts, Bunny! And a tank top! What were you thinking?!"

"Calm down!" he turned away from her and spoke to one of the yetis. Looking back at Sky, he told her, "There. You'll have a coat in no time."

"It would have been easier if you let me grab something before kidnapping me..." she mumbled. "Hey, come here for a sec."

Bunnymund moved to stand next to her, "What?"

Sky leaned against him, "You have fur. Fur is warm. It's your own fault I'm cold, you know." Surprisingly, he put his arms around her. It was a lot warmer. "Fur is also soft. Thanks, Bunny."

"Only once. After this, I go back to not trusting you. Understood?"

"Understood." She thought for a while how the pooka really wasn't so bad. Finally she asked, "When you say the others; do you mean Jack, too?"

He let go of her, and she shivered from the sudden cold. Turning around, she saw a yeti there holding out a long red coat that had swirly golden trimming. The yeti said something and handed the coat over.

"Thank you" she smiled, putting it on quickly. The yeti said something else then walked away. Bunnymund had taken the opportunity to put some distance between them. Sky frowned at him, "Well? Is Jack around or not?"

"No, he ain't." the rabbit admitted, "Why? He didn't spend the night?" he mocked.

"...no. He didn't stay long after we got back. He told me he was going to check in on Burgess, and would be back in the morning. He didn't show up, so I thought maybe he was here...?"

Bunnymund folded his arms across his chest, "If Jack went to Burgess, he's probably just spending some time there. Don't worry about it."

Something in his expression made her unsure. "If you think so..." She hugged the coat tighter against her and tried to focus on the bracelet. 'No reactions should be a good thing, right? It means he's okay, doesn't it?'

"Skyla!" a loud Russian voice called. She turned towards it and smiled. "Welcome back! I see you have a new coat!"

"Yeah, thanks. I was a bit cold" she glanced at Bunnymund, who shrugged at her.

Sandy floated up ahead of North and stopped in front of Sky. A string of images formed above his head, and she did her best to follow them. 'What's the trick to this? Learn to play charades?'

"Umm, Sandy? Sorry, that's too much information to follow. Can you simplify?" slower this time, the Sandman created images above his head. Eventually she guessed; "MiM said something about me?" A thumbs up appeared and he grinned triumphantly at her.

"Yes" North confirmed, "Manny tells us you need a place to live."

"...Oh?" she asked, eyeing them all curiously as they formed a half circle around her. "Yeah, I guess I do?"

Bunnymund spoke up first, "We think it would be best for you to stay here. At least while we're still working on how to help Jack."

Skyla's eyes widened slightly, "Stay here? At the North Pole?" A thumbs up from Sandy.

"You're welcome to stay here, Skyla" North told her, stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders. "It's safe and you will be close in case we need you. Jack will stay too, of course."

"In a separate room!" Bunnymund added, causing her to glare at him.

"Yes, yes." North took his hands back "He won't have time to rest, anyway. We have work to do, and on his spare time he will probably play around with the elves."

Skyla nodded, "If you think it's best... But..." she looked over to the over-sized rabbit.

"Jack's fine." he told her, "Don't be so clingy"

"What about Jack?" North asked. He shushed Bunnymund and waited for Skyla to answer.

"He... Well, he left after bringing me home. Told me he'd come back in the morning; that he was going to Burgess. I haven't seen him or anything all day, so..."

"And I'm telling you," Bunny told them, "there's nothing to worry about. Give him a break!"

"If Jack made a promise to her, he would have kept it" North replied. "Don't argue, it won't help to start a fight."

"Does this mean I can be worried now?" Skyla asked, looking between them. North nodded.

"You have that bracelet?" Bunnymund asked.

"Yeah. Am I waiting here or back at Lauren's?" The Guardians looked at each other having a silent conversation. It was easier for Sandy.

"Let's go" the rabbit opened a tunnel and she quickly jumped through it.

"Oh, no" back in her room, she twirled around, holding the ends of the coat out, "I forgot to give it back!"

"Priorities, Skyla. Call Jack."

"Why not ask MiM?" taking off the coat, she placed it on the bed.

"He's asked us to give him a break for a few days. We don't like having to bother him so much, anyway. If he even knows where Jack is..."

"Okay, okay. I don't know how well this will work." Sitting on the bed, she let her worry out, hoping it would reach the Winter Spirit. "It's not like he's really in trouble, right?"

"That's right. He's a tough guy. And he's not an idiot. Jack just... gets caught up in having fun." Bunnymund stood awkwardly at the foot of the bed, "You'll have to get used to him not always being around. And trust that he'll always come back."

"Just not when he says he will?"

"...It's not the first time, Skyla. When we were up against Pitch we lost Easter because he didn't come back when he said he would." Skyla could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Her head dropped slightly and she stared at the bracelet. "That's why North told you not to argue. So you wouldn't bring that up."

"Yeah. Well, he's not so bad. That one thing doesn't affect my opinion of him anymore, but it still reminds me of how things can be."

"Bunny-"

"Never mind. That's not how I meant it. Just keep calling for him."

Skyla nodded then pointed to the chair in the corner, "If you're staying, you might as well relax."

He nodded and pulled the chair closer to the window. Sitting down, he took to staring out the window. When he sighed, Skyla decided not to be quiet for a while.

A while later, Lauren called up to Sky, "Pizza's here!"

Skyla looked over at Bunnymund and saw him watching her, "Go eat." he told her, "You need your energy." she nodded and walked down the stairs.

Lauren had the pizza out and drinks already poured, "Hey. I guess Jack didn't show up?"

"No, not yet. He went to Burgess, so he's probably just catching up on what's been going on there."

"You don't sound like you believe it."

Skyla shrugged, sitting down and grabbing a slice, "He's either fine or he's unconscious somewhere. Either way, I have nothing to do but wait and worry. Oh, and don't worry about waiting for me to find a place. I think I'm moving to North's Workshop."

Lauren nearly choked on her drink, "What?! When did that happen?!"

"Bunnymund kidnapped me. North offered. Sandy approved. I have no idea where Tooth was... Probably could have asked"

"Why do I miss all the good stuff?" the red-head slumped back against the couch.

"Bunnymund is up in my room, if you want to say hello."

"Really?!" Jumping up, she ran out of the room. Deciding not to follow, Skyla took a bite of her pizza.

A few minutes later, Bunnymund walked into the living room, Lauren trailing closely behind him, "You told her, I see." he sat down in an arm-chair, making Lauren frown.

Skyla scooted over to give her friend the spot closer to him. "Why not?"

"...She's staring at me"

"She's a fan. It's a compliment." Skyla didn't mention that it was fun making him uncomfortable.

The three hung out in the living room for most of the evening. Bunnymund eventually accepted that Lauren wasn't going to leave him alone and actually started to have fun.

Skyla kept fidgeting with the bracelet. Her worry turned to concern and she started hoping that maybe the connection simply wasn't working. That he was fine and just couldn't tell how she was feeling.

'Or maybe there's a range limit on it? Would that make sense? What about any of this makes sense? He said he would be here... What the hell, where is he?!'

"Skyla, you should go up to bed" Bunnymund spoke up. He looked like he was trying his best not to look concerned. 'Would it be concern for me, or for Jack?'

She nodded and said goodnight. Lauren was still going on a sugar high, and Skyla almost felt bad for leaving him with her. Almost.

After she was all ready for bed, she checked the window. The chair was right in front of it, and she moved it off to the side. Opening the window, she peeked out at the Moon, "What is happening?" She waited a few minutes even though she didn't expect any answer.

Climbing into bed, Skyla's exhaustion finally hit her. Her head ungracefully flopped against the pillow and she lay there, willing herself to finally sleep.

She was almost asleep when the bracelet started acting up. Groaning, she pulled her arm up closer to her face. 'Maybe I should call for Bunnymund?'

The thought barely passed through her mind when the bracelet shot frost up her arm, causing ripples of pain across her skin. "What the hell?!" She tried pulling the bracelet off, and only succeeded in making more frost explode from it.

Then it was more than frost. It was Jack. It was his pain, and it was his fear. Her heart felt like it both lit on fire and froze at the same time, her vision going fuzzy and her head pounding. 'Jack!' her mind yelled weakly, 'Jack!'

She screamed.

* * *

NOTES:  
You don't mind, do you?  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, if you can!  
I love reading your comments!  
Love Y'all *hearts*


	17. Out In The Cold Again

**_Bunnymund's POV_**

Bunnymund had been listening to all Lauren's stories and answering any questions she threw at him. '_She really knows how to talk for hours. Sugar has a bad effect on her. No more chocolate on Easter. And no candy canes for Christmas. I'll make sure of it._'

"-I know I was always cheering for Jack and Sky to get together, but it's so sad the way Brandon gave her up. Even being a total jerk he's still such a nice guy."

'_Not more of this. Is she really on Jack's side? No, I guess she ain't. She's on Skyla's._'

"I was thinking that I should call him. Make sure he's okay. I mean, someone has to. He won't talk to Skyla, I know that much. I can read people, you know?"

"Lauren, go to bed!" he pleaded, "I wanna spend my night at the Warren while Skyla's getting some rest. There's nothing for me to do here." Just as he said the words, his ears twitched, "Wait. Something's happening." he stood up, listening for any other sounds.

The Guardian of Hope was bounding up the stairs not a second after Skyla started screaming. Running into the room, he quickly took in the scene before him. Sky was clawing at the bracelet, her brown hair wildly thrown around her. Frost climbed up her arm, stretching across her shoulder. Grey eyes shooting open as the rabbit ran to her side.

"Skyla?! Skyla! What's happening?" He tried to help her with the bracelet but it wouldn't budge. Brushing hair out of her face, he pulled her close. She buried her face in his fur and muffled the screams.

"Bunnymund?!" Lauren ran in behind him, "Is she okay?"

"I don't know!" he yelled in frustration, "What do I do?!"

The red-head thought quickly "Wait until she's calmed down, then take her to the Pole! If she's unconscious, you get bonus points! I have to go make sure the neighbors don't call the police. Can you handle it?" He nodded. "Take care of her, Bunnymund" she told him, and ran off again.

"Skyla, calm down! The connection is a part of you, isn't it? Control it!" he pleaded with her, "Don't let it hurt you!" He waited a long while, brushing her hair back and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Skyla gripped his fur tightly and her screams started to die down, turning into pained sobs. Her whole arm was freezing cold, making him have to fight against pushing it away. Noticing the coat the yeti had grabbed for her the previous night, Bunnymund grabbed it off the end of the bed and put it around her shoulders. Coaxing her arms into the sleeves, he made sure the buttons were done up.

Sirens wailed in the distance, coming closer to the house, "Skyla, we have to go. Lauren must not have calmed down your neighbors." She nodded against him, gripping his fur again. "It'll be slow going with you hanging on like that." he mentioned.

Her grip loosened, and he turned around, gesturing for her to climb onto his back. '_The things I have to do for her. If I wasn't so damn concerned, I would never-_' The sirens stopped outside the house. Making sure Skyla was holding on tightly, Bunnymund opened a tunnel in the floor and hopped through it, going as fast as he could to reach North's Workshop.

When they arrived, the other Guardians were nowhere in sight. Some yetis greeted them with surprised garbles. He ordered them, "Call the Guardians! Tell them to meet us in the infirmary. I need some of your help with her, too! It might be frostbite!"

The yetis snapped into action and Bunnymund hurried down corridors with two of the yetis following him. Skyla started slipping so he quickened his pace. '_Don't you fall off. Just keep holding on_'

Finally making it to their destination, he let one of the yetis take her and place her on one of the four beds that must have just been large enough for a yeti. It made her look small and vulnerable. Skyla tried to voice a complaint but Bunnymund shushed her. They placed a few blankets over her, tucking her body under them, "Just stay warm."

"Fur is warm" she mentioned, voice barely above a whisper. The Easter Bunny smiled at her and made sure the blankets were covering her shoulders. Skyla grimaced and he pulled his paws back, concerned. "I'm okay," she told him, smiling weakly, "It's not that bad. It's..." She sat up quickly, "Bunnymund-"

"Hey, hold it!" he tried to gently push her back against the pillow but she fought against him. Exhausted, she soon gave in and let her head fall back. "Rest." he told her, pulling the blankets back around her, "You need it."

"Bunnymund," she urged, "something's happened to Jack"

"..." pulling a chair closer to the bed, he sat in it and breathed out a puff of air, "Yeah, I figured as much. Let's get you taken care of now."

Skyla's eyes held the ceiling as a yeti examined her. '_I guess that's what Jack means. Whatever's hurting her, she's not bringing it up. Can she just care about herself for a while?! This is dangerous!_'

The doors slammed open behind him, and he turned to see North and Sandy enter the room. Not bothering to stand up or greet them he went straight to the point, "Something's happened to Jack, she says. It's affected her, too"

North hurried to the bed opposite the side Bunnymund was on and told the yeti to get out of his way. Peeking under the blankets first, he pulled her arm out from under them. Before the rabbit could complain, the large Russian man glanced up, silently asking to be trusted with her.

Signalling to the yetis, North asked them to bring some supplies over from one of the cupboards along the front wall. Watching as the Guardian of Wonder worked, Bunnymund barely held his concern back. The Sandman floated above Skyla, asking with his sand if she was okay, "Yeah, Sandy." her voice came out faulty after all her screaming and sobbing, "I'm fine. Really."

"She's not" the pooka told them. Skyla said nothing and he continued, "Whatever's happened to Jack, she felt it, too."

The other Guardians looked at him, trying not to show their shock. "What?" North asked, "Bunny, start from the beginning. What happened?"

Almost unsteadily, he told them "I heard her scream. When I got to her room, she had frost all up her arm and she was obviously in pain! She wouldn't stop screaming! I tried to calm her down-"

"Bunny" North interrupted. Sandy floated over and put a hand on the rabbits shoulder. North looked back at Skyla, "Can you tell us what happened? At least tell us what's hurting."

All eyes in the room turned to her, and she still stared at the ceiling. Her voice was weak when she told them all, "It's my heart. I think that witch- or whatever it was; attacked him again. The bracelet... started acting up. And then all at once I could feel his pain; his fear. Please, leave me! Find him, make sure he's safe!"

The room went silent. '_This is serious._' Bunnymund thought to himself, '_Dammit, I want to find Jack! I want to, but I can't leave her like this!_'

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, looking around at them, "Go!"

"Skyla, stop!" Bunny told her strictly, "We're not just going to leave you and go find him. We don't know where he is or who we're going up against. Word has been sent to Tooth, right?" North nodded in confirmation and the rabbit continued, "Then we wait until she gets here. Skyla, you have no say in matters right now. Unless you can tell us something important; shut up."

She sobbed quietly, turning her face away from him. The others looked at him sadly. Standing up, Bunnymund left the room without another word. '_I've said my part. Hopefully Sandy'll know to put her to sleep. Give her some good dreams. So it's not frostbite? Her arm is still frozen. And that heart thing is hurting her badly. Why did we ever let her get involved?_'

Passing by some elves making a mess of a plate of cookies, he turned down a corridor, '_I was against this whole thing from the start! I wasn't about to tell Jack to go against what Manny said, but I should have warned him more seriously. I should have watched more closely._

'_Dammit, and I should have done something the first time I saw that bloody bracelet! The thing's brought us nothing good! It's hurt Skyla, and it's- Wait. When did I start caring so much? I don't want her to be hurt or anything, but this is different than protecting children. It's like she's... One of us? One of the Guardians._'

The thought hit him and he stopped in his tracks. "She ain't a Guardian, Bunny." he scolded himself, "And she won't be. Ever. Manny would have told us if he had a plan like that. It's not going to happen" The rabbit was still unconvinced, '_Is it? Not her, Manny. Not her_'

Bunnymund wandered around for a while, sorting out his thoughts. Eventually, one of the yetis walked up to him and garbled something at him. He stared at it oddly before it gestured in the direction of the infirmary.

Within minutes he was back in the room. Tooth had arrived and was watching over Skyla. North approached him, "Bunnymund. Don't argue; we are leaving Skyla here. We will find Jack."

"But-"

"We may need our full forces. She is safe, you know that."

Bunnymund went to the side of the bed and brushed her hair back "You're okay with this?" She nodded. "Of course you are. We'll find him, Skyla. I promise"

"I'm sick of promises." she told him sadly, "Just find him. Bring him back. Kick the ass of whoever hurt him. And grab me something to eat while you're at it." she added, smiling.

"Got it. I'll roll Jack in here with a silver platter full of your favorite foods. Would you like that?" he grinned

"Yes, I would. Now get out of here so I can sleep" Sandy floated up and formed a question mark, pointing to himself. "Thanks, but no. I'll be okay falling asleep on my own." Sandy shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"Let's go, everyone" North called. They filed out, Bunnymund leaving last. With one last glance at Skyla; he followed the others.

They started in Burgess, searching the forest Jack had made his home in. With no sign of him, they asked some of the children. None had seen him. Using all their resources, finding Jack was still difficult. When they started searching at the South Pole, they started fearing there'd been another incident like what got the Winter Spirit into that mess.

'_His heart's already been stolen! What more could be done to him! If he's in a state like that when we find him I'll-_'

"Over here! Sandy's found him!" Toothiana called out, waving her arms frantically from above a mountain of ice. North flicked the reigns and the sleigh lurched forwards, pulling the two non-flying Guardians towards the others.

They flew up and over where Tooth was, and Bunnymund could see Sandy holding onto Jack, trying to shake him awake. Without a moment of hesitation, the rabbit jumped out of the sleigh and slid down the ice.

It would take a minute for North to park the reindeer, and he wasn't patient enough to wait. His friend was down there and probably hurt. Glancing at Tooth, he saw her eyes filling with tears as she picked up the curved staff that must have fallen away from its owner.

Sandy backed away slightly as the pooka rushed to Jack's side, "Jack? Jack!?" Bunnymund gripped Jack's shoulders, looking him over to see if anything was bloody or sticking at odd angles. Over all, he looked the same as he always did. Brown pants, blue sweater, the hood fallen back and his hair wild. The Winter Spirits eyelids fluttered open and his lips trembled trying to say something. "Shh, take it easy." Bunnymund told him.

"Bunny, get him into the sleigh!" North called out.

"Alright, Jack, we've got to move you." the Guardian of Hope picked up his friend, grimacing at the whimper that came from the boys lips. "I'm sorry, mate. We'll get you to the Pole. Then you can rest." The sleigh was close by, and he soon placed Jack down, taking a seat beside him.

"Is he okay?" Toothiana asked, gripping the staff and settling down in front of them.

"He's alive, Tooth. That's okay enough." he replied, not really knowing. "Let's just get him back."

Jack stirred at his side, and Bunnymund looked over, making sure he was okay. "Skyla..?" he questioned weakly.

"She's fine, mate. You'll see her soon." Jack relaxed at the words. Signalling for North to go, the pooka kept an eye on Jack. '_You're both fine. You're safe. And there is no way we're letting either of you out of our sights again. Why did things have to happen like this? Why did they have to get hurt? They've done nothing wrong!_'

Looking around at his fellow Guardians, he promised to himself '_I will protect them. All of them. Nothing like this will ever happen again! Not while I'm still kicking_'

Not long after, they were back at North's Workshop. Bunnymund carried Jack in his arms, and the yetis and elves moved out of the way as the five Guardians passed. '_Almost there, Jack. Hold on.' The spirit stirred, clutching weakly at his chest. 'Is Skyla still hurting like that, too?_'

Ahead of him, North opened the doors to the infirmary. As he entered, the rabbit glanced over to where Skyla lay, glad she was asleep. North signalled for Jack to be put in the bed opposite the one Sky occupied.

Jack noticed her and tried to scramble from Bunnymuds grasp. "Hey, hey! Jack, calm down. She's asleep!" Bunnymund threw him onto the bed, "You can check on her later! Tell us what happened!"

Jack glared but didn't argue, propping his back against the pillows so he could see Skyla. The other Guardians gathered around, making sure not to block his view.

"Jack" Toothiana handed him his staff and he took it gratefully. "Before you tell us, is there anything you need? Medicine? Eggnog? Something to eat?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't need anything..." The Guardians watched him, patiently waiting for him to tell his story. He seemed to be gathering his thoughts, staring blankly in front of him, "When I left Skyla... I had every intention of going to Burgess.

"I don't know why I did it, but I took the long way. I got close enough to the South Pole that I decided to stop for a while. I hadn't been back there since... What happened. Believe it or not, it hasn't changed much" he joked, smiling at himself.

The Guardian of Hope fought against rolling his eyes _'At least he can still joke. It's the wrong time for it, though._'

No one laughed, but Jack didn't notice, "It was relaxing to be back there. I stayed longer then I meant to and couldn't make it to Burgess without breaking my promise to Sky. One last look around and I was ready to leave.

"The whole time I never even thought that anyone could be around. I didn't think that anyone would be ready to attack me again..." He stopped for a minute, looking down at his staff. "I couldn't get away"

The Guardians looked at each other quickly, then back at their friend in concern. "Go on, mate" Bunnymund urged, "You're safe now, you can tell us."

"I don't know what happened" Jack continued, "I started falling and I lost my staff. It didn't even hurt. I just fell. It was like my body shut down and my mind followed it."

The Guardian closest to him, Sandy, put a hand on his shoulder. Jack looked over at him and tried to smile.

"What happened next?" North asked.

"He blacked out" Bunnymund offered, "I'm guessing he only woke up around the time when Skyla-" He cut off, not wanting to tell Jack what happened. Not wanting to worry him more. Clearing his throat, he glanced over to the girls sleeping form.

"When Skyla what?" Jack asked, and the rabbit looked back at him. "What happened to Skyla?!"

Tooth interupted, "Tell us what happened on your end, then we'll tell you our part. What happened to you is what's important right now. She's fine now, so you don't have to worry."

"...I'm always worried about her, Tooth." he said, narrowing his eyes at Bunnymund. Sighing, he looked back at the others, "Yeah. I blacked out. I woke up and everything was wrong. I was alone, in pain, and afraid." His tone was serious, voice just faltering from the memory.

He continued, "I have no idea who it was, but it was like they wanted me to wake up with the pain. For it all to hit me at once and... It worked. Again, I couldn't move. I couldn't scream." his voice faltered and his hand gripped the staff tightly.

When he didn't talk for several moments, North spoke up, "Is there anything else, Jack? Anything you can remember?"

Bunnymunds ear twitched and he turned to look at Skyla. No one else noticed, but she stirred in her sleep '_Don't wake up. Not yet. Just wait a little while longer._'

"No... I didn't see who did it, and I didn't get any clues or anything. It happened pretty much the same as it did last time."

"Except this time, you're not the only one who got hurt." Bunnymund started, capturing everyone's attention. "It was wrong to get her so involved."

"What happened, Bunnymund?" the Winter Spirit questioned, like he was guilty.

Bunnymund retold the story, starting from when he first tunneled into Skyla's room. The others listened intently, hearing parts they hadn't known before. He told them everything that had happened, ending with a light, "And now you're here, and we're telling each other about our day."

Jack curled his legs up, holding them against his chest, "Did you take the bracelet off?"

"We did" North answered.

"Good. Let her sleep. She needs it. I'll stay here and watch her. You should all get some rest, too. Thank you. For finding me"

"We wouldn't have found you without her" Tooth told him, "I'm sorry, Jack. We wouldn't have even known if Bunnymund hadn't been with Skyla. He took good care of her."

Jack nodded, glancing at the rabbit, "Thank you. If you hadn't been there-"

"I was there" he interrupted, "I'm staying, too. I've grown attached to her. And I'm not letting either of you out of my sight."

Jack didn't argue. He nodded slightly and hugged his knees closer. The other Guardians stuck around for a few minutes, making sure Jack was okay. North eventually reminded them that they had work to do and they filed out one by one. Sandy left last, after checking up on Skyla.

Bunnymund walked over to her bed and sat in the chair that he'd left there, "She's tough, isn't she?"

"Yeah" Jack agreed from his own bed, "And she's not very open about, well, anything. I don't understand her, but I'm trying."

"She's still young, Jack. Still trying to find her way. She probably knows it, too, and the pressure gets to her. There's more to her than we see, definitely." He glanced at the bracelet that was left on the small table beside her bed, '_If only it wasn't so dangerous. Knowing her emotions would help us out a lot_'

"Bunnymund?" Jack asked, and he looked over at the Winter Spirit who was still watching Sky, "Is it all my fault?"

The bunny knew the question would come up. He'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon, but it was going to be asked anyway. "You can't blame yourself, Jack. Not for being hurt, not for her being hurt. You fell in love. You made some mistakes, as we all have... But there's no one to blame except whoever attacked you. They will pay for what they've done to you, and now; to her."

Jack looked over to Bunnymund. He suddenly looked determined. Giving a curt nod, he agreed, "We're going to end this, Bunnymund."

* * *

NOTES:  
Hi there  
Thank you for reading  
And for the amazing reviews!  
Love Y'all *hearts*


	18. Snow Business, As Usual

_**NORTHS POV**_

North, like the others, had gotten tired of the routine they'd adopted. Most of their days were spent looking through books and old tomes. Searching for a way to help Jack. It was slow going.

At times Tooth would instruct her fairies and Sandy would send out dream sand over the world. Bunnymund spent most of his time there, not having duties to tend to constantly.

North was home. Even considering the situation, it was comforting. The elves with their bells, the yetis all busy with toys and such. Plates of cookies brought to him whenever he asked. The occasional fruit cake. Business as usual when he needed it.

If either North or the others needed a quiet place to gather their thoughts in, there were plenty. If they needed a simple distraction, there was even more options. And no one minded when someone needed one of those things. With so much going on, they all knew to avoid becoming stressed or over-worked in any way they could.

The usual choice for the toymake was, indeed, making toys. Creating models out of ice for the yetis to follow later. Even made out of ice, the models were full of life and wonder.

Humming dramatically along with equally dramatic music, the large Russian man chiseled away at a block of ice. The little tools looked almost comical in his large hands, but that hardly ever crossed his mind. They were his tools, and no matter the appearance, they were useful.

Recently he'd favored toy cars. From little ones to the over-sized ones children like to try and ride on. Remote controlled or otherwise. He planned for most of them to be painted cool colors after production.

Christmas was still a few months away, but all remained vigilant inside the Workshop. Painting this, repairing that, making sure the elves don't muck anything up. It was hard work all year round for the ever looming holiday.

Finally, he finished another car model. Admiring his work, North turned it round in his hands. Moving off his stool, he set the thing onto the floor. What he liked most was the flames he carved into the sides. "Come on now. Move." For several moments, it did nothing. Eventually, its little engine started up.

"There you go!" he clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Now get moving! Go on a tour!" It did what he said, zooming out the door as soon as the large man opened it. Letting his eyes follow it, he watches as elves were knocked over and yetis nearly tripped over it. "Uh oh" Chasing it, he apologized to the upset workers.

He had made the car too fast. It zig-zagged through what it could, not stopping. The yetis tried to help catch it. The elves tried, too, but only managed to get in the way. There wasn't much anyone could do, but the thing wouldn't stop unless it was caught.

North, running past yet another of the yetis' work stations, tripped over an elf. "Why are you always under boot?!" he asked, gently pushing the elf away, "Give me a break!"

"Hey, North. Lose your toy?" Jack mocked, holding up the model just in front of the toymaker. "You should watch what you do with these things."

"Jack!" North stood up, taking the toy from Jack's hands, "What took you so long?"

Smirking, the spirit shrugged and leaned against his staff, "Had to take care of my girl first."

"How is Skyla?" he questioned, examining the model. '_Maybe a smaller test run next time_'

"She's awake and feeling a lot better. Bunnymund got her something to eat and I got her caught up. He won't leave her for anything, so I thought I'd come and tell you. The others already know."

"Good. That's all good. And you?"

"Really? I'm fine. More seriously? Mad."

North nodded, "We all are. Keep your spirits high, Jack. We will see the end of this."

The Winter Spirit shook his head gently, his white hair falling in his face, "No, North. I'm mad. Really mad! I don't know even know why."

"Is it another effect?"

"I hope not. What if... What if I do something? What if I hurt someone?" he gripped his staff tightly, "I can't let that happen"

"It's not something we know, Jack. If you're that concerned, you just make sure you're not alone with Skyla. The rest of us can handle you. I know you won't hurt her." North put a hand on the spirits shoulder, "But we wouldn't want you to say anything you'd regret. Try to stay calm. Take up a hobby!"

"Like what?"

"Practical jokes are a hobby, you know. And there is a sore need for some fun around here. Go at it. Do what you do best!"

Jack grinned widely, "You asked for it" He jumped up and let a strong breeze carry him away.

"Maybe that was bad idea..." North shrugged, "Oh well!" The model, though it was cause of many messes, was still in perfect shape. Not an ice crystal out of place.

Taking the toy back to his office, he made sure the yetis were making progress on the clean up. Apologizing again, he helped as much as he could while still making his way. A few over-turned tables, some fallen toys. Nothing they couldn't handle.

Back in his office, North made sure the toy wouldn't be going anywhere. "I'll try again later. Maybe the flames were a bad idea." Placing it on one of the work-tables, he took a minute to admire his other works. Still, even though he sees them every day, they are wonderful and impressive.

Deciding to check on Skyla, he then headed towards the infirmary where she had been recovering. It was quieter in that area of the workshop. Thankfully not many had to use the medical wing.

Before entering the doors into the room Skyla had been brought to, North made sure he looked in order after going through the trouble of chasing the model car. Good thing, he still looked like his usual jolly self.

Walking through the doors he called cheerfully, "Skyla!" Looking around, the room was empty. "Oh? Where have they gone?" Jack had said Bunnymund wouldn't leave her side. She was safe. That much would always be true with any of the Guardians around her. Still, the toymaker wanted to find them.

It wasn't very odd that they would leave the room and explore. "Could they have gone this way? No, Bunnymund wouldn't take her down there. Nothing interesting." Turning the way he thought he knew the Guardian of Hope would take, he soon came to a bundle of elves. "Did Bunnymund come through here?"

They nodded ecstatically, their little bells chiming fiercely. One pointed down a corridor, and North nodded his thanks. Taking the path the elf had pointed out, he mapped out possible paths up ahead. Though there would likely be others around to guide him along, his knowledge of his very own Workshop could not be beat.

'_This way? No... That way!'_ charging ahead, he thought for sure he was getting close. A few yetis pointed him in the right direction, figuring out right away what he would be after. Right and left, left and then straight ahead. Through some doors and-

"North? What're you doing here?" Bunnymund asked, surprised at the large man's sudden appearance. He and Skyla were overlooking the whole workshop from a balcony high up and near the ceiling. They had been laughing. Skyla's face was red and she was clutching her side, leaning slightly over the railing.

"I was looking for you two. What's happening? Did Bunny find his funny bone?"

"Not yet" Skyla joked. "We're watching Jack. Oh, look! He's found the glitter!" Bunnymund went back to watching with her. They were close together, shoulders touching as they pointed out the different things they noticed.

North joined them, spacing himself an appropriate distance away. "That's my fault. I told him to find a hobby."

Bunnymund laughed, "Well it's not what I would have chosen, but it works very well for him!"

"Yeah" Skyla agreed, "It's nice to see him having so much fun! I haven't seen him like this before."

"You haven't?" North asked, surprised. "He's the Guardian of Fun, I thought you would have seen that in him."

"Oh, I see it. But not like this. It's- No... _He_ is incredible."

"Yeah, yeah." the rabbit in between them interjected, "He's the greatest. Too bad for the yetis. They'll be covered in glitter for days. Maybe weeks."

North thought about it for a moment. "That's true. I probably should have warned him away from anything with lasting damage."

"Too late for that, mate."

Jack, far below, was being chased away from the paint cans. It might not be as bad as glitter, but it was still not something that anyone wanted to happen. Colorful elves are one thing; they actually enjoy it. To have rainbow-colored sparkly yetis?

"Maybe he is taking it too far?" North asked. "Should we do something?"

"There's nothing we can do from up here. Besides, he deserves some fun. Also Skyla's enjoying it." Bunnymund told him, "We can let it go for a while longer."

"You asked for it" Skyla mentioned. "Telling him to find a hobby and all."

"That's what he said, too" the Guardian of Wonder told her.

Skyla blushed, "Great minds think alike?" She sighed dreamily, leaning against the railing. Bunnymund put an arm around her shoulders.

'_Those two are really close. Something must have changed. Maybe I should warn Bunny about what Jack told me. Just in case._'

"Bunnymund?" he asked, grabbing the rabbits attention, "Can we talk?"

"In a minute, mate. Jack's got his hands on some of the frisbees."

North looked down and sure enough the jokester was throwing one towards a group of yetis. "It's important, Bunny. You can see the results later."

Sensing his urgency, the pooka grumbled his annoyance and resignedly took his arm from around Skyla's shoulders, "I'll be back. Try not to miss me too much."

"Hurry back, Bunny." she told him, glancing over with that bright smile of hers still on her face. She turned back to watch whatever Jack was up to, and the two Guardians left her.

After North had led the rabbit a good distance away, he asked, "What happened between you and Skyla?"

Bunnymund stared at him, confused. "Nothing?"

"You two are a lot closer now. What happened to not trusting her?" he pressed.

"I don't know? We're friends now. North, I just want to protect her. And Jack, too. What's wrong with having some fun in the meantime?"

"Nothing, Bunny, nothing. Have fun. Laugh and smile and enjoy each others company. But don't get too close to her" the Guardian of Wonder warned, "Something's going on with Jack and it would be best not to give him any reason to get angry -or jealous"

"What's going on with Jack?" the rabbit asked, suddenly more serious as his concern once again took over. "North, what's going on?"

"Nothing he would want you to worry about. Keep on your toes. Intervene if he starts acting strange. It seems you'll barely let Skyla out of your sight, and that's good. Don't let the two be alone, if it can be helped. He's worried he'll do something."

"Do you think he will?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, North truthfully told his friend, "I don't know. I think he can handle it, whatever is going on. If anything. There might be nothing. That's all we can hope."

Bunnymund nodded, "Then, I should get back to Skyla. Thanks for warning me. How are the others? And, do they know?"

The toymaker shook his head, "No, they don't know. No one else knows. I only told you so you would be more careful. They're fine. Still working, last I noticed. We could all use a break, though."

"..." Bunny kept quiet for a minute, seeming to be at war with himself. Eventually, he told North, "Jack is really determined to end this. I know we all are, but now he's almost worrying me with how serious he is." Turning around, he added, "It's a good thing you got him to find a hobby."

"Yes," North said to his friends retreating back, "It's a good thing for all of us."

Trusting Bunnymund to heed his warning, the man walked back to the main floors to assess the damage. It wasn't long before he saw what sort of use the jokester had made out of the glitter.

"You know, it doesn't look bad?" he said aloud. A few yetis turned to him in disbelief before they started to complain. "Let him have his fun. All you need is a few baths to get it out. You're lucky he didn't get the paint."

Just then, Phil the yeti walked up covered in paint. Gesturing to himself, he asked North if they could kick the mischief-maker out. The toymaker laughed heartily, "So he did find the paint! And, no, Jack is staying where he is. He's having fun and offering a welcome distraction."

The elves bundled around his feet, pointing and cheering. North looked up, expecting to see more of Jack's pranks being set about. At first he didn't look high enough, confused when he saw nothing. Quickly turning his gaze higher, he saw what the elves were cheering about.

Jack had taken a break, stopping up where Skyla and Bunnymund were. The latter tried not to look at the two while standing not too far from them. The former was locking lips with the Winter Spirit.

North smiled. Turning back to the elves he told them, "Stop gawking! Get back to work!" The yetis helped to push away the elves. "Those covered in paint and glitter can try to wash it off. After you fail, get back to work. This is a very serious time before Christmas; we need all the hands working!" The yetis groaned. It was always a very serious time before Christmas. They were always busy.

Figuring he had done his rounds, he made his way through the Workshop. Many were either cleaning up or readying to prevent further damage. Other than complaints about the jokes being played, North wasn't addressed often.

Eventually, he reached the place where he expected the other Guardians to be. The walls were lined with books and tomes of all sorts, large tables set with benches had more books strewn haphazardly atop them.

"Hello?" he called, "Anyone still here?"

"Just me!" Toothiana announced energetically from up above. "Sandy disappeared. I thought I would keep going for a while longer."

"So we still haven't found anything?" North sat heavily in front of a book he had previously abandoned. It was still open to the page he had left at, "It's a good thing we have so much time on our hands." Knowing it would get a rise out of the Tooth Fairy, he let his words hang in the air as he flipped the page.

She flew down, taking a seat opposite and a ways down from him. "Some of us have more than one big day a year, North. As much as I want to help out, I can't stay here forever. My fairies may be able to handle it, but I miss them so much. And I miss helping them. I haven't seen a single tooth in two weeks!"

"I am sorry, Tooth. Thank you for staying." his eyes glanced up from the book, watching as Tooth looked over her tome with a seriousness he had to admire. She'd been very focused while looking for ways to help Jack, rarely taking breaks unless she was in dire need or if someone bothered her about it.

"North, I know what you're thinking. I don't need a break right now."

"Maybe-"

"I'm fine. Thanks" she looked up for a moment, flashing him a smile. She quickly went back to the words in front of her.

'_Tooth is busy with those books. Jack and Bunnymund are with Skyla. Sandy has run off who knows where... And now I can focus once again on discovering more on who -or what- has attacked Jack._'

"Hey, North? I know we're making progress, but... Do you think it's enough?"

He didn't look up from his book. They all asked him often. His reply came, "We're getting closer. Not long now." And even he believed it.

'_No matter what has happened, no matter what is happening, we have not yet reached the end. He is not safe, and we are not giving up. If he is being affected in a different way now, then we may be losing time. Who knows what the enemy is doing now._

'_Did they think him dead after the first attack? Now that they see he lives, they are more intent on hurting him? Using him? Both? Neither?_' he sighed in frustration, turning another page even though he'd hardly read what was on the previous one.

'_What are we going to do? Soon someone will propose the idea of a head on attack to the South Pole. That is, after all, where we assume they have taken as their territory. I have a plan of attack ready, if they make the decision. I will not offer it up without their say._'

"Manny help us" he muttered.

* * *

NOTES:  
So, does anyone else have the feeling something big is going to happen soon?  
This chapter seems (to me) like a bit of filler.  
I'm pacing it, okay?  
Anyway  
Thanks for reading!  
Review, please, if you can take the time!  
Love Y'all *hearts*


	19. I Love You Snow Much

Skyla, waking up in her new room, already had a huge smile on her face. Her sight was filled with gold and red, from the fireplace across the room, to the canopy above her bed and the too-many pillows she rested against.

To her right, Jack Frost was lounging on the window seat, his gaze set on the world outside. He'd been hanging around her since the previous day. After he had done some damage with his pranks, he flew up to see Sky, bragging about what he'd done. He kissed her and it was so nice! Even if she knew the whole workshop had at one point or another turned to stare at them.

Except for Bunnymund. He had politely looked away. The rabbit had barely taken his eyes off her since she woke up, but at least he knew when to give her privacy. 'I'm just glad he didn't watch me sleep. Did Jack? Not that I mind... I sort of like knowing he's watching over me.'

"Sky, you're awake?" Jack called, grabbing her attention. He sat up straight and smiled at her, "Sleep well?"

Skyla rolled over, pressing her face into one of the pillows. She argued something, but the pillow muffled it.

"What? Did you say something? I think you have a pillow in your face."

She turned her head so her mouth wasn't covered, "I said; I think I'm going to sleep in today."

"No way, Sky. There's too much fun to be had" grinning, he stood up and walked over to the bed. Sitting down beside her, he brushed some hair out of her face. "Spend the day with me?"

"Yeah" she told him softly, "I want to."

"Good. I love you"

"I love you, too" Skyla blushed, burying her face in the pillow again.

"I'll meet you out in the hall. Don't keep me waiting" Jack kissed her head before standing up and walking out of the room.

Sky didn't move for several moments, making sure he was gone. Finally she threw the covers off her self and stood up, stretching her arms out. Looking down at herself, she frowned at the pajamas Bunnymund had grabbed from Lauren's. Little pink rabbits dotted most of the grey fabric. At least it was only the bottoms and the top was a plain grey cami. '_If Jack saw these, I would never hear the end of it'_

Bunnymund had grabbed a few outfits from, and some essentials, from Lauren while Sky was still out of it. She was very thankful to Bunnymund. The only things that annoyed her about the transaction was; she didn't get to pick out the outfits, and Lauren had refused to give up Sky's mp3.

Sighing at the thought, Skyla quickly got ready for the day ahead of her. Luckily her favorite jeans had been trailed to the Workshop, and her second favorite sweatshirt along with it.

Tying her hair up with the red ribbon she took everywhere, she glanced over at the bracelet left on top of one of the dressers. Jack's words to her when she woke up from the mini-coma rang through her mind "You're not wearing that thing again. Ever. If I have to take it and throw it in the ocean I will. Skyla, I'm not letting you take that chance again."

She'd barely tried to argue; the situation was just too serious. She wasn't really afraid of what the bracelet would do, she was more afraid of the reason.

Sky walked over to the door and grabbed her red coat. Pulling it on, she took a deep breath '_A whole day with Jack, huh?_'

Opening the door, she stepped out into the hallway. Jack was on the other side, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Skyla copied him on her side, looking him up and down with a smile on her face.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing. You just... You look good. As always, really." she blushed

"You're the one that looks good, Sky. I never change."

"Well, don't. I like you like this. You'll always be the same person I fell in love with, and that's kind of... Awesome."

Jack bounced off the wall, leaving his staff there. "You'll probably change a bit" he walked closer to her, "You're still young, after all." Leaning in, he kissed her cheek, "We both still have a lot to learn about Skyla Nolastname"

"Come on, Frost. Still don't know my last name?" she mocked.

He frowned, "I don't even know your middle name, Sky. It's not fair. I don't know anything about you except what I've learnt all on my own. Or what Lauren has told me, which still isn't much!" he chuckled, "Promise you'll tell me more about you?"

She thought for a few moments, watching as he watched her. Making up her mind, she told him, "My favorite color? It's purple. And I love raspberries." Skyla gripped his sweater and pulled him in for a quick kiss, smiling at him when they broke apart.

"Purple, and raspberries? Thanks, Sky." he smiled lovingly back at her, "But I want to know your name, too."

"Some other time, okay? Let's go to the kitchen or something"

Jack turned around and went to grab his staff. Turning back to her, he held out his hand, "Let's go" Taking it, she let him lead the way. Even with the two tours she'd been on, the Workshop was still a giant maze to her. Once they made it into the center, the route became clearer.

The yetis, as always, were hard at work. The elves were, too, the difference being that where the yetis were making toys, the elves ran around with plates of cookies and live wires that had to be confiscated.

The other Guardians would still be looking through those books. Skyla had interrupted them once and didn't plan to do it again without reason. They were all tense, with their attentions completely on the many pages and scrolls in front of them. They, too, were hard at work most hours of the day. Bunnymund had told her they'd been like that since the beginning. Since right after the first attack.

She'd asked how long it's been since then and received no answer. Not that she expected one. It was one of those things they thought was better if she didn't know. Another was how long it had taken them to find him either time. She appreciated their concern, and understood why they kept those things from her; but it made her feel like she was even less a part of the team.

Eventually, Skyla and Jack reached the kitchen. Letting go of her hand, Jack gestured around, "Take whatever you want. There might be some raspberries in one of the fridges..."

Looking there first, she smiled, "There is!" Grabbing the bowl of berries, she asked, "It's really okay if I just take this?"

"Yeah, go ahead. They would just be made into some kind of pastry anyway. Take whatever you want, Sky."

Sitting at a little table in the corner, the she ate in silence. When Jack finally joined her, he placed a glass of water in front of her. The glass was frosted over, the surface of the water in the same state. Skyla coughed to cover her laugh, "Thanks, Jack!"

"Just thought you might be thirsty" he shrugged. Taking a berry from her he ate it and commented, "Not bad. You love these, huh?"

She nodded, "I do. They're delicious."

"So there's no story behind that? You just love them cause they're delicious? Not even a first time story?" he asked.

Skyla stared at him, "First time? Well, I can't remember that far back... But I guess there is a story. A very short one." Jack had a question mark on his face and she laughed, "It's actually not a big deal! Okay, my mother used to take me to this Summer home her family owned. There were raspberries everywhere and we would use them in everything we made. For the better part of Summer we ate raspberries till we got sick. You would think the thought of them would freak me out but... I miss those days, I guess?"

Jack just stared at her with wide eyes for several moments. '_Did I say something weird? Just eat another berry, Sky._' she told herself and did just that, turning her head away from him in embarrassment.

"Skyla!" he yelled happily, drawing her attention back. He stood up and moved closer to her, leaning down and putting his hands on either side of her face, "That's huge! You just told me something about your past! Not even Lauren knows that, I bet!"

"Oh" was all she said, letting his words sink in. Smiling at him, she told him, "No one knows that. I've never talked about my, erm, past with anyone before. Lucky you, I guess."

"I'm serious! This is amazing!" He pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Too soon, he pulled back, "This is the best day ever. I'm learning so much about you!"

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?"

"I am!" he grinned at her. "What else can you tell me?"

"...I think that's enough for one day, Jack."

His grin faltered for a second, but he withdrew his hands and sat back down in his seat. "Sure, Sky. I understand."

"Sorry... We have plenty of time to talk about that stuff anyway, right?" she assured, smiling at him. Jack slowly nodded in response. "So let's take it slow."

"Take it slow? How long did it take for us to fall in love with each other? To climb into bed together-"

"Nothing happened, Jack! Don't say it like that, you know what-"

"Yeah, yeah. And we're kissing whenever we feel like it. We haven't known each other for very long, Sky. But we're already acting like any other couple. Better, I think."

"Apart from the obvious." she smirked.

"And we've never been on an official date." he mentioned.

"Then let's call today our first." she declared, "If you think you're up for it?"

"I'm not. Just wait a little longer, Sky. Our first date will be perfect. Today we'll just hang out."

"Just being with you would make it perfect," Skyla mumbled. Jack grinned at her. Ignoring him, she went back to eating her berries. While she finished them off, they talked about what they were going to do. Jack's ideas won out, for the most part.

A while later, they were holding hands and walking through the Workshop trying to keep out of everyones way. The yetis didn't do much other than push the two out of harms way now and then. Jack glared at them, telling them off for thinking he couldn't protect her himself. Skyla thought it was odd, but didn't say anything.

For a while, the two played with some of the toys. A few elves joined them, but ended up being told to leave by an annoyed Jack. Again, Skyla chose not to say anything.

When Bunnymund found them back in the kitchen, he took Jack out of the room for a few minutes. Skyla could hear them argue, no doubt thanks to the fact she pressed an ear against the door they'd left through.

For the most part; she couldn't tell what they were saying at all. A few words jumped out at her. Something about what North told Bunnymund about Jack. Then about the spirit's anger. Sky didn't know if the two were connected.

Running back to her seat, she made sure to steady herself quickly so they wouldn't even guess she'd been listening. They walked back in, both looking more annoyed than they had when they walked out.

When they sat down she asked, "Should I be worried?"

"About what, Sky?" the rabbit asked.

"You're both really pissed off. I can tell. Should I be worried?"

"No" Jack answered, "We're just not getting along. You'll get used to it." They glared at each other, then turned away stubbornly.

'_I know you two don't always get along but... Dammit, what is happening?_'

"Jack is upset that he isn't allowed to be alone with you anymore." Bunnymund told her.

Shocked, she nearly spit out the water she'd just taken a sip of, "What do you mean? We've been alone. Just this morning-"

"There are yetis watching you two when I -or one of the other Guardians- can't be around. As I hear, there were a couple of em right outside your door till Jack made them leave."

The spirit crossed his arms over his chest, holding his staff across his shoulder. He wouldn't look over at the two but argued, "Give me a break. Nothing will happen if we're alone. Well, not nothing. Nothing bad."

"We don't know that!" putting his paws flat on the table, the pooka narrowed his eyes, "We've been through this. You're not changing our decision."

"Our?" Skyla asked, "And why was it even discussed?"

"Don't worry about it, Sky" Jack told her.

"He's being affected by-"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled, standing up so suddenly his chair was thrown back. "Don't say anything!"

"She needs to know, mate. It's about her safety!" Bunnymund stood up, too. "She's a part of this, and only she can decide how much she trusts us. How well she listens to what we have to say."

Skyla smiled at that, '_Good. At least someone knows I'm on this team. And that I have choices.'_

Jack looked at her and frowned, "What? You're on his side?"

"Side? Jack, that's-"

"Maybe she is" Bunnymund interrupted, "It pays to be on the winning side, mate. She's being smart."

She tried again, "No, Bunny-"

"Why would she choose your side?" Jack growled at the rabbit, "She's always on my side. She loves me!" the last word was louder, and he smirked triumphantly.

"Calm yourself down." The Guardian of Hope warned, "This isn't a good time to lose your head"

"My head is attached perfectly!" he yelled, flustered. "Get out, kangaroo! We were fine until you showed up!"

"You were losin yourself! Yelling at the elves? When have you ever done that?"

"He's kind of right, Jack. You kind of blew up at them... And some of the yetis." Skyla said softly, standing and moving closer to the spirit. "Are you really okay?

"He's not" Bunnymund told her.

Jack glared at him, then turned his gaze to Skyla, "It's nothing I want you to worry about."

"You never want me to worry about anything. Tell me Jack. Please?"

His jaw set but blues eyes softened slightly, and he put an arm around her shoulders. He nodded at Bunnymund, "Go ahead."

"We think he's being affected in a different way this time. Before; he was just having pains and such. Now he's... He's getting angry. Jack noticed it first and told North about it. If he's concerned enough to do that; then it's a big deal. North told me, and we agreed not to let him be alone with you. Just in case it gets worse. We don't know how bad it really is."

Skyla gripped Jack's sweater and made him look at her, "Possible supernatural anger issues? That does sound serious."

"I can handle it." He said softly.

"I'll help. Keep you calm. We can-"

"Sky" Bunnymund warned, "It's dangerous"

She kept looking at Jack, "We can start doing yoga and meditating. Stay away from stress, Just keep ourselves relaxed. It'll be fine" she smiled at him, hoping to reassure them all. Especially herself. '_This is serious, but we just need to remain calm and keep his spirits up. If he's happy, there's nothing to worry about. The others will figure something out soon. After this witch -or whatever- is dealt with, there won't be anything else to worry about. I hope...'_

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly, blowing cool air into her face. Finally, he smiled, "Thanks, Sky. He's right, though. I'm scared it might not be enough; but we can give it a try. The yetis will always be around, and maybe one of the other Guardians. Sorry, kangaroo, but I think you should stay away. You might... Set me off" he grinned.

"I'll send Tooth or Sandy to check on you later. North is on a rampage right now. Best leave him be." Bunnymund told them. "I'll leave him to you, Sky. Don't make any of us regret this."

"I- I won't." she answered. Bunnymund ignored the stammer and nodded at Jack before walking out the door. Skyla heard him call to some yetis and soon enough one of them was in the kitchen with them, not looking away from the two.

"That went well" Jack commented. "He took it better than I expected."

"I'm still waiting for him to come back and drag one of us away."

"Me too. But he won't. I think we have some time off for now. What do you want to do?" His mischievous smile and the chill from his touch made her shiver.

"We should start with meditation." she told him, and he frowned. Placing a hand on his cheek, she turned his face slightly and let their lips meet. For a while they just stayed there. Their arms around each other, their lips meeting now and then. They were happy, and neither wanted it to end.  
"Jack?"  
"Yeah?"  
"My middle name is Grace."

* * *

**_Notes:  
Yeah, yeah. This took freakin forever.  
If you followed my Twitter you would know I've struggled with multiple versions of it.  
This is the... Sixth? Seventh? I don't even know.  
But we're finally learning about Skyla.  
So that's a good thing  
Cause  
Believe it or not  
She is a huge part of the story  
Thank you for reading!  
Please review, if you can spare the time!  
Advice, predictions, and opinions are always welcome!  
Love Y'all *hearts*_**


	20. Does Every Snowflake Know It's Unique?

The next day, Skyla and Jack spent most of their time together doing whatever they could to relax. There wasn't a whole lot they could do and Jack wasn't in desperate need of intervention, but keeping him calm was Sky's goal. The fun-loving spirit had to take it easy for a while, unfortunately.

She thought of what she could make him do without him noticing her worry. The situation was complicated. Not only did the witch -or whatever- have his heart, but now it seemed like he was being controlled. Or, his emotions were. She was pretty sure he couldn't be that moody regularly.

They'd found a ballet studio in one of the more far off rooms. Odd, she thought, but Jack assured her it wasn't used much. The yetis occasionally held a class, but that was rare. She knew it would be a great sight to see, but also knew she wouldn't likely get the chance. If they got lucky, one of their yeti guardsman will feel the need to show off some of their moves.

The music selection sucked. Obviously the yetis had a very particular taste. Skyla made them play holiday music instead. "Why do we even need music?" Jack asked for the tenth time, pacing across the room again.

"It's relaxing. Music, of any kind, promotes certain mental stimulations. In this case I would have used one of my older playlists... Something sort of upbeat but not loud. Keep us moving without making us feel like we can't stop or have to go at a certain pace."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sky." he commented, settling down beside her in lotus position. Something he was proud to already know.

Skyla stretched her leg out in front of her, bending to touch her toes. "Sorry. I'm going through a withdrawal. I miss my mp3 but Lauren isn't giving it up. I'm just hoping she hasn't lost it."

"She's not that irresponsible. Lauren know's it's one of your most prized possessions, Sky. Maybe she's adding more music to it?"

"...You're probably right." sitting back up, she looked at Jack, "I guess you have known her longer. How could I forget."

Jack shifted closer, his knee hitting against hers, "Longer, but not necessarily better." Sky looked at him oddly so he explained, "For example? She's known you longer than I have. A lot longer. But I'm pretty sure I know you better" he smirked.

"Oh. Well I don't know. You know a few things about me that she doesn't, I guess?"

"For example, when we're kissing; you like it when I-"

"Jack" she laughed, "I'm pretty sure she knows nothing about me and how I like being kissed. We never crossed that line."

"See? I know the important stuff."

"Important stuff?" she frowned slightly.

"Take a joke, Sky."

"That was a poor joke, Frost." she told him.

Putting a hand on her knee, Jack smiled at her, "What's important is how much we love each other. How much we care about each other. Sure, there's the superficial stuff. You're beautiful and a great kisser-"

"You have nothing to compare me to" Sky mentioned. He opened his mouth to make a joke, then quickly decided against it. The memory came back. Of Lauren kissing him. It was enough to make Sky jealous.

"Like I was saying; there are a lot of superficial things we could count and call important and beneficial. What I really love about you, Sky, is that you're tough. You're smart -usually- and funny -sometimes." he joked, "Through everything I've put you through you've kept calm. You've helped out a lot, believe it or not. And you've stayed by my side."

Skyla smiled at him, putting her hand over his.

"I don't know exactly what to do about any of this, but I do know that with you, I know exactly what I want; what I need. I need you. And I need you to stay with me. I can't do this without you"

"You don't have to, Jack. I'm here. I'm with you, and there is no way in hell I'm leaving." she squeezed his hand, "Can I just say? It's really no fair that you're so good with words. I don't think I can match that."

The spirit shook his head, "All you need to say is that you love me. That's all it takes."

"I do love you, Jack. You're so-"

"Sky. You already said it, that's enough. I don't need to know why. I'm sure I already know. I mean; I am irresistable" he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, Skyla stood up. Jack followed and took her hands, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She giggled, "So what do you want to do now?"

"I want you to do more stretches while I go get you something to drink." he let go of her hands and walked over to the door. Grabbing his staff he quickly looked back at her, "I love you too, Sky."

Skyla watched as he left, a huge grin on both of their faces. She didn't feel particularly thirsty, but was grateful that he thought of it. Becoming dehydrated and having to be put back in the infirmary was the last thing she wanted for herself. If they had to worry about her health any more, it would take away too much of their time. She was fully aware how greatly each minute mattered.

Sighing, she turned to look at the yetis, "So? Know any good dance moves?"

A while later, she'd learnt a few things about how to twirl in many similar, yet somehow completely different, ways. The yetis were surprisingly light on their feet. Lighter than her, as they found out. Dancing was never really her thing.

She became frustrated at more than one point as she kept falling down, but the large creatures were very patient with her. They would help her back up, then give her a few moments to collect herself. She kept reminding herself that she asked them for the lessons and soldiered on.

By the time Jack got back, she was ready for that drink. He slowly walked in, leaning his staff against the wall and leaving his hand on it for a few moments. When he turned, she saw that he was thinking very hard.

"Jack?" she asked, standing up after her latest fall. "Everything alright?"

"Fine." he responded, walking over and holding out a water bottle, "What about here? You look tired?"

"A little. The yetis-" they made some noises at her, and she took the hint. The dancing was their little secret, "Never mind." Skyla greedily drank some of the water, only stopping when she nearly choked.

"Woah. Take it easy, Sky." Jack told her, concerned.

"I'm fine. Really. Bit more thirsty than I thought, I guess." Smiling, she asked, "So what took you so long, anyway? Did something happen?"

He hesitated, "No. Nothing. Just... Took a detour."

"Oh. Okay then. If that's all it was?"

"Yeah. That's all it was." he said with finality. Lightening up, he made her turn around. "Your ribbon is falling out again."

"Oh. Thanks" she told him as he re-tied it for her. When he was done, he turned her around again. "I think I've done enough spinning today; if you don't mind, Jack." She pressed a palm against her forehead, dizzy.

"Were you dancing without me, Sky?" he mocked.

"I don't know how to dance." she replied.

"That's not what you told me. Remember? I asked you if you could dance and you said-"

"I know. I wasn't exactly going to say no, Jack. I gave it a shot and everything worked out."

He frowned, "It was still a lie."

"Let's not start talking about lies" she warned. Not just about what really took him so long, but about the other things she was sure he lied about. She didn't want to confront him about those things. Her trust in him was too great to let those things get in their way. For the most part.

"...You're right. Now's not the time for that." Jack said seriously, "It would only open up a conversation we can't have right now."

"Exactly" Skyla backed away a bit, turning herself slightly and taking another drink of the water. It gave her a moment to think. "Do we have to have that conversation? Ever?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

"I wish we didn't. But now I want to. What are you hiding, Sky?"

"Just because I haven't told you something doesn't mean I'm hiding it." she said cryptically, glancing back at him. It was an accident; she just didn't know what to say.

"So there is something..." he looked at her sadly.

"Let's start with you. What really took you so long, Jack? There was no detour; something must have happened." Skyla put her hands on his shoulders, "Tell me."

"No" the spirit pushed her back, causing the yetis to advance towards them. Jack glared at them, and Skyla simply waved their worry away. "Tell me first. Tell me what you have been trying so hard to hide!" he kept his voice calm, but it wavered.

"I'm sure you already know. But I can't guess at what you're hiding right now! Jack, I thought you didn't want to worry me? I'm pretty damn worried right now."

He hesitated. Running a hand through his hair, he told her, "Okay. Something did happen. But telling you would also worry you, so-"

"You've said it yourself." she started, putting the water bottle on the floor, "I'm tough. I've been handling these things well. Not knowing is worse."

Sighing in defeat, Jack closed the distance between them and leaned his forehead against hers, "You really have to stop using my own words against me"

"Same to you." she laughed softly.

"Tooth found me. While I was in the kitchen. She's the one that pointed out the water bottle, by the way. Apparently... And get ready for this..." he paused for effect, staring uncertainly into her eyes.

A minute later, Skyla rolled her eyes, "Apparently what, Jack?"

"Sorry, I got lost in your eyes." he smirked.

"Stop stalling"

"I'm not stalling," the spirit told her, feigning innocence, "I can't help but flatter my girl."

"Stop. Stalling." she warned again, backing away from him.

The smile left his face. "Alright. Tooth said North's found something."

Sky's grey eyes widened, "Something? Like what? Something good or something bad? Is it about-"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." the spirit instructed, and she did. "I wasn't given many details. Nothing is being planned yet. If they need us; they'll let us know."

"They'll let you know." she corrected. "Unless by some miracle being human makes me a valuable asset; I'm going to be left out of everything. As usual."

"Bunnymund was right." Jack sighed. "It pissed me off when he said it, but it's true."

"What's true?" Skyla questioned.

"I don't tell you often enough how important you are. Or, if I do, I don't make sure you believe it. I'm sorry, Sky."

"Jack, what are you talking about? I'm not-"

"You are!" he stressed, stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're not just some human, Sky! Don't you ever believe that!"

Opening and then closing her mouth, she tried to think of something to say. Deciding against saying anything, Skyla shook her head.

"Don't believe it, 're so freaking important. Not just to me; but especially to me. Dammit, how do I convince you?" he shook her lightly.

"There are more important things going on right now-"

"No. There's not. This is all that matters right now."

"I really don't think my self-confidence should be your priority. We should go ask North-"

"Not happening, Sky."

Making a frustrated noise, she pushed his hands away from her. "What the hell. What. The. Hell?!"

"Oh, and I'm the one that has anger issues?" he glared.

"It must be contagious" she shot back.

"You better hope not. Next thing you know, you'll be lashing out at someone you actually love."

Skyla flinched. His words hit her hard and she couldn't say anything for several moments. "You think you're the one who needs to convince me? Dammit, Jack-"

"Wait. Sky. I didn't mean that-"

"Yeah. You did. You haven't believed me once, have you? When I tell you I love you; you think I'm just saying your words back to you. You think I can't love you..."

He stepped forward, and she stepped back. Running a hand through his hair, he looked around with his thinking face on. His gaze landed on the yetis and he gestured at her with a question mark on his face. They shrugged and gestured back that they were staying out of it.

Skyla shook her head. It was a mistake when a headache started building up. "Can you pass me my water bottle, Jack?"

He did as she asked, looking at her with concentrated concern. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Fine." she lied. Taking a needy gulp of water, she thought about just walking out of the room. It wouldn't solve anything, and would probably make the situation worse; but maybe they could both use some time to think.

"Then let's talk about this."

"No. I don't want to. We shouldn't. You need to relax, remember? Keep calm?"

"I feel fine, Sky. Just like you." he noted, implying that he knew she'd lied.

"Okay. We're both fine. Then, I'm going to my room. Alone." she added, glancing between Jack and the yetis.

"You're important, Sky" he told her as she walked towards the door, "You matter."

Skyla stopped in the doorway but didn't look back. Her hand traced the grooves in the wooden door frame for a moment before falling to her side. Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head, "I love you, Jack. I wish you would just believe me."

She waited a few moments for a reply she wasn't sure she wanted to hear. When there was none, she walked through the doorway and headed to her room.

The frustration and anger she felt from their argument remained until she was collapsed on her bed. She covered her face with her hands and held back the tears. '_Dammit. I didn't mean to fight with him! I tried to avoid that! I've been trying ever since I realized how close we were getting to each other! Even if it was obvious we would have some sort of disagreement somewhere along the line; why at a time like this?_

'_And why can't he believe me? I love him. He should know that by now! Even if my mind strays back to Brandon sometimes, it's not like I would leave Jack. I've made my choice._

'_But Jack still thinks it's more that the choice was made for me. That because Brandon left me-_' she took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm herself. '_If my real choice was to stay with Brandon, I would have fought for him. What he did; it only made leaving him easier on me._

'_Dammit. I'm not going to deny that I love Brandon. But I can, without a doubt, deny that I could possibly love him more. I can't even handle the thought of losing Jack. I went through losing Brandon; and I'm still functioning. It's just not the same.'_

Moving her hands away, she ignored the tears that suddenly started falling. Glancing at the bedside table, she made a quick decision. Skyla picked the bracelet up and slipped it on.

At first there was nothing. Then it was like she could feel it connect with her. It didn't hurt her. It didn't even give her a chill. More like a sensation. '_Maybe after what happened, I'm just more connected with it? More like how Jack is? Speaking of..._'

She concentrated on the sensation and could tell Jack was feeling rejected. Discouraged, lonely, hopeless. Then surprised. Concerned, afraid.

'_He knows I put it on._' she realized, frowning. Without bothering to take the bracelet off, she rolled onto her side facing away from the door. '_What do I tell him? I should tell him the bracelet is acting differently. Right?_'

Then she knew he was angry. That he felt betrayed. And she thought better about telling him of the change.

'_Maybe, with this weird connection, I can keep the bracelet from reacting to me. Maybe I can keep my emotions from him even while knowing his._' She sighed, '_There's always a way out, isn't there._'

A few minutes later, Jack burst through the door behind her, "Take it off" he ordered. She didn't turn. "Skyla" he warned, stepping beside the bed.

"Not happening, Frost." she mocked coldly.

More anger, "Why are you so against me!"

"I've never been against you, Jack." Something poked her back and a chill ran up her spine. Jumping up from the bed she yelled at him, "Did you just use your staff on me?!"

"Yeah! Because you're not listening to me!" he yelled back desperately.

"You're not listening to me!" Walking around the bed, she grabbed his staff and tried to yank it away. He held firm and glared at her. "I keep telling you that you're the one I love and you still-"

"How could I believe you?! How could you love me?!"

Her heart nearly stopped. Breathless, she asked him "That's what you think?"

"It's true, isn't it? We don't really work, do we? Me; a spirit, a Guardian. You; so closed off I have to get excited about learning your middle name?!" He stressed the last words, hurt seeping into them.

"We have time to-"

"What time, Skyla?! For all we know; I could be dead tomorrow! And I won't be coming back again. That's why I ignored the difficulties! Because I couldn't let our last words to each other be in anger!"

"You're not going to die."

"I might. So let's make up right now before-"

"You're not going to die!" she yelled, pulling on his staff and making him move closer to her. She pushed forward and kissed him; desperately needing him to both shut up and understand how determined she was. He didn't react, but she didn't give up. She pressed harder, forcing her tears not to interfere.

The staff burst with frost, and she jumped back. Jack's emotions were a mess. His frustration came through, "Take the bracelet off."

She ignored him, "We're like any other couple, right? Not perfect, either of us; but perfect for each other. Jack, you have no idea. I love you. I need you" she stressed. Reaching forward, she rested a hand back on the staff. She flinched when the cold stung her, but she didn't let go.

"Why are you always letting yourself get hurt. Why do you let me hurt you?!"

"Love hurts? I'm trying to make you understand, Jack."

"That you love me?"

"That and so much more." she replied. He calmed down, and the staff did the same. "At least try?"

"Yeah. Can we make up now? Be happy for a while longer."

"A while longer." she agreed. "Then we'll have another fight. And we'll make up again. Just like any other couple."

"Sounds like a plan. Not a great one. But we can work on that. Now take. The bracelet. Off."

Rolling her eyes, she did as he asked. Jack took it and shoved it into his sweater pouch. "Hey!" she protested.

"You'll get it back tomorrow."

"That's not fair" she pouted.

Jack smirked at her, "No. It isn't. That's why I'm keeping it."

"Not what I meant, Frost."

* * *

**_NOTES:_**  
_These two are trying so haaaaaaaard_  
_Just like me_  
_Sorry for not updating regularly_  
_I don't know what you want_  
_I don't know how far to go with these_  
_If I should just throw plot at you_  
_Or if fluff is a good thing_  
_I'm trying_  
_So thanks for reading_  
_I'm going to get another chapter out asap_  
_(I mean it this time)_  
_Because that isn't much of an ending_  
_But this is enough for one chapter_  
_Love Y'all!_

_P.S_  
_I'm thinking maybe making a sequel?_  
_I mean; we've come a long way already_  
_Maybe after this stuff gets_  
_(mostly)_  
_resolved; it will be time to end the first instalment of_  
**THE ADVENTURES OF SKYLA**  
_But I don't know_  
_So could I possibly have your opinions?_


	21. It's Snowtime

Skyla woke up for the seventh time that night, "Jack?"

His arm went around her protectively from the space on the bed beside her, "I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere."

After their fight, they'd both expected to be dragged away from each other. A few times, Jack even thought they should be since he'd gone so far as to use his staff on her. For whatever reason no one had even stopped by. There were no noises from outside, no one guarding the room, but Skyla didn't trust it.

"Sky..." Jack groaned, "Stop thinking so hard and just go back to sleep. You're making this harder on both of us"

She turned herself around to face him, "What if, while I'm asleep; they come to take you away? I know you won't wake me up, then when I do you won't be beside me! I don't want that..."

"Neither of us do, Sky" he pulled her closer, "But you need to sleep. Waking up every hour isn't good for you."

"Just don't go anywhere, okay? If anything happens, wake me up?"

"I will." The spirit sighed, his cool breath rushing over Sky. Closing his eyes he mumbled his disappointment, "This night could have gone a lot differently. We didn't even kiss for that long."

"You're the one that said I needed sleep" she reminded, smirking at him.

Opening his eyes again, Jack watched her with a sudden mischievous smile, "It got you into bed, didn't it?"

"Seriously, Frost? If anyone just walked in on you saying that, they would think something happened."

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Jack, you have no idea what you're talking about. You're still an inexperienced kisser, and I sincerely doubt you've stuck around a couple long enough to know what even happens between them."

"I know all about it" he frowned quite childishly, "You're the one whose always saying I know more than I let on. That I'm more experienced than people think."

"If you say you're experienced in that; I will throw you out of this bed faster than-"

"Okay, okay. I'm really not. I've never watched something that intimate between a couple. I want to take another step in our relationship though."

Skyla rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, laughing hysterically, "That's not the next step, Jack!"

"I know!" he said in frustration, "I didn't mean it like that. We're comfortable kissing, right? And I like it, but... Sky, what more can I do?"

"You're so cute" she calmed down a little. "I don't know? It's supposed to be a natural thing."

"...Well" he hesitated, and she turned to face him, sitting cross-legged on the bed. The spirit watched her closely, his thinking face on. "What would you do with Brandon?"

She visibly paled, her eyes widening at the question, "I- I wouldn't-"

"You loved him, right?" It was a rhetorical question, and she didn't bother correcting him. "Without my influence what would you- or what did you do?"

"How far do you really think we went, Jack?"

"Answer the question." he told her, copying her sitting position and throwing the covers to the end of the bed.

"Answer mine." she retorted.

Running a hand through his hair, Jack let out a concentrated breath, "I don't want to know. I saw the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. I don't regret coming between that, but I do wish I had done it sooner. I had you pinned against the wall early on, I should have done something different with that chance" he joked, grinning at her.

Song lyrics whispered through her mind, 'I should have kissed you, I should have pushed you up against the wall, I should have kissed you, Just like I wasn't scared at all'

"Skyla, you're zoning out again."

'_Gloriana_' she remembered, glad she wouldn't have to suffer the night trying to figure it out. '_Damn. I really miss my mp3._'

"Sky?" Jack put a hand on her knee and squeezed, dragging her attention back, "Really? Do you have to do that when I'm in the middle of flirting?"

"That was flirting?" she asked in mock astonishment, "Damn, Frost, you really suck at that."

He smiled shortly before his expression turned apologetic, "I know I shouldn't ask about Brandon. I just-" he sighed again, "I still don't know what to think about all of that."

"...yeah. Well, don't think about it at all. We're in the North Pole. He's nowhere near us."

"He's here, Sky." he said seriously. She paled again, waiting for an explanation. "Right here," his hand reached up and rested lightly on her head, his thumb brushing her forehead. His other hand went over her heart, "And I still can't get him out of here."

"Jack-"

His hands moved to grip the back of her head and her shoulder. He pulled her close and held his lips against hers lightly. Skyla enjoyed the sweet kiss, but it was so light she could barely feel it. Reaching her own hands to his chest, she gripped the sweater fabric and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Taking a chance, she moved one hand down to his waist. She gripped the hem of his sweater, tugging on it a little. Jack grabbed her hand, moving it up, and holding it back up against his chest. Pulling away, Skyla frowned, "You're always wearing this thing."

"You've never minded before, Sky."

"I know..." she sighed, "You're the one that got me thinking about next steps and- Well, I would probably freeze if we took my shirt off- Not that we would! I mean, I guess I wouldn't- No, that's not what I-"

"Skyla, calm down. You're trying too hard to say nothing." he chuckled, "Let's leave our shirts on for now. The next step?" Jack put his arms around her waist and fell back against the bed, taking her with him.

She lay on top of him, her hands still on his chest. His hands moved lower and she giggled. He left his hands low on her back and pushed his head up. Skyla's dipped and caught his lips, following as his head relaxed against the pillows again.

After a while, they broke apart. Skyla, slowly catching her breath, rested a hand against his cheek, "I love you, Jack Frost."

"I love you, Skyla Grace. And when I finally learn your last name, we're going to get married."

His declaration caught her off guard. She rolled off him, and he rolled with her, staying close. They stared at each other until finally she asked in disbelief, "Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"No" he stated, and she was surprised to find that she didn't relax any. "I didn't ask. I want to wait to ask properly. But I know you'll agree so I can tell you now that it's happening. You might as well start planning. I'm thinking someplace sunny but cold. Or we could do it in Burgess! That way every major point in my life has happened there!"

"Jack, did you really just ask me to marry you?"

Jack frowned, "Yes? Don't you want to?"

Opening her mouth, she quickly closed it again. Repeating the process a few times, she finally told him, "I don't know. It's a huge step and I... It's complicated?" she offered, shrugging her shoulders slightly with an apologetic smile.

"Complicated? No, it's not. It's you, it's me; it's us. What happened to forever?"

"We don't have forever" she stressed, "But that's not the point. We haven't known each other for a month yet, have we?"

"I'm not asking today. I'm confident you'll say yes when I do, so-"

"How are you so confident? How are you even thinking about something like that?"her disbelief grew.

"What else should I think about, Sky?" the spirit asked sadly, "About what's going to happen to me? About my heart being taken? And about someone messing with my emotions? Making me so pissed off at times that I actually want to hurt someone- hurt you!"

"You would never-"

"I have, Sky! I have hurt you! You can't keep forgetting stuff like that-"

"I don't forget, Jack." she let out a shaky breath, hoping to calm herself, "I overlook the small things that you do that hurt me in favor of the grand things you do that take my breath away. We've been by each others' side since we first met. We've come a long way, through the good and the bad; and we've stayed. You gave up Lauren for me and I-" she hesitated, getting the words right, "I let Brandon go. For you. Because of all the good you've brought me."

"Sky, we keep getting off track." he shook his head, "I will ask you to marry me, and I know you will say yes. If you don't... Well, you won't, so I won't even think about that!" he grinned at her and his eyes pleaded with her to say something positive.

She didn't say anything. She kept her mouth closed and just looked into his eyes with a look she hoped was happy enough to satisfy him.

The spirit rolled away and lay defeated next to her. He dragged a hand through his hair, "Okay. It's decided anyway. I'm asking you. At a better time. Then, when I know your last name; we'll set the date. It's that easy, and it's staying that easy. We have a plan. A plan for our future together" he kept trying to reassure himself.

Skyla, feeling incredibly guilty for the state he was in, sat up. "One of us should go find out what's going on. I'm getting worried."

"I'm not moving anymore tonight. I'm tired. You go, if you want"

"Jack, I just think-"

"You think way too much, Sky." he chuckled almost darkly, "Just go. They're only giving us time to be together, and you're only going to throw that out the freakin window."

"..." Stubbornly, she stood up. Making a quick decision, she reached over the bed and took the bracelet from his pouch. He stayed true to his word and didn't moved, his arm still draped over his head. She threw the accessory into her coat's pocket before slipping her arms into the red fabric. "I'll be back later, then. I love you, Jack. I'm sorry I can never say the right things."

Almost an hour later she was even more concerned. She hadn't found any of the Guardians. The yetis ignored her. The elves only held up plates of cookies in response to her questions. She searched every area she had ever seen them gathered in. Nothing.

"Where are they?"she wondered aloud, walking back to the main area. She stopped in front of the fireplace to warm herself. Holding her arms, she chewed her lip and tried to think of what to do. Turning around, she walked to the railing and stared up at the sky. The Moon wasn't anywhere in sight.

A sudden rush of wind blew past her and she shielded her eyes. "Skyla!" Jack called from behind her. She turned and saw he'd just landed there. He looked like he was forcing himself to stay calm. "There's something you need to do for me, and you can't ask why."

She took a step towards him, and he took the initiative and closed the distance, gripping her shoulder with one hand and keeping her back for a moment while he looked her up and down with an expression she couldn't identify.

He suddenly pulled her close, his arm draping around her. "Skyla, we can't waste time, I'm sorry." His voice was calm but rushed. He leaned his staff against his shoulder awkwardly and pulled something out of his pouch. "Don't you dare put that bracelet on until we see each other again. I love you, and you know that. That's all you need to know. I'll talk to you soon, I promise."

"Jack, what's going on?"

He ignored her question, "Keep your chin up. Eyes open. Don't do anything stupid. Stay safe" he stressed, hugging her tighter. He threw a snow-globe behind him and it exploded, opening a portal "I love you" In a moment he kissed her, then released his grip and pushed her through the portal.

She landed, hard, on the ground outside Lauren's. She looked back quickly and jumped to her feet, running for the portal. It closed before she reached it. Falling back on the ground, she slammed her fists into the pavement.

"Dammit!" She couldn't even put her hurt into words. She couldn't explain it -from her side or Jack's. She just stayed there as gravel bit her knees and stung her hands. Flattening her palms on the concrete, she forbid herself to cry. Tears stung her eyes and she forced them back.

She heard the front door swing open behind her and she knew Lauren was there. Taking in her surrounding for the first time, Skyla saw that it was dark. Probably midnight. The street was empty and silent. The heat from the day was already making her sweat, her large coat making her head spin.

She was back. Back to Lauren's. Back to Summer. Back to reality.

"What the hell am I supposed to do." Looking back down at her hands, she watched as a tear spilled onto the sidewalk between them.

"Come inside" A voice told her. A familiar voice, but not Lauren's. She knew she should know it but her thoughts all ran together and she couldn't place it.

Slowly standing up, Skyla kept trying to figure out who it was that could be so familiar yet so unknown to her at a time like that. Turning slowly, she took in the street beyond, the two cars in the driveway, the walkway up to the house. And there, just in front of the porch, was the familiar, shockingly handsome face she couldn't stop herself from loving.

"Brandon"

* * *

_**NOTES:**_  
_**See?**_  
_**I promised to get another chapter out asap and I DID IT**_  
_***cheers***_  
_**Also, we have now officially passed the 20th chapter!**_  
_***cheers more***_  
_**I've read your reviews**_  
_**-Your suggestions-**_  
_**And I am keeping them in mind**_  
_**I am always grateful for input**_  
_**So keep in touch!**_  
_**Thanks for reading!**_  
_**Love Y'all *hearts***_


	22. Warming up

"Angel."

Rubbing her eyes, Skyla hoped to both clear the few tears she'd shed and confirm whether or not Brandon was really in front of her. When nothing in her vision changed, she stepped forward. Her voice shook "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head, his blonde hair falling in his face, "Lauren told me everything. Angel, please. Come inside." He walked over and hugged her, "Whatever happened, I want you to tell me about it."

Relaxing into his arms, Skyla took a deep breath to calm herself. "You smell like coffee..."

"Good. I know you like it" holding her tighter for a moment, Brandon kissed her head. He let go suddenly, and started leading her toward the house, "You must be tired. We'll talk after you've gotten some sleep."

"Actually, I pretty much just woke up." she laughed softly, "I guess the schedules in the North Pole are different from here."

"So you really were in the North Pole?" he breathed softly, "I'm jealous. It's good to have you back, Angel. Stay for a while, would you?" leading her through the front door, Brandon closed it behind them before helping her take her coat off. "Is this new?"

"It is." As Brandon hung her coat up, she took her shoes off. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to return your mp3. Sorry, Angel, I borrowed it. I added some new music, by the way." He smiled, and Skyla noticed how tired he looked. Like he hadn't slept well the past few days. It worried her to think it was her fault. "Angel. You're staring."

"I know... Wait, why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because that's who you are." He wrapped his arms around her again, "You're my Angel. It was stupid of me to say anything else." Gripping his shirt, Skyla cried silently. Her fear that she'd lost him disappeared, replaced with the guilt of pushing him away.

"I"m sorry. I am. It was all my fault, and I don't know how to fix any of it!" she sobbed softly against him and he started rubbing circles on her back. "I was such an idiot. I didn't want to lose you, but- I'm sorry- I love him."

"Shh, I know. Love makes people do stupid things. And I know it's cliché but I have to say it. You can't help who you love. I understand that. Because I love you. And I can't help it."

"How could you love someone who hurt you? How could you love me after I-"

"Angel. Shut up. I love you. No matter what you do, I will always love you." Kissing her head again, Brandon pulled back to wipe her tears away, "So stop crying. Whatever you're going through, there are people here to help you. People who care about you. You are not alone."

Skyla sniffled and calmed down a little. Smiling softly, she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I really needed to hear that. I don't feel like a part of the team around the Guardians. Jack-" she hesitated. Sighing, she continued, "Jack tries. I know he does. Brandon, thank you. For not hating me, I mean. And I'm sorry, but I can't return your love. Not like I could before."

"...Angel." He draped an arm around her shoulders and led her towards the living room, "There's something I should tell you. Well, there are a lot of things I should tell you. Let's just-" the two sank into the couch, staying close to each other, "Wow. I missed this. Sitting beside you, my arm around your shoudlers-"

"Brandon. I miss it, too. But can we please-"

"Right. Tell me what happened; we need to talk about you first. I'm guessing you didn't want to go through the magic portal."

Laughing softly, Skyla once again relaxed in his arms. It seemed like so long ago that they had done that. Since they had been so close. "No. I did not want to go through the magic portal." she sighed, "I was with Jack-"

Brandon tensed, "Of course you were."

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" she asked impatiently. He apologised quickly and she smiled. It quickly faded as she went on, "Okay. I got worried because the other Guardians weren't around- which they usually were, cause, I mean- never mind, it's another long story. Jack didn't know what was going on either, so I went to go find them"

"Alone? Why didn't he go? I thought they were his friends- or work friends? Accomplices?"

"Jack... Well, it doesn't matter. He was throwing a tantrum. Shut up" she chided Brandon as he snickered. "I went alone. The North Pole is a safe place to be. Besides. He thought that if I found the Guardians then we would be pulled apart. They were, umm, trying to separate us. So he stayed behind. I couldn't find any of them. The yetis wouldn't tell me anything, and neither would the elves-"

"Wait. Can I ask about that?"

"...You don't even have to. Can't understand either of them. But usually they gesture in a direction or something. I pretty much gave up after a while. Then Jack Frost flew up-"

"Show off" Brandon scoffed.

Skyla rolled her eyes, "He's a major show off. Anyway, he flew up. Told me some stuff about keeping safe... Told me he loves me... Kissed me-" Brandon tensed again and she patted his knee. "Sorry. It was an important part, though. Cause after he kissed me he threw me through the magic portal. And I landed right where you found me. Well, not right where you found me," she corrected. "I ran after the portal as soon as I realized what happened."

"And that didn't work. So you're stuck here until Jack Frost comes to get you?"

"Or one of the others, yes. So. Now you know what happened-"

"I only know part of it. But I guess that's the important part. You were sent back here because the Guardians had to go defend the children or whatever." His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer against him, "You're here. That jerk abandoned you-"

"Hey!" Skyla protested, moving away from him, "I know you don't like him, but please try to understand-"

"I am trying. He abandoned you, that's what I understand. Him and the other Guardians-" he stopped suddenly. Running a hand through his hair, he sank back against the couch and laughed, "What the hell are we talking about? Guardians? Spirits? Jack Frost" he stressed the name, disbelief and frustration hanging on each syllable.

Skyla sank back with him, taking his free hand, "I know. It's kind of my life now. If only they would realize that. Like I said, they don't consider me part of the team."

He squeezed her hand, smirking, "You really shouldn't act so affectionate, Angel. I was going to tell you something, right? The reason I came back every day after our fight with the smallest of hope you would turn up."

"...Never mind. I don't want to know." She tried to take her hand away, but he held onto her. "Brandon, please."

"We can talk about Jack Frost all you want. So long as we're talking. But, Angel, you need to know. I want you back. I want you in my arms. I want you to be mine. Except- replace want with need. Because I need you. You think you need Jack? You don't; you have me. I know more about you than he does, and I understand better than he ever could. Remember, back in April when-"

"Yeah, I remember April. And everything else. Do you remember January? Maybe we should talk about that?" His hand let go of hers and she smiled triumphantly, "See? Time and place."

"Well I thought this was a great time to bring up April, but fine. If you're just going to throw January in my face-"

"Of course I am." she argued. Softly, Skyla continued, "I love Jack. There is nothing that can possibly end my love for him. And I won't apologise for that. But I will apologise for hurting you. That was never an intention of mine."

"I know... And I only made it worse. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I didn't want to, you know. I was just-" he sat forward and put his head in his hands. "You probably know everything I want to tell you. All my reasons. All my excuses. I love you, Skyla. And I hate myself for letting you go. Do I have any chance of getting you back?"

Putting a hand in his back, she leaned forward slightly, "Brandon, I love you, too. I really didn't want to say it, because I was worried about how you would take it... But I love you, and I can't deny that. Not to myself, not to you... And not to Jack"

Brandon lifted his head up and stared at her, his hair slightly hiding his brown eyes, "He knows?" he asked, his voice was sad but tinged with hope.

"He knows." Skyla confirmed, "He thinks I love you more than him. Actually, he thinks I just can't love him. Which is total crap- But anyway. Your question? No, it's not likely you will get me back. Not unless you wait until I'm old and grey and Jack doesn't want me anymore-"

"That would make him a hypocrite. He's old. And he's not just grey, he's white! So I've heard. Hair the color of snow? How do you even stand looking at that- I mean, it's very unique." He corrected at her glare, "You're going to look great no matter what age you are. I'll grow old with you, if you'd like"

"I'm staying with Jack." she enunciated slowly, "Him and I will figure something out. I know we will."

Sitting up again, Brandon looked to her seriously, "Skyla. You have him now. But he's a spirit, and you can't expect to be with him forever. Not even for very long. You're already older than him, right? In appearance, I mean. And you'll keep aging until-"

"We have forever." she smiled and her hand left his back and rested on his shoulder, her thumb rubbing a circle there, "We've promised each other forever. He's- He's going to ask me to marry him."

His hand covered hers and his eyes begged with her to see reason, "You can't say that. No matter what you two have been through, you can't just expect him to ask you that. You two have been together for how long? It isn't happening, Sky. It won't."

"It will. I wouldn't say it if I didn't know he would ask me. He- Well, it was sort of strange. He told me himself. He will ask me at a better time and then, when he learns a certain few things about me, we'll set the date."

Brandon's hand slipped from hers, "You're not serious. You're engaged to this guy?!"

"Not... Technically?"

"But you plan to say yes?" When Skyla opened and closed her mouth several times, he finally pushed it closed to shut her up, "So you don't know?" he sighed, "You should figure it out. Figure out what you really want. You don't have to be married to him to be with him."

"I know.. But it would make him so happy-"

"Who cares! What would make you happy? Is it him? Is it spending your life dreaming of things being different so you can have a decent life with the Winter Spirit?" He moved closer, taking her hands again. Skyla didn't move away even as his face came within inches of hers, his warm breath tickling her skin. His voice came out smooth and loving, "Or is it me? A life with me where you don't have to change a thing about yourself, and you don't need to separate yourself from humanity."

Skyla couldn't speak. She didn't dare. She let her grey eyes stare into his brown ones, and that was it. He was so warm next to her; a great contrast from Jack Frost. Even if the cold didn't bother her as much anymore, she knew she would never feel that warmth from him.

"Angel, it shouldn't be this difficult to make a choice. Between me and him, it should be me. I can make you happy, and in the end I can offer you more than he can."

"Because you're human?" she asked quietly.

"Among other reasons, yes." A hand reached up and touched her cheek, "What does he have to offer you? Snow? Every night would be cold if you choose him. Whether he's with you or not. And most of the time he won't be. You know that."

"I can't help who I love, right?" she replied, gaining some of her confidence back. It soon left her again as he moved even closer. Her breath hitched and her heart raced, "I-I love Jack Frost. He's the one I choose. Nothing will change that."

"Oh? Because, while you may be talking about him, you're sitting here with me. And you're not pushing me away no matter how close I get." The hand on her cheek moved to grip the back of her neck, "I love you" He pulled her close, closing the distance and pressing his lips against hers. It was hard, it was passionate, and Skyla couldn't help herself. She started kissing him back, her free hand gripping his shirt and pulling him closer against her.

She would hate herself if it weren't for the heat surging through her. She'd missed that warmth, and how could anyone blame her? She was human. Her whole self needed heat to survive. Each touch was more than enough; like it was flame on her skin.

Brandon leaned against her, pushing her back onto the couch. They lay there, their bodies pressed against each other. Skyla, craving the heat, and Brandon simply craving her. He bit her lip lightly, begging for her to let him in. She started parting her lips when he pulled back, his eyes staring into the hallway.

Skyla nudged him away and followed his line of sight. Lauren stood just outside the living room, staring at the two like she couldn't figure out whether to run or not. "Lau, this isnt-"

"How could you?" the red-head interrupted angrily, "What about Jack?! Are you really going to hurt him like this?!"

"No, I-"

"It was my fault" Brandon stated, standing up. "Don't blame Skyla." he had a blank expression and his voice held no emotion, "Don't tell Jack. You would only complicate things."

"Someone has to tell him! Skyla, if you won't-"

"I will" Skyla answered, her mind going into over-drive "I have to. I'm sorry, Lauren. Please, I didn't mean for that to happen, and it definitely won't happen again" she said with more confidence than she felt. If Brandon kissed her again, she wasn't sure she could resist. She noticed the luggage Lauren had trailed behind her and forgot everything else, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh, yeah! I am. So you have to get out." she eyed the blonde, "You're not welcome here any more. Sky can stay until Jack comes and picks her up. Oh, damn!" she exclaimed as a car horn sounded outside, "That must be the taxi."

"You're leaving your car, too?" Skyla asked, trying to follow what was going on. "And why now? It's the middle of the night!"

Lauren sighed, "Flight schedule. I'm not really going to need a car, am I? Now, really, Brandon needs to leave. You can lock us out, but I'm making sure he's gone before I go. Help me take my bags out?"

Completely lost on the situation, Skyla helped out as much as she could. Brandon did too, until Lauren shooed him away. He waved to Sky, shrugged, and drove away.

"You can come find me sometime." the red-head mentioned, "You and Jack, I mean. I doubt you'll be leaving his side any time soon. You know how much I missed him the first time he left. Now I'm losing you both."

"Lau, you'll have plenty of shopping time to get over it. And, in case you can't tell, I'm not exactly by his side right now." The cab driver gestured at them like he was in a hurry and Sky rolled her eyes. Taking her time thinking of what to tell Lauren, she played with a loose strand of hair, "Actually... The thing about Jack is-"

"Ha! You think you can tell me something about him I don't know? I really doubt that. Anyway, give him a hug for me. Tell him I already miss him, blabla. Bye, Skyla! You know I suck at goodbyes so let's just say see you later? Thanks for being the best roomie ever!" Lauren mumbled something as she closed the car door behind her.

Sky decided to ignore it. Waving at her friend, she said a short, "See you later" before the taxi finally sped off and she was left alone again. "Not like I had a million things to talk to you about" she sighed, "What the hell"

* * *

NOTES:  
Okay  
So here you go  
Thanks for reading  
Reviews, please!  
Questions that I have asked previously are still on my mind.  
I would like your opinions!  
Love Y'all *hearts*


	23. Friendship Never Melts Away

Skyla made her way quickly upstairs and into her bedroom. Not bothering to close the door behind her, she flipped on the light and looked around. She hadn't been back since the attack on Jack had caused the bracelet to react in such a painful way. The room was as it usually was. It was neat. Not like how she knew she'd left it.

Skipping the question of who would have done that, she walked around the bed and to the nightstand where she had left her cellphone. Checking it, she frowned. There were no missed calls and no messages. Not that anyone really called her, anyway. But not even Brandon had tried. Her frustration grew and she forced herself to calmly put the phone down.

Next she opened the drawer and smiled. There it was; her mp3. Picking that up, she fell back onto her bed and started flipping through the files. Brandon had been telling the truth. Not that she doubted him. Many new songs had been added, and multiple playlists created. Not many of which were the cheesy love songs one might expect.

Her smile grew as she realized she didn't recognise many of the new songs' artists names. He was turning her onto new bands, and she absolutely loved it when he did that. He always got it right, too. Somehow, Brandon always knew what she liked.

The doorbell rang and she groaned in annoyance. '_Lauren must have forgotten something. She's so- scatter-brained sometimes! Dammit_' Skyla thought, stuffing her mp3 into her pocket and making her way to the stairs, '_Now we'll have to suffer even more awkward goodbyes. She'll probably scold me some more_,' hesitating before descending the staircase, she sighed as the doorbell rang again. '_Not like I can ignore it_.'

Walking towards the door, Skyla quickly fixed her hair, trying to make a show of the ribbon. '_If Lauren sees this, maybe she won't hate me as much? I'll tell her I already miss her- which isn't really a lie- and she'll just hug me and forget the whole argument we had. Again._' Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and slowly pulled it open. Her mouth opened to ask what happened, and her eyes fell on the figure standing outside.

"I had to come back." Brandon told her, "There is a lot more you need to know." he waited for her patiently- for about a minute. Then he pushed her mouth closed and asked, "Can I come in?"

Composing herself, Skyla gestured for him to come in. They didn't say anything until they were in the kitchen -Sky didn't want another couch scene. Grabbing a glass of water, she leaned against the counter and drank thirstily, waiting for him to say something. After a moment she showed him the mp3, "I found this, by the way. Thanks for... bringing it back. And for the music and playlists..."

Brandon casually sat down at the table, watching her closely, "You're welcome." Skyla stuffed the mp3 back int o her pocket and he sighed, "Alright. Well, the first thing you should know is that I am not sorry about what happened. I'll never apologise. Second? Lauren isn't mad simply because you cheated on Jack. She's pissed because she still loves him and that if you're going to be so unfaithful-"

"Wait." Skyla sat the glass down beside her, "Lauren doesn't love Jack. Not like that. They told me-"

"Lauren lied. She told me." he kept his calm demeanor, but Sky tensed and crossed her arms. "That... Is something I'm sorry about. She said that she loves Jack more than anything. Just like me; if she gets the chance to be with the one she loves she will take it. She'll take him. Never knew he was such a catch... It doesn't surprise me that she's moving away. I would, too. If I had that option." he smirked suddenly, "Of course; not forever. I'd come back for you."

Skyla couldn't speak. She was still processing information. '_Lauren still loves Jack? Like, really loves him? And I took him from her? And she's- No, it's not like that. I love Jack, too. I'm sorry that I did that to her, but-_' her mind wandered to the night when she'd first been told the two weren't in love in such a way. '_It really was too soon, wasn't it? Pretty much everything else they had told me doesn't match. They were in love, and they were trying to make it work._' A horrible thought struck her, '_Just like Jack and I are doing now. Did it just become too much for him? Did he think I would be the easier option? Am I just an option?_'

"Sky. Your brain is working in overdrive. There is literally smoke coming out of your ears and I'm starting to get concerned-"

"I'm okay. It's just... A bit difficult to process?" she offered with a weak smile. "Thanks for telling me, I guess. Now I just have more reason to doubt everything I think I know."

"You don't have to doubt me." he still kept casual, and Skyla wondered which side of his personality she was talking to. "You know me. Every part. You knew I would come back, and you knew I would kiss you-"

"I did not. I may have hoped you would come back-" she rolled her eyes when he smirked again. "but it wasn't something I knew for sure. And that kiss surprised and scared the hell out of me. You shouldn't have done that-"

"You needed it. And, when it finally happened, you enjoyed it. Call it stress relief if you want. It calmed you down and made you happy- For a moment, anyway" he frowned, "I didn't know Lauren was leaving right then. I thought I had time to maybe- erm, convince you that I was worth your time- before there was even any mention of her."

"Convince me?" she asked, confused.

Brandon grinned and stood up, advancing towards her, "If you insist, Angel."

Skyla panicked, pressing herself up against the counter before he could get close, "I didn't mean it like that!" He stopped close just in front of her, tilting her chin up. His brown eyes stared into her greys and she wondered if she really could resist him. Then he let go of her chin and laughed. Frowning, Skyla pushed him away, "That isn't funny. I really thought you were going to kiss me!"

"You know I want to. If I really was going to kiss you, you would know it. Want to take a guess at what I would do different?"

She didn't have to guess. '_The air itself would move differently. Time would stop- You wouldn't have such a stupid grin on your face._' Sighing, she answered him, "You go all out when you kiss someone. It's always intimate and you make sure it's okay first... In odd ways, since you're such a clever, conniving little-"

"Hey! There's nothing little about me!"

Skyla rolled her eyes, "That's funny. Really." her voice dripped with sarcasm though her lips threatened to twitch into a smile, "Can I go back to trying to insult you? Please? I was really enjoying that."

"You can try." he leaned beside her on the counter, "But it won't help anything. Another thing I needed to tell you? I really don't think you should hope for Jack to come back. I get that you love him. I do. But are you really going to be happy with him?"

"I- I want to try to be. We always work it out, you know? It's just, with the amount of fighting we do, I sometimes wonder if- If he wants to try, too. He says he does. He says he loves me more than anything. And the way he kisses me-" Brandon made a vomiting sound beside her and she elbowed him lightly, "shut up. He's a great kisser. Well, now he is. After so much practice-"

"With Lauren?" he asked. Skyla's face turned red and she elbowed him again, a little harder. Clutching his side, Brandon turned his face away guiltily, "Okay. That was a bad joke. Shouldn't have said that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have said that!" she scolded. "Dammit, I still don't understand it! If she still loved him, I mean if she was really still in love with him- Why would she let him go? Lauren doesn't do that. If she wants something- someone- she fights. And she had him! She-"

"Quiet down, would you? Yes, Lauren lied. Yes, she still loves him. If she gets another chance, she'll take him back. Any way she can. And you know how persuasive she can be-"

"Don't even start that. She's still my best friend-"

"I thought I was your best friend?" Brandon asked, acting wounded, "Angel, how could you hurt me like this?"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll always be my favorite ex-boyfriend. And the most charming Demon I've ever met," she told him smoothly. '_At this point, I don't even care how he takes my words. If he thinks those I'm flirting or insulting him. Jack abandoned me, Lauren lied about something so important- then she abandoned me. Daniel is in no place to even think about me. Poor guy. And I won't be surprised when Brandon abandons me, too. At least I had some time in the sun ... I really don't want to fall back into the darkness though..._'

"You've met others?" he asked simply; mockingly. "Well, I'm glad I'm the most charming. Am I the most anything else?"

"Most persistant, definitely."

He grinned at her, "I know what I want, Angel, and I'm not afraid to go after it. After you. Yeah, that makes me persistent, stubborn, maybe a bit desperate. I'm fine with those labels. I know the path I want to take. Do you?"

"You keep asking me the same questions. Are you really expecting different answers?" Knowing what his answer would be, Skyla grabbed her glass and went to refill it at the tap. "Can I- Can I ask for a favor? I mean- Maybe Jack sent me through the magic portal. That does not mean he abandoned me. But I'm ready to accept that he won't be coming back right away. And... I can't stay here..." she didn't look at him. Taking a drink of water, her eyes roamed around the room.

"In the mood for a sleepover, Angel?"

"Not if you're going to put it like that." she answered, turning to him. He was suddenly right in front of her, his hand outstretched, showing her a key. She put the glass down, "This is-"

"I'm not asking you to move in with me. I'm giving you the option to drop in unexpected." he smirked. Gesturing for her to take it, Brandon's smile relaxed, "I'm joking. Take it. You know I'll be living there forever anyway. Maybe in our old age you'll give me another chance?"

"In my old age?" she asked, taking the key,"It's possible."

"Very possible?" Brandon questioned, leaning in. Skyla pushed him away and he laughed again, "You're fun to tease. I love you, Skyla."

"Are you just going to keep telling me that-"

"I'll tell you until you believe me."

Those words stopped any words from forming on her tongue. '_It's just like I say to Jack, isn't it? I just want him to believe me that I love him but- But I know Brandon loves me. And he knows I love him. Why- Why is my relationship with Brandon so easy and the one I have with Jack... So difficult? Jack is the one I want- It's my fault, isn't it. My fault that Jack doesn't believe my words. My fault that the words come out wrong. All of it-_'

"Skyla? Your brain is melting down again. If you're thinking of Jack right now-"

"I am." Skyla sighed then continued sadly, "There's a lot you've been left out of. I haven't told you everything and- And I really need someone to talk to. If you think you can handle it-"

He replied with concern he didn't try to hide, "I can handle anything you throw at me. I worry about you, Sky. If this is something I can do for you- Then bring it on! I'll hear all the disgustingly lovey dovey details if that's what it takes."

He kept true to his word. After they arrived at his apartment, the two sat down to talk. Skyla did most of the talking; telling Brandon everything and getting more descriptive than she really needed to. For the most part, he held a frown on his face while Skyla tried not to laugh at his discomfort. By the end of it, he was on the opposite side of the couch from her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Didn't I tell you." he started, "That if there was another reason for him to be here, it would hurt Lauren? Well it did, and now it's hurting you. I can't forgive this guy. Not that I'm a big fan of Lauren-"

"Brandon" she whined, "You're not helping!"

"I am. You said you needed someone to talk to. I'm here. I'm talking to you and letting you talk my ear off. I've listened and I've paid attention without complaining even while you were going on about him holding you and kissing you and- I think I deserve a bit of credit for that."

"Thank you" Skyla sighed, hugging her legs to her chest, "I really do appreciate it. But can you stay on topic? Whatever problem you have with Lauren is- Well, I just don't care right now."

"Right. Stop worrying about how he feels for you. I hate to say it, but this guy loves you. A lot. You're probably the first person in a long time to care so much about him. With all the crap he's putting you through; he's lucky. He doesn't need to know everything about you, but I think he could handle learning more. The raspberry thing? Great start. Middle name? Cute. What about telling him what happened before you moved to this city? The reasons why you ran away."

"I could... But if I keep out the important details-"

"Then don't. You either tell him or you leave him. You can't keep those secrets from him if you plan to stay. Not only does he deserve to know, but he would understand you better. Your relationship would be stronger. And if anything ever happened; he could help you deal with it. Tell him."

Skyla thought it over for a while. Resting her head on her knees, she replied, "I guess. If that doesn't work, what's the worst that could happen. I'm surprised, Brandon." she laughed, lifting her head to look at him again, "You're actually being helpful. And serious- You're practically an adult!"

"I'm more of an adult than Jack Frost" he mumbled.

"What was that?" she asked loudly, "I think I heard you comment about Jack Frost? Who you don't even know?"

"I know enough, Angel. I can still give you life and dating advice. Just because I don't like who it is we're talking about, doesn't mean I won't try to help you. Besides, I'm still sure you'll come back to me one day. I can let you be with him for now. Then when you compare us later on, I'll win out for sure." Brandon smirked. Standing up he said, "Okay. Can that be enough for one night? I need some sleep. You can take my bed and I'll-"

"I'm not tired. You go ahead." Before he could argue with her she added, "You need your beauty sleep, Demon. You're not as pretty as I remember."

He waved a hand at her dismissively, "If you care to join me later, I don't mind going another night without sleep. You've been keeping me up all these nights anyway. Goodnight, Skyla." he yawned, walking down the short hallway to his bedroom.

'_I've been keeping him up? So it is my fault... Has he been like this since the break-up?_' she wondered. Shaking her head, she stood up and walked to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, she found it mostly empty. Sighing, she closed the door and grabbed an apple off of the counter. '_Maybe it was only because Lauren told him what happened? Maybe it's only been since I started staying at North's Workshop. Maybe that's wishful thinking..._'

Sky wasn't tired. She'd only woken up a few hours ago after all. She turned on the TV, ate her apple, tried to figure out what was different about Brandon's apartment, and did whatever she could not to think of Jack. '_He's not going to know to look for me here..._' She mentally slapped herself and went back to watching the screen in front of her. '_this show is really dramatic. All the close-ups and deep voices and demon killing- Maybe I shouldn't be watching this here. Demon might get the wrong idea_.' Skyla tried to cover her laugh at the thought and kept on watching.

She'd thought she wasn't tired but, after a couple of episodes, she was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Notes:**  
**Well, okay.**  
**So I have moved to Victoria**  
**And it's taking a while for me to get settled**  
**I'm working on it though *thumbs up***  
**Thanks for reading**  
**Please review, if you can spare the time**  
**Love Y'all *hearts***  
**P.S**  
_**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO THE IRL LAUREN WHO WAS THE INSPIRATION BEHIND THE CHARACTER NAME**_  
**(And name only**  
**Since character-Lauren's personality and hinted back story has taken on a life of its own)**  
**(Also, IRL-Lau is a Pitch Black fan whereas C-Lau is most definitely not)**  
_**LOVE YOU, LAU!**_


	24. All Bundled Up

**Brandon's POV**

Brandon truly thought he would finally get a good nights sleep. Skyla was back; she was safe. He'd kissed her and apologised for leaving her and having his parting words be so cruel. He thought he could sleep. It turned out he still hadn't eased his mind. He tossed and turned, mostly. What little rest he got was short-lived when every fifteen minutes he was startled awake by some unknown force. His thoughts were what really kept him awake though. Everything Sky had told him -every detail- weighed heavily on his mind.

'_She loves Jack, Jack loves her. He's having some issues, and she wants to help him overcome them. Problem is; his issue is supernatural. What can she do? Not much, and the Guardians know that. Her job has been to distract Jack and keep him happy. She's doing her best. Hopefully the witch thing will be solved tonight. Even if that means Jack will come back to take her away from me again. Skyla is... The most important person in my life. If Jack is the one who can make her happy right now then... He sure as hell better get back here safely._'

It was still dark out. Sighing, Brandon rolled over again trying to find a more comfortable position, '_Maybe I should have stayed up with Sky a while longer. We could have talked for hours... I wonder if she's still awake? If she's still upset..._' Rolling onto his back, he threw the covers away and debated getting up or not. '_If I go out there and she's awake... She'll know something is wrong and worry... If I don't I'll be stuck here all night._' Making the decision, he sat up and put his feet on the floor. Running a hand through his hair and looking longingly at the deceptively comfortable looking pillows, he stood up. Choosing not to bother putting a shirt on, Brandon slowly made his way to the door. He was glad he'd had the forethought to at least change into sweatpants earlier.

His hand found the doorknob and turned. it fell open smoothly and he stepped out into the short hallway. Something seemed off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. In the living room, the TV was still on with the volume low, he assumed to keep from disturbing his 'sleep'. Smiling at Skyla's sleeping figure on the couch he quickly went up to her and brushed some stray hair out of her face. Thinking for a moment, he carefully untied the red ribbon and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. Reaching for the remote, he also turned off the television.

Ignoring a sudden feeling of emptiness, Brandon went back to his room. Grabbing one of the blankets there, he concentrated on biting back the lonely emotions clawing at him, '_what the hell is going on? I'm not alone, not even close. I have Sky. She still cares about me! She'll come back to me, too. When she can. When she needs to. I love her, she knows that! I have her.._.' The feeling didn't go away but he pushed it back as far as he could and concentrated on dragging the thin blanket out to the brunette in his living room.

It took longer than it should have but he eventually made it back to the couch and draped the blanket over her, tucking her in carefully, trying his best not to wake her. Skyla stirred slightly and Brandon's heart skipped a beat. When she settled back down, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Some more hair had gotten into her face and he brushed it away, his hand lingering on her cheek. '_She's pretty cute when she's sleeping. Has that spirit really been able to see her like this? I hate to say I'm jealous but..._'

"Ngh, Jack..." Skyla whispered.

'_She's still asleep, right?_' Brandon wondered. His hand moved to lightly grip her shoulder, '_it pisses me off that she said his name but... Everything I've decided so far hasn't changed. I love her, and I'll wait for her. As long as it takes._'

'_But how long will that be?_' a voice whispered inside his head. '_WIll you be alone until you're old and grey? Until you're dead? Maybe meet someone in the afterlife? She doesn't want you, Brandon. Give up. Embrace the loneliness or find someone else- You have plenty of admirers that show up at your place of work.._'

"...That's not true" he argued out loud, "She's in a weird place in her life right now, and I need her to know I support her and that I'll always be here for her-"

'_At what expense?_'

"She's worth it. Skyla is worth it. I love her." his anger flared and he willed that voice to just shut up already. Focusing on the brunette sleeping in front of him, he closed his eyes and made himself calm down. It barely worked.

'_She's not worth it!_' the voice sneered, '_Not for you. Let the spirit have her. you deserve... more_'

"I don't deserve anything. I'm lucky to have her-"

'_You don't have her! She is not yours! And she is a liar! You know this and yet you-_'

"Shut up" Brandon growled. His resolve was breaking but he was determined to fight against the incredibly weighty emotions warring inside of him. "I love her. I love her and-"

'_You don't. If you did, you wouldn't have pushed her away. Not for a moment. You wouldn't have let her run into his arms!_'

"...I did that for her. I did that because she was having such a hard time. She's happy with him, somehow, and I'm glad I could give that to her." The voice didn't respond. Smiling again, he leaned towards Skyla and kissed her forehead, "I made the right choice. If I'm alone forever, I won't regret that. Be happy, Sky. Please" He hoped he didn't imagine the smile that graced her face for the shortest moment. He hoped she had heard him.

The empty, lonely feeling he'd had that night seemed to leave him but hover over the two. It was a depressing smoke that wafted through the air but didn't touch them again. In their little bubble, Brandon finally relaxed. His thumb caressed her arm and he watched her sleep for a few moments. The rise and fall of her chest, the small breaths. He wished he could see her eyes then, but if he focused he could easily recall the grey orbs he missed but often dreamed of. Her lips moved like she was trying to say something and he wondered if she would be speaking to him... or to Jack Frost.

He pictured, not for the first time, how he wished his life would go. What it would be like to spend his days with her. They would get married and live in his apartment for a while longer. When they could, and when Skyla was ready, they would move to a larger home and have children. Of course, Brandon will have found a better job by then or maybe even started his own business. If Skyla decided to pursue a singing career, he would support her like he always had. They would go on cruises for their anniversaries, just like people do.

"We would have an apple-pie life. White picket fence and everything, even if I have to make the fences myself. I'll give you the life you've always wanted. You deserve that Skyla, and I want you to have it." The sleeping form smiled again and he knew he didn't imagine it. "I love you, Sky." he leaned in, lightly kissing her lips, "Please don't forget your Demon"

He forcefully pulled himself away from her. Making sure the blanket was tucked around her properly, he stood up and walked into the kitchen for a glass of water. After chugging it down, he leaned forward against the counter and let his face curve into a relaxed smile. '_She's going to be okay. I know that. And now, maybe, I can let her go. For the time being_' he reminded himself, his smile taking on a more devious glint, '_I'll still have her back before I'm through on this Earth._'

Brandon jumped at a knock at the front door. Grumpily, he made his way towards the door, "Who would be visiting at this hour? If it's Michael, I swear I'm going to put a lock on my fridge. It's nearly empty already!" His annoyance lasted until he was mere feet from it. The feeling that something was wrong hadn't left him, but it grew even stronger as he neared the door. Stopping just in front of it, he peered through the peep-hole. There was no one there. "Kids should be in bed." he mumbled. He started to turn away from the door, cursing whoever nearly woke his love.

There was another knock. Ignoring the peep-hole, he threw the door open. Ready to yell, he was surprised to find the hallway completely empty. "I'm not so tired that I'm hallucinating. I think? The voices would have me believe differently." Shutting the door, Brandon finally turned around. His eyes barely focused on anything, "Yeah... definitely tired." he accepted, walking back towards his room. He thought of Skyla and smiled, swivelling himself around to face the living room. His head spun and he had to hold onto the wall just to stay standing.

The blurry shapes barely came together. Brandon panicked. Skyla was still asleep on the couch but something stood over her. '_The witch_' he thought. Taking control of himself, his expression flattened and he steadied his own heart rate. As his vision cleared, he saw less and less of the figure. It didn't look over at him, and he suddenly knew that it had been there for a while. Watching them. Watching her. That pissed him off. Still, he controlled himself. Barely. If it hadn't taken any special notice of him yet, he was hopeful that it wouldn't. Then the realization struck him that the voice he'd heard in his head must have been that of the witch.

'_If that''s the best it can do- I'm not afraid of it._' The image stuck in his mind of the thing, and everything about it pissed him off. That it wasn't even entirely grotesque was about fourth on the list of what was most awful about it. '_Maybe it won't bother us if we... If we just ease away from it. If I wake Skyla- No. She'll be able to see it. She'll panic. If I can keep her eyes away from where I saw it; then maybe. I have to get her out of the apartment- But it would follow us. If I can get her to the bedroom- We'll be trapped. No one will- The bracelet. But if the witch knows about it- Of course it does, it knows so much else._'

Fighting with himself, he walked with a concentrated calm back towards the front door. Checking Skyla's coats pockets, he hoped the witch wasn't watching. Nothing happened so he assumed it wasn't. Stuffing it into his sweat pants pocket, he brought it to the bedroom and hid it under the pillows. Taking a deep breath, Brandon walked back out. As he neared the couch, he felt hovering smoke of the same negative feelings that had been there before. It was a good sign that Brandon was still not on its radar.

"Sky" he called calmly as he knelt beside her. His hand brushed her cheek then moved to shake her shoulder, "Skyla, wake up. You need to wake up, alright?" he tried to keep the urgency out of his voice and cursed himself for it being so hard. Usually his composure was easy to keep. But this was no usual circumstance. Skyla was in danger.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Brandon she smiled, "I'm glad I don't dream. You might have interrupted something."

"Nevermind that. Come on, you can sleep in my bed. You'll be more comfortable there" His eyes held hers as he lifted the blanket off of her. He helped her stand up and as the negative energy surrounding them flared he pulled her against his chest in a tight hug. He felt her tense under him. Not from the embrace, he knew. Kissing her head he told her steadily, "Let's just get you to the bedroom, alright?" She nodded against him and he fought back his frown as they held onto each other and turned towards the short hallway.

Skyla didn't relax but Brandon knew that if he wasn't there she would be a lot more panicked. When nothing else happened before they reached the door, Brandon figured the creature must not see anything wrong. As soon as Skyla passed through the doorway, he shoved her further in and shut the door behind them quickly. They stood there for several moments, staring at the door and waiting for something to happen.

"Sky..." Brandon started, backing away from the door. He pushed her along with him and they sat on the bed, "Sky, under the pillows. Call for Jack Frost."

She didn't move, "What was it? What was out there? B-Brandon, I'm so afraid-"

"Shh, shh." He hugged her and brushed her hair back, "I know you are. You can use that. We have to call for help, Sky. Now. Before that thing figures out that something is going on. Please, Angel" he begged, holding her closer, "I'm afraid, too."

She reached one hand under the pillow and quickly brought it back. "I'm sorry" she sniffed, "It's my fault." Brandon pulled away slightly and brushed a tear away from her face. Looking down, he watched as she slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but the bracelet did nothing and he panicked. Skyla looked up at him and lifted her hands to grip his face. Squeezing slightly she smiled at him, "It's going to be alright. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you"

Grabbing her hands, he held them up and kissed her knuckles, "I'm more worried about you. Is that thing going to work? Is he going to come?"

"About that..." she started softly, still crying, "I don't know if he'll be able to find us. I'm- I'm sending out signals like crazy but I don't know if the sonar works. He know's I'm afraid. He'll turn the entire city upside down if he has to- Him and the other Guardians. We'll be okay."

"I believe you... I do. I'll protect you until they get here-"

"Brandon..." she lifted a hand to his face and brushed away some tears he didn't know had fallen. "I am so sorry I put you in danger... Did anything... happen? How did you know it was there? Did it... Did it hurt you?"

"No, no... I'm fine. It tried something. It tried to make me feel alone. It talked to me and told me I'll always be alone-"

"You won't." Skyla stressed, "I'll always be around- I'll visit you- I-I love you-"

"I know" he smiled at her. Letting out a shaky breath, he turned and lay down with his arms folded behind his head, "I know I'll always have my Angel. Hey, we might as well get comfortable, right? I don't think we're going to get disturbed any time soon." Skyla nodded and he closed his eyes. When she rested her head against his chest, he put an arm around her protectively.

"You had time to grab the bracelet," she commented, "But not to put on a shirt?"

"Angel, get your priorities straight." he laughed weakly, "What could be better to cheer you up than your Demon, shirtless and in bed with you? Don't actually answer that. Even sarcastically. It would only hurt my feelings."

"You have feelings?" she wondered, "Hmm. Never knew that. I missed you, Demon. I'm sorry for-"

"Everything? Yeah. Me too. Not like we're saying goodbye here but you should probably kiss me passionately one last time. You know, since we're so afraid for our lives and all. You won't be able to once this is all over so..." he trailed off hopefully. Hope that his words would lighten the mood further.

"I'm not that afraid, Demon. We'll make it through this. Together. Then-"

"Then you'll run back into Jack Frost's arms. Yeah, I know how this ends. Don't worry, I'm over it. You two have your relationship. I... I support you. Only as long as he makes you happy, remember."

"Really?" she questioned. Brandon made a noise of confirmation and opened his eyes. Skyla was looking at him happily but small tears still fell from her eyes. "Thank you. You're... Probably the only one to support us-"

"I support you" he corrected, "I support your happiness. One day I'll be the reason for it. Until then, I have no choice but to let him have his chance. I'll tell him myself that there's no need for him to worry about me stealing you away. I can't see or hear him so I might need a bit of angelic guidance." Skyla was about to respond when there was a knock at the window. "Maybe that's him?" Brandon asked. Skyla nodded and smiled, leaping up from the bed. Before she could reach the window, Brandon grabbed her and pushed her back towards the bed, "It's my window, Angel."

"It's my boyfriend, Demon." she grinned. Brandon couldn't help but grin back at how happy she was. He was relieved, too. If it really was Jack then everything would be fine. Skyla spoke up before he reached for the curtains, "Hey. You can't even see him, right? It doesn't make sense for you to open it."

"Fine. I'm right here. Tell me immediately who it is" another few urgent knocks sounded and he gestured for her to approach the window. She slowly did so. He grabbed her arm, "Is it stupid of me to have a bad feeling about this?"

Skyla smiled at him, "Yes"

* * *

_**NOTES:**_  
_**I've been told how much people hate cliffhangers**_  
_**So here's another!**_  
_**(It was unintended but now I sort of love it.**_  
_**I'm a bad person)**_  
_**Thank you so much for reading!**_  
_**It was a great change to**_  
_**(finally)**_  
_**write in Brandon's POV!**_  
_**If you can spare a few words,**_

_**please review!**_  
_**Love Y'all *hearts***_


	25. Snowmen Are A Little Flakey

Skyla reached for the curtain, certain of who she would find behind it. The bracelet told her how afraid Jack was, too. How determined, how frantic. How hopeful. He was outside and she didn't want to wait a moment longer to see him. If she had to go much longer without being in his arms she was going to do something stupid for sure. Throwing back the curtain, she smiled at the spirit beyond. "It's Jack" she announced to the blonde behind her, "Brandon, it's fine. It's him."

Jack's smiling face was focused on her and he gestured for her to open the window. She flicked the latch and pushed. It didn't budge. Frowning, she pushed harder. Brandon laughed and walked up beside her to help open it, "What would you do without me? This scene could have been romantic, you know. Now it's more like one of the Ross and Rachel screw ups." he managed to get the window open and Jack flew inside, carefully avoiding the human who couldn't see him.

"Skyla!" he breathed out in relief, wrapping his arms around her, "You're safe. I'm so sorry that you were put in danger at all."

Skyla hugged him back, "So you know it's here?"

"Yes. The Guardians are waiting for us to leave... You did well getting Brandon to safety. And grabbing the bracelet. I'm sorry that your courage was necessary, but I'm glad you had it."

"It... wasn't me. He saved me, Jack. He grabbed the bracelet, and me, and dragged me in here without the witch noticing."

Jack held her tighter, "About that. It's not exactly a witch. It's more of a-"

"Sky? This is really weird. You're hugging the air..." Brandon told her.

Embarrassed, she pulled away from Jack, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. What do we do now?"

Jack took her hand and faced the blonde, "Well, I don't know what he can do. Sky, I need to get you out of here. Brandon should be fine if he just-"

"Jack. Stop. Are the other Guardians around? Brandon and I will be safe in here-"

"No, you're not staying. He can."

"He can not." Focusing on Brandon she explained, "We're fighting over you. Apparently, Jack's a fan of brown eyes... Oh woe is me how could I compete against the great Jack Frost" she smirked. Jack let go of her hand and crossed his arms. "Take a joke, Frost." Skyla told him. His face was still drawn in a frown but she noticed the corners of his mouth twitch up.

Brandon cleared his throat, "I assume that was a joke. Maybe I should say it now; I have no intention of stealing Skyla away. Or making any more moves on her. We can talk about that later, but tell me if we're in danger here?

"Any more?" the spirit asked, "What does he mean by that? Did he- Did anything happen?" Skyla shot him a look to make him stay on topic and he straightened up, "Tell him we're safe. The Guardians are leading the creature out another way. We should still clear the area. Just in case."

Skyla relayed the message then asked, "Jack, is that okay? As much as I want the three of us to get the hell out of here; will the Guardians be able to take that thing out on their own? Is there anything you can do? And- are you alright now? You seem better but-"

"They can take care of it. I'm not fixed yet, and would just get in the way no matter how hard I try. Skyla, it was my fault the creature came after you. When I found out that the Guardians had left to fight it, I wanted to be a part of that. I didn't want them to fight my battles- especially when I wasn't sure they could win. I kind of pissed it off again and it targeted you. It still has my heart- it still has me. But so do you. Now, really, we should get out of here."

"Front door?" she asked Jack and he nodded. She turned to the blonde and nodded at him promising, "I'll explain stuff on the way out."

"...Is it really safe? If it's after Jack- I guess we don't have much of a choice, do we?"

"No, not really. As much as I know you don't want me to tell you this; I think it's time you put a shirt on." Skyla ignored Jack's angry reaction and continued, "How about that black v-neck you wore to Centennial Park that one time? Remember?"

"Yeah. You leaned too far over the fountain and started falling-"

"And you tried to catch me-"

"We both fell in." he finished. The two laughed with each other while Brandon grabbed a hoodie. Zipping it up he mentioned, "I don't even have that shirt anymore. Idiot Michael stole it. I don't talk about him much and you've never really met him. That day when I asked Daniel if you and I could hang out; he was the one who gave me that final kick to get going. He's also the one who empties my fridge out all the time."

"Oh. Damn. I really liked that shirt. Just going to wear the hoodie? It might be a bit cold, what with the Spirit of Winter walking with us-"

Said spirit cut her off, "Good. You remember that I'm here. Sky, I think I deserve some attention, too. Being your hero and all... And your boyfriend..."

Skyla clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Yup. You're my boyfriend. But I'm still mad about the portal thing so for the time being I'm not going to give you any special attention. Shall I lead the way?" she asked, gesturing towards the door.

Jack angrily walked away from her, towards the door. Brandon grabbed her arm, "Am I causing trouble? I don't want him to be mad at me or anything... That's not part of my growing old plan. I probably wouldn't if he get's pissed off enough-"

"He's not going to kill you." Skyla assured. She watched as Jack opened the door and stepped out. "I think?" Dragging the blonde along with her, they all walked through the apartment. For the most part, it didn't look very different. Then the lights went out and she held tighter to Brandon.

"It's okay, Sky. I'm here, and so is Jack. The emergency lights will be on in the hallway so all you have to do is make it that far. Hey, Jack Frost! Go open the door, would you?" he called, not knowing where the spirit was.

"Tell him to shut up!" Jack said back, "I'll open the door, but I don't see what you're so worked up about. Are you really this afraid of the dark? There's a story there, right? One that you'll tell me?"

Skyla ignored him. When he opened the door, light fell in from the hallway. She let go of Brandon and slipped her shoes on, her coat soon following. What few bags she'd taken from Lauren's remained in the apartment but she took the purse she kept her mp3 and other small things in. "I'm ready."

"I can see that" Brandon commented. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he started to lead her out. "Our grand escape, huh? Not very exciting."

"What's wrong with this guy" Jack wondered, "Is he really going to do that in front of me?"

"Jack" Sky sighed, "Shut up. Let's just get out of here, then I'll explain stuff to you. Right now, because I've decided to tell him everything, I need to tell Brandon all that you've told me. It shouldn't take long, but I'm going to stretch it out. We have quite a few floors to suffer through, seeing as the elevator isn't an option..."

Brandon removed his arm from her shoulders. She gripped the sleeve of his hoodie and he smiled, "If Jack makes me slip on some ice, I'm blaming you."

"He won't. He's nice, you know."

The spirit laughed. "I have a bad side too, you know. I still hold the record on the naughty list. It's forever reserved for me. Besides, you know how my emotions get- It won't be my fault if an ice patch appears at the top of the stairs-"

"Don't you dare" Skyla laughed. Smiling, she kept looking forwards as they walked into the stairwell. Somewhere between Brandon's floor and the lobby, she explained things from Jack's side as best she could. When Brandon found out it was Jack's fault the creature had shown up they had to stop so he could blow off some steam.

Jack also explained that he knew where Brandon's apartment was because he'd followed the human home one night. Gathering information he called it. Skyla didn't inform the already on-edge blonde.

By the time they were walking through the lobby, they were all other two to follow him out. They stayed silent as they quickly crossed the street then maneuvered back roads and alleys. Jack had to fly up several times to make sure they were going the right way.

"We're just trying to get to a rendezvous point." he explained, "Once we get there, we will wait until the Guardians meet us. Then we'll know it's safe. Brandon can go back and you can come with me back to the Pole. Just for a little while. Then we'll have to find someplace else to go..."

Skyla shortly relayed the message then asked, "I have some things back at his place. Then- it's not as if I'm cutting him out of my life so I don't want to just leave him after all of this. Where would we go anyway? Burgess?"

"Burgess is great, Sky. And you don't have to leave him forever. I know I can't ask you to do that. You're obviously really close, but that pisses me off so I'm taking you as far away from here as I can. We'll visit some time, alright? But I'm not leaving you two alone!" he declared.

Skyla hurried to catch up with him, looping her arm with his, "Jack, you know I love you. And, umm, Brandon knows that too. He was going to tell you himself that there's nothing you need to worry about between us so- Give him a break? Me too?"

Jack said nothing for a few minutes. When they left another alley and faced a small playground he mentioned shortly, "That's it. Where we're supposed to meet up. It shouldn't take long for them to get here so say your goodbyes now." he unhooked Skyla from his arm and flew up above the playground.

Brandon followed her gaze as she watched the spirit fly away. Taking her hand he sighed and led her towards the swings. When they sat down he asked, "Is that guy being stubborn? Aren't we trying to tell him that you're his now and I'm not going to steal you away? How much more can we do?"

Sky dug her feet into the ground, "It's not we, it's not you. It's me. He's never believed me when I tell him I love him. I have to think of a way to show him, I guess. Part of that would be moving to Burgess..."

"Don't force yourself to do anything. If he doesn't understand things from your side- If he doesn't understand your feelings even when you tell him- then let him stay that way. He'll learn. Eventually. Just don't give him any more chances to abandon you"

"Definitely not. He's not getting rid of me so easily" she announced with determination. Turning her head to look up at the sky she yelled, "You hear that, Jack Frost?! I'm not giving up on you!" She smiled when she focused on the bracelet and found that he was extremely happy.

"Bracelet stuff?" Brandon asked, pointing to her grin.

"Bracelet stuff." She confirmed. "I guess now we wait? There isn't much else to do... I think Jack's on look out."

"Yeah... I feel a bit useless though. Don't you? I mean, you haven't been able to do much since following him down the rabbit hole-"

"Really? Did you have to say that-"

"Yes. You're usually one to keep busy, right? Cleaning, working, just doing whatever you can. If you've been doing nothing for too long, it must be bothering you."

Skyla started swinging absently, thinking over the days she'd spent not knowing what she could do. It was lazy, it was boring, it was a difficult thing to get used to. But still, "It's not like I did nothing at all. I toured North's Workshop. Met a few yetis. And elves. I hung out with the Easter Bunny- and with Jack Frost. We ate raspberries and did yoga- Well, I've told you all of that. You're right, though. It doesn't seem like much. I was caught up in the situation and didn't notice how useless I was being."

"I didn't mean it like that, Angel. You're not useless. You were doing what you were asked to do and what you could do."

"What should I do then? Ask to be given a job?"

"The time for that has past. If you move somewhere with Jack- something I'm still not crazy about- then you'll have your own house. At the very least a little shack. You can clean that and decorate it. Spend all your time on it. Then spend your time with Jack. Then visit me. Make snow-angels" he smirked, "You'll always have a way to spend your time when you're... On your own out there..."

She looked over at him sadly. Seeing his empty expression she forced a bright smile onto her face. "I won't really be alone. If we settle down somewhere I'll make friends- or at least one. Then, yeah, I'll have Jack. And- I'll call you! Often! E-mails! Whatever we can to stay in touch. I'll be happy, Brandon. I know I will. I just hope... That you will be, too. Is that too much to hope for?"

"That's a bad trick to play, Angel. If I say the wrong thing you'll worry and think you have to stay. You don't. You have to go. For your own happiness. When I know that you're happy, then I'll be happy. I'll be the happiest man-"

"Demon, can I ask you something?" She waited for a reply. Looking over at him again, her eyes met his. She knew he would worry if she phrased it like that. It wasn't exactly on purpose, but she was glad that now he would take it seriously. He nodded slowly and she looked back up at the sky. Sighing she finally questioned, "Would you really be happier if I stayed with you?"

There was a silence for several moments before he answered carefully, "Yes. I'm sure we had the same thought that you and I belonged with each other but that's not what you want right now. Not really. And it's not what I want for you. We have plenty of time to settle down, Angel. Walk on the unpredictable side for a while, will you? Be the wild spontaneous person I always dreamed I could convert you into." he chuckled and the tension eased a bit.

"But-"

"I'll be fine. Like I said. As long as you're happy -and safe- then there's nothing else I want. Make me die alone if you must, just live the life you wish you could dream of."

"Oh, haha. It's funny because I can't dream" she mocked sarcastically.

"I've been meaning to ask; has that Sandman said anything about it?"

Sky thought about it; wondered if maybe the golden man had noticed that she doesn't dream. If he would say anything if he did. "Nope. Nothing. If he even knows. I doubt it." she added with certainty.

"And the Tooth Fairy? Has she looked for your memories?"

"No... I don't think they care. It's not like they think I'm suspicious. Which I'm not, by the way. Jeez, if anyone was listening in on us they would be misled don't you think? Stop it."

He shrugged, "Sorry. A lot of our conversations are like that. They do trust you. They trusted you with Jack, so that's obvious. I'm curious why they haven't at least searched for your name on the naughty list."

"I bet MiM told them not to." she pointed up towards the sky. Between buildings the Moon was plainly visible, "That guy. Man in the Moon. He's the one that brought together the Power Rangers- I mean Guardians" she laughed, "He's the one that convinced North to let me stay at the Pole, too."

"I see... Think he's been watching you for a while? What if he knew about you. What if it really was you all along that was supposed to be with Jack? It wasn't with Lauren at all. Sucks for her" he added under his breath.

"Well, that would be a nice thought. I don't know though. That might mean my whole life has been leading up to this. That my destiny was always to be with Jack Frost. That's... Not a great thought. I would rather assume that we fell in love randomly. That it wasn't the Fates deciding things for us. That we just found each other on our own. Sort of. Lauren helped, I guess. A little."

"He fell for you. Just like I did. Sky, you're not as undesirable as you think you are. You're beautiful, you're clever- You even have a sense of humor! And you're tough which, honestly, is not as bad as people tell you it is. You're guarded. You need to be. Because no matter how tough you are on the outside, I know you're actually a weak, vulnerable, emotional-"

"Hey!" Skyla laughed, "You can stop there! I get it, I'm not superwoman Can we just wait for the Guardians now. Like Jack said, they'll be here soon." Brandon nodded and reached out to take her hand. Their fingers twined together just like they had so many times before. It was warm, it was familiar, and it was all Skyla could do to keep herself from crying.

* * *

_NOTES:_  
_Hi there_  
_I think_  
_Now is a great time for you_  
_Yes, you_  
_To tell me what you think of this fic overall._  
_If it should end._  
_Split into a sequel._  
_Simply keep going._  
_It might not matter for a few chapters still but_  
_I would like to know_  
_What with planning n plotting n such._  
_So please let me know!_  
_Thank you for reading!_  
_Love Y'all *hearts*_


	26. Reunited And It Feels Snow Good

The first Guardian to show up was Sandy. He waved at Sky then stayed up in the air with Jack Frost. Next was the Tooth Fairy who joined the two but didn't acknowledge the humans far below. When North and Bunnymund showed up in the sleigh, the Guardians all joined together on the ground. Seeing the Guardians all together was intimidating.

"They're all here" Sky told Brandon. "They're just talking. Over there" she pointed towards them.

"Oh." the blonde let go of her hand and stood up. "I guess this is goodbye?"

Skyla stood with him, "No, not yet. It can't be. Just give them a few minutes, alright? Maybe- Maybe I can stay. Just a while longer."

"I hope so, Angel. But I don't think it will happen. I'm sorry."

"It's not goodbye forever, okay?" she smiled, "We'll keep in touch! And I'll visit you! As often as I can. It's not really goodbye..."

"I know it isn't." he wrapped his arms around her, "I would never say a final goodbye to you. Jack's going to take you somewhere safe and make you happy, right? That's what matters right now. I never thought I would be giving you away to a spirit... Or at all... And now this is the second time. I'm sorry, Angel. I'm sorry I couldn't be better. I'm sorry I failed you..."

Holding onto him, she let out a small laugh, "You didn't fail me. Neither of us failed. It's a weird way for things to turn out, I know. But we're still here for each other. Well, you're here. I'll come back if you need me. Or if you get lonely. I mean, Jack will come too, he doesn't trust me to be around you alone. Well, honestly, I'm not sure-"

"Before you start, I should tell you that I'm really nervous because as far as I can see it's only you and me. If those Guardians come over here I'll have no idea. If Jack sees me hugging you I won't have a chance to run away or anything-"

"Oh. Right, sorry." she pulled back just enough to look over at the group. "Well, Bunny's a bit pissed. Jack's ignoring us. The others are actually being serious..."

"Are they hurt at all? If there was a battle-"

"They look perfectly fine. Their usual selves. I don't know what happened, but it must not have been very physical. They do look tired though... Exhausted, really. I wonder if.. I mean, I don't think they really need sleep? But do you think they can? If they're really worn out?" she focused back on the blonde, "Or maybe just to pass the time?"

"You haven't asked Jack? Or noticed him nodding off?" Brandon sighed, "And now I have to bring up the fact that he's probably been watching you sleep. Don't you find that creepy? At all?"

"I used to" Skyla started thoughtfully, "but now I guess I like it. I mean, it's nice knowing that he's watching over me; protecting me. That I'm not alone."

"Is that what it is?" he asked, "You were never alone. You just- You have a problem reaching out to people. You don't like having to be rescued. That's what he's doing, you know. He's... your hero. Which is something that I wanted to be but as long as someone will take the job-"

"Do you really think I'm weak Brandon?" she asked him, stepping away. "I don't know if it's just another attempt at pushing me away but the insults are actually starting to hurt."

"I don't mean to insult you. Well, maybe a little. You're not... weak. But you're not that strong, either. Not right now. And, I would like to see you when you have that strength back. Make sure you come back to me when that happens" he smiled at her and closed the distance she'd put between them, kissing her forehead gently. "I love you, Skyla."

Before she could reply, Jack walked up and pulled her away. He held her arm but glared at Brandon, "What the hell!"

Sky flinched at how angry he sounded "Jack, he can't-"

"Tell him to leave! Now! Before he really pisses me off." the spirit warned.

Looking over at Brandon she told him sadly, "I'm sorry. He's gone all jealous boyfriend again. We'll talk soon, okay?"

"...I shouldn't have-" he hesitated and looked down, "Take care of her, Jack Frost. Don't you dare hurt her again." With that he turned quickly and walked away. Skyla shortly considered calling after him.

Jack's grip loosened and she turned to him and snapped, "You're kind of a jerk, you know that?"

Taking a step back he stared at her, confused, "What? I didn't do anything wrong. He was the one-"

"Don't blame this on him. Your tantrums are all you- And what do you mean you didn't do anything wrong?! I thought you trusted me, Jack? Some people think it's a sweet thing when someone gets jealous- that it means they care. But you know what? I'm sick of it! I just want you and me to be happy together! I want to have a life with you that I can always smile about!"

"What's it like now?" he asked quietly. His eyes didn't leave her but he hesitated as if he didn't know whether he should back up more or not. He was trying to hide his emotions from her, and she wasn't going to force it.

Skyla's resolve crumbled as the quiet moments passed by. Jack's blank expression worried her and his tense stance made her regret starting another fight. Looking down at her feet she fidgeted with a strand of hair, absently wondering where her ribbon was. "Right now... Right now, I'm just glad you're safe. I'm sorry I brought it up, you just-"

"I know. I pissed you off." he states calmly, "But please don't stop there. If there's a problem, we need to talk about it. We have time now. We can have a discussion and we can change things for the better. I want to try that. I want to try being a normal couple- even though I know I'm far from normal. I want to make you happy and give you everything you want; everything you deserve. I love you, Skyla. So tell me what we can start with. What we can fix first." He smiled the last words but otherwise didn't move.

"I love you too, Jack" Skyla sighed, "And what I want to fix first is this distance between us." she let a tear slip from her eye and smiled at him. She took a small step towards him before he rushed forward and captured her lips with his own. He holds her arms and squeezes lightly. After a few moments he pulls back but leans his forehead against hers. Keeping her eyes closed, Skyla comments, "That's a great start."

"Your emotions are all over the place. Should I be worried?"

"I'm just- there's a lot happening in my mind right now- Are we safe? Is the... Uh, creature? Is it gone? Are you free from it? Or, is that not-"

"Everything is... almost settled. It sucks that in the end I couldn't fight it but I'm relieved that there was an end. A good end. For us, anyway" he chuckled. Sky's eyes opened and stared at him, unsure of how to take that. Jack noticed of course and moved his hands to cup her face, "It's over. That's what matters, understand?"

She nodded, not entirely sure she did. But he was right. As long as that issue was solved, they could move on to the next one. "Almost, huh? What's left, I wonder?"

"The matter of my heart. I want to give it to you, Sky. Let you hold onto it. Protect it. Do whatever you want with it because that's what it's like already. My heart in your hands. Whether you treat it well or not- it's yours. Do you accept that?" Skyla laughed and he jumped back suddenly, shocked. "What's so funny?! This is serious!"

"I know! That's what's so funny! Jack, I don't know what you mean, but I definitely accept. It's... not like I'll have it like the creature did. I won't have control over you or have the ability to actually hurt you. Right?"

"You can if you want to. It's not a simple thing, Sky. If you want to hurt me you have to really mean it. I know you wouldn't do that. I do trust you, Sky. I trust you with everything. With my heart, my life. I dragged you into this world of mine, and you've had to go through so much in such a short time. You've stayed. And you still want to fight for me- with me! I don't know what good I could have done to deserve you, but it must have involved saving the entire Universe because-"

"I had a similar conversation with Brandon" Jack tensed up and she continued quickly, "I told him I hoped there wasn't a reason that we found each other. That it wasn't the Fates that made me fall for you, and you for me. I just want it to be that our love is simple, and true, and not at all part of someone else's plans for us."

"That's a great way to put it. I thought you weren't good with words?" he chuckled, "That first part could have been better though. Never start a speech like that."

"Sorry" She stepped forward and kissed him softly. Turning her head, she noticed the other Guardians staring at them. "Umm, how long have they been-"

"The entire time" Jack reported, not looking away from Skyla. "I don't think they can hear us very well. Which is good. Because if they knew what I plan to do they would try to stop us- and I really don't want them to."

"What are you going to do?" she frowned. He took her into his arms, holding her close. His voice was right next to her ear and his hands gripped her back desperately. Her own hands mirrored his as she noticed how serious and determined he was. She still had no idea what he was up to.

"I already told you, Sky. I'm giving you my heart." As he said the words, a rush of frost and electricity courses through the two, not visible to on the outside but incredibly obvious to the two experiencing it. Skyla winced from the pain but tried not to show it. She was sure keeping the Guardians oblivious was important. If it was possible, she held him tighter hoping the closeness or just the pressure of his body against hers would somehow dull the aching. Breathing harshly through her nose, she waited for it to stop.

Finally, the electricity, the frost started clearing. Slowly, the world came back. Jack let out a few shaky breaths next to her ear and slumped, resting his head against her shoulder. His grip loosened and his arms fell to push hers away from him. He made a small noise in pain and she immediately let go, stepping away from him. When his head bobbed down for a moment, she wondered if he was really in a lot of pain. Then it snapped back up again and his grinning face replaced whatever else had been there.

"Well, how do you feel?" He asked, his grin widening.

"Umm..." she thought about it. Nothing really felt different. Her heartbeat was the same, the pain that had come with whatever happened had already left her. The cold feeling left her, even though the steadily blowing wind tried to change that. The electricity, however, stayed with her. It was strange but familiar. It was comforting, in an odd way. It felt supportive, protective, and strong. "Good." she finally replied. "You?"

"Other than the bruises I'm going to have? Excellent."

"Sorry... I guess I was-"

"Can we get out of here now?" An impatient Bunnymund questioned loudly, "You two have had your wonderful reunion and there are still some things we need to do. Jack, if she's really coming with us="

"I am" SKy responded, looking sternly but happily at the oversized rabbit, "Get used to having me around."

"I'm tryin'" He replied, "But you're not makin it easy." they stared at each other for a while then burst out laughing. Bunnymund hopped forward and hugged her, "I'm not saying I missed ya, but I'm happy to see you again. Even happier that you're safe. Jack says you were in there with the- erm- creature?"

"Yes. I didn't see it, though. Brandon said it was hovering right over me" she shivered from the memory of when the blonde had told the story while they were walking through the alleys, "I didn't see it at all, thanks to him. And it didn't do anything to me, as far as I'm aware of. Which, considering what I know about it- probably means I'm fine."

Jack cut in, making Bunnymund hop back. He took Sky's hand and kissed it before holding it at his side, "I told them all that. If you don't want to talk about it; you don't have to. You can just leave it all behind."

"...Not really. And what do you mean I can? What about you? What about both of us moving on?"

"I can't. Not yet, anyway. Sky, I know it was hard on you, but imagine what it was like for me. It won't be easy for me to move on from that. I was... for lack of a better word, violated. That probably is the right word for it" he sighed, "I don't like that. But I promise to try my best."

"I'm here for you, Jack" she told him immediately, "You're not alone. It's not just me, either. You have them" she gestured at the other Guardians, "It's okay, I understand. Take your time."

"What do you understand about that?" his tone was condescending. Something Skyla wasn't entirely unused to. "What do you understand about being violated and toyed with- What do you understand about your life being controlled? About your entire self being at the mercy of something you had no idea existed! Sky, thank you. For trying. But you don't have to say you understand when you clearly don't."

Deciding not to push it any further, she leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Would it be better if I said nothing at all? Ever again?"

"We would probably fight a lot less" he smirked. Before Sky could react, his lips were on hers. They held there sweetly until large hands pulled them away.

"Time for that later!" North announced. The Guardians behind him looked awkward at the exception of Bunnymund who again looked annoyed. "Now we go to the Pole!"

Jack started to make a fuss and Skyla just took his hand again. He barely settled down, "I was enjoying that," he mumbled, "Not like we don't have time for it."

"They're right, Jack. I don't want to stay here anyway." She smiled at him, and started leading him towards the others, "And you're right, We have time; later." Out of the corner of her eye she saw him look sideways at her with that adorable thinking face of his. She squeezed his hand and boarded the sleigh.

When Jack let go of her hand, she finally looked at him. He was already at the back of the sleigh, staring out into the night. He had a smile on his face but his eyes held his exhaustion. Skyla decided to let him be and sat down beside Tooth. They smiled politely at each other but hesitated saying anything as the others climbed into the sleigh.

"So it's... It's over now, right? Jack's really safe?" Skyla asked just before take off.

"Yes. Or at least, from this one particular danger. The fairy tales and myths are cute, but it's a lot different from reality, Skyla. There are dangers. To all of us. You included, now that you've decided to be a part of our world." The fairy looked thought ful for a moment before adding, "Why do you think we have to protect the children?"

The question hung in the air while the reindeer took off. Skyla was surprised at the words, though she had known it was true. Nothing was ever as simple as it seemed in stories and there was always more reasons to things. Of course there would be more of a reason to have to protect them than simply the Bogeyman.

"Sky" Jack asked, sitting beside her. She startled out of her thoughts and realized they'd already flown through the portal and were over looking North's Workshop. "Are you okay?"

She forcefully calmed herself before responding, "Yeah. A lot's happened and since now I have time to reflect on it... It's kind of all crashing down on me. I hope I didn't worry you?"

"Sky, I'm always worried about you. I've told you that. Remember what I said? If there's a problem, you have to tell me. So we can solve it. Together."

"I know. Really, though. I'm okay" she smiled to reinforce her point. Jack, still looking quite unconvinced, put an arm around her shoulder but otherwise said nothing more on the subject.

A while later, Skyla was back in the room she had nearly gotten used to. It hadn't been a day since she'd been in it, but it felt like longer. The fireplace was already lit and she was thankful; there was an odd chill lingering around her and it wasn't Jack that time. It wasn't temperature related at all as far as she could tell.

Letting the heat of the fire wrap around her, she settled against the large pillow she'd dragged off the bed. Jack had gone off with the Guardians, some sort of final meeting about what had happened. She knew he would want to get out of there as soon as possible but also knew that no matter how much he fussed, they wouldn't be done any time soon.

Pressing play on her mp3, she relaxed at the familiar music flowing through the ear buds. It blocked out all other noise and in her own little world, Skyla let herself forget everything else.

* * *

NOTES:  
I may have just lost all the data on my USB  
It had everything on it  
I have nothing save the document this fic is on  
Luckily it was open at the time of the incident and I had the good fortune to be able to save it elsewhere  
I think I need a hug


	27. Cold Winter Games

After a while, Skyla had nearly fallen asleep. Music still played in her ear, the fireplace still warmed her skin, and the pillow under her head was such a comfort. She may have been on the hard floor, but she could see herself falling asleep there. Easily. It was safe, warm, and Jack Frost would find her there as soon as he could. It was the perfect spot.

With the creature dealt with and Jack's safety assured, she was sure they could move on. Be a real couple. Be happy and in love. Move to Burgess and live together- though Jack would likely leave a lot to spread Winter around the world. The only reason he'd stuck around so long was because of the creature. Because of the dangers to him. Work would call him. Responsibility. The children need him. The Earth does, too. Climate control.

What would she do? Stay at the house? Decorate like Brandon said? Get a day job like she's used to using for a distraction? The money would come in handy. And she would meet people; make friends. Skyla could start a new life in Burgess, taking only part of the old one with her. Brandon. Occasionally Lauren, if she can stomach the idea of pretending they never lied to each other. Knowing Lauren still loved Jack made Sky nervous that the two would get together again. Or that Sky was keeping them -both of them or either- from their happiness.

Then sleep started to take her. She wasn't even sure how long she'd been awake, but she was tired. And the fire was so warm and the music was drowning out every little thing outside her little world. She was ready not to dream. She was ready to have a break from being conscious. Time could pass around her while she stood still. Or, lay still. She would feel like she hadn't missed a thing and yet decisions will have been made and conclusions reached.

Someone leans over her and she smiles, recognising the chill. Jack brushes her hair back, careful not to remove the earbuds. Her eyes stay closed as he kisses her forehead, cheeks, nose, then hovers over her lips. He breathes cold air over her and she giggles. It's nice. Nicer than the heat from the fire. What had she been thinking when Brandon kissed her? Heat wasn't what she needed. The touch, the kiss she needed was cold. It was Jack Frost.

Though she can't hear them, she's fully aware of her words when she says "I love you". His lips touch hers and she lets it invade her little world. It breaks through and she's happy about it. Happy to be close to him and to have those moments that they can share. And then he deepens the kiss and all thoughts she had are thrown far away. Her world follows and she feels like she joins Jack's. It's cold, it's beautiful, it's full of passion. Carefully, he takes her earbuds out. He pulls away and Skyla finally opens her eyes. His snow-colored hair, his icy blue eyes, the aura of joy around him. He is Winter.

"Love you, Sky." he tells her. It's not the first noise she hears after the music stops -the fire is crackling and the workshop beyond the door to her room is as busy as always- but his words are her favorite sound. In that moment and every time she hears them. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

She chose to mock him, "You sure took your sweet time. You've kept me waiting, Frost." The spirit smiled and apologised, kissing her again. "Yeah, good. Start making up for it now."

"Sky... I was busy. Don't make me pay for this." he whines.

"I've made up my mind. I demand my raspberries to be served in a bowl made of purple crystal. Oh, and I want whipped cream on them, too. Oh, and you have to sing for me while I eat them!" she grins at him

He grins back, "Sure. But I'm not singing. You should."

"I can't sing while I eat, Jack."

"I know, I know. But you should sing. I miss hearing it. The last time I heard you sing was that Friday before I told you I love you. Please sing for me?" he asked softly, looking down.

Skyla sighed, thinking back to that Friday. She knows he doesn't like talking about that night, and is very surprised that he brought it up so easily. He still thought he forced her words. He still thought, at that point on Friday, that she didn't love him. "Yeah, I guess I can sing for you. I will. Eventually, I promise."

"Sky, are you sure you're alright? You love singing, but you haven't-"

"I'm fine. I just... Can't. I mean, I couldn't. Everything seems almost settled now though so maybe I can give it a shot? The world won't last long without my beautiful voice gracing it" Skyla joked. As Jack laughed she grabbed the pillow and stood up. "What do we do now, anyway?"

"Whatever you want to do, I guess." he replied, standing up next to her. "Sleep, eat, or any other human thing you can think of. Don't make a joke, I really want to do something simple right now. Something easy. Something-"

"Human?" Sky finished for him. "Okay. I'm hungry, so I want to visit the kitchen. If you want, you can wait here? Get some rest? I'll join you in a bit."

"Are you sure? I can go with you and-" the pillow hit him in the face and he grabbed it, pulling it away from him with a grin, "Fine. I'll wait here. Hurry back, Sky. You know I miss you when you go away."

A while later, Skyla was wasting time in the kitchen, '_I don't want to go back. I'll have to tell him about everything. I'll have to tell him about Brandon and about Lauren... That is not going to be fun. But he seems to want to relax for a while. Maybe it can wait? Not long, of course. I'll have to tell him-_'

"Skyla?" Bunnymund waved a paw in front of her face, "You in there?"

Swallowing her surprise Skyla grinned, "Just barely. Here for some carrots? I think they've all been used up. Sorry, Bunny."

"What?!" he yelled angrily. Quickly, he hopped towards one of the fridges and yanked it open. His paws grazed every item inside before he spotted the orange sticks. Holding them up, he smirked at the brunette. The smirk quickly left him when he saw hers, "Hey!"

She held up her arms in surrender laughing, "What? It was kind of funny."

"Was not." he frowned. Sitting down at a table, he motioned for Sky to join him. "How's Jack doing?"

"Doing?" she questioned, sitting down, "Why are you asking that? I thought he was supposed to be fine now. Is something still wrong? What happened at the meeting-"

"Woah there! I was just wondering. I worry about the guy. Don't ever tell him I said that" he warned, and Skyla crossed her heart. "He is fine. We thought there would be some problem after everything that happened but he's doing well. He's somehow recovered fully, even though his heart... Well, it shouldn't have been that easy. But we're all happy to have him back. He's not fully himself again though. Keep an eye on him?"

"Both, probably. We're sticking together. Well, probably. I, umm... I really hope the anger thing is done with... And the jealousy thing..."

"Jealousy thing? What does he have to be jealous about?" Bunnymund asked. When Sky didn't answer him his eyes went wide, "What happened? What did you do, Skyla?"

"I-It wasn't my fault. I mean, maybe it was" she looked down at her hands and folded them together over the table, "He's going to hate me. Even if I can find the right words to explain it, which is usually impossible, he'll still hate me. He won't get it. Then I'll do something stupid like try to turn the argument against him- Bunny, we're trying to work things out. We are. But I don't make it easy. I am such an idiot-"

"Quit being so down on yourself" Bunnymund sighed, "You're not that awful. You're not that great, either. Don't you worry about it. Jack loves you. Whatever you did I'm sure he'll forgive you. Eventually. Give him some time. And be careful what you say. Don't piss him off."

"See, that's the thing. I don't know if I should tell him. He'll... he'll feel betrayed. I- Bunnymund, Brandon kissed me."

"What?!" he slammed his paw on the table "That bloody- He should not have done that. As long as you explain it calmly to Jack-"

"I kissed him back" she said softly. She felt Bunnymund's eyes on her and covered her face in her hands, "It was stupid, I know! I shouldn't have done it but- I don't know, I just couldn't stop myself! With everything that was happening I- There is no excuse, is there? I'm sorry, Bunny. I won't ask you to keep this from Jack, but please give me some time. I'll tell him-"

"Will you?" A voice asked from behind them.

Skyla stood up quickly and turned to him, "Jack?! I-I'm sorry! I was going to tell you but then you were happy and you wanted to relax and-"

"And? Skyla, you should have told me right away. That's what Brandon meant when he said he wouldn't make any more moves on you. He already kissed you." Jack's grip tightened on his staff and he looked down angrily, "You liked it, didn't you? That's why you kissed him back. He's the one-"

"Shut up!" Skyla yelled, surprising the two Guardians. She turned to Bunnymund, "Are you leaving or do we have to find someplace else to go?"

The Guardian of Hope grabbed the bag of carrots and stood up, "I'm not getting involved in this. Try not to kill each other" he mumbled, hopping his way out the doors. They closed behind them and Jack stared at them longingly like all he wanted to do was escape.

"Jack, you idiot. You know what we are? A broken freakin record. You're so worried that I'll turn around and choose him! There is no way in hell that is happening! I kissed him back and, yes, I liked it. That was right after you threw me through the portal. A lot has happened since then, believe it or not. So can you please get it through your thick skull that I am seriously in love with you?!"

His attention finally turned back to her and he glared, "Why am I having a hard time believing it. I gave you my heart, Sky. You didn't think of telling me all this before I did something like that? What else have you done with him behind my back-"

"That was it, Jack. Jeez, what happened to your big speech on listening to me? On working together to fix these problems? Stop looking at me like that, you know it's actually kind of scary-" He took a step towards her and she stepped back. "D-don't. Stay over there so I can yell at you."

"If you love me-"

"I do."

"-then you'll never see him again." he stated coldly. Skyla backed up again, hitting the table. Jack continued, "I mean it. I'm not taking you to see him, I'm not allowing you to call him or e-mail him or whatever else you told him. There will be no contact between you two. Understand?"

"No. I don't! And you don't either!" Skyla took a few moments to forcibly calm herself. Her hands tighten on the edges of the table and she closes her eyes. "Just don't let me go, Jack. Don't let me go and you'll have nothing to worry about. But if you push me away like this I promise you it won't always turn out well. I won't always stay. I'm trying, okay? So you have to, too."

The spirit goes completely silent for a few minutes. "I am. You idiot, I am" he tells her softly. She can hear him getting closer but doesn't open her eyes. When he's right in front of her, he stops. "I love you. I want to be the perfect couple. Or, at least a couple that works. I have issues, okay? Issues with Brandon being so close to you. You'll never forget him, you'll never give up on him. And it's the same for him towards you. I hate to say it but you two seem like you're meant to be together. You know it, too. If I hadn't been so selfish and made you say you love me- If I hadn't told you I was in trouble and made you-"

"Jack, shut up. You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. It was a bit rushed, but I meant my words even back then. And screw who everyone thinks I'm meant to be with. I'm with you, and I'm happy here."

"You won't kiss him again?" Jack asked.

She hesitated a moment before answering, "Never again." She would like it to be the whole truth but the fact remains that she's not sure she'll always be able to control herself around him. If he kissed her again, ever, she's not sure she'll be able to push him away on her own.

"Good. I trust you, Sky. I'm not saying I'll let you see him, but you can contact him. While I'm in the immediate area. So I can supervise you-" Skyla opened her eyes and he shut up for a while. They stared at each other and different things ran through their minds. Skyla just wanted the fighting to be over. Jack's eyes told her that it wouldn't end, but that he had hope. Hope for what, she had no idea.

"You can kiss me, you know." she smiled at him, her hands falling away from the table.

"No. I shan't." He smirked. Skyla frowned and he moved his face closer to hers, "I think we should just hug. I want to kiss you, but I've been thinking. A kiss can't fix everything, right? So let's not. Not for a few days. To see if we can make it long without it."

"Is this a game, Jack Frost?"

"Yes. One that you'll lose."

"You're the one that's going to lose. You obviously can't get enough of me. You won't last 24 hours." she smirked at him.

"Fine. Let's see who cracks first." he continued smirking as he backed away from her. Suddenly he stopped and his face turned serious, "I said no kissing, right? We can still hug and stuff. Please?"

"And stuff?" Skyla questioned. It's true they did other stuff even before they started kissing. Like he would hold her at night. Brush her hair back, tuck it behind her ears. Tie it up for her. He held her hand, too. She could handle not kissing him for a while, she was sure of it. Could he?

"Well, you know. I like watching you sleep... Having you in my arms... Just stick close to me, okay?"

"Well, duh. Kissing isn't everything. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He walked forwards and wrapped his arm around her in a hug, "It'll be fun. Even more fun when I win. What will my prize be? Do I get to choose?"

"It's your game, Jack" she replied, holding onto him happily, "Think on it. When one of us wins, then we can name the prize we want. Whatever you can think of. Umm, within reason."

"Of course, Sky. I won't ask you to do anything too extreme. Actually I can't promise that" he smirked at her again, letting go. "What about you? Any ideas on what you'll ask me to do?"

"Many. I'm not telling you though. You'll find out when you lose **the game**."

"I'm not going to lose. I won't lose to you. Not this time. I went 300 years without interaction of any sort. I can hold out longer than you can, I'm sure of it."

"That's exactly why you'll lose, Jack. You're just getting used to having me so close. And you like kissing me, you don't want to give it up. Oh yeah. You'll lose."

The two argued for a while about who would win in the end. Both were certain the other had no chance. Eventually they were kicked out of the kitchen by some elves and walked hand in hand back to Skyla's -temporary- room. Jack took a detour though and they ended up in the great room overlooking the working yetis.

"Hey, Sky." Jack started, smirking. He didn't look her way but continued, "Isn't this romantic? All the lights, the mistletoe. The sounds of the yetis tinkering with toys? You and me, side by side-"

"I'm not going to kiss you, Jack. Not now, not ever. That is; not until after you kiss me first. I'm not losing this game."

"This isn't a game, Skyla" he tells her, leaning in slightly, his eyes finally on hers. "I really want you to kiss me. Forget the game." His voice softens, "I love you. Kiss me"

A single eyebrow raised, she questioned, "Why don't you kiss me? Show me that you care about me. Jack," she leans in, too, "show me that you love me."

He hesitates for a minute, looking from her eyes down to her lips and back up again several times. He's already so close and yet he leans in closer. His lips are mere inches from hers when he smiles, "You're not going to tempt me" then jumped over the railing and flew away.

"Show off!" she yelled after him. "Damn. It almost worked. Maybe next time..." Looking around her, she noticed multiple yetis and elves staring at her. "We're playing a game." she explained, blushing. They accepted it with different levels of understanding.

About an hour later, in her room, Skyla was beginning to think that Jack was plotting something. Either that or he was running out the clock until she gave in, which was something she did not intend to do. She started making plans as well. He almost gave in, she was sure. One, maybe two more tries like that and she'll win the game for sure.

* * *

Notes:  
I just  
I really want fun and games for a while.  
This is a good start.  
Okay so losing the data on my USB hit me hard.  
Like, it really sucked.  
But I'm alive so  
(yes, stupid me hadn't backed up those files in a while  
shush)  
Everything is fine.  
Thank you so very much for reading!  
I love you all!  
Really and truly  
*hearts*


	28. These People Plan Way Too Much

"She's going to lose, you know." Bunnymund mentioned. For some reason he was always around one of the two lovebirds. "She loves you, she's human, and she obviously can't keep her lips to herself-"

"Hey!" Jack yelled. Bunnymund shrugged and ate another carrot quickly. He'd been hungrier than Jack had ever seen him since they returned to the Pole. It was odd but Jack wasn't about to make a fuss. He had to admit to bingeing on a few dozen cookies now and then. He really couldn't help himself sometimes. Lounging back against the arm-chair again he sighed heavily, "She's not like that. It's only been me and him, right? And then, I've only heard about one other. I'm not even sure if they kissed-"

"Jack, think about the times we're livin in now. If she had a boyfriend they at least kissed. Maybe went further, I don't know. That's not my business anyway, but you might find it worth asking about. Just be careful what fights you start; you don't have the option of shutting her up like you usually do-"

"You don't know what I usually do, Bunnymund. Now that I think about it, I don't either. I just move. WIthout thought or logic- I can't help it. She pulls me towards her and I don't try to fight it." he sighed like he was remembering a certain happy memory. Bunnymund huffed, irritated. Ignoring the rather unpleasant company he was keeping, Jack continued, "I don't know how she does it. She's stubborn and a pain and- Well, I could name a few negative things but still I love her! That's why she's going to win. It's a stupid game to have challenged her to."

"Naah, mate. It's great game. Keep your head about you and you've got this. She has no chance-"

"She's going to win. You should have seen her determined face. Like I said, she's stubborn. She's tough. She knows how to close herself off. I'm not as good at that as she is."

The over sized rabbit-slash-kangaroo turned his full attention on the spirit and mocked, "Your love can not be contained."

Jack nodded and, with a smile, agreed, "That's exactly how it is. I've been a jerk for a while now so this break will help me think of ways to start making up for that. I need a clear head to plot."

"From what I saw of your first attempts to finish the game early, you won't have much of a clear head to plot with. Skyla's... obviously good. Your game won't last long as long as she holds the upper hand. Which she currently has. You ran away. That's showing weakness, mate. You have to make her equally as weak."

"Why are you cheering me on and not her? Why are you helping me?"

"I'm not helping you yet, Jack. But I will. You need flowers to give her. Chocolates. That's where I come in. Why would I help her, anyway. I've known you longer, and she's a bit of a pain-"

"Hey!" Jack yelled again.

"You said it first" Bunnymund pointed out. "I'm on your side. Everyone will be divided in this and I want you to know where I stand early on. Draw this out. You'll gain more and more supporters and-"

"You make it sound like I'm running for president. This is just a game. The only rule is no kissing. I might have a chance, but she has a better chance. I already feel bad about starting it. Do you really think I'll have supporters? Who's going to be divided? Who would really care about this?"

"A lot of people, believe it or not. We've all been taking bets about what'll happen to you since you first left to that city you found her in. You were after Lauren at the time of course and no one imagined this would be the outcome. Well..."

"Well what?" Jack asked impatiently. He turned his head to stare at the kangaroo -who's really a rabbit but no one cares. The two stared at each other for a while before Bunnymund eventually looked away. The Winter Spirit questioned jokingly, "Come on, kangaroo. Did someone predict I would meet Skyla?"

"Not... exactly. Tooth was sure you wouldn't really fall in love with Lauren. That seeing Lauren was just Manny's idea for getting you out of the way. I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind, but if that was all he wanted why not send you back to Burgess? That doesn't make sense. I shouldn't tell you this, but... I think Tooth likes you. If nothing else, she definitely loves your teeth. Her fairies approve of you which is a huge deal for her-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Jack let out a shaky laugh, "So what if Tooth likes me like that. I don't like her that way, and the only one I have eyes for is Skyla. If Tooth wants to be in denial that my attentions can be -and are- elsewhere, then let her be. Back to the situation at hand-"

"I have to stop you for a minute there, Jack. I know this isn't something you want to talk about again, but are you certain Sky would be as loyal to you. She already hasn't been and you say it yourself. She won't forget about him. Ever. It's not fair to you."

"You mean Brandon." Jack started calmly, "Of course she won't forget him. It's stupid of me to ask her to, no matter how badly I need that to happen. She's going to stop thinking about him so much though. Eventually. I'm seeing to it now, actually. I have no worries anymore. I trust her. She's mine, and I'm hers. Brandon is an old friend or an ex boyfriend only."

"You've agreed to let her see him though."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be with them the whole time. And it's not happening any time soon. Back to the problem-"

"Yeah, back to that. You're going to win. I'll help you make sure of that. Like I said, we'll have flowers. And chocolates. And you'll just be your usual adorable self. She won't be able to resist."

* * *

"You'll win, Skyla. Jack is many things but he is not one to hold back." North was assuring her while working on some new ice sculpture, "This is a silly game to play, but I see why you would agree to it. Hmm, sort of. Would you mind explaining it to me again?"

Skyla sighed, "I don't know. I was caught up in the moment and interested in doing whatever I could to either end the fight or make Jack happy. Of course I was hoping for both but it doesn't always happen that way. Now that I think about it he probably only suggested it because he's pissed about Brandon again. Or, still. I guess he's always holding some negative emotions towards Brandon"

"Jack is not used to these things. He is not used to being in love. Jealousy is only natural when he doesn't know how anything will go or if what he is feeling is even right. He's trying to protect something he wishes to understand. You must also remember that he has been under the influence of that creature. Bunny told you and I will tell you again; he is already recovering much faster than we expected. It's nearly miraculous. But it's not completely over; not for him. You're by his side so I have no worries."

"Yeah... I'm not putting you in a weird position, am I? I mean, I don't want anyone taking sides or anything. Especially not in this game. If there's anything you can do to help me... I would really appreciate it." she mentioned softly, looking at the floor. She wasn't happy to be asking for help so early on but to have the game over faster would be worth the trouble she'd put him through. For one; it would get her and Jack out of his workshop a lot sooner. Probably the other Guardians as well, it seemed like they were only staying because of the interesting development.

"I will help you. It is too late to worry about anyone taking sides. Word spread quickly of your game and now even us Guardians have started taking sides. I have chosen to be your supporter. Sandy will likely choose you, too. As attached as he has become to Jack, he cannot help his amusement in watching him lose."

"So you're on my side?" she asked. North nodded and she tipped back on her stool slightly, "I really do have a chance of winning then. Even if Jack manages to get Bunny and Tooth, I know I have the stronger team."

"I can see you planning something behind your eyes." the large Russian mentioned, drawing her full attention back. "I hope it is something good."

Skyla smiled. North has a side like that, too; mischievous and willing to scheme along with her. "Oh, I have the greatest of ideas. If I really do have Sandy to count on, as well as yours, then I may have to take advantage of that. This could be over tonight; we just need a plan." she thought for a moment, tapping a finger against her chin. Suddenly her smile grew to a trouble making smirk, "And a distraction."

"distraction is easy part." he commented thoughtfully, chiseling away at the sculpture, "If that is all you need then yes this could be over tonight."

"It's not all I need, but it's going to be one of the more difficult parts. After that it should be easier than falling asleep."

* * *

"That's a good idea." Jack admitted to the would-be-kangaroo. "Took you long enough to think of it though. If we really don't have Tooth's support then we'll have to ask North-"

"Taken" Bunnymund reported shortly. "And don't bet on Sandy either. He's more competitive than any of us and he likes it best when you and I lose. Nah, he won't be on your team. But you have good standing with the elves and a few yetis-"

"Neither of us can understand them."

"We don't need to. We can ask them if they're on your side. Yes or no questions, mate. Then, when we have a good amount of supporters, we just tell them the kinds of things we need and they'll happily follow our instruction."

"So our plan is to make me irresistable? We can do that easily. We're men. We know what women want. We know what Skyla wants-"

"Yeah, Brandon."

"Are you sure you're on my side? It doesn't seem like it. It seems like you're only trying to piss me off. Maybe you're a double agent. I can't trust you, go away." The spirit ordered only half jokingly before stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

Bunnymund looked on, unimpressed. He'd already finished his carrots and was lounging in a chair opposite Jack. "Fine. We're going to turn you into a romantic all on our own? We're going to lose if that's all we've got. We need to think like them. We need to be clever."

"We can do it. Maybe we can get a spy of our own to infiltrate Skyla's base of operations- Wherever that is. If North has sided with her it's probably his office. But it won't do us any good if we can't understand what our spy is telling us."

"Yeah, that could be a problem. We'll think of something."

"You think of something. I'm going to eat cookies and wait for Skyla to come to me. The moment she approaches me she'll regret accepting the challenge and try to find a way out of it. AS soon as she realises that's not going to work, she'll end it herself."

"If you're so sure then why are you bothering with a plan at all?"

"Because it's Skyla. Things don't always go the way I wanted them to when it comes to her."

* * *

NOTES:  
Okay, this is the planning stage  
I don't know what I'm doing right now  
But here you go!  
Thanks for reading!  
I wonder  
How do you think these games will be won?  
Who will win?  
What will happen afterwards?  
Hmm? HMM?  
*hearts*  
(sorry Bunnymund fans I don't know why but I had to pick on him a little this time)


	29. Winter's Love

Flowers in hand, Jack made his way to the usual Guardians meeting place. he wasn't sure if she would be there but knew that if he waited long enough she would show up. At Phil the Yeti's insistence the spirit had changed into a dark kind-of-tight-fitting t-shirt. Though even Bunnymund couldn't explain why, they decided Phil must know what he's talking about. Jack refused to change into any other pants though. Or wear shoes. Or a hat, though with proper bribing he was convinced into letting it be brushed and styled slightly. It's not so bad, he figured. And not the craziest thing he's had to do to win a game. But that's another story completely.

For about half an hour Jack stood over the railings. From across the great hall and down a few levels, Bunnymund was watching him with an amused smile that was plainly obvious even from the distance. Occasionally the rabbit would nibble on a carrot, but it seemed like after his binge his hunger had finally left him. '_Maybe it's a post-battle thing?_' Jack thought. '_I can't blame him. I'm hungry too. Maybe we should have a celebration dinner after I win. Well if she's going to take this long then I should have more cookies. Lots more- No, stop. Focus. Win the game. Then cookies later._'

Another half hour and Jack was standing in front of the large fireplace. Bunnymund had stopped by to give him a fresher bouquet of flowers but otherwise his patience had gone uninterrupted. '_Where is she? Maybe I have time for cookies? No, probably not. And she's not wearing the bracelet -probably a tactical move. That or she just doesn't need it anymore. Or want it. I'm not even sure what giving her my heart will do, I just did it. Maybe it makes her more in tune with me than the bracelet did. Meh, it probably does nothing. I won't worry about it._'

Ten minutes later he was lying on the ground with his arms crossed behind his head. '_Boooooored_' The spirit had had no trouble with long waits before. Heck, he'd waited 300 years for an answer from the Man in the Moon. He could technically be called a patient person. '_But why is Sky not here yet_' he whined in his thoughts, '_why does she make me wait like this. This is agony! She has to come -this is war! Every soldier must- Oh, she's here!_'

Jack opened his eyes to see her foot tapping against his side. Immediately, he held up the flowers to her and smiled, "Hey, Sky. Thought you might like these."

She examined the flowers curiously before taking them. The blue and purple tulips were held carefully in her hands as she lifted them up to smell them, "What did you have to do to get these?"

"I asked nicely. Unlike you I don't plan on using underhanded tactics to win this game. I just plan on treating you the way I should have treated you all along. Kiss me or not, it doesn't matter right now. I just want to make you happy. This game will-"

"Wait. You think I'm going to cheat?" she asked accusingly, "What the hell, Frost?" She took a couple of steps back and he stared at her. The red coat, the slim fitting jeans. She still wasn't wearing her ribbon even though Bunnymund had collected her things soon after the meeting had ended. She'd found a simple blue headband to keep any brown locks from falling over her face.

"Are you wearing new shoes?" Jack asked, looking towards the tightly tied high tops on her feet. "When did you get those? When did you have the time?"

"They're not new. I just never wear them. I was wearing my other shoes but... North sort of blew them up. I know" she interrupted, rolling her eyes, "How does he blow up shoes with ice? Well, it's North. He can pretty much do anything with all that wonder he has. Have you ever heard that speech he gives? About his center being wonder and that it's what he puts into the world blabla. I mean what he does is really great- Umm."

"What?"

"You're staring at me. And not telling me to be quiet or to calm down. What's going on."

Jack stood up and shrugged. "I'm letting you speak, Sky. For once. I don't mind, you can babble all you want."

"I don't babble!" she scolded lightly. "And what are you wearing? I can actually see your arms... and muscles..." Skyla trailed off, her eyes looking him over finally. "And your hair."

He couldn't tell from her tone what she was thinking and he self-consciously pulled at the tee's short sleeves trying to magically grow them out. '_I shouldn't have listened to Phil. Or Bunnymund. I should have demanded to keep my sweater. Or at least something with a hood! How awful do I look? Does she hate it that much? Does it look weird? Did the flowers smell good?_'

"Jack, don't take this the wrong way..." she started, reaching a hand out. He panicked on the inside, not wanting her to know how insecure he'd suddenly become. Her fingers played with a bit of his newly styled hair, "But I like your other hairstyle better. It wasn't styled, I know. I liked it though... It was more natural. I mean this suits you but... What am I saying? Umm, it should be like this-"

Skyla promptly ruffled his hair, forcing it back the way it was. He was surprised and didn't move until she was done, and then only so much as to push some of the white locks out of his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that."

"Why did you change it then?"

"The guys- my guys said it would impress you. Something about being willing to change for you... I'm not sure, actually. Phil is very convincing but I have no idea why. It's his fault my staff was taken and hidden somewhere. Something about appearing more human."

Skyla giggled. Leaning forwards a bit, she hesitantly gripped his upper arm, "You don't need to change. I like the clothes though. I have Phil to thank for them, I assume?"

"No. Thank me. For wearing them."

"With a kiss you mean." It almost sounded like a question. Lightly squeezing his arm, she stepped forward a little bit to be more in his space. "I would, you know. If this was tomorrow. You know, after you've lost."

"I don't plan on losing, Sky. And can you please stop squeezing my arm? It's not that I don't like it, I just- Yeah. Stop that. It's-" he jerked his arm back, covering his mouth. "It tickles, Sky. I'm not used to it."

"Oh. But that's fun. Besides, you've tickled me before. I think I should be allowed to-"

"Sky, no. I don't like being tickled-"

"No one likes being tickled. Well, perverts do." She stepped back again, "Fine, no tickling. No kissing, either. What shall we ban next?"

Briefly, Jack remembered that the day he tickled her was the first time he'd called her Angel. Also the last. After he'd thought about it, he'd decided it didn't sound right for him to say it. It was Brandon's nickname for her, even if that's not how it started. To call her that after everything that had happened would definitely only bring up memories of the Demon she was attached to. "Nicknames. Pet names. Whatever you call them. You will call my Jack and I will call you Skyla. Unless you prefer Skyla-Grace" he mocked.

"I do not" she replied immediately, "Jackson-Overland."

The spirit frowned, "That's not funny."

"A little bit." she argued, smiling brightly. "Okay, okay. I agree to your terms, Jack. It's really too bad though I was thinking I would start calling you icicle."

"Please don't. Ever." he hung his head, "I already know someone who likes to call me that."

"Oh. Some ex-girlfriend, maybe? Well fine. It wasn't that funny anyway. Whoever calls you that isn't very clever."

"She is, actually. Very clever, I mean. Not the ex-girlfriend thing. What, you think I've had other girlfriends? I'm not that desirable, Skyla. And I haven't been visible for very long. Not by spirit -or Guardian- standards anyway. Wait," his head snapped up to see her staring at him with an amused smile. He ignored that, "We're off topic you know. Very. We were supposed to be-"

"Kissing?"

"I was going to stay strategically manipulating each other. So, no. Not quite. But we will be. Once you give in."

"Is that what you're expecting me to do?" she laughed, "Well, sorry to disappoint. I'm not going down without a fight. Don't worry though. I'm sure this won't last long. Like I said, by tomorrow these games will be over. You will have lost and shortly after be subjected to whichever punishment I see fit. I hope you're ready."

"What makes you so sure? Do you have a plan already?"

"Yes. And you obviously had one as well."

"Difference is; mine's actually working. I don't know what you and North have cooked up, but I'll tell you this." dramatic pause, "I'm not eating it."

"Are you hungry, Jack? I would think you could come up with something better than that. How about we go to the kitchen?"

Jack thought for a moment. And then another. He took a long while to think of some response. "Umm" he lifted a hand to drag it through his hair, "Is this a trick?"

"Well, no. I'm actually hungry. I didn't grab anything earlier. I was, well, stressing too much to eat."

"Yeah, I wonder why." He commented dryly. "I would have been stressing too. If I had a secret like that."

"It wasn't really a secret you know. And, really, can we not talk about that? Ever again. I might say something stupid if you pressure me."

"Yeah, you do that a lot. Let's go get something to eat. There aren't any carrots left so I hope you weren't going for some of those."

"Bunnymund?" she asked. Jack nodded and she shrugged, "Well, I'm not particularly fond of carrots. I can do without. Your plan wasn't just flowers was it?"

"No. But if I tell you mine, you have to tell me yours." he smirked, taking her hand and leading her away, "That would only be fair."

"I'm not agreeing to that. You'll never guess my plan and yours is probably something I could easily think of. Since Bunnymund is included you'll probably come out with more flowers. Maybe a whole greenhouse."

"What's your point? Girls like flowers. They're romantic. They're thoughtful. They-"

"Each flower means a different thing. And I'm pretty sure the blue ones are painted. They're kind of too glittery to be real. Oh and purple tulips mean royalty. Or rebirth. I think brides use them a lot because of that."

"Brides, huh? Are you going to use them?" Skyla stopped in her tracks, pulling Jack to a sudden stop with her. She looked stricken and couldn't speak for several seconds. "Are you having an anxiety attack? Or are you just so happy you've forgotten to breathe " he pulled on her hand to get a response. Nothing. "Seriously, Skyla. Breathe."

She took a sharp breath in then let it out just as sharply, "I was not ready for that."

"What?"

"The- That! I'm still not used to the idea of marriage you know. And, I mean, marriage to you. Don't get me wrong; I love you more than anything-"

"You just don't want to marry me?" he let go of her hand. "I don't get it, Skyla. What do you want from me? What are we doing this for? Is this really only a for now thing or do you want forever-"

"Jack. Shut up. I really am going to start panicking if you start that argument. I want forever. I can't exactly offer you that though. I'm human. You know that and while I don't want you thinking I'm weak it does still change a few things. You know that, right? You understand it?"

"Yes, I do. Our time together is a lot more precious because of that. I have a lot less time to make you happy. I want to marry you, Skyla. And I want to give you the life you deserve- If you'll let me."

She grabbed his hand again and started walking. A bit hesitantly, Jack let her lead him away. He looked sideways at her and watched as she lifted the flowers to her nose again. "You know, Jack. It's a really difficult thing to think about. Having limited time to be together. Having time together at all is really great. Being reminded that it's going to end... not so much. Marriage is... It's a step we would take. And if there are steps then there is a last step. It's a bit sad, but that's one of the things I've thought of."

"One of your excuses you mean. It's okay. We'll deal with the games before we deal with everything else. I knew you were going to have a difficult time with it anyway. I don't really know why. Maybe because of the whole commitment thing. Your whole past is a mystery and maybe that's something you do. Maybe you go through one stage in your life then forget it completely. I'm not too sure how I feel about that."

"There's a reason I haven't told you much about my past. I will tell you. Eventually. I mean no matter how badly I want to keep it in the past... I guess I have to tell you. Since we're going to be married..."

Jack thought about it while they walked. '_She just tried to change the subject. Usually I would get excited and happy again after she mentioned getting married. Dammit, she's not getting away with that-'_

"You won't be in the dark forever, Jack. I promise. I'm just not ready to talk about it and I probably won't be for a long time. Sorry."

"...It's fine. Love you, Skyla. Please don't forget about me."

"What? How could I possibly forget about you? You're- Well, you're amazing." Skyla blushed, "You're hilarious. Reckless. Adorable. A bit dense. Perfect..." she trailed off, smelling the flowers again. "I love you."

Jack knew he was blushing, too. He was smirking also. '_I really shouldn't be thinking about this now, but... She's definitely going to lose. Ugh, I'm such an awful person! Here she is complimenting me in such a sincere way and I'm only thinking about the game!_'

"Is something wrong?"

His head snapped back to look at her, "What? No, nothing. Just thinking. About what you said. I won't forget you either, Skyla. I promise. No matter what happens. No matter how long eternity is. I will never forget you." he paused, his mouth slightly open and not sure if he should say any more. "I almost said something really cheesy and possibly even embarrassing..."

"Hmm? Tell me." she squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"I really shouldn't say. I think it goes against our recent ban. You know, the name thing."

"You'll probably slip up anyway. Please, I want to know"

Jack hesitated. "I was going to add my love at the end of that. You know; I will never forget you, my love. Cheesy, right?" he blushed again and rubbed at his neck with his free hand. "I should not have said that."

"Actually, umm... I kind of like that. There's definitely nothing wrong with it. If you want to call me that then it's fine. Well unless the ban is still on. I don't really want it to be."

"I would probably slip up anyway" he joked. "If you like it when I call you that-"

"As long as you don't use it every third sentence."

"Is every fourth sentence alright? I'm kidding! Don't get mad. Every fifth sentence is good enough."

"Jack" she whined, "It should be spontaneous. Something that just happens rather than something you plan to do."

"I know what spontaneity is. And, okay. It will be my one exception to the ban. If you think of something to call me -that I can agree on- then that will be your one exception. Is that fair enough, my love?"

Her response was to blush and turn her head away. "Y-yeah. That's fine Er, fair. It's fair. Definitely."

"You're really cute." he gushed. "I think I'm going to lose our game."

Skyla looked back at him, "But- Don't give up yet! I haven't even gone through with my plan yet!"

"That must be some plan if you're so adamant about it. Does it really matter how you win?"

"Yes. It does. Because my plan is the greatest plan someone could ever possibly come up with. Just wait a little bit. You'll see."

"Skyla" he smiled despite his whining tone, "I can't wait that long. I want to kiss you!"

"You're the one that decided on the game! Suck it up and fight me properly!" she grinned back, bumping into him slightly.

"Fine! This means war. And, my love, I promise I won't give up without a fight. You've brought out my stubborn side. Again."

* * *

**_NOTES:_**  
**_How's this?_**  
**_I think it worked._**  
**_And awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_**  
**_*hearts*_**


	30. Healing Hearts

Skyla wished she could say charming Jack was her idea. Then she could say everything had gone according to plan. It wasn't like that though, and it bothered her. 'Things never go the way I want them to when Jack Frost is involved. It's my own damn fault. I can't help but act like a love-sick idiot around him. Especially when he does things like call me his love...' She pressed cold hands to warming cheeks as they turned red, 'What the hell. Why does he have to be so- So- Perfect! I love him'

The game didn't enter her small bubble of happiness for a moment. She was simply happy and in love. Leaning against a window, she watched as the Winter Spirit flew around in the steadily falling snow storm outside. Finally he looked as if he didn't have a single worry, like nothing could take away his smile again. Oh, she wished it was true. For the moment it was, and that's all she needed. For the time being she watched him, occasionally eating a cookie or trying to cool her blush.

Jack did another flip then twirled towards her. He floated to the window and pressed a hand against it, "Come out and play!" She could barely hear his words and gave the same response she had earlier; holding her arms and shivering. It's too cold for her to play outside at the North Pole. But still, she pressed her own hand against the window over his and smiled. He smiled back at her and told her, "Then I'll come inside!"

Before she could argue he had flown away again. 'He was having so much fun out there though. I was enjoying it, too. When he's happy, I'm happy. Spending some time apart from him, separated by something as insignificant as glass, is nothing. We'll always find a way to be together again. He'll always come back to me and take me into his arms! Yes, a short time apart is nothing. I'll always have him. I'm his love, and he is so undoubtedly mine.'

Skyla waited patiently for him to arrive, twisting a lock of brown hair around her fingers. 'I hope he remembers which room I'm in. It will be embarrassing for both of us if he doesn't. Also if he takes too long I'll be forced to eat the last of these cookies and really no one could blame me for that. They really are the greatest cookies I've ever tasted. Especially these pink ones-'

Jack burst in through the doors and closed them almost as quickly behind himself, "Bunnymund is on the look out. I don't think he wants me around you right now." he set his staff against one of the little tables that sat about the room and walked slowly over to her, "Think we're hidden in here?"

"Probably not" she replied, letting him fold her into his arms, "But we shouldn't need to hide. It's not like we're cheating so why should it matter that we're spending time together."

"Unsupervised time" he corrected, "He thinks you have too much control over me. As certain as he is that I'll win, he still doesn't trust me to be alone with you. He knows how much I love you- well, everyone does. But he's the only one who's taken the time to try and understand it. So he knows better than anyone how likely I am to lose. How badly I want to kiss you"

As his hand smoothed her hair back in gentle motions, Skyla leaned her head against his shoulder and let the chill ease through her. She was sure she was still blushing, but knew if he saw that it could be accounted to the cold. "Kissing isn't everything, Jack." she joked softly, her heart not into it. All her heart wanted was for him to never let go.

"Hmm, but. I've been thinking about it and- Kisses are so much more than just lips touching lips, right? Just think of all the emotions- all the love and passion that can be behind it. You can express so many things with a kiss and that's what we do. Because we love and care for each other. We're trying to understand each other. We'll always be here for each other. And- I don't know, so many other things! I can't tell you enough with words and that simple interaction gives me a better chance at telling you how much I-"

"Love you." she finished for him, rubbing her cheek against him for one blissful moment, "Just a hug is enough, Jack. Just you holding me tells me so much more than your words. Ever hear the expression actions speak louder than words? The little things -every touch- tells me everything I need to know."

"Good. Because it's the best I have most of the time. Words fail me when I'm around you-"

"Not as much as they fail me. Though they've never done me much good so what did I expect."

"Skyla, do you really need to keep talking? You're right, my love. You're awful with words." he pulled back slightly to see the bright blush on her face, "It still affects you that much?"

"I-I'm not used to it! It's only been, what, two hours? Please, never stop calling me that. It's- I can't even explain it-"

"Did you save me any cookies?" Jack asked, catching her off guard. She backed up, hitting the wall and he grinned at her as she pointed to the table beside them. He looked from her to the scene outside the window, "You know, you look really great with a Winter back drop."

Skyla decided not to say anything. She watched him reach for a cookie and looked on as he took a bite. He was still just in the dark tee-shirt Phil had given him and the little muscle flexes made her giggle slightly. Jack stared at her for a moment before grinning around the Christmas tree shaped cookie. He passed her a cookie and the two ate in relative silence as they nibbled and chewed, laughing in between bites as Skyla kept blushing.

"I should probably change out of this, huh?"

Skyla mentally shook herself to focus, "Wh-what? I mean, I know I told you I like your usual style but- It hasn't even been a full day! Let me enjoy it just a bit longer! Please?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow, "They're just arms, Skyla. Better watch yourself, I think you're slipping."

His words did nothing to kill her blush, "I know but- it's more skin than I've ever seen from you. I mean, your sweater lifted up a little one morning but even then it wasn't much. And you have muscles! I wasn't sure what to expect."

He flexed his arms, poking them. "I do have muscles, don't I? They're not that large, though. Maybe I should work out more" he frowned. Skyla shook her head and laughed, hooking herself onto one of his arms. Jack sighed happily, "If you like them, they're fine. Besides, I'm not sure any sort of workout could change my muscle mass. It really is a good thing you like me the way I am."

"I do. You're perfect. Your hair, your eyes, your muscles are perfect. I love you, Jack. Everything about you."

"Oh?" his eyebrow lifted again and he somehow managed to make her let go. He backed away a few steps and placed a hand over his stomach, ruffling the shirt fabric, "Does that mean you want to see more of me?" his hand slowly dragged up an inch and so did the shirt, revealing some of the skin underneath.

Skyla smiled shyly and pressed her hands to the wall behind her, "I mean, if you're offering." she joked, her voice just above a whisper.

"I am offering, my love. If you'll accept." his shirt lifted another couple of inches and he smirked, stepping right in front of her again. His free hand took hers off the wall. "You can touch me, you know"

Skyla, much to her own relief, didn't giggle like a fool. She watched the way his thumb rubbed against her knuckles in a slow, smooth motion. Then he pulled her hand closer to him and she hesitated, her fingers barely an inch away from his exposed skin, "This isn't a trick is it?"

Jack frowned at her and shook his head, "I thought you wanted to? Maybe I misunderstood when you tried to take my sweater off that morning. I'm only sorry I stopped you."

"Oh? You're not sorry for throwing me through a magic portal?"

"You're not still mad about that, are you?" he asked with his best version of puppy dog eyes.

"Just a little bit." she answered. Smiling, she let her hand wander forwards, splaying her fingers across his cool stomach. Jack took in a small, tense breath and she rubbed her thumb across his skin, "Is this alright?"

"Y-yeah." he swallowed, "Like I said, I'm just not used to it." the shirt slid up a bit more and he took control of himself again, grinning at her, "Admit it. You want to kiss me right now."

Shrugging slightly, Skyla lifted her head to once again look him in the eyes, "Maybe. But not as much as you want to kiss me. I can tell you're nervous, Jack." Slowly, her fingers moved up and as his own hand fell to his side, hers rested on his bare chest, "I feel really perverted."

Jack laughed, pulling her close, "I started it. But yes, I blame you too."

She happily let her hand get caught between them, "I love you"

"Love you." he replied, taking her free hand and twining his fingers through hers. He took in a deep breath like he was smelling her hair, then let it out, the cold breeze gliding lightly over her shoulders. Skyla shivered and he held her closer, "I love that you're human and I can affect you like this."

"It's not fair. I can't do anything to you-"

"My love, you have no idea the ways you affect me. When you melt against me, as you are now, I nearly do as well. I'm frozen to the core so it's a bit more difficult for me."

It was true; she was melting. Even though his skin was so cool, touching him warmed her. That jolt of electricity she'd felt after he gave her his heart returned and it buzzed inside of her, stirring the excitement. 'Do not kiss him. You have a plan, and you're going to stick to it. Come on, Sky. Pull it together before-'

"Skyla" Jack whispered in her ear, "why won't you kiss me?" It was a loaded question, not one she could actually answer. Not without fear that she'd answered wrong somehow and fallen for some trap. She could kiss him instead, and not have to answer at all. What good would that really do though? Jack pulled away to look her up and down, "Come on. You can do worse than me." he joked.

'Much worse' she agreed silently. 'I'm still trying to figure out what you're testing though. Is it my loyalty? Restraint? Maybe you're testing yourself? I have no idea what you're thinking, Jack Frost. And that worries me.' Her fingers started feeling his skin again, roaming over his chest. She smiled at him, relieved that he smiled back. Her hand went over his heart and stilled, the smile and electricity fading together, "What's that?"

"What? Is my heart beating faster- Oh, wait. It's not mine anymore and-"

"Jack. What is this?" she pushed on the still-healing skin and watched as he flinched, "It's a scar. And it hurts. Jack, what the hell-"

"Skyla," he sighed, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing. But- what did you expect? This is reality. Of course I got a scar from what that creature did to me- It's really hard to explain but I promise you I'm fine. Just- Just stop poking me."

She brought her hand out from under his shirt, "Sorry. I know it isn't a fantasy or a story book, I just never expected to find a scar on you- What you did, giving me your heart, did that make it worse? At all?"

"No." he answered, gripping her arms, "You've been told that I'm healing a lot faster than I should be. That's thanks to you. Dammit, Skyla. Stop thinking you make things worse. That you're a nuisance."

"I don't really think that way-"

"You are not a nuisance. You have been helping this entire time. You've kept me fighting and stood by my side while I did. You haven't left yet. And I know you don't plan to. Without you I wouldn't have made it this far- Or, at least not yet. I'd still be hidden away while the others would be researching and pleading with the Moon to do something- to just help me-"

"He did nothing-"

"He saved me. He led me to you." The room went quiet. Skyla took in his words as his icy blue eyes stared desperately into her stormy greys. He truly loved her, and finally she was beginning to really believe it. Finally she was willing to let him. The idea of forever, of eternity, didn't scare her because in that moment she accepted it. She was ready for it.

The doors behind Jack were thrown open and a very upset rabbit-slash-kangaroo glared at the two like he'd caught them in an intimate moment that shouldn't have been happening. Technically that was true. "Jack. We're leaving. Grab your staff."

"No, no way!" Jack groaned, turning to face his fellow Guardian, "Bunny, if you care about me at all-"

"Don't start. Let's go."

"He's right" Skyla interjected, "You should go. We've had a big day of flirting and manipulation. I need some rest, and so do you."

Bunnymund eyed her suspiciously while Jack just glanced between the two. He shrugged, "Alright, I was just giving you opportunity to go along with your plan. You had one, right? Since you said the game would be over tonight."

"Wha-" Bunny yelled.

"Actually I said the game would be over by tomorrow." she corrected, "I love you, Jack. See you later" Skyla grinned and lightly pushed him towards his staff. He gave up quickly and left with a huffing Bunnymund, calling a short goodbye along the way.

* * *

NOTES:  
Okay, okay  
I promise  
Skyla's plan is in the next chapter.  
And it's great.  
Hopefully I don't rush it  
Like I did this  
Sorry  
THANK YOU FOR READING  
I can't thank you enough for sticking with me while I attempt this writing thing  
(That I do so ever love to do)  
*hearts*


	31. Snow Close

Jack watched Bunnymund pace around the room mumbling something about what he thought Skyla's plan would be. Most predictions involved North using his toys in ways they were definitely not meant to be used.

"Bunny, stop. What if she's only trying to psych us out? You're only buying into her plan. Relax a little. Eat some more carrots"

"What good would carrots do, mate?"

"Occupy your mouth, for one. You might be less cranky after you eat, too. She doesn't scare me, and she shouldn't scare you. Or worry you or- whatever. I'm going to win, I don't have a doubt. Okay, maybe a small one. Could you honestly say, without hesitation, that you could hold yourself back in the same situation?"

Bunnymund stopped in front of the spirit and looked at him like he was crazy, "I wouldn't even try, mate."

Jack thought for a few moments. A dozen retorts swirled through his mind until he couldn't focus on any one of them. His focus shifted, "Are you saying... You like Skyla?"

"I wasn't, but yeah I do."

"whatever happened to not happening and interspecies and-"

"She's grown on me. A lot." The rabbit shrugged, "Still not happening. For even more reasons now. Take it as a compliment, would ya? Now back to the point; we have to be ready for whatever plan of attack she has. She's clever, and she's a deceptive little-"

"Hey! Not back to this again. Stop insulting people you're secretly in love with, Bunny. First me; now her? Sort it out, man. Err, kangaroo. I mean Bunny!" Jack mocked. He bent over in the armchair and laughed openly at his own joke. The rabbit waited patiently for him to stop, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, the spirit calmed himself down, "And you're forgetting one important thing. Skyla has Sandy. And it's going to end tonight -or so she thinks. I just won't fall asleep, and you will stay on vigilant watch. Which should technically not be considered fair. Skyla and me need to be let alone. Or, not alone. Just you shouldn't be getting in the way so much. I almost had her-"

"You didn't see what I saw, Jack. You were losing in there-"

"She was so close to kissing me!"

"No, you were close to kissing her. She's stubborn. And she could have gotten you to do anything right then, admit it. Actually, don't. Whatever was going on there, I don't want to know about it-"

The door opened and Jack sighed, annoyed at frequent interruptions. North came in, and the three Guardians met each other halfway, Bunnymund staying slightly closer to Jack. "Bunny" North started distantly, "I have a favor I need to ask of you."

"No way, you're on her side-"

"Please, Bunny." North held up a hand, "Just one favor. It's not about the games." The two decided to pay attention, Jack nodding that they should trust him. Just the once, though. The large Russian dropped his hand and straightened up, "I have admitted before that on certain occasions Easter is more important than Christmas. While I am not going to admit that now, I will admit to needing Easter's help now. I just need to steal you away for an hour or two- If you're worried about Skyla do not worry she is asleep."

"That doesn't make any sense." Bunny pointed out, "We're pretty sure her plan was set for tonight. I can't just leave Jack alone while she's probably getting to work-"

"She is asleep, I assure you. Check for yourself but be careful not to wake her. Then meet me in my office, there are many things I need from you. Whatever plan you think she has it must not be for tonight so take it easy and do some work with me."

"Alright, alright. But I am checking on her. If she's not asleep-"

"Bunny" Jack warned, "Don't do anything I'll make you regret. If you have to check on her, fine. But don't get close to her, and don't do anything stupid."

"He still doesn't trust me" Bunny huffed

"I trust you less now that I know you like her. I don't know what you'll do-"

"Okay, I'm leaving. North, I'll meet you in your office." Before Jack could argue, a hole opened in the floor and the rabbit jumped through.

The two Guardians stared at each other. North coughed and shifted awkwardly, "Well, I should go. If you, like Bunny, are worried about Skyla somehow going through with some sort of plan tonight, then go walk around some place. Or fly around. Whatever you like. I will only keep your co-conspirator a few hours-"

"You said one or two."

The Russian laughed, "Yes, yes I did. To him. I do not know how long this will take. While Skyla is asleep you have nothing to worry about. I will see you later, Jack. Try to keep yourself busy while you're here." He left quickly and Jack did nothing to stop him.

40 minutes later, Jack was stubbornly avoiding North's advice by lounging against a window pane, letting his frost create little figures. He made one of Skyla, scowling at how unlike her it looked. He thought he'd perfected his technique but obviously not enough. He erased the finer details and left her as an outline, suddenly wondering what she was filled with. What memories did she have, what personality quirks, what was it that really made her tick? What kept her going and made her love him?

And would he change anything? No. But he still asked himself what he would give her if he were the one to fill in the finer details. Memories, she could keep the happy ones she has. He would give her more. She can keep the personality; he loved her for who she was no matter how infuriating at times. He might add a bit more humor and adventurous nature, but mostly all he wished for her was that she lost everything that scared her; everything that made her unwilling to open herself up to others. He wanted to know her. To prove that he loved everything about her no matter what that involved.

In the window's reflection, he saw the Sandman float up behind him. Jack turned around to face him "Oh, hey Sandy. I was wondering when I would see you. What's up?" The little golden man shrugged, a small sand-ball forming in his hands. "Umm, Sandy. I don't think it's nap time yet" The spirit tried to flee but Sandy aimed and the ball hit it's target, sending Jack into a conveniently placed chair. He was asleep instantly.

The dream started with a long, sunny beach on one of the oceans. Waves crashed against the sand, flowing back just to be caught in another flume. The sand burned under his feet and he flew up, happy to know he had his staff. Not fully aware it was a dream, he floated above the waves and wondered what to do. With a grin, he swung his staff down on a wave causing a layer to turn to ice. It quickly crumbled with the rest of the falling wave and ice crystals hung in the air, making everything appear to sparkle. He did it a few more times, testing with different layers and thickness. It was the funnest day at the beach he had ever had.

Then something- someone on the sandy beach caught his eye. It was appropriate for her to be on the beach, with her sandy brown hair. It wasn't storming but her grey eyes belonged there, too. Simply because they were hers and wherever Jack was was where she belonged. More surprising than her actually being there was what she was wearing. The lilac -almost silver looking sarong ties at her chest, leaving her shoulders bare, the top of a bikini wrapping around her neck. It only goes down to her knees and other than an anklet, her legs and feet are also bare.

Jack waves to her, grinning wider than before. When she waved back, he approached her, floating inches off the ground a couple of feet away. He tries to speak, but he can't hear his words. All he knows is that whatever he said made her laugh and nod, agreeing along with whatever words he'd spoken. Jack closed the distance though and picked her up, not noticing his staff had left him as both his arms wrap around her waist to hold her tightly to him. She smelled like coffee, much like she had all the time when they first met. Jack kissed her jaw and she giggled.

"Jack... Why did you start the game?" He couldn't hear his own response but Skyla frowned at him, "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jack. I don't want you mad at me. Please, fix this!" She stilled as he nuzzled her neck and whispered what he hoped was a decent apology. "No, you need to fix it. Please! I know it's just kissing but you've put a barrier between us that I can't break down by myself. I only want to win the game because if I lose you'll be disappointed and maybe it will even mean I've failed some sort of test! I'm so sick of being scared to lose you; I just want to have you! I want us to be happy together and not have to worry about barriers, walls, lies! I want us to stop worrying about Brandon, Lauren, creatures, and hearts. Please, Jack. Please, please fix this!"

He pulled back from her, careful not to let gravity catch her. She was nearly crying. He didn't bother with words of his own, he knew it wasn't time for that. His mouth closed perfectly over hers, kissing her as passionately as he dared. The dream's hold on him was starting to loosen and he didn't want to waste a moment. When his lips left hers, the tears he saw forming in her eyes had gone, and she was smiling brightly at him, "Thank you" and disappeared. Jack frowned. Did he really accomplish anything? Or would the real Skyla still be worried about that barrier between them?

Then the world dropped out from beneath him, startling him awake. The simple wooden chair fell over, taking the spirit with it. Groaning, he slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't hurt, and it was more of a confused gesture, but he felt like something had shifted inside him. His thoughts lingered on the dream then sharply focused, "Skyla!" he whispered. Grabbing his staff, he ran out the door and took to the air, trying to make his way to her room as quickly as he could.

He avoided the main halls but still he passed some yetis who each had different reactions of either cheering or yelling. They'd obviously taken bets. Jack ignored them and kept on going, even faster than before. It wasn't long before he reached the room and stopped just in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed inside.

The light from the fireplace was dimming but he could still see some details of the red and gold room. On the dresser were the flowers he'd given her, and at the base were two suitcases.

And Skyla was sound asleep under the covers of the bed. Jack left his staff by the door and walked over to the side of the bed she was turned towards. Her peaceful face made his heart ache at the memory of her dream figure telling him how worried and frightened she was. He reached out a hand and brushed some brown hair out of her face.

"Just wake her up" he told himself softly, "She wants this to be over and she's admitted why she wasn't willing to lose. Maybe she's right and it is a test, it doesn't matter! Wake her up, end this game, and take her far away from everything we've put each other through. Fix it. Now; before it hurts her any more."

The dream had been an extreme guilt trip and he was only making it worse for himself but he couldn't stop. What happens in a dream means something even if it wasn't technically considered real. They had a connection so her words must have held some measure of truth.

He watched her soft breathing for a few minutes, warring with himself. "Just wake her up? That's not very special or romantic or- It doesn't matter how it's done."

Jack, his mind made up, leaned in closer. His cold hand tipped her chin towards him and he stared at his arm as it moved. He'd forgotten about the shirt he was wearing. It was ridiculous of him to think about but he was the most naked he'd been while in her bedroom. "Now who's the perverted one?" he mumbled.

As his lips neared hers, the smile left his face as simple need took over all other emotions. "I love you, Skyla" he whispered softly, letting his cool breath wash over her.

The door opened and Tooth appeared inside, "Jack! What are you doing in here!" He groaned in response, his irritation towards the nearly constant interruptions coming back to him. Before he could reply, the fairy ordered him, "Get her to the great room. Guardian meeting. It's urgent. Sorry for waking you, Sky, but you need to be there, too."

Jack looked down to see that the brunette had woken up and was looking between the two Guardians. Then Tooth gave them a final thin-lipped look and flew back out of the room. "Jack, what's happening?"

"I don't know"

"What were you doing in here? It wasn't about that-"

"I-it was nothing. We must go, my love. They need us." he smiled at her. She nodded in response and climbed out of bed, putting her shoes on and slipping the red coat on as he grabbed his staff, "We'll fly. It's faster."

She nodded again and climbed onto his offered back, hooking herself onto him just loose enough not to strangle or otherwise crush him. She sighed, "What the hell."

"Yeah, I know. If it's not one thing-"

"It's another, more complicated, pain in the ass-"

"Thing." he finished before her words got any more colorful. "I thought you were a morning person, what's bothering you?" he asked as they took off.

"Nothing. Just- It was a bit of a rude awakening. I was having this great dream-"

"We'll talk about it later. I love you, Skyla."

"Love you." she replied. After a moment she added, "You can't see it right now but I'm blushing. Madly. Is there any way we can take a longer way? So my cheeks can maybe be a little less red when the Guardians see me?"

"No can do. Sorry. They probably won't even notice. If they do; say it's my fault."

"It is your fault" she stressed, speaking right next to his ear, "It's always your fault."

"Good." he smirked, and decided against elaborating. They soon arrived in the great room and flew quickly to meeting place. Landing in the middle of a bickering Bunny and North, Jack let Skyla drop from his back. "Hey, hey! what's' going on here?"

"Security issue." Bunnymund responded, still glaring at the Russian.

"It was not my fault" North retorted, "If anything it was yours."

"Don't start that again-"

"If we are to place blame, I will be placing it on you. I have done nothing wrong and my security team is as strong as ever. Nothing can get in here without my consent unless one of you brings it here"

"I didn't bring that here, North! It wasn't me, and none of the others did either. It's your shabby security -your yetis that let it in!"

Skyla inched away, towards the panels, as Jack tried to keep the arguing two apart, "Take a break! Explain what's happening! Someone?!" he looked over to Tooth and Sandy, both shaking their heads. "What got through?"

Bunny, still glaring over Jack's head, made an impatient, pissed off noise. "Maybe we can agree to blame it on Jack and Skyla. Without their stupid game we all would have been more focused. The Guardians, the yetis, even the elves would have been paying closer attention to the state of the Workshop instead of taking bets and making idiotic moves. It's their fault-"

"Hey!" Jack yelled, facing the rabbit. "Don't even go there" he growled.

"Jack" Tooth started, and he glanced at her. She and Sandy were staring past them and into the larger part of the room, "That's what got in" she pointed.

North and Bunny turned and stared, and he followed their lead. First he saw Skyla, looking totally oblivious. He smiled at her quickly then looked up. The smile left his face as he saw that behind her, up on the globe, was one of Pitch's nightmares.

* * *

**_NOTES:_**  
**_Okay,_**  
**_So you were probably hoping for an end to the game._**  
**_But I'm moving on now_**  
**_And this means there will not be a sequel_**  
**_-or, not one I have planned-_**  
**_cause it can just continue like this._**  
**_Thanks for reading_**  
**_I love you all_**  
**_Really and truly_**  
**_*hearts*_**


	32. This Is A Clever (Possibly Punny) Title

"Skyla!" Jack ran over to her, putting one arm around her waist while the other held his staff defensively in front of them. He pulled her back as quick as he could without making them lose their balance. Skyla just stared at the Nightmare Horse, her face blank. "Skyla, don't worry. I won't let it hurt you"

"I know, Jack. I know"

"Jack, calm down." Tooth told him, "It hasn't done anything, and we don't think it plans to."

"You don't know that!"

"It hasn't moved since it got here, mate. Whatever it's doing here, it isn't here to fight." Bunny assured.

"It's probably waiting for reinforcements." The spirit made sure Skyla was safely behind the Guardians, next to the fireplace. "I have to get her out of here. Just in case. You have to agree with me that she shouldn't be here!"

"Cause I'm human, right?"

Jack stared at her, "Because Pitch Black is dangerous. Because he'll do more than give you nightmares-"

"He doesn't scare me. Nightmares don't scare me. I'm not saying I want to stay here but I'm tired of being pushed around and sent away! I need you to trust that I can handle this."

North put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "They're just bad dreams, right? She is safe with us."

"I'm not putting her through any more of this. I'm taking her to Burgess! If the rest of you want to let that thing stay here then that's up to you."

Everyone watched him for a few moments with varying emotions. North's hand fell away and reached into a pocket. "I understand, Jack. Take her. Go home. We will call you if we need your help."

"Thanks."

"I guess this is goodbye?" Skyla spoke up, looking at each of the Guardians.

"Yeah, I guess so" Bunnymund answered, hopping forward and wrapping his arms around her, "But not forever. And not for long. You'll need someone to deliver your luggage. Again. And I'll visit ya often after that!"

Jack mumbled something but Skyla ignored him and hugged the rabbit back. "I'll still miss you." He let go and she addressed the others, "All of you." Tooth nodded and Sandy tipped his hat at her.

"What about the bets we took?" North asked. Everyone turned to him. "The kissing game? Challenge. Thing. Did your plan work?"

"What?!" Jack argued, "This is not the time to talk about that! And, no, whatever plan she had it didn't-" he stopped, then stared at Sandy, "You didn't. You did! How is that fair?"

"Well, did it work? Did you lose?" North questioned impatiently

"Actually I- I think I interrupted him before he could-" Tooth hesitated. "Sorry, guys, I guess I ruined your game." Sandy and North made irritated noises while Bunnymund attempted to give Jack a high-five.

The Winter Spirit ignored him, "Can we go now? Skyla?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

North whispered something to the snow globe and threw it on the floor in front of the control panel. "Goodbye, Skyla. I am glad I met you."

She nodded at him and Jack took her hand, "Next stop; Burgess." With one last glance at the Nightmare, Skyla let him lead the way through the magic portal. "So , what do you think?" he asked as they walked out into a snowy forest. "It's not much but it's home. Yours."

"Ours." she corrected. "It's pretty much what I expected. A bit less snow though. I pictured snow higher than the trees and maybe an ice castle and ice knights- Okay, that's not true. Lauren told me about the forest and the lake- Hey, where am I supposed to live?"

Jack's face blanched, "Oh. U-umm."

"You didn't really think this through, did you?"

"I just wanted to get you out of there." He thought for a moment, "I know an apartment block that always has vacancy. It's not very large but it's functional."

"I don't have any money with me, Jack."

"We're smart and cute; there's no way we'll be left out in the cold. There, two we's in one sentence. Happy now?" He grinned at her.

She smiled back at him, "It's a start. No one can see you though, and I'm not sure I'm cute enough-"

"You are."

Skyla blushed, "If you say so. Can we go on a tour now?"

"Yeah, let's go." He turned his back to her and let her climb on, "I'm not sure this way of flying together is better."

"It's easier on me; I can hold on properly this way. And you can, too. To your staff, I mean. No matter what flying together will be difficult. If only I could fly..."

"I'll make your heart soar" Jack mocked as he took off. "Besides, there are enough flying Guardians, we need more ground based ones."

"I don't think I have the option to become a Guardian. Flying would be great! And I would still have legs so it's not like I'll be abandoning the ground-types. I guess it's just not possible though... Okay, enough of that. Tell me about your forest. And about Burgess. Tell me everything!"

An hour later, Skyla was caught up on recent Burgess landscape. They landed beside the frozen lake and Jack put his staff down to take both of her hands. "We don't have to get married here. I just thought it would be a continuity thing. This is where I became Jack Frost, and this is where I became the Guardian of Fun. I would like it to be where I became your husband, too. If you don't want to, I understand. It's not exactly every girls dream to be married on a frozen lake."

"No, it isn't." She shook her head, "But if this place is really that special to you, then-"

"You have time to think about it!"

"I know." she looked to her left, out at the ice. "Is it safe? To walk out there?"

"Just don't leave my side." he led her onto the ice, carefully taking her step by cautious step. When they were in the middle, they both looked up "The Moon always looks a lot brighter from this spot. That's what called me back to the surface. The light, brighter than anything I'd ever seen."

"Wow." was all Skyla could say. She turned to look at the spirit as he kept staring at the Moon. The moonlight made his hair shine and his eyes sparkle. Still in that t-shirt, even his skin nearly glowed under the light. He was beautiful. "Wow."

Jack's head turned and his eyes met hers "I love you."

"Love you" she replied, leaning forward to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm jealous, you know. You're so much prettier than I am."

"I don't think that's possible. Hey... is our game still going?"

She stepped back, "Wha- Oh. I-I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it is. Or, it will be. Soon."

"Hmm? What do you mean-" He pulled her against him, his hand tangling itself in her hair, and pressed his lips against hers. Skyla let her eyes close as she held onto him and enjoyed the passionate contact. Her head tilted back slightly, fixing his mouth more comfortably against hers.

Something like a sigh and a moan escape him as he pulls away. "That was a stupid game anyway."

"I agree" she told him, and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for ending it."

They stood there for a long while just holding each other. As Skyla started to hum softly, Jack swayed them back and forth, "Can I ask something?" She hummed her response. "All those things that you said in the dream. Was all that true?"

"Yes. And it was really me. The outfit, the scenery, that was Sandy. But the words and... It was me."

"Then I'm really sorry. The.. barrier, was not something I meant to put up. I love you, Skyla. I don't want anything between us."

"Mmm. Same. Love you. But I'm not forgetting that you owe me now. You know, since you lost."

"Did I? I think you did. Maybe we should play again to find out"

"No way" she whined, "I won fair and square-"

"Did you? I'm pretty sure knocking me out and changing my dream is not considered fair."

"Technically, we never set any rules." she reminded him, and kissed his cheek, "Don't worry, I won't ask too much of you. Just one little thing..." She stepped away from him and threw her arms out, gesturing to the frozen lake they stood on, "Teach me how to ice skate!"

Jack laughed, loudly. He stepped forward and put his arms around her again, "I was already planning to. Should we go find you a place to live now? Actually, don't answer. I need to get you inside, you're turning red. And I don't think it's just a blush."

"Yeah, we should go. I just need a place for tonight then Bunnymund will find us tomorrow, right? Then I can get an apartment. Then a job. Then-"

"Slow down, Sky. Shelter for the night. There, we have a goal. Now let's get it done."

Finally, after walking around to different hotels, Skyla found one that would hold off on making her pay. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was well kept and warm inside. She let Jack in through the window and immediately walked into the bathroom for a shower. She couldn't keep her thoughts away as the hot water flowed over her. She wondered, mostly, what that Nightmare had been doing at The Pole. How it even got there. And why it was alone. She lightly touched on the issue of her new life. A new home, a new job. As long as Jack Frost was with her, she was sure she could handle it. She wasn't alone this time.

Skyla frowned as she realized she had to put the same clothes back on. They were pajamas though and she planned on going to sleep anyway. She hadn't had much rest before Toothiana and Jack woke her up. Putting on the clothes, she trudged out of the room, to the left, and collapsed on the bed.

"Not going to say goodnight?" Jack asked, jokingly. She mumbled something in response. "Well, I think you should at least get under the covers. On your back, so you don't suffocate yourself-"

Skyla got off the bed and pushed the plain brown covers away. She slipped onto the bed and covered herself with the blankets, letting herself relax. "Goodnight, Jack" she whispered.

The spirit jumped on the edge of the bed, "Hey, that's my side!" She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his face serious. "Move."

"I don't even know how to react to that." she blinked. He didn't falter or speak so she sighed and rolled onto the other side, "The things I do for you."

His face lit up and he fell onto the bed, pushing the covers up and over himself. "And what about the things I do for you, Sky? I could be out enjoying Burgess right now but I choose to be with you on your first night in a strange place. I think I deserve some credit"

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Jack Frost, for climbing into bed with me simply for the sake of my feelings."

"I sense a bit of sarcasm there. I'm not as perverted as you, this really is innocent. As it's always been. You're the one thinking too much about it." He draped an arm around her, "Just sleep."

"Alright. But, umm-" Jack groaned and she turned towards him, "Just this one thing. Are you sure the others are alright? What if Pitch shows up?" she shivered at the thought of the Boogeyman attacking them, "They'll need you-"

"They can handle it, Skyla. He's not as strong as he was before, so it wouldn't take all of us to take him down." He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, "It's time for you to sleep, my love. Tomorrow we'll do something fun to get your mind off of it, alright?"

"Mm. I know we will. It's you, after all. Guardian of Fun." she giggled, snuggling closer, "Love you"

"Goodnight" he whispered, and kissed her again.


	33. A Memory, A Confidant, And A Pop Tart

Skyla sat on a bench in one of the main parks, reading through apartment listings while Jack played with the local children. She glanced up occasionally and smiled as she watched him run around and make snowballs for everyone. He was entirely in his element, and entirely unfocused on her. She looked back to the paper.

Bunnymund had stopped by while she was sleeping and Jack told her the rabbit hadn't said much. He just dropped off her purse and the bags of luggage and then left. She believed him, but was upset that there was no update on the Nightmare. Having clean clothes to wear put it out of her mind though. And she'd paid for the deposit on the hotel room, and asked for the room indefinitely while she searched for an apartment.

"Skyla!" Jack yelled, and she put the paper down just in time to get hit in the face with a snowball. "Oops! It wasn't me, Sky! It was Henry!" Some children started arguing while she brushed the snow away from herself. "Okay, okay! It was me! Sorry, Sky!" he admitted, laughing.

She covered her nose as she sneezed. "Jeez, I'm freezing! Hey, Jack, I'm going to go get a coffee alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! Go on, I'll be here."

"I know you will be" smiled. To herself she added, "I'm not coming back until my hands stop looking blue."

The familiar smells of a coffee shop made her smile. She'd forgotten to check the name, but figured by the non-serious decorations that it would have been something with a pun. "Hi there!" some one greeted her from behind the counter with a sugar sweet voice.

"Oh, hi!" Skyla approached the counter and quickly scanned the menu board, "This is sort of weird for me. I'm used to taking drink orders."

"It's a bit different on the other side of the counter, huh? You're a coffee girl?" her short, curly blonde hair bobbed slightly as she talked animatedly. "Do you work nearby?"

"No, actually. I just moved here- Or, I will be moving here. I just got here last night, and I'm searching apartment listings. Know of anything good?"

"Well, I don't know if it's good but... A buddy of mine is movin in with his girlfriend and is leaving his two bedroom behind. It's in a good neighborhood but the apartment itself isn't that great. I can give him a call to meet you down here? He's desperate" she laughed softly, like it was some inside joke.

"Oh, well, if it really wouldn't be trouble. I'm desperate, too. These listings suck" she held up the paper. "And most of them are built for families."

"Nothing wrong with families. So, you're a single girl, moving to Burgess with nothing more than dreams of a bright future? You were dumped." Her brown eyes held sympathy but she smiled slightly like it amused her. "Sorry."

"Erm, no. It's not like that. I moved here because my- my boyfriend calls Burgess home."

"That's not what those beautiful grey eyes are saying" the barista leaned against the counter. "I'm Amani, by the way. Yeah, my name doesn't fit me. Blame my hilariously out of it parents."

"...Okay. I went through a break up. We split because I fell in love with someone else. Nothing wrong with that. And- and I still love him- the first guy. You look like him, sorta. His hair wasn't as curly. He also wasn't so obviously a girl. But you two have the same devilish qualities."

"I don't know what you mean" Amani smiled and oh-so-innocently batted her eyelashes. "How about I get you something hot with chocolate in it and call that buddy of mine, hmm?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it." Skyla answered, all too ready to get away from the doppelganger. She paid for her drink and waited at the counter to grab it as Amani chatted on her phone with the 'buddy' she'd mentioned.

The blonde started reaching out to give Sky the drink when she froze, brows furrowing, "What do you mean?" An annoyed voice crackled through the phone in response and Amani sighed, "You're never going to sell that place at this rate."

"What's wrong?" Skyla asked as she grabbed her drink, "Is something broken?"

"No, no. Nothing like that- What? I have to tell her, she's interested- Yes, she is." Skyla nodded to encourage whatever conversation was going on. "Yeah, she just said so. Well, she nodded. Enthusiastically. Okay, umm, he says he hasn't cleaned it yet or anything... And he's disgustingly lazy with those things, I have no idea how his girlfriend handles it-"

"As long as it's nothing that will stain or that I'll be blamed for -as long as it doesn't cross that very thin line- I can clean it myself."

Amani stared at her, "You're certainly a go-getter ain't ya? And desperate. More than- Yeah, she seriously said that. So?" The voice said something seemingly reasonable by the curls bouncing around the baristas bobbing head, "Okay, I'll tell her. I think she was looking forward to spending some time indoors though- No, she is not a hobo! She's temporarily homeless since she just moved here and- I didn't ask. I'll give her the address just make sure you have clothes on!"

"Umm-"

Amani flipped her phone shut dramatically then grinned, "He wants to show you the apartment! He'll move a few things around and you can decide if it's something you want to deal with! If it isn't he'll have to spend his savings on a cleaning service. Oh, and don't worry about the clothes thing. He likes to hang around in his boxers all day. Don't ask me why, his heating barely works. Brr! Know anyone like him? Immune to all kinds of freezing temperatures?"

"Yeah. Which reminds me..."

"Boyfriend stuff? Does he know you're here? I can give him a message if he comes to find you!"

"I don't think that would work. But he probably won't come looking for me any time soon. He's... at work. He's sort of a babysitter. Anyway, that address?"

Amani smiled and scribbled on a piece of paper. "This is it. Ring the apartment number and he'll let you up. Like I said, it's nothing fancy; but at least the locks work!"

"I'll keep that in mind" Skyla accepted the paper and asked for quick directions. The walk there only took five minutes but by the time she reached the door, her coffee was gone. She frowned at it, wishing it would just refill itself before throwing it in a nearby trashcan. She was still cold inside, the mocha did next to nothing for her, so she quickly walked up to the call box. She pressed the buttons for apartment #307 and waited through the buzz.

"Y'ello?" A voice, smoother than the one she'd heard talking to Amani, answered.

"Hey, it's Skyla. Prospective buyer? Amani called you!"

"Oh, right! Heh. Come on up!" Another buzz and she pushed through the doors. It was a classic lobby; mail lockers on the left, stairs straight forward.

The apartment door, at the end of the hallway, was wide open so she stepped inside. "Hello?" It was a corner apartment. A short hallway, small coat closet on the left behind the door. Then another closet, she guessed, larger than the other. If there was a need for a third room, someone could probably fit a small cot inside it. Kitchen on the right, living room, too. A small patio-

"Skyla?" She turned and looked towards the bedrooms. Just emerging, shirtless, was someone only described as tall dark and handsome. That he was such a slob threw her off.

She stared at the clothes littering the floor, "Water water everywhere..."

"And not a shirt to wear" he smirked. "Yeah, sorry. Just let me-" He reached down to the floor, picked up a bright pink sweatshirt, and sniffed it. Shrugging, he threw it on. Skyla laughed and he joined her for a moment, "Is it the color or the fact that I have no fear of dirty clothes?"

"No, I love the color! I didn't think it would, but it suits you! I've just never met anyone as... uninterested in doing laundry as you are. Do you even know how? Or is that going to be your girlfriends job?"

His face dropped and he pressed a toe into the cheap carpet, "I'm not used to all of this... I'm expected to have my life together but it's just not that easy for me... I don't want to make Jane do all my chores, but I don't know..." he sighed, "Why am I telling you this?"

"Because I can help. I used to have a useless roommate, and my influence helped her become not so useless. I'll actually try with you, if you want."

He stared at her skeptically, "What's in it for you?"

"I don't have to clean this apartment by myself."

His eyes lit up momentarily and Skyla wondered if she'd ever met someone so animated. "You're still going to take it?" She nodded at him and he hugged her "You're like an angel, you know that?"

"I've been told" she replied, patting his back awkwardly. "I've also been told I'm pretty strict when it comes to cleaning so you better be a fast learner."

"I'm not... But I'll try!"

"Hey, Gavin!" Skyla called from the kitchen a while later, "Come here for a sec!"

He appeared in a moment, slightly sweaty and with a bright smile. His eyes sparkled as he asked breathily, "What is it?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"A couple of years, why?"

"Just wondering. But the apartment's really plain. Didn't you ever want to decorate?"

"No, not really. I thought I wouldn't be staying here long. I moved here to be with a friend, this was his apartment. He, umm.. Anyway, I thought about moving out, for a while. Then I got caught up in work, girlfriend, and the ridiculously tempting lazy-mans lifestyle. There was no point in redecorating, and then I just didn't feel like it. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "Now I'm a bit worried, though."

"What do you have to be worried about?" He asked, leaning against the counters on the other side of the small kitchen with a look of worry, "I mean, an angel with worries?"

She stared down at her feet, "That's what I used to be called, you know. It was a gimmick for this cafe I worked at and- it's how I met my now-ex boyfriend. He was Demon. Kind of funny, huh?"

"Mhm. Now answer my question. What worries you, Skyla?"

She looked back up at him and searched his dark eyes for something -though she didn't know what. "I'm moving here to be with my boyfriend. This is his hometown. I don't have a job, or anything other than some luggage and a bit of savings. I'm also dealing with the reality that we won't be together forever and, though I have somewhere to go back to, I'm worried- I wonder how long I'll be stuck in this apartment. Alone. Waiting for something to change in either myself or everyone around me. Or something" she pressed a palm to her forehead, willing away the headache that threatened to bust through the barrier she kept the mass of her emotions behind.

"Oh." he said. Almost awkwardly he stepped forwards and hugged her again. "I guess you can't really know, right? I spent too long here, but the way things worked out I would do it all over again. All of it, no matter how much it all sucked. Talk to the guy, make sure he knows what you're thinking. Hell, if Jane kept something like that from me- I wouldn't actually know what to do."

"Hug her?" she asked and he pulled away, "I don't mind, I'm just not used to random hugs from people I just met."

"You're cleaning my apartment and we're giving each other life and dating advice. I would think a hug is acceptable" he reached over her head and opened a cupboard, "And sharing the last pop tart is also acceptable. I don't have a toaster, so I hope you like it cold."

"You don't have a toaster?" she tried not to laugh, "It's the most important kitchen appliance other than a microwave-" she looked around, "Where's the microwave?"

"Don't look so horrified!" he laughed, "It's already been relocated. Jane's roomy broke theirs so-"

"Wait, you're moving in with two-"

"Yes. Two. One who drives me crazy and another that breaks microwaves. So. Pop tart?" he ripped the pastry in half and handed her a part, "I don't know how long it's been in there, so check for mold. I'm kidding! It's a new box!"

"Now I feel bad. These pop tarts must have been your only food source."

"I have other stuff! You'll see, while you're cleaning in here."

"You're helping me!" she laughed and took a bite of the sugary treat.


	34. The One In Which I Talk About A Review

Much, much later, Skyla was, finally, back at the hotel. She stood in front of the door to her room and thought about what she would tell Jack. It had been morning when she left him, and by the time she and Gavin had finished cleaning, he was already late for dinner with his girlfriend. It had taken longer than either of them had expected, and they both figured it was probably because of the heart to hearts. She blamed Gavin's relentless whining while she tried to teach him how to clean certain things, and he blamed her for being so fun to annoy.

Skyla sighed and stared down at the small bag of takeout she'd picked up. There were perks to having a hotel right across the street from a chinese restaurant. She guessed, by the small crowd that had been gathered there, that it was a great chinese restaurant. Her keycard slipped into the reader and the light flashed a moment before she opened the door.

"Sky!" Jack yelled, "Where were you?"

She stared at him as he stood in the middle of the room. Closing the door behind her, she locked it and hoped her temporary neighbors didn't mind the noise too much. "I was securing an apartment for us. How long have you been back?" She slipped the coat off her shoulders and kicked her shoes away.

"I got back a while ago. What took you so long? Did you have to negotiate terms or something?" he joked, following her to sit on the bed, against the headboard. She gave him a look and he got up to grab the remote, "Or was there just a really cute guy."

"Hey, don't start that. And he wasn't cute. He was handsome. As in tall, dark, and. Yes, we've agreed to some terms. And most of them have been filled. Don't freak! I made him help me clean, that's what took so long." She reached into the take out bag and pulled out the little box of chicken chow mein. "Well, that and, we kind of talked for a while."

"About what?" Jack questioned, trying to seem uninterested by flipping through channels. He glanced at her and frowned at the meal, "Is that all you're eating?"

"Yes, and it's all I think I can stomach right now. Gavin and I- Oh, I like that show! Anyway, we talked about stuff. Relationship stuff." Jack tensed beside her and she took a bite of her food before taking his hand, "He has a girlfriend. And I'm not really as... Erm, friendly, as the Guardians think I am. So please don't think-"

"I don't. What relationship stuff did you talk to him about? Something I should know? Something we should talk about?"

"Maybe?" Skyla let go of his hand and took another bite, staring at the small television in front of them. She mulled words around in her mind as she ate until she finally figured that she would screw it up no matter what. She took a deep breath and asked, "I can leave whenever I want to, right?"

Jack turned the TV off. Before Sky could protest he jumped off the bed and stalked over to the window, staring out at the cold Burgess night. Turning back to the bed he waved the remote around, "Is that what you want? To leave? Is Burgess- Am I that bad?"

Skyla put her food down on the bedside table and stood up. She sighed and crossed the short distance over to him, ignoring the way he tensed up. "You're not going to lose me, Jack. You can stop thinking that every small thing is going to tear us apart." She leaned in to kiss him and he immediately returned it. "I really shouldn't have phrased it that way. You know words hate me."

"I know." he smiled for a moment, "What did you mean to say?"

"I meant... Well, I'm not really sure. Burgess is great. Everyone is so kind and relaxed -if a bit talkative- and I love that you have friends here. You're in your element and- and you're just so happy! It will take me a while to get used to it, you know that. But you're here. I'm not alone this time. I can start over with you and I know I'll be happy. Has anything made sense yet?"

He kissed her, "No. I could never make sense of you. I want to make you happy, Sky. But your happiness can't rely on mine. You don't have to stay in Burgess the rest of your life so thank you for giving it a try. I love you."

Skyla put her hands on his shoulders and smiled at him, "I love you" her hands travelled back to play with his hair as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm never leaving you. I'm sorry, but even when I'm an old lady you'll have to deal with my awful language skills. I just won't have it any other way."

"Neither will I" his hands glided from her waist to her back and up until he could feel her hair tangle around his fingers. She shivered and he hesitated, "Is it too cold?"

"Hell no" she answered and kissed his cheek, "When you touch me -anywhere- there's this jolt of electricity. I felt it when you gave me your heart and- Is that weird? I don't know if that's weird, I mean, I've never felt it before but in books there's always that firework feeling when you're in love, right?"

"I don't know. I've never read those books." he chuckled, "Does it hurt?"

"No. I like it."

"Good. Then how about that apartment you got us?" he asked, leading her back to the bed. He turned the television on again as they settled back in their spots.

Skyla grabbed her food again and took a bite before explaining, "When I went to get a coffee the barista, Amani, told me about this buddy of hers, Gavin, who was desperate to get rid of his apartment so he could move in with his girlfriend!" She took a deep breath, "So I got the address and went to his apartment and we cleaned and talked and he agreed to let me take the apartment. I mean, the rent's not that bad. It's two bedroom, actually has a lot of space, and has a porch! It overlooks the back parking lot but beyond that and some residential zoning, it's actually a great view! And after it was cleaned up a bit, it actually doesn't look too bad plain-"

"Wait. That's a lot to take in." he thought for a moment. "You went to a strangers apartment... on your own? You have to be more careful."

"Yeah, I did that. He's actually really sweet in like a cute way despite his almost intimidatingly handsome appearance- And he actually looks great in a bright pink sweatshirt. I thought there was no way when he picked it up but wow. That guy rocks pink-"

"He was shirtless?" Jack asked, and she looked away from the screen to see him staring at her.

She took a bite, "Mm. Yeah. I've seen plenty of shirtless guys before, Jack. It wasn't a big deal. Oh, I guess it's more of a Summer thing... But that's not even the whole story. Amani, the barista, she is a more talkative, more girly version of Brandon! She has blonde hair and everything! It's a bit more curly-"

"Maybe we should leave Burgess"

"Don't be like that. You should be happier that I like it here. And besides, she has more negative qualities than Brandon does. Okay, that's probably not true. She's just more demon than he is. In the bad way. She guessed that I moved here because I was dumped and she freakin smiled! Who does that!"

"Brandon." Jack nodded, "He would do that. If it was you. I'm glad you made friends today. I know you miss him, Sky. As soon as we're settled in that apartment you can call him. Or e-mail him. Whatever."

"I'll e-mail him. I don't want to hear his voice so soon. And it will be easier to update him with a long, well thought through, mass of typed letters."

"You said you're used to shirtless guys. Even Brandon?"

"Umm, yes. Twice. Does that matter?"

"No." he answered and after a quiet minute they went back to watching the screen.

A while later, all settled in to go to sleep, Skyla cuddled close to Jack. "Gavin said we can move in tomorrow, by the way. In the afternoon. I'm starting to think he was too desperate to move out- the apartment might be haunted."

"It will be. Once I move in" he laughed, sending a cold breeze over her hair. "We're going to have a home, Sky."

She smiled happily and tipped her head to catch his lips with her own, "Yeah. We are. The heating sucks so we'll have to do something about that- or I'll just wear thick wool sweaters all the time-"

"No" his fingers brushed against her bare arms, "If I have to wear a t-shirt so do you. Not all the time, I don't want you to get sick or anything. I liked that view I saw on the beach-"

"Pervert." she scolded half heartedly. "Next time we'll put you in the dress-"

"Technically it's not a dress-"

"Shh. You know nothing about Summer clothes." she giggled. "And you don't remember what you saw on the beach- it didn't happen-"

"It did and your legs are amazing. Go to sleep" his arms tightened around her and she fought the urge to argue. "Love you"

"Love you" she replied. Thinking for a moment she asked, "What do you do all night? Just lay there? I mean, you don't really need sleep, do you?"

"No... And what's wrong with laying beside you all night? I like watching you sleep, Sky."

She was glad it was dark enough in the room to hide her blush, "I just wonder if you ever get bored. You have responsibilities around the world and you need to be constantly entertained- I want you to know that if you want to, or need to, you can leave during the night. Cause I know you'll be back in the morning- or as soon as possible. Leave me a note if you think you might be late getting back though alright?"

"Are you kicking me out?" he asked, humor in his voice.

"N-no. Never. I just don't-"

"I know. Are you really okay with that?"

"Yeah. I am. Like I said, I know you'll come back. And the children of the world need you. Also, the ice caps. Global warming has probably become a thing again in your absence."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, I should go re-solidify all the icebergs of the world. Not like thats boring. But don't worry, Sky. I won't let Earth melt."

"My hero" she joked, and found his lips again.

"Tell me something."

"Hmm? What?"

"Anything. I want to learn something about you. Right now." his arms tightened around her again for a moment, "Anything"

"I don't know! I'm not good under pressure-"

"Yes you are" he assured her confidently.

"Oh. I never noticed." she thought for a few minutes. Then a few more. Really, what could she tell him? There was too much to tell and at the same time she couldn't think of a single thing. "Umm. I have a half-sister? On my fathers side..."

"You have a sister?" he startled, half-sitting up to hover over her. "I don't care about purple or raspberries, why didn't you tell me you have a sister?!"

Sky stared at him, his grin obvious even in the dark. She shrugged slightly and told him, "I've never actually met her, Jack. She's around, I guess, but I don't... Want to meet her. I was happy with my small family, with it just being me and my mother. My father, my sister were never really- They weren't there. He showed up occasionally, but it wasn't the most fun I've ever had. I remember my parents fighting whenever they thought I'd gone to bed. I know he knew I was awake, but he never cared and he never told her- Ugh, I really don't want to talk about him right now. Or ever."

Jack's grin fell away from his face, "Sorry. I guess your dad made things really complicated for you."

"Yeah, he did. Still does, even though he's not around. He's the reason I left home. I ran away after one of his visits... And he was not my dad. Dads are there for you and they care for you. No, he was simply my father and we have no familiar bonds." She sighed and made herself calm down, "I miss my mom, but she would have supported my decision. And I love my life now. I wouldn't change anything."

"Is your mom-" he hesitated, staring down at her. His lips grazed her forehead, "Nevermind. I love you, Skyla. I'm your family now, and you have others. Lauren, Brandon. Daniel. And the Guardians. They're my family, and now they're yours."

She thought about making a joke that that would mean Brandon was his family then, but abruptly decided against it. "I love you. And our family is a mess" Well, she tried not to make a joke. "I blame your half."

"Hey, that-" he got cut off when she pulled him on top of her, their lips pressing together. After a few minutes he pulled away to let her breathe, "Okay, I agree with you. On whatever you said." he told her, his face red. He settled carefully back on her left side and lifted his hand up, swirling it around and creating a snowflake. It seemed to be something to distract himself with.

"That's really cool" she smirked.

"Isn't it kind of chilly?" he returned her smirk.

"Really, it's quite frosty." she laughed, and he joined her, a more relieved tinge to his voice. In a moment, he moved his hand around more and the snowflake floated up above them, shining off what little light flitted through the curtained window. It hovered for a moment and Jack leaned over her slightly, planting a sweet kiss to the corner of her mouth as the little flake exploded into thousands. "Jack! You made it snow! In the hotel room!" She felt a little panic nipping at her and she sat up quickly, eyes quickly scanning the room.

"Don't worry, Sky! I wouldn't have done it if I thought it would cause a problem. It's not like when I froze your chair; there isn't enough for the room to flood." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back onto the bed, her head resting on his chest.

"Oh. Well, in that case, it's beautiful."

"Kind of like you. But nothing -no one- is anything like you." He watched her as she relaxed against him. He knew she was blushing, and he knew she didn't want to mess up the moment with words. He could argue that she already had but there was no point. When she was nearly asleep he whispered to her, "Goodnight, my love" and even he blushed.

* * *

NOTES:

Look,  
It's fine if you agree with CrystalSecrets' review  
Hell, I do  
It's my first long fic and I can't even write a good short story. I love writing, and I'm trying to get better. I only started writing this after watching Rise of the Guardians because it sparked motivation/inspiration inside me. For a long time I couldn't write anything. At all. It was awful, and being able to write again has been very freeing. If you follow my twitter you might know that I've called this fic my happy place. It is. Even when it sucks. I'm happy that I'm writing. And I will try harder, keeping that review (and others' comments on that review) in mind. I wouldn't say that it was harsh. It was honest. Okay, I just reread that part about wasting readers' time and yeah it's a little harsh, but oh well. It was still helpful. I do appreciate all the positive reviews, but I'm glad I got some criticism. Better to know what y'all want, and what I can fix. I'm not going to say it's CrystalSecrets' loss for not wanting to read on. I'm happy to have readers at all. Apparently I waste everyones time. I'm trying to do better. I'm taking the advice that was given to me (No, I did not go to that link. That would be taking it too far, in my opinion. I'm not THAT happy or accepting) and changing slightly. I've been unsure the entire time writing this. I had no idea what to do with my writing, and now I have a direction. The fic does, too. And if it seems I'm rushing a little now; I guess I am. I'm back to having 1-2 chapters in store to post whenever I feel like it. So expect more frequent chapters. Some are a bit shorter than usual, but then I already have a long chapter written (35) so I've become very uncaring for my usual 3k goal. If there are other things you want me to change, even just little things you've been itching to pick at, then let me know! Okay, I could probably keep going but it's lunch time and I'm watching HSM3... Which means I'm busy. GOsh, now I remember why I wasn't going to do this. Erm, yeah. I'm done now. Sort of. Sorry. Love Y'all


	35. Oh Snow Not Again

Jack hated to leave Sky, but soon after she'd fallen asleep he found himself at the South Pole. He'd been sure to leave her a note, just in case, and had closed the window securely behind him. He'd taken one last look at her and watched as, in her sleep, she reached out to where he usually lay beside her. He felt regret and thought about slipping back inside but shook it out of his head and left. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he knew it was probably a bad idea. A stupid idea. Something that she would scold him for if she found out or if anything went wrong.

It felt great to be at the South Pole without being afraid of what would happen. The 'creature' scared him more than he let on and the memory still burned inside him. He had to face it though. He was immortal, he couldn't let himself live in fear of a place he'd once taken as his own. It wasn't a home, but it was a place to escape to, a place to be alone. A place to think. After Pitch, it had taken a few months for him to stomach going back. As soon as he had, he'd destroyed the sculpture they'd created of dark and ice. It was satisfying but in a small way he regretted it. In a small way, that sculpture was all the world would remember of Pitch.

Until his Nightmare showed up again. Now, Jack wondered if Pitch really had been defeated. Since he had come back after being put down after the Dark Ages, it was obviously not possible for him to stay out of the picture. If he shows up again, Jack wasn't sure what he'd do. He had slight sympathy for the Boogeyman, but it didn't go far when Pitch crossed a line. And he crossed many lines.

But he swore, if any lines were crossed around Skyla, he would not go easy on the Boogeyman. He wouldn't give in. He would make sure the King of Nightmares never resurfaced again.

He had a family with Sky. Messed up, like she said, but still a family. They were going to have a home together. A life. They were going to be married, and he was already planning the perfect way to ask her. He would teach her how to ice skate then as soon as she could stay up on her own he would take her out under the moonlight and drop down on one knee in front of her. He would hold the most beautiful ring out -one he still had to find- and she would be so excited. It would be perfect. And he would let no one -especially not Pitch Black- get in the way of that.

Suddenly the South Pole wasn't so interesting anymore. It lost its glamor and the ice didn't shine the way it had before. He took off, the snow on the ground around him flying up and wrapping around in a flurry with the strong wind. He went at top speed, hoping to make it where he needed to go and then back to Skyla before she woke up. It wasn't likely but he would try. His idea was something that would take his mind off of Pitch Black. A distraction he sorely needed, and an errand to get started on.

Finally, he made it to his destination. He hovered just below the cloud line for a while and wondered how to go about it. He knew where she was, he just didn't know how she would react to his sudden appearance. Well, she'd taken it well the first time. He looked down at himself and frowned. He still had the t-shirt on. What would she think of his new look? Would she like it, like Skyla did? Or would she deny it-

"Only one way to find out" he said aloud. he dropped down quickly, feeling the hot morning sun against his frozen skin. He landed on top of the large chalet-style Summer home. He quickly jumped up and hovered, the roof was uncomfortably warm under his feet. He floated around to some of the large windows around the second floor. He didn't see who he was looking for and figure she must be out shopping. He sighed and found a tree to perch under.

Not long after he'd found a comfortable spot, a car drove towards the house. He quickly shot up into the sky and followed it as it stopped in front of the home. For a few moments it just sat there until the driver got out and ran around to reach into the trunk. From the back seat, someone popped the door open and, smiling, Lauren stepped regally out of the vehicle.

The driver brought her bags to the front door and the red-head slowly followed. Jack thought about dropping down in front of her, but knew better. If she had too much of an outward reaction it would draw too much attention from the driver and even if she'd changed in the short time, she would still be the same girl who didn't like to be treated like a child. Having an imaginary friend was a no-no. Lauren thanked the driver after he'd brought her bags inside and waved to him as he left. Before Jack could present himself, she had closed the front doors.

He looped around the house and landed at the back of the house on a covered porch. He looked through the large windows into the living room and waited as she sat her shopping bags on top of the dark-wood coffee table. She flopped back onto the couch and tilted her head back, her eyes sliding shut as she let out a long breath. Jack watched her a moment and wondered what she was upset about. She shopped for fun, sure, but also for therapy. It was her own way to both distract herself and focus on what was important. Judging by the bags, Jack guessed what was important was new shoes.

Deciding it was creepy of him to just watch people all the time, he tapped on the window. Her face twisted like she wasn't sure she'd heard anything and he rolled his eyes. He knocked twice, impatiently, and put his free hand on his waist.

Finally, she opened her eyes and rolled her head to the left to stare at him a moment. Happiness and excitement flashed behind her eyes a moment and she started to smile. Then it was like she remembered something and her expression turned to a calm mask. She walked over to the patio door, to Jack's immediate left, and opened it wide to let him in.

She didn't wait for him to accept the invitation, she opened her arms wide and wrapped them around his shoulders. "Jack! I wasn't expecting you!"

Something about her seemed off, almost distant. She'd never been that distant with him before and it only frightened him that maybe it wasn't her that had changed, maybe it was him and she was just reacting to it. He hugged her back, happy that he still could, "Lauren, how have you been?"

"Good, good." she told him, obviously reluctant to let go. She gestured for him to follow her inside to the very large rounded couch and he did so, sitting on her left. "How about you? And Sky? I sort of left in a rush and...I didn't get to say a proper goodbye to either of you."

"I didn't want to say goodbye, and neither did Skyla. Oh, a-and we're both good. What's with the shopping? Didn't get the new pony you wanted?" he smiled at her

She returned the smile softly, "Thanks for making a joke of my rich girl lifestyle. No, I did not get a pony. What I did get was scolded for not thinking my mom's friend's son is a total hottie. I mean, he is. Just... Not my type. And, I mean, if I started dating him and eventually married him like they want me to then I would have to move here. Permanently. I love France, but I don't want to live here all 12 months of the year. And not with him- and not at their house. It's huge, but that's because of the large family and the constant guests from out of country and in country and just- I like being social but that is too much."

Jack didn't mind listening to her talk, and he did want her to have someone to turn to, but the conversation was far from where he wanted it to be. He balanced his staff against his shoulder and reached over to give her hand a quick squeeze. "Rich boys. Who needs em. Give the normal guys a chance to marry you for your money."

A laugh bubbled out of her and he relaxed. "Yeah, that's a great plan. I'll go all Jasmine and disguise myself as someone poor just to meet the love of my life-" her face dropped, "Well, maybe not. I'll find someone though. I know I will."

"You will." he assured her. He hated seeing her like that, but didn't know what to do or say. "If I did then you definitely will."

She looked over at him, "You shouldn't say that, you know. I had you, you had me. Then you-" she shook her head, "Just don't talk about it like no one before her was ever good enough."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"I know you didn't. I'm over reacting. Just- I need to tell you something. I- Wait. Were you here for a reason? Is there something you need? Did something happen?" Multiple emotions crossed her face and she reached her other hand over to cover both of theirs.

"Well, a lot has happened... But I really just need your help with something. Something I know you're good at. I need to shop- something for Skyla. A-a ring."

Her expression turned surprised then dropped and she was focusing on their hands. She was thinking about something, and concentrating hard on it. "What kind of ring?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me" he said bluntly, knowing it would be best not to joke or let his point get across lightly. "I know she'll say yes no matter what but I really want her to look down at her finger and see the literal materialization of my feelings. It needs to be perfect, Lau. And you know her really well- you know shopping! YOu have to help me-"

"Are you sure you want to marry her?" she asked, looking up into his eyes. He wondered when the green had started to fade. Were her eyes like that a moment ago?

"Yes."

"You've completely forgotten about me then?"

"Yes?" he said cautiously. Then, he realized she might not mean it the way he thought and corrected, "No, of course not. I love you-"

"Don't say that. Don't say it unless you really mean it" she demanded. "You don't love me, you think of me like a sister. That's not the love I want from you, Jack."

"Wha- You're the one who-"

"I know! I know, but it was a stupid test! I needed to see how you would react to losing me! You chose her, and it pissed me off!" Her voice rose but she wasn't quite yelling. Jack still flinched away as she continued, "Of course I left without saying goodbye! I got the hell out of there as fast as I could! I hope she told you what she did, I hope she told you she cheated on you! And, I bet you, she will do it again. You don't deserve that. You should have seen them on the couch they-"

"Shut up" he said strongly, but quietly. She did, and he heard as she swallowed hard. Was she going to cry or were there more angry words she wanted to spit at him? Or was it both. "You think we don't talk to each other? Of course she told me. We've moved on. And what do you think I deserve exactly? To be alone? To live through this eternity without the love of my life?"

"You don't have eternity with her anyway" Lauren reminded him softly, taking her hands back from his. "If you're going to stay in denial-"

"One lifetime with her is all I have. I know. And I'm not giving it up because one day, sometime far from now, I'll have a very bad day. I'll need her but I'll only have her memory. It might not be enough to help me smile again." he sank back into the couch and set his staff beside him. "I need her, Lauren. And I needed your help but..." he sighed, staring up at the tall ceiling that went past the second floor. His eyes flitted over the details of the house in his mind and wondered if he ever could have lived like that with her. Waking up day after day next to the red-head and following her throughout her day as she kept on the move and talked constantly. Could he even lay beside her? Could he look at her with love in his eyes and wish with all his heart that he could have her forever? If Skyla hadn't been there for him, would Lauren be the love of his life?

"Jack" she whispered, but he didn't look back at her. "She's done terrible things to you. She keeps secrets from everyone. There's a whole past no one knows about her. I was her closest friend- I lived with her and I don't know anything at all! Jack, please think this through. Can you trust her?"

He knew he shouldn't, he knew it was wrong, but he actually thought about her words. He trusted Sky. He just wasn't sure how far that trust went. There was a sister he didn't know, a whole family. She obviously trusted him. She'd told him things she'd never told anyone. Even Brandon. He thought for a moment and realized he didn't know how much the blonde Demon knew. He could know everything and Jack could have barely scratched the surface.

"I love you, Jack. I would never cheat on you, and I would never lie to you. You know all there is to me, and you won't ever have to guess at my past."

"I'm not leaving her" he said, his voice lacking the confidence he felt. He stayed staring at the ceiling, not able to risk looking at the red-head sitting closely beside him. Did they start that way? He sat down after her, had he sat so close?

"Then at least get back at her a little bit" her voice was still soft and it grew closer. "You need a secret of your own" He didn't move as she lifted herself over to straddle his legs. She braced herself with her hands on his chest and leaned forward slightly so she was sure she was in his line of sight.

He looked into her eyes and saw the uneasiness and slight regret. He didn't bother to try to figure out what she regretted, he just sat as still as he could. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do then. Let her do what she wanted, push her off, force her lips onto his. He was at a loss. Why would he want to kiss her, anyway? He had Skyla. The beautiful, occasionally funny, terrible speaker. He'd gone to see Lauren about an engagement ring for the brunette he loves and now- now he was about to let her kiss him.

But then he thought of Brandon and a mental imagine of the blonde on top of Sky scorched away any questions he had, replacing them with new ones. If that guy could make Skyla be unfaithful- if she had actually wanted that then- Well, it made him curious. Would he have the same reaction? Was there some magic in forbidden kisses? Would he want Lauren as badly as she wanted him? Even for a moment? What would it be like to kiss another woman. To have another woman.

Laurens lips, soft as rose petals and hesitant, lightly pressed to his. He had no idea what to expect from her, and he still didn't. After their first kiss at the Nephilim, he thought it would be the same. Restrained, rushed, and simply in the moment. Her moment, not his. He'd been enjoying the show. But now there was no rush, and there was a moment. And it wasn't just hers, though each of theirs was different. The kiss lasted a few long moments and he both compared it to Skyla and tried to only think about who was on top of him. He wasn't sure if he should enjoy it or not -if he should try.

He watched her relaxed face turn anxious and a small tear escape. He instantly felt a rush of emotions he couldn't keep away nor decipher. Jack closed his eyes and kissed her back, encouraging her to finish what she started. To get enough of something he could never truly give her. He didn't touch her, still didn't move from his spot, just tipped his head more comfortably against hers and slowly let the kiss progress.

When Lauren broke apart for a breath, he opened his eyes and looked at her again. Her glow was coming back, and the green was almost right again in her eyes. But it wasn't enough so he waited for her. She looked at him like she wasn't sure she should, and he fought against nodding. He'd encouraged her enough and once again it was all up to her. It wasn't long before she made up her mind and once again those soft lips were on his again, coaxing more action out of him. He answered her with smoother movements and as she bit lightly on his lip he knew what she wanted and his lips parted for her. It was strange, it was as soft as ever, and it tasted like the crepes she'd eaten for breakfast.

After another minute, she drew back and breathed heavily. It was more than she'd expected, and more than she'd asked for. Jack just hoped it was enough.

"You know, the thing about kissing is..." She started as she stared at her hands on his chest, "It conveys a lot of different emotions. You can tell if the person kissing you is actually in love with you or... If they're just going along with it." She smiled at him "Thank you, Jack. I know it was too much to ask. But thank you. I'll help you out, too. But you'll have to do something you want even less than kissing me. You'll have to talk to Brandon. He's the only one who would know what kind of ring she wants." Jack groaned and she laughed as she got off of him, "Sorry! You want to do this right, don't you? Just make sure you ask him for a ring she wants, and not a ring she wants from him."

"I'll keep it in mind. After I talk to him-"

"Then you can come back here and we'll shop for one. I know you can't afford it, and I'm not going to offer to buy it, but I can tell you where they make whatever ring you want and you can steal one- Don't frown like that! Okay, okay. Wait, I had a brilliant idea. Ask North to make a replica-"

"I already had that idea, slow poke." he smiled at her. "Thank you, Lauren. But can't you talk to Brandon? I can't exactly-"

"These are the trials you must go through. Also, I don't want to make this easy on you. I'm not going to simply give away the man I love- Or, the spirit. I don't know if I'd call you a man" she grinned and he stood up, taking his staff.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel, then I'll leave. Haha, just joking! I really need to get back before Sky wakes up. I've been wandering around all night and- well I guess it's day here-"

"Yeah, it is. Where is she living now, by the way? Did she find a new apartment?"

"Yeah..." he rubbed the back of his neck, "In Burgess."

Laurens eyes went wide and he smiled when that familiar twinkle came back, "Wow! So she's sort of moved into your home town! Girl must really be desperate to prove herself to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Would she really move out of our town just because she loves you? She needed more reason. Probably doesn't believe that you know she loves you. She does. I hate it but she probably loves you more than I do. Ugh ,blech! I may have to throw up after saying that" she shook her head. "Anyway, yeah. Don't let her wake up without you there. And visit me again soon! Don't wait until you want something from me!"

"I will. I promise. But don't expect me to kiss you again!" he laughed. Calming down a bit, he asked seriously, "Should I tell her?"

"No. No, no, no! I won't, and you can't! She'll be so pissed! Please, I don't want her hating me any more than she already does-"

"It feels wrong to keep it from her-"

"And how will it feel when you tell her? Will you feel relieved? No, you'll be crushed because she'll be crushed- You'll break her heart!"

The words stopped Jack immediately. In that moment he made up his mind. "I-I won't like it but... It's for the best. She doesn't need to know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this to you- Okay, maybe a little. I didn't think about it. G-go on. Go home to her. And find a way to contact Brandon. Please go before I say something like that I love you it would be too awkward and lame right now!"

Jack hugged her quickly then smiled and walked out the patio doors. He watched as Lauren closed them behind him. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what. He wanted to do something to reassure her about anything but he couldn't. So he left. Back to Burgess. To Skyla. To reality.


	36. Movin in

Skyla rolled over again as Jack opened the window. She'd been tossing and turning all night, unable to stay calm. Something had been going on with him, she knew that. She could feel it. He didn't know she was awake and carefully closed the window behind himself. It was already starting to get light out; he'd been out all night. She closed her eyes as he turned toward her and she heard as he walked over beside her. She heard the flutter then crinkle of a piece of paper as he crushed it in his hand. His foot steps, quiet as they were, echoed in her ears.

He walked around the bed and threw the paper into the trash before walking back to his side of the bed. Sky was tempted to turn over and look at him or to say something but as he slipped in beside her and wrapped his arm around her, she decided against it. He nuzzled her neck and whispered softly, "I love you. I'm so sorry" She tried not to tense up. It didn't mean he had done something wrong, it could just mean that he was sorry for leaving. He sighed softly and pulled her close.

She finally made it back to sleep half an hour later, and when she woke, Jack was softly telling her it was time to wake up. "Mm" she mumbled sleepily, "Let me sleep a little longer."

"Sky, you've slept in long enough. Wake up."

Skyla opened her eyes and saw him leaning over her, a grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, "I love you"

His smile faltered a moment then it came back brighter than before and he kissed her cheek. "Love you. Now get up. Big day!"

It was her turn to let her smile brighten. "We're moving! Into our own apartment!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you?" Jack hopped up and stood on the bed, holding out his hand, "We have to get through the day first." Skyla took his hand and let him pull her up. For a moment she bobbed awkwardly on top before gaining balance again. "There you go. You need to learn to balance, Sky. Especially for ice skating. You do realize it's a single bladed boot, right? Harder to move in than high heels."

"You've walked in high heels?" She nearly laughed at the mental image. The heels she pictured him in were dark blue, lightly sparkled, and about 4 inches. Close toed. They almost suited him.

"Hey, stop picturing it!" he laughed, jumping slightly to get her attention. His hand squeezed hers a moment, "It was only for a little bit- I-I mean-"

"Really?! You did! WOw, can I-"

"No. Never again" he answered dryly.

Skyla rolled her eyes and let him help her down off the bed. She crossed to one of her identically sized pale blue suitcases and dug through one of them, smiling down at her favorite pair of jeans. She dug a little deeper and pulled out a few more things to complete her outfit, looking through layers of different fabrics and colors. Flipping the suitcase shut, she walked into the bathroom to get changed. The grey v-neck sweater did nothing for her, and matched her eye color too much, but she decided not to bother with it.

"I like that sweater on you." Jack announced when she walked out of the bathroom. "I think you look great in anything."

She smiled at him and threw her pajamas over the suitcases to walk over to him. "You're the sweetest" Skyla put her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him. At the last second he turned his head and her lips caught his cheek. She wasn't upset, she just kissed his cheek again and pulled back to meet his eyes, "Love you"

After a moment he replied, "Love you" and kissed her nose.

"Hey, let's play a game."

"Nooo!" he groaned, "I barely survived our last game!"

"Shh. We're playing this game." She rested her head against his shoulder, "Actually, it's a riddle. If you can answer it, I'll give you a gift. How about it, Jack Frost? Think you can manage a bit of fun today?"

"Who do you think I am?" He asked, laughing, "Yes! If I'm going to win something, I want to play. What's the riddle?"

Skyla kissed his neck and rhymed, "It's not always easy, but it's worth the effort, a place for uneasiness, a place for comfort. If you asked me then, I never knew, if you ask me now, the answer is you."

Jack thought for a minute, "Is that all?"

"I could add a thousand verses, but that's the gist, yes. So? Any guesses?" she took a step away from him, putting her hands on her hips and an oh-so-happy-with-herself smile. on her lips. "Or am I going to have to wait a while?"

"Hey, let me think!" he frowned at her but his oh-so-adorable thinking face came back. "Give me some time, alright? I'll get it by the end of the day!"

After lunch, Jack still had his thinking face on. Skyla had gotten the call from Gavin and had to drag both the suitcases and her Winter Spirit boyfriend to the apartment. Up the stairs, down the hall, on the left, and the door was open for them already.

Jack floated in first to take a look, "You really did clean it? Wow- Oh! Is this Gavin?" He looked into the bedroom on the left and groaned, "He's shirtless again"

"Gavin!" Skyla called. He walked out of the room, shirtless like Jack had said, and they smiled at each other. "Are you excited to move out?"

"Yeah! Moving out isn't the best part. Moving in with Jane is what I'm looking forward to. What about you?"

"Super excited." they met halfway down the hall and Gavin gave her a hug. Jack made an impatient noise and Sky quickly let go of Gavin. "You should put a shirt on."

Gavin blushed slightly and nodded, "Alright, I will! Hey, take your coat off. Make yourself at home! It is yours now anyway." Skyla did as he asked and threw the red coat over onto the dark-brown couch he'd promised would stay, along with most of the other furniture. "Grey. I have a sweater exactly like that! Well, a bit more male" he winked and walked back into the bedroom.

"Do you think he does it on purpose?" Jack asked, "The shirtless thing, the hug, the wink. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"He does" Skyla whispered, walking into the living room, "He's just... He doesn't mean to be flirty. He's having fun, leave him be."

"Alright!" Gavin walked past her and flopped on the couch. Like he said, he was wearing a grey sweater, v-neck, very similar to hers. "What do you think?"

"I think we match." she laughed, sitting beside him. "Have you taken all your things to your new place?"

"Yes. Why? Eager to kick me out?"

"Very" she answered, nudging his shoulder, "No, but, I want to get settled as soon as possible. And... did I mention my super incredibly, super hot, super fun, boyfriend will be moving in, too. He is also super jealous sometimes-"

"Hey!" Jack protested, floating in front of the two.

"and I want him to get comfortable soon, too." She leaned back and stared up at the spirit. "I want this to be our home as soon as possible, you know? He travels for his work so..."

"Really? I thought he was a babysitter? It doesn't matter. Yeah, I just want to do a final once over. Make sure I have everything."

"How many once overs have you done?"

"About twelve" he rubbed the back of his neck, "I feel like no matter what I'm going to be leaving something behind. And... I guess I will be."

"That friend you moved here with." Skyla smiled at him, "You're not leaving him behind, you know. He's with you, isn't he? The memory? He's with you, you just have to remember him. Cheer up, okay?"

He looked over at her and put an arm around her shoulders, "I know. Still sucks. Jane understands, she'll help me through." He grinned, "Of course I'll cheer up! I always do! So you didn't tell me much about that boyfriend of yours. Is he good enough for you?"

"What do you think?!" Jack laughed, "I'm the great Jack Frost!"

Skyla ignored him, "I love him. I don't know if either of us are good enough for the other, but we're together. And, most of the time, we're happy. We're still in the early stages, so there's a bit of arguments. But we get past it and are slightly stronger each time. I love him. I mess up a lot, but I still try. He does, too. Mess up, I mean." She and Gavin laughed while Jack protested. She ignored him and continued, "He's the greatest. I couldn't explain him if I tried. He's the funnest person I've ever known, smart at times, sweet. Romantic in small pieces, though it's even more against his character than when he's sad. You know that one person who you could never picture crying because they're always just so happy and laughing..."

"Everyone knows someone like that. I'm glad you love him, I'm glad you have someone. We both have someone! We'll never be alone again!"

"I never said I was alone."

"No, you didn't. No one does. But I can tell" he leaned in and whispered, "We all have our secrets, right?"

"What did he say?" Jack asked. "Skyla, what did he say?"

She stood up and Gavin followed her, an innocent smile on his face, "Well, I should get out of here. The keys are on the kitchen table along with all the information you'll need about the neighborhood. You might not need it with your local boyfriend moving in..."

"Like I said, he travels." she tried not to think too hard on what he'd said. Of course everyone had secrets, he probably didn't mean anything by it. But still, it worried her. What sort of secrets did he have? "Thanks for all the help."

"Hey, it wasn't for you. You're welcome though." He hugged her again then headed for the front door.

"Finally" Jack sighed.

Once again, Skyla ignored him, "Are you leaving already? What about your thirteenth once over?"

"I think twelve was enough. I should go meet up with Jane."

"Alright. Umm, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." he grabbed his coat and shoes from the small closet behind the door and slowly put them on. "I'll text you. Good luck with everything. Whatever that is."

"Okay?" she answered. "Thanks for the apartment?"

"You're welcome." Gavin grinned at her before jumping back into the hallway and closing the door.

"I like him. He's energetic." Jack announced.

"Yeah, he is energetic." She turned to face the apartment, gesturing for the spirit to get out-of-the-way. "Two bedrooms. The one on the left has a nice view of a brick wall so I'm thinking the one on the right for us. Unless you want your own room" she joked, glancing at him.

He took her hand and walked towards the bedrooms. In between the two doors he looked left to right. "Hmm. Right, you say? We'll have to move the mattress over. Uhh, about that-"

"It's not old, don't worry. The two were going to move in here but then they needed to help with the rent at the other house... So, it's new stuff. Even the couch and kitchen table... Blablabla. We just need sheets... And blankets... And other living stuff... Feel like doing some shopping?"

"Shopping? Today? That doesn't sound like fun."

"Fine" she told him, pulling him into the bedroom she'd chosen. There was a single wardrobe, it looked out-of-place in the plain room, a closet on the left beside the door, both for linens and clothes, and on the far wall was a medium-sized window, heavy white curtains covering it. "The other dresser can come in here, I think. I'm not sure what to do with the other room though. Are we ever going to have visitors? I mean human ones. That actually sleep and stuff."

"Probably not" he answered, letting go of her to spin around in the center of the room. "It can be a stuff room. Just put stuff into it. Like ice skates..." he stopped spinning and looked at her, grinning.

"Right. Back to the present point. Shopping. I need to. You can choose what you would like to do. If you're not with me I might buy everything in purple... And I might make new friends without you."

"You already have, Sky. And you always will. Because anyone your age won't be able to see me. No, I don't want to go shopping. I'll go though. And later tonight you're helping me with something. You might not like it..."

Skyla stepped closer and put her hands on his shoulders, "Whatever you need; I'll help you." she smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Pulling back, she hoped he would kiss her back, but he stepped around her and out into the hall again. After a moment's hesitation she followed, "Did you forget to ask me for something or is whatever you want in the living room?"

Jack stopped in front of the patio door and thought for a moment. "I want to send e-mails to Lauren and Brandon. I need my own account."

"Oh." IT was not what she expected, so she opened and closed her mouth a few times before saying, "Okay. Umm, sure. Lauren, I understand. Brandon? Why do you want to e-mail him? Need some advice on how to deal with me?" she joked, stepping up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and blew air over his face.

"Maybe" Jack joked back. "Maybe I'll just brag that I won."

"Please don't. If you do-"

"I won't, Sky. Just once?" he jumped as she pinched him, "Ow! Okay, okay. There are just a couple of things I want to ask him. That doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?"

"Not... really? I guess I want you two to sort of get along. And if anything happens you probably should have a way to tell him. You know, in case I can't or don't want to."

"Nothing's going to happen to you." he turned around and pulled her arms down, his hands tangling with hers. "You're safe. I'm safe. Everything is going to be fine from now on." His smile came back and he kissed her forehead, "But if you choose not to talk to him again I don't mind"

Skyla laughed softly, "That's not going to happen. Sorry." She looked into his eyes, a million questions running through her mind, as usual, and moved closer. Her lips were an inch from his when he turned slightly, her mouth only catching the corner of his. She whined, "Jack! Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"You've kissed me plenty." he answered, sounding only slightly guilty. "Sorry, Sky. I'm having a bad day and I don't want you to catch it."

Confused as ever, Skyla dropped the subject. If it was just for the day, if he would be more open and comfortable tomorrow, then today didn't matter. He was still there, and he still loved her. They've already gone over the kissing isn't everything argument and she didn't need him to bring it up again. So she let it go, letting him leave his way while she went her own. She had grown up things to do while he had forever young things to do. They would meet up later. Whenever that was.


	37. Oops

Much later that night, Skyla had food in the fridge, sheets on the bed, and the necessities all placed around the apartment. She also had a boyfriend hiding away in the bedroom with her laptop. She'd sent an e-mail to Brandon to tell him it wasn't a joke. She thought about sending one to Lauren but decided Jack could either handle it or she could easily do damage control. Brandon wasn't online, and she decided not to wait around for his reply.

After she'd helped him make an account, explaining why he couldn't set his birthdate to over 300 years ago, Jack had simply locked himself in the bedroom to send his messages, popping his head into the living room occasionally to question and complain about why it was taking so long for them to reply. She answered the same things each time and continued watching the different channels on the small television Gavin had left behind.

The dark fabric couch became increasingly comfortable as the night wore on. She told herself that the next time Jack left the bedroom she would charge inside and take over the bed, no matter how much he protested. She was not happy about him taking over the bedroom, but she wasn't going to argue about it. She'd had enough of arguing for the day. It was mostly with herself, but that only made it worse. The spirit didn't leave the room again for a long time and eventually she fell asleep, the remote slipping from her hand as she drifted into darkness.

Only it wasn't darkness. Not completely. There was a large castle. Stone walls, spires, towers, twisted stairs and walkways. Behind her, the bridge was up. She could just barely see past one of the corners near the bottom and see black sludge, shining deep within as if reflecting lava. With weightless and unfocused feelings warring in her, she knew it was a dream. She'd had only one dream before, and it hadn't been hers. She'd been in Jack's dream, and even that wasn't a proper dream; Sandy manipulated it as best he could. She still didn't know how he managed what he did. The little man was far more powerful than he let on. But that had been the Sandman and his dreams. This was corrupted, unyielding to happy thoughts. This was a nightmare. Pitch Black could be the only one responsible for it.

Then she looked up. There was a sky; but there were no stars. Skyla started to panic. Remembering that nightmares were more frightening when you let them know your fears and weaknesses, she told herself not to let them in. Not to let them see how she was shaking or know how nervous she was. Skyla, she told herself, was not afraid of the Boogeyman.

* * *

Jack was getting impatient. Lauren would be asleep, but Brandon should have still been awake. If he was working, that was no good excuse. The spirit wanted an answer, and he was sick of waiting. Huffing, he stood from the mattress that Skyla had covered in purple sheets and a blue snowflake-covered comforter but still no bed-frame. It was a joke, and she'd told him that he should have gone shopping with her. He could be honest and say he thought it was funny, too, or that he even liked it. He could be honest. But why not give her what she wanted. A stubborn, irritated boyfriend.

"Boyfriend" he whispered, tasting the word. It was unfamiliar yet so good to have as his title from her. fiancée, then husband, would be better, but he could work with boyfriend. He grinned and left the laptop open on the bed. He wouldn't be gone long. Unlocking the bedroom door, he turned a sharp left and walked a couple of steps to peer into the living room. Television and hall light still on, Skyla had fallen asleep on the couch. "Boyfriend to her" he sighed, moving to turn the TV off. He bent to her level and wondered if he should bring her to the bedroom or just grab the comforter for her.

Then he remembered how upset she was. For his sake, she'd smiled and laughed, but he was starting to be able to read her emotions even without that stupid bracelet he'd given her. He didn't blame her. He wouldn't kiss her, could hardly stop from being tense, and every intimate touch made him feel so incredibly guilty about what he'd done- The first time Lauren had kissed him, he'd awkwardly done next-to-nothing then completely ignored that anything had happened in favor of staring after Sky as she'd run out of the Nephilim. It had hurt her, and made him guilty, but they weren't as attached then. They'd been through a lot more since.

Guilt, he decided, would be the death of him. For hurting her, for letting her be hurt. For doing such awful things to her like lying. Even if the subject of Lauren never came up again, it would always be on his mind when Skyla leaned in close, or when she looked so breathtakingly beautiful that he found that it was himself leaning in. He could hold her, but only barely. "I'm awful. Sky, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." he reached over to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, "It will hurt more if I tell you, won't it? I can't. You'll never find out. Not from me and, I know, not from Lauren. I'll try harder to forget it. I'll try harder to push away the thought of her. I love you, Skyla. Not her. Why would I-"

He broke off, cursing at himself. The sleeping figure in front of him stirred uneasily and he forced himself calm, sure she was reacting to him. He knows she doesn't dream, what else could it be? Taking a deep breath, the spirit lifted her carefully from the couch. Slowly, he made his way back to the bedroom. He looked around them and thought about how he would be doing this again and again for years to come. She would fall asleep on the couch, and he would carry her to the bed, like he did. Then, as he did, he would whisper a soft goodnight and kiss her forehead, making sure she was comfortable.

He stared at the laptop for a moment before taking it and logging himself out to shut it off. There was no bedside table so he moved the laptop to the dresser Skyla had stuffed in the corner on the wall opposite the bed. They'd moved the fancy, out-of-place wardrobe into the other room. His side of the bed was nearest the window and Skyla's was nearest the closet. They'd both agreed it was the best arrangement. Taking one last look at his love's sleeping form, Jack turned the room's light off and walked out into the hallway, leaving the door open. He didn't want to leave her for long. He'd done that the previous night and it had only caused problems for him.

Jack turned off the hallway light then walked through the living room and out onto the small porch. Another thing about the apartment, a thing that made him very curious about fates and destiny and the way of the world, the porch had a perfect view of the Moon. Skyla swore she hadn't noticed it earlier, and the spirit didn't doubt her. It was just one of those weird circumstances. She also hadn't noticed the position when she chose their bedroom, the window being on the same side as the porch. They decided to keep the heavy white curtains.

"You know, don't you?" He asked, "You know what I did. With Lauren." Jack ran a hand through his hair, "Do you know- why I did that? I can't remember, if I even had a reason at the time! I betrayed Skyla, why would I do that?" The Guardian of Fun became more desperate for an answer as he asked a few more why's and what-do-I-do's. MiM, as usual, had no reply. If anyone could even think of something to say to Jack's words; it wasn't likely.

Something inside him sparked and he looked around, confused at what had happened. It had happened too quick for him to recognise. He was about to let it go and continue speaking to the skies and the man who lived there when he heard a voice. Not any voice; Skyla's.

* * *

"Jack!" Skyla listened as the patio door closed and the spirit ran to the room, stopping just inside to stare at her. She knew she was crying, but she couldn't remember why. Something, she thought, about a deal. "Jack, I think I- I think..." She became more confused than sad and slowly her soft tears stopped falling.

* * *

That was when Jack chose to approach her. He walked slowly to his side of the bed and knelt onto it, wrapping his arms around her shaking body, "Shh, shh. It's okay." he comforted, "Nothing happened, Skyla. Nothing. You're safe-"

"I know!" she interrupted, the words sounding like a sob as she gripped his t-shirt and rested her head against his chest. "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be." He thought that he should be the one that's sorry. He blamed himself for her current state. "Go back to sleep, I'll stay right beside you."

She nodded slowly and let him guide her back against the mattress, her head only moving from his chest so he could climb under the covers. "I love you" she told him as they settled.

"Love you" he replied.

They both had a million questions running through their minds. In all honestly, having so many questions was exhausting. Even Jack felt the need to rest for a long while. At the same time he wanted to busy himself with anything else, but he'd already promised to remain there with her. He didn't want to be anywhere else, but he wanted to be everywhere else. Such conflicting emotions, and he made the easiest decision; keeping his arms around her and focusing on her breathing and the upcoming proposal. There was no room for anything else. None.

He loved her. He wouldn't let her be hurt again. He would let her sleep. He loved her. "Goodnight, my love"

* * *

"Mm, night" she replied, still uneasy from the startled way she had woken up. Now, with the spirit beside her, she hoped they could both relax and get some rest. She hoped she could sleep through the rest of the night. In this new apartment, in this new town, with a new fear of waking up and Jack not being there. He would always come back, Skyla repeatedly told herself. It may take him a while, but he would always come back.

She wasn't alone. She was happy, in love, hopeful. Taking one step at a time, Skyla reminded Jack softly, "You never solved the riddle"

He was silent a few moments. His arms tightened around her and he told her, "That was the worst riddle ever. So cheesy. I'll tell you in the morning. Get some sleep, alright?"

She whined, "But I don't want to sleep!"

"There's nothing else for us to do right now. What? Why are you laughing?"

"N-no reason! But if you know the answer then why not tell me now?"

Jack sighed, "The answer is love. It wasn't that difficult, Sky. But forget about the prize, let's just-"

"No way. I'm giving it to you now" She tried to get up but he pulled her back down. After a bit of a struggle, she crawled off the bed and stood up to walk over to the dresser. There was little light in the room, but she could somewhat see where she was going. In the second drawer, under a bunch of other clothes, she smiled at Jack's blue hoody. She turned and threw it at the spirit, trying to see through the shadows enough to determine his reaction.

"My hoody? You had it all along?" he accused, though happily. He slipped it over his head and rested against the mattress again, hugging himself. "I missed this thing!"

Skyla rolled her eyes and leaned back against the dresser, "You're welcome. I mean, I thought maybe I would get a hug but alright. Enjoy that."

Jack jumped up and quickly crossed the room to wrap his arms around her, "Thank you! You could have just given it to me, you know!"

"I wanted you to earn it" she sighed happily, "And I know how much you love games."

"I love you, Sky. Thank you." He pulled back slightly just to lightly press his lips against hers. Skyla let out a surprised noise and he asked, "What? It was just a kiss?"

"I know but... All day you were-" His lips caught hers again and she let herself forget her questioned as she kissed him back. That familiar electricity coursed through her as his hands played with her hair.

"I love you" Jack told her after they eventually broke apart, taking her hands. "For every bad thing I've ever done to you, a single apology is not enough-"

"Hey" she smiled, "You can stop at the I love you cause, as you know, I love you, too. Can we not worry about apologies? I know something's been going on with you today but unless you can explain it; I just don't want to talk about it."

"...Are you sure?"

Skyla leaned in, her lips barely touching his, "You'll tell me when you can." She wasn't sure that it would be any time soon, but as he nodded, she relaxed about the subject. When the two finally settled back onto the mattress, Jack holding Sky as he usually did, they kissed one more time, a silent promise to be honest and open with each other tomorrow. Or at least to try.


	38. Admirers

Two days after moving in, Skyla was finally beginning to get settled. She was waiting on a reply for a job at a local clothing store and planning to take a class somewhere nearby if anything good was available. Everyone always said having a trade to fall back on was a good idea. Jack bothered her about aiming for a singing career, and she considered it, but it could be incredibly time consuming.

The spirit had also helped her find a pair of ice skates. Tieing them up was the easy part. Jack, his hand under her elbow, guided her along the ice slowly in a small circle around the lake. He'd been a lot more open with her, but still hadn't brought up what had happened the night he left her. The day after he'd sent the e-mails to Lauren and Brandon, he'd gotten replies. She was locked out of the bedroom again as he answered them. It made Skyla add a mental note to turn the spare room into an office.

Gavin had visited already, making sure there were no problems. He asked about the wardrobe, saying how he wanted to take it back with him when he could. It had been his friend's, but there wasn't room for it before. It was going to be made into a china cabinet. He commented on the bed sheets, saying he didn't know Skyla was so colorful. When she explained it was a joke to annoy her boyfriend, Gavin reacted like he totally understood. Apparently his girlfriend, Jane, had bought a pink rug just for him.

Skyla stumbled, losing her balance on the ice. She hit her shoulder and rubbed at it absently, "I thought you were holding me up, Frost."

"I was, Nolastname. You're the one that got distracted." he grinned at her, helping her stand. Skyla would have refused if anyone was around but for whatever reason they had gotten lucky and were mostly alone. With no one watching, she had no concerns about her invisible boyfriend landing her on the news. "What were you thinking about?"

For a moment, she just stayed still. It was still a difficult balance, and though they hadn't been at it for an hour yet, her feet were starting to hurt. Jack had explained that she had to break the skates in so as long as she could still move she was soldiering on. "Oh, you know, the usual. You."

"Good to know" he kissed her cheek, "You've been out here long enough, I think. Let's get back to your purse and head home, alright? Maybe stop and get something hot to drink."

"We have stuff at home..." she looked sideways at him. "Oh. You want to see the Brandon look-alike. You want a Brandon of your own!" She gasped dramatically, fanning herself with her free hand, "I know you love him, but I thought you were moving on to be with me?"

He tried to glare but quickly ended up laughing, "You're never going to give that up, are you? Brandon and I are not having a secret e-mail relationship behind your back. We do not have feelings for each other. We do not talk about how we both love you and having you as a common interest makes us understand each other better. We are not in love!"

"Oh, come on. Everyone loves you. It only makes sense that, in an odd way, Brandon does too. It may be very angsty and revolve around me greatly but-"

"Woah! Ego alert!" he started leading her towards the bank of the lake, "Should we do a head count? You have way more admirers than I do."

"You have a whole world of believers who admire you. There are many more Laurens out there."

Jack stilled a moment then laughed, "Yeah! But how about people we both know? Let's see, you have-"

"Nuh uh. We're starting with you! Brandon, Lauren, Toothiana, Bunnymund-"

"Hey! I'll accept Brandon but don't rope the kangaroo into this!" They finally reached the bank and Jack helped her to sit on the log next to her purse. "And what do you mean Lauren? Remember? Didn't work out between us?"

She ignored how tense he was while talking about her and started undoing the ice skates. He helped her as she told him, "She still loves you. I heard it from Brandon."

He stilled again, his fingers getting in the way of undoing the laces. He looked up at her from where he knelt in front of the log. "I had no idea" he said blandly. "Why would Brandon know? Why would he tell you?"

"Umm, well I guess he hung around the house a lot after I was brought to the North Pole. They must have talked about a few things and I don't know if she told him or he just picked up on it. It's not a big deal. I just... I guess I feel bad about it? She loves you and I took you away from her. Or what if she tries something one day when we visit her-"

His hands cupped her face and he leaned in to kiss her nose. "I love you, Sky. I already made my point to Lauren, and I know I won't have to make it again. She's not going to try anything, and you're not a bad person. You chose me, and I chose you. We're happy, most of the time, and we're in love. That's what matters. Whatever Lauren feels about me... It's not- It's not your fault I couldn't return those feelings. Am I making sense yet?"

"Yeah. You love me. I am not a bad person. We're usually happy when we're together." she smiled, putting her hands over his. "But I'm still worried about it. She has always been better at socializing than me. Which basically means boys like her more."

"Not me. You're the only one I want, Sky. The only one I need. I only have eyes for you and if I could I would give you the Moon and the stars- Well, maybe not." he laughed, "The Moon has to stay in the sky, and you like the stars better when they light up the night. But I'll give you anything else-"

"Just get these skates off my aching feet" she told him, rubbing her nose against his.

"Right." Smiling, he helped her get the skates off. As she put her shoes back on, Jack thought for a moment. "Okay now your list." Skyla almost seemd to get paler. "Brandon, Daniel-"

"Hey, that's not-"

"Gavin-"

"That's not funny-"

"Bunnymund-"

"Now that is too far. You're seriously messing with me right now."

"Not with the Bunnymund thing. He told me. He loves you-"

"He does not!" Sky laughed and picked up her purse and the skates Jack had tied together. Standing, she said, "Why would he- And didn't he say there was no way-"

"I know!" Jack laughed and stood along with her, "But it's true! He's jealous of me, Sky. He wants to hold you in his fluffy arms and rub noses and kiss-"

"Woah! Okay, I believe you!" she relaxed into him as his arm went around her shoulder and started leading her away form the lake, "I just don't get it though."

"I do. I can easily see why anyone could fall for you. That's why I have to stick around. I don't want anyone taking you away from me-"

"No one is good enough. Well-"

"Don't say it. He's second to me, that's been settled. I've taken you from him, and there is no way he's taking you back."

"We've settled that, too. I love you, Jack."

"Love you, Skyla." he replied, kissing her cheek. "Let's both agree not to lead Brandon on anymore, alright? It's bad enough that he wants to steal me away-" Skyla elbowed him and he laughed, "You started it!"

"And now we're ending it. Instead of talking about how Brandon loves us both, how about we talk about how Bunnymund loves us-"

"No. No, no, no!"

Later, back at their apartment, the two were in the kitchen, leaning against opposite counters and smiling at each other. It was very early-morning-coffee-commercial but neither made a move to change it. It was comfortable and while they weren't talking they weren't arguing either. Skyla sipped her raspberry tea and Jack watched her like it made sense she would want raspberry tea. To her, it only made the apartment seem more like home. She wasn't obsessed with raspberries, but they brought back that feeling of Summers with her family.

When she was almost finished, she offered him the last of it. He accepted and blew cool air over it before taking a drink of the now presumably chilled drink. He seemed to like it and quickly tipped the cup up to finish the rest of it, "Raspberries, huh? I could get used to them."

"You better." she joked softly. Watching him for a moment her smile faded slowly. "Hey. Come here, would you?"

Curious about what she wanted, he put the cup down in the sink behind him and pushed away from his counter, immediately invading her space. "What can I do for you?" he smirked, putting his hands on the counter at either side of her. Her hands travelled up his arms and tangled in his hair before she pulled him closer against her and their lips met for a few blissful moments. "Oh" was all he said.

Skyla bit her lip softly, "Yeah." Once again, her lips met his, and this time Jack put his arms around his waist to hold her closer. Her body melted into his as the kiss became more passionate and that electric feeling she loved ran through both of them, encouraging their actions.

From beside her on the counter, Skyla's phone rang. She groaned and the two pulled away. Jack glared at the thing, "Why are we always being interrupted?"

Skyla smiled at him and shrugged before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

Several minutes later, she found Jack on the porch. He was turned away from her and she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle, "Guess what!" she told him excitedly. After a moment of silence she said, "No, really, guess."

"Oh! Umm... You..." his hands held her arms around him, "Won a cruise?"

"No!" she laughed, "I got a job!"

"...Is that all?"

Skyla's smile turned to a frown, "What do you mean? Isn't that great?"

"Of course it is, Sky. I'm just not surprised. I knew you would get it."

"Oh." She leaned her head against his back and told him, "I wish I had your confidence. If I could be so sure about things then maybe I wouldn't be so... I don't know, me?"

"There's nothing wrong with being you. I love you. You're the greatest. The best. Perfect to me. You can borrow my confidence whenever you need it though."

"Thanks. Maybe on my first day? I start on Monday. I'll probably really need it then." She let go of him and he turned around to face her, leaning against the railing. He grinned at her and she smiled back, "So the excitement is over for now. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"There are several things I want to do. Snowball fight? Building snowmen? Ooh! I know, let's go for a walk!"

"Jack" she whined, "Can we not? You go on ahead, go play with the local children. It's too cold out here and-"

"Sky" the spirit whined in response, "I want to spend time with you, stop being so lazy!"

"I'm not being lazy. Go out and do something, alright? I'll be here when you get back and then we have the rest of the weekend to do whatever! Then- Well, I'll have work and you'll.. You'll have to go be the responsible Winter Spirit everyone is waiting for you to be. Ice caps and stuff, Jack. Gotta take care of em."

"We'll be apart, you mean." Jack frowned. "We won't have as much time to spend together. I'm sorry, Sky-"

"I knew it would happen. It's alright. You have stuff to do, and I have stuff to do. Yeah, we'll be apart. But then we'll find each other again. Like we always do"

"I promise to always come back. This is my home; it's our home. We-We'll still have each other. And just think of how much more special it will be when wer'e reunited-"

"It's special now. And it's cold out here so can we go inside?" she asked, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes, grinned, and led her in, shutting the door securely behind them.

"There's something I should tell you" he stopped her and pulled her with him onto the couch. She sat comfortably on his lap and rested her forehead against his cheek. Jack held her there loosely and turned slightly serious again, "I won't be around often. As much as I would like to tell you that I'll stop in whenever I can; it's just not that simple. There's travel times, for one. And believe it or not there are emergencies I always have to be on the look out for. I have an entire world to watch over, Sky. There is no one who does what I do, and I'm needed out there. I know I'll be needed here, but, and I'm incredibly sorry to say this; there are more important things than our relationship."

"I-I know. Of course I know that. But... That's you. To me, there is nothing more important. I love you, Jack. I need you." Her hand came up to turn his face so she could look him in the eyes properly, "You're the most important thing to me. I don't care how strongly you or anyone else denies it. Just take care of the planet, then come back and take care of me, alright? I know how to call you if anything happens, but unless it's really important I won't bother you."

"Well... You can bother me whenever you want. Send me your love. Let me know you miss me. Tell me you want me home. That I still have a home to come back to-"

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised, "You're always going to have me to come home to."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're lying about words hating you. If it's just a joke you play."

"I... Get lucky sometimes, I guess" Skyla laughed softly and quickly planted a kiss on his lips.

Jack pulled her more closely against him and pressed his mouth against hers. Soon she was laying back on the couch and his fingers were under her sweater, rubbing her side slowly, "Very lucky" he murmured while Skyla caught her breath. "But not as lucky as me."

* * *

_NOTES:_  
_No, they did not do it._  
_I just want to mention now that I have the next few chapters already written_  
_So events are pretty well locked in_  
_Sorry but the chapters are shorter than they usually always were._  
_Yeah, we'll probably make it to ch 50_  
_Thank you for reading this fic_  
_It's actually incredible that I have any readers at all_  
_And, I mean, this is a long fic_  
_(And not the greatest)_  
_Wait, I lost my point. Umm, well_  
_Yeah, this fic will eventually have to come to a close_  
_If you keep up with my Twitter ( BekkaFaer) then you sort of know what I'm up to_  
_I also give spoilers sometimes_  
_But it's not like I only tweet about fic stuff_  
_There are also TV shows and stuff_  
_WAIT I LOST MY POINT AGAIN_  
_WHERE HAS IT GONE_


	39. Ew Cooties

On Monday, Skyla couldn't stop smiling. Really, she couldn't. It was part of her job to greet customers with a smile on her face. It was tiring and if she was being honest then smiling was not something she felt like doing. She had no idea why, but every night she'd startled in a cold sweat at least twice. She tried not to worry Jack but unless she consciously made herself sleep on the opposite side of the bed, he would notice right away. He was on the verge of becoming all over-protective again, and Sky did not want that at all. Whatever it was; she could handle it. And if she let him know how often it actually happened, and how little sleep she was getting, then he wouldn't want to leave her at all. He'd already made a plan to go tour the world at the end of the week, and she didn't want to be responsible for ruining that.

So she smiled, pretended to be asleep, and just kept her emotions to herself. It worked, for the most part. When he would notice her in the middle of the night, erratic breathing and racing heartbeat, he wouldn't let her alone until after she'd looked him in the eyes and promised she was alright. Other than getting in the way of his job, she didn't know why she was keeping it from him. She wanted to figure it out first, and she wanted to deal with it on her own.

Her guess was that she was having nightmares. She couldn't remember them though and hoped that wasn't the case. If it was, then not telling Jack was the worst thing she could do. That would mean Pitch Black had somehow gotten a hold of her. If the Boogeyman was suddenly after her, it could mean several different terrible things that would inevitably end in any of several different ways. Jack, she knew, would be pissed. Not just at Pitch, but at her for keeping it from him. That part made her seriously consider telling him.

The clothing store was locally owned, and not many customers visited. All the better for Sky; there was less smiling. She remembered how the Nephilim always had someone for her to wait on, and knew she couldn't compare a cafe to a clothing store. Still, she tried. Her first job to her second. Where there had been Daniel, she now had Lindsay. Where there had been a Jen, there was the much more agreeable Keila. Those were the two she'd met, and likely -unless she was given different shifts- the only two she would meet. Lindsay told her that there were two other employees as well, including her brother, and that was the main staff.

A classic, lightly colored shop front, and a back room for storage and the bathroom. Breaks weren't taken inside, and Skyla had noticed when she first visited that it was right near the coffee shop Marie, the Brandon look-alike, worked. She hadn't seen the she-Demon since their first meeting, but Gavin had mentioned that he updated her. Since Skyla was settled, she decided to one day go to the coffee shop with Jack. Even though Marie couldn't see him, Sky knew the spirit was still curious about her.

After learning how to properly fold certain items, and when to hang others, Skyla easily got the hang of how things worked. The store, called Stargazing Orchid, was an easy place to get comfortable in. She relaxed, aside from the forced smile, and knew she would have fun working there. Eventually. And she could work there for a long time though, if things went her way, not as long as she'd worked at the Nephilim.

Making a mental note to e-mail Daniel, she heard Lindsay calling her to the front counter and quickly finished hanging a light-green, long-sleeved dress on one of the mannequins. When she reached the counter, she relaxed her smile a bit, "Yes?"

"You've had a long first day, Skyla. Thank you for your help. You can have the rest of the day off."

"Oh." she thought for a moment, "Umm, about that thing I told you? I really can handle as many hours as you need me to take. I know it's difficult, what with being a private owner, but I am a great worker and I'm used to long hours so-"

Lindsay held up her hand, "I will talk to the other employees. I know your story, and I really do love your drive, but it's up to them. If they want to share shifts with you or just give them to you completely. I would also like you to get used to things around here before you take on too much at once. Just, be patient. Alright?" Though Lindsay was only about 10 years older, she really intimidated Skyla. She was smart, beautiful, and knew how to handle people. Sky was definitely feeling a bit jealous, but mostly admiration took over.

"Alright." She agreed. "Thank you for thinking about it." Lindsay handed over Skyla's purse from behind the counter and shooed her away with a smile.

It was only mid afternoon and she knew exactly where Jack would be. She wanted to go straight home and get some rest without worrying about waking to a concerned boyfriend, but knew that same boyfriend would be upset that she didn't go to find him immediately after being freed from work. So she turned left and walked away from the store. Crossing a couple of streets, she soon found herself on the same bench she'd been on a few days ago and watching Jack playing again. She was glad he had so much energy and patience to have fun with them. If he lacked either, he wouldn't be himself. He wouldn't be so much fun.

For several minutes he didn't notice her. She considered taking out her mp3 but decided against it, opting for just enjoying the sounds of local life. It was her new home; she had to get used to the sounds of it. She missed the city she had lived in. She missed that park she used to run off to whenever she could. Hell, she even missed the Kitchersons, her old, up-tight, neighbors. She would never admit it to anyone though. Those two had been awful. Though, she suspected, they also thought the same of her and Lauren.

"Sky!" Jack called out and she instinctively put up an arm to shield her face. When nothing hit her, she put her arm down and smiled and the grinning figure in front of her. "You got off work early?"

"Yeah. Something about not wanting to over-work me"

Jack laughed for a full minute, holding his mid and collapsing on the bench beside her, "Like that's even possible! You'll probably go home and clean something now! You never quit, Sky. They'll learn that soon enough!"

"I'm sure they will" she laughed along with him, but a lot quieter. "And I'm not planning on cleaning anything today. Actually, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, go ahead" he calmed down a bit, putting an arm around her.

"What have you been talking to Lauren about?"

His smile didn't falter, "Nothing, really. Just keeping up with each other. And, before you ask, I've been talking to Brandon about you. He doesn't reply often, so we haven't gotten past the sort-of-strangers part yet. I'm serious, Sky. He doesn't like me. He tolerates me because of you, and that's all. He won't even tell me much about you, saying that it's things I have to ask you directly. But it's been a great help, anyway. Just knowing that someone has gone through the same pains I've had to-" she elbowed him and he laughed, "Take a joke, Sky!"

"That's not funny, Jack." she smiled. "I'm not that great of a pain, am I?"

"No, no. You're not. I just like bothering you sometimes. You know that. Love you?"

"Love you." They leaned in and kissed each other before a chorus of embarrassed children chimed in. "Oops" Skyla blushed.

Jack grabbed a newspaper from under the bench and held it up in front of them, blocking the kids' view as he pressed his lips to hers again for a few moments. "Don't worry, I don't think you've scarred them for life. They'll get over it." He put the newspaper down. "I should go entertain them though. Are you sticking around?"

"No, I think I'm going to head home. What about you? Staying late tonight?"

"No way. It's a school night." He grinned. "I'll see you after dinner. I'm walking little Emily home today."

"Right." she looked over at the brunette and smiled. "Take care of her. I'll see you later."

With only a couple of hours before Jack would get home, she decided to make the best of it and have a quick nap. Even with nearly full nights of sleep, she was exhausted. Waking up in a panic seemed to drain what energy she had gotten back during the night. She made sure the patio door was unlocked and fell onto the mattress. With a groan, she reached over and turned on the room heater she'd bought. She couldn't use it often, because it made Jack uncomfortable, but it was better to have and not need than need and not have. She didn't want to get under the covers so, yes, at the time it was a need she was glad to have. She turned over a few times until finally drifting off into a light sleep.

Skyla woke to a bright room and Jack shaking her lightly, "Hey, I didn't think you'd fall asleep on me! It's not that late."

"Mm. No, it's not that. I just thought I'd have a quick nap. What time is it?" she slowly sat up. Turning her head, she noticed JAck had already shut off the heater.

"Almost eight."

"Oh." She'd slept a lot longer than she meant to. "I guess I should have a late dinner then?"

"You haven't eaten?" his brows knit together, "What happened, Sky? You just came home and fell asleep?"

"Basically, yeah."

His lips turned to a thin line as he thought for several moments. Finally, with a tone she knew meant he wasn't happy, he asked, "Is something going on with you? You haven't been sleeping well lately, right? How can I help?"

"You can't. It's not you it's-" that forced smile of hers came back and she lied, "I'm just getting used to the idea of living here. You know, forever. Burgess is completely new to me and- and it's taking me some time to get used to it. I'll be fine soon, and really, it's not that bad."

"You promise?" he asked suspiciously.

She hated to lie to him, "I promise."

He seemed to accept it and helped her stand up. "Let's get you something to eat. Then we're going for a walk. After a nap like that, you need to-"

"Yeah. Right. excercise. Woohoo." She walked out of the room slowly, Jack following right behind her. "Sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, Sky. We're always worrying about each other, right? It would be too good to be true if everything was fine. But it will be." He stepped back as she opened the fridge in front of him. With no room to get by, he just looked over the door. "Just don't do this stuff while I'm away, alright? Take care of yourself. There's no me, or Lauren, or Brandon, or-"

"Remind me to get pancake mix. I have a craving right now."

Jack stared at her blankly for a moment. Shaking himself out of it, he followed as she shut the fridge and started making a sandwich. "Is that all you're having?"

"I'm not that hungry. Jack, really. I'm not going to starve myself or anything. I know how to, you know, not die. I'm fine on my own." she added sadly. Then she shrugged her shoulders, smiled at the spirit, and continued making her sandwich. "I'm going to miss you"

"I know. I'll miss you, too." he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his forehead against her, "I love you"

"Love you."

After she ate, with Jack hanging onto her the entire time, and after they went on a long walk that was mostly silent, Skyla got ready for bed. She was slow about it, not wanting to have to sleep. Her shower took longer than usual, she spent ten minutes deciding on a pair of pajamas, and she told Jack she really just needed to check her e-mails. There was nothing, surprisingly. She'd expected at least something from Brandon. She sent an unnecessarily long message to Daniel then left the laptop open on the dresser, per Jack's request. Slowly, she crawled under the covers on the mattress. Turning her head to her left, she watched as Jack sat beside her.

Sitting up she asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I think I'll stay like this tonight. Watch over you from above type of thing." It sounded like it was supposed to be a joke but he held no humor in his voice. "Since you're no longer an angel..."

"I'm Brandon's Angel. And if I ever become a Guardian that'll be what you have to call me. Angel of the Skies. Kind of works, right?" she laughed softly, touching his arm. After a few moments she asked again, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you. That's all." he looked away from her and at the covered window. "Just get some sleep, Sky."

"Not until you smile." She leaned forward to see if he would, but he was stubbornly frowning. Her hand went to the back of his neck and made him turn to her. Her lips barely grazing his she told him, "I'm serious. Smile." she poked his cheek with her other hand and saw his mouth quirk up a little.

"I'm not smiling, Sky. I have to stay vigilant so I can protect you and-" Sky's lips pressed over his to shut him up and though she knew it wasn't a way to make him smile, it was better than having another argument. When he pulled her down against the bed, she let out a small gasp. Though she'd wanted a reaction from him, she wasn't expecting him to change his mind so suddenly about the whole watchman thing.

He pulled away slightly and Skyla made a noise of annoyance, "What is it now?"

"I just- I, umm..." his forehead rested against hers as his blue eyes stared into her greys, "I want to... You know. But we shouldn't, right? It might not work and-"

"Jack..." she tilted her head so his lips fell on hers again. After an uncertain moment she answered, "Of course I want to. To try, anyway. We both need to be sure we're ready and-"

"Are you?"

She nodded once, slowly, and Jack smiled.

* * *

NOTES:  
I feel like I should say something about this  
But what


	40. Reality

Not even a perfect night helped her sleep. She woke, swallowing her panic, and tried to keep herself from having too much of an outward reaction. After her heartbeat calmed, she noticed Jack's arms weren't around her like it had been when she'd fallen asleep. She looked around the room and saw he wasn't there at all. The hall light was on, and she thought about calling to him. But she wasn't sure what to focus on; the undeniable truth that she was having nightmares, or the simple fact that she woke up without him beside her. She decided on the latter, upset that she'd had to wake up alone after giving him everything-

A bubble of anger and, she would admit, an over dramatic feeling of betrayal, burst inside her and she stood up slowly, taking the sheet with her for cover. It's a bit of an awkward journey, but she makes it out of the bedroom. There's suddenly alarm bells in her head as she hears Jack talking to someone. She hides behind the wall trying to listen to what he's saying. From the cold breeze, she guesses he's on the patio which can really only mean he's talking to MiM. The rain starting to fall makes it even harder to hear him.

"Just tell me what to do" Jack says. "Please. I know she's hiding something from me and I'm scared that it's- I thought it was my fault at first. Because I was stressing over Lauren and everything- But now I think- I think she's having nightmares and I don't know what to do! If she won't tell me about it herself then what can I do?"

After a minute of silence, Skyla walked out into the living room to see a shirtless spirit leaning on the porch railing, "Jack, come inside" he jumped at her voice and spun around to face her. "I'm serious, it's freezing in here."

He grinned as he stepped inside and closed the door behind himself, "Maybe if you would put on more than a sheet?"

"Do you really want that?" she joked. He stepped in front of her and tenderly kissed her lips. "I didn't think so" she smiled. "Are you coming back to bed?" Jack hesitated. Taking her hand, he led her to sit with him on the couch. She knew what he wanted, but she acted confused anyway.

"Skyla, I need to ask you something. Something- Something that I strongly need an answer for. Are you having nightmares?"

She looked past him, out at the rain. When his hand caught her chin and made her meet his determined eyes she sighed, "I think so. But I can't remember them... Or, at least not much. Please don't worry about it. It's nothing-"

"Sky..." he sighed, letting go of her chin. He scooted away and put his hands in his lap, "You can't keep stuff like that from me. You went from not dreaming, ever, to having nightmares and you didn't even consider telling me? How am I supposed to protect you if-"

"I was going to tell you-"

"Soon, right? But you never do and I have to find out some other way. I have to overhear you talking to Bunnymund, or I have to corner you. This is dangerous, Sky. What if Pitch-"

"He won't hurt me." she said confidently, making Jack stare at her in disbelief. "They're just nightmares, Jack. Bad dreams. I'm still okay, can you see that? I'm okay." Skyla reached over with the hand not holding the sheet up and placed it over his.

He started sounding desperate, "Dammit, Sky. Weren't we just talking about things being too good to be true? I knew it. And- you've been lying to me! Why would you do that, I thought we were-" He gets his determined look back, "If he's targeting you then I'm going to target him" Jack took his hands from hers and cupped her face gently, "He's crossed a line."

Skyla didn't know how to reply. She didn't want Jack to go after Pitch, but she didn't want to say something to upset him. He was determined to fix things and she had to let him if they were ever going to get past it. So she changed the direction of their fight, "Maybe it's not the Boogeyman. Maybe it's you."

Jack's hands slipped from her face and he leaned back, shocked, "What are you talking about?"

She mentally readied herself and softly pointed out, "I'm not the only one who has been keeping secrets."

Instead of asking her what she meant, he stood up. Skyla held in her surprise and watched him start pacing the room, "That's not what we're talking about right now. We're talking about you and- and Pitch Black!"

"No, this is about you. Whatever you've been hiding from me, whatever you're constantly freaking out about, it's what's keeping me up at night. Jack, I don't need the bracelet anymore to know when you're having an emotion."

He paused in front of her. "I didn't mean to-" he shook his head, "This is not my fault."

She groaned in frustration and stood up to walk past him towards the bedroom, "If you won't admit it-"

"This isn't my fault!" He was angry, and desperate, and, if she focused she could tell, guilty. "It's Pitch!"

"Stop blaming him!" She yelled back, turning to him from the middle of the bedroom, "You know you're hiding something, and you know you shouldn't be keeping it from me. I'm not having nightmares, Jack. I don't dream, and Pitch is not targeting me! Tell me, tell me now. What. The hell. Happened."

He steps back and stares at her with wide eyes. He's probably never seen her so pissed off. She knew she was probably over reacting but so much frustration built up over time and she needed to get an answer out of him. She needed to know if something had happened. She also silently promised to make it up to him. It was awful to be having the argument that night, but they would get through it. They always did, no matter what.

Jack's eyes fall to the floor and he steps forwards, putting his hands on her arms. He's warring with himself. His brows furrowed, his lips thin, the air around him colder than usual. Skyla tried not to panic. But her fist gripped the sheet tighter, her heart pounding, and she just wanted to tell him to forget it so she didn't have to watch the battle going on behind his blue eyes.

"I-" he starts, than takes a deep breath, looking straight at her again, "I did a bad thing, Skyla. And I am so, so sorry about it."

She waits, frozen in a mild panic. After another minute of waiting, she lets her impatience drive her. Her free hand swats his hands away and she steps back, her feet hitting the mattress. "You can't just stop there." The relief of having a steady voice calms her a bit, but not enough; when his hand reaches up again, she pushes it away.

He wasn't shocked. Both his hands held loosely at his sides. He seemed to make up his mind as he stared past her, "I kissed Lauren."

Skyla waited for him to say it was a joke. He didn't. "I know. That night at the Nephilim, right?"

"No, Sky." His head shook side to side slowly, "On Wednesday. She kissed me first but I- I didn't stop her and I kissed her back."

Instead of asking a question, instead of shouting, instead of slapping him like she wanted to do, Skyla blinked. Outside the rain had turned to a storm. She could hear the pattering of water against the window and the thunder as it boomed at intervals. She was focusing on other things entirely.

"Say something" Jack pleaded, closing his eyes.

"Get out"

His eyes snapped open again, "Not that" He looked stricken. She hadn't actually hit him, and she didn't really want to, but she knew she would try if he didn't get out of her sight.

She didn't reply. Looking around the room, she spotted his hoody near the window. She walked over, bent down carefully, and threw it at him. Standing up straight, she dared him to question her. She dared him to stay planted where he was or fall on his knees. And she dared herself to admit to him that that was what she wanted. But she stayed irrational and stood her own ground. Hypocritical or not, she was pissed off and, yes, betrayed.

Jack didn't argue though. He put on his hoody, took one last look at Skyla, and lefts the bedroom. She listens as he grabs his staff from the living room, and then his footsteps as he nears the patio. Skyla jumps at the thunder, and waits a few moments, her ears straining. She hears the patio door open and thinks he's crazy for actually going out in the storm. Skyla hurries out of the bedroom, the sheet threatening to trip her. As she turns into the living room planning to somehow make him stay, the patio door shuts. He's not looking at her, and his eyes are empty. Her feet don't move any more as he turns away from the apartment and takes off into the stormy night.

Skyla almost has to crawl back into the bedroom and when she makes it, she collapses onto the bed, curling up; her knees against her chest as she sobs heavily. Everything had gone wrong. Everything was going to keep going wrong. She was going to keep hurting him, saying the wrong things and pushing him away. They were never going to work out and she knew what she should do. But she loved him. More than anything. She couldn't be without him. And yet she'd told him to leave. She told herself she just needed time. That she would call him back as soon as she'd calmed down. But there was no promise of it because she hoped he would return on his own.

She fell into a deep sleep eventually, the pillow under her soaked by her tears, her throat sore, heart breaking, and knuckles white from clawing at whatever she could reach trying to bring herself back to reality. It had taken longer than it should, and it hurt her that much worse, but it finally sank in that she was still in reality. Even if it was crumbling down around her, it was still reality. And reality, she was entirely convinced; sucked.


	41. Nightmare Deals

They were supposed to be together forever, right? That's probably what hurt the most. There must have been weird circumstances surrounding the kiss, but there shouldn't have been a kiss at all. Lauren should have known better; she should have kept in mind that Jack was not hers anymore and that it was in no way appropriate for her to kiss him. Jack should have thought about Skyla and pushed Lauren away because they were working at their relationship and he should have known that something like that would cause a fight. No matter how bad he felt about it, she didn't believe that it could compare to her feelings. The war going on in her was indescribably vicious and it was destroying her.

But by the end of the week, Saturday morning as she woke up, she wondered if he would ever come back. The patio door stayed unlocked, so had the bedroom window, the curtains drawn away from it. She kept a lamp turned on in the living room, too. Just hoping with all her heart that he would make it home soon.

Life didn't stop while he was gone, though. She went to work wearing a smile, met up with Gavin, Jane, and even Marie, wearing that same smile. It was soft, hid her feelings well; it was familiar. She even went out ice skating twice. With her music playing it hadn't been that bad aside from the point when she'd nearly had a break down. During the day, she was still functioning.

But then night came and the storms started again, not just in her but also outside. Every time the sun went down and she crawled into bed alone she wondered if she could really get up and do the same things over again. If, in the morning, she'll be able to function without him. She had functioned without Brandon and they'd been really close. He knew nearly everything about her. Jack was a whole other story. He was everything to her, and she'd been willing to give him everything. She'd been readying herself to tell him everything about herself and her past. No, functioning normally without Jack was not possible.

She hadn't had any nightmares since, and she was sure it was her own force of will keeping them away. If there were anyone around she could say it to, she would say I told you so. They were just bad dreams and she could handle them on her own. She was, in no way, afraid of the Boogeyman. But she wouldn't let him in anymore. Whatever he'd wanted, she was not going to give it to him. Whatever deal he thinks they've made; well she couldn't even remember it!

As it had been, her day is a lot easier than her night had been. With no work she lazes around the apartment until Gavin shows up with lunch. He doesn't stay long though, and it seems like he was just checking on her. Out of the few people she'd interacted with, he was the only one who noticed something was going on. He knew better than to ask her about it, so he just dropped off the meal he somehow knew she'd skipped, gone through the kitchen to frown at everything, and told her to call him when she wanted to talk about it. She hoped he wasn't expecting that call any time soon.

It started getting dark out so she turned off the television and walked out onto the patio, shutting the door carefully behind herself. She waited a while, the rain starting later than usual. Then eventually the thunder, and finally the lightning. The skies lit up with each strike and she no longer jumped at the loud booming. She was soaking and her hands gripped the railing tightly, her knuckles turning white. "Life goes on" she breathes in, then out, "And reality blurs."

She wasn't sure when she'd figured it out. If it was any earlier than the previous night then she knew it must have been fear and uncertainty or just something keeping her from trying anything. From accepting that there was something for her to try. But, really, it had been obvious. From the start, the moment she'd felt the electricity, she should have known. It wasn't Jack. It wasn't some magic that happened when he gave her his heart. Magic sparked it, but the spark was from her. The energy was from her. She was the reason for the storms; they were reacting to her.

She dared not call the lighting to her. But it had to be more than the lightning that was hers. She lifted her hands, palms up, and willed the wind to pick up. She grinned ear to ear when it did but needed more proof. She told the lightning to soften then fade; it did. She told the thunder to give once last monstrous crash and then stop... It did, and she nearly jumped right out of her skin at the sound.

"How?" she asked. The night calmed and when the clouds parted she stared up at the Moon; "How?" For a while she listens patiently, piecing together his somehow not audibly heard words. Not so patiently, she asks about a hundred questions. In the end she figures out that having Jacks heart awoke whatever dormant supernatural abilities she'd had. Somehow MiM had known about her, and somehow he knew what being close to Jack could do for her. It was all just a way for her to become who he needed her to become. Another Guardian.

She spat at the idea, "I can never be a Guardian. You know that! I don't want to be, either! You shouldn't have done this, you shouldn't have brought me and Jack together! Now, because of you, I have a broken heart and another reason to hide myself away! Why did you do this to me?! Why did you ruin my life!" Skyla couldn't take it anymore. Before anything can interrupt her she stepped back inside, shutting the door... And this time she locked it. Then she went to the bedroom, uncaring that water was dripping all over the carpeted floors. She locked the window and closed the heavy curtain.

After a quick shower she put on thick pajamas and crawled into bed. She's far too exhausted and her mind is completely overwhelmed with the new information. Without crying, without thinking about how much she missed Jack, she fell asleep. And opened her eyes inside the Nightmare Castle.

Her memories came back to her slowly as she lounged on the silver framed black chaise. Pitch knows she doesn't like everything black and dark so most of the furniture in her room is like that. The bookshelves, the desk, the window seat. Even the standing mirror. He can create anything in his Nightmare World. But he wouldn't give her everything she wanted. The odd looking castle stayed odd looking and unwelcoming. The moat filled with dark -almost solid- shadows and lava, the sky with no moons or stars. Most of the castle was unlit, too. She could see, but that wasn't the problem.

She knew he was waiting for her signal. After the third night he knew for certain that she hated the way he appeared out of nowhere, skulking among the shadows until she noticed him. But he's always watching her. "Let's get this over with" she sighs, sitting up. The Boogeyman appeared and smoothly slid into the chair behind the desk in front of her and to the left. She rubbed at her temple before standing up and approaching the desk.

"Has something happened? You haven't visited me in... I think it's been a week now?"

"Almost." Skyla said shortly, "I understand how time can be lost to you." He smirked at her as she rested her hands lightly on the desk, "What do you want from me?

"You always ask the same questions. I've told you what I want, and you've agreed to give it to me. Speaking of which... How's Jack?"

She wanted to smack that smile off his face but kept an empty tone, "He is well. I am not helping you hurt him-"

"No, that is not what I want. You know what I want. And you know of our deal. Since he is well, I assume it is not yet time for you to deliver."

"Yes, that is true." He just stared for a few long moments. He didn't intimidate her as much as he thought. She refused to crumble under his gaze. She was not going to tell him anything he did not need to know. "Is something the matter?" Skyla asks innocently.

"Yes. I am very upset." He stood and walked around the desk . She turned to face him as he reached out to twirl a lock of her hair in his long, grey fingers. The ashen look suited him. He watched as his fingers worked her hair, and she watched as his expression turned to mock disbelief, "That you would lie to me is very upsetting."

Skyla tried to stepped back, but he held onto her hair and she couldn't go far. His face turned angry and his fist closed, tugging her along with him towards the window to the right of the desk. She wanted to complain, loudly, but he wasn't listening. When he's angry, he thinks he's right to do things like that. Like she deserves what she's getting for struggling. It's true, and she could stop struggling, but she was not willing to give in that easily.

Pitch forced her to sit at the window seat and turned her head forecefully towards the window, stepping back when he's sure she won't look away. "You see all this, Skyla? This is not even my entire realm. You should see my lair. My throne. I am, after all, a king. King of Nightmares. And you, you should bow to your king. If I so choose, I can have you executed for your lies and betrayals." As he said the words, in the courtyard far below, a guillotine forms in place of the decorative fountain that had been there before.

She wanted to fight back. She wanted to snarl at him and defend herself. But she knew that there's no use. "As far as I know; Jack Frost is well. And it is still not time for me to deliver my side of the bargain." Skyla looked back at him and he's calmed down. "He has not abandoned me. Nor have I decided to leave him."

"What's happened is close enough."

"It's not the same. Or are you not as fair as I thought you were." It's doubtful those words from anyone elses mouth would give him pause; but from her it did. She took it a step farther, "I hope you'll understand that while our relationship is on the rocks, it is still holding. We are still together. I still love him, and I always will. Expect nothing less."

Before he could get angry again, a Nightmare Horse neighed strongly from inside the room and Pitch looked to it. He glided over to it and waited impatiently for it to deliver whatever report it has. Skyla started to panic. She was being watched on the surface, she knew that for sure. What she knew, what she'd experienced; that Mare was about to share it all with the Boogeyman.

"Are you really going to let it interrupt us?" She asked, letting her voice sound irritated. "We are in the middle of something, Pitch."

"Give me a minute, my dear." he called over his shoulder.

Skyla stood and crossed the room, putting her hand on his arm, "I do not want to be kept waiting. Can't we just continue our talk now? We do not have all night, no matter how strong your hold is on me."

He gave in, turning towards her. "Of course. We always have tomorrow night to discuss what you've done this time." He waved the Mare away.

She smiled at him and led him back to the window so they could sit together. She noticed that the fountain is back, though of course black smoke flowed from it and not something as pure as water. Looking back at Pitch, her grey eyes meet yellow. She doesn't know what to say. "Umm... As I was saying-"

"You are in love with Jack Frost. My enemy."

"Yes." she nodded.

"And you realize that that would make you my enemy as well?"

"It doesn't have to. You don't need any more enemies, Pitch. I won't say I'll be your friend; I don't think there is much chance of that. But I don't want to be your enemy."

"Of course not. But you are. Siding with him, you must be. Unless you choose to come find me. To stay here, only not in a nightmare. This will become your reality."

How could she say no? "No way in hell. Excuse me for phrasing it that way. The only way that will happen is if I am forced to hold up my end of the bargain. And I really don't see that happening. Ever. Because Jack loves me, and I love him, and-"

"Stop saying that" Pitch fumed, "What do you know about love? You know nothing! Your mother was incapable of it, and so must you be!"

Skyla jumped to her feet and yelled at him, "You're one to talk! And don't you dare mention my mother like that! She was the most loving person I knew! She loved me! Why does that mean nothing to you?!"

"Why do you think?" he stood, and Sky stepped away. "You can not love. You will never love. You belong here."

"No" she backed farther away, "I belong with Jack Frost. And I belong in the human world."

"You can't have both." He reached forwards and gripped her upper right arm, "I will give you one week. If he still does not come back, you admit he's abandoned you. You admit love was never possible. You find me and give everything up-"

"I'm not doing that. I have a future to look forward to. With or without Jack; I have a life. I'm not giving it up just to let you out of your prison." This time she did snarl at him, letting him know that he's not going to sway her. But, like he always did, Pitch compromised.

He held up a finger on his free hand, "One week. You can not call to him, or any of his friends. Then you find me, let me out, and forget you ever met me or the Guardians. Live your pathetic human life."

She stared into his eyes, "I won't forget. But you swear you'll leave me alone?"

Both of his hands held her arms then, "Of course, my dear. Would I ever break a promise to you?"

"I believe in Jack, I know he'll come back. Your deal doesn't frighten me."

"You accept?" She nodded, and his smirk was the last thing she sees.

* * *

NOTES:  
I'm writing this other thing  
It's in first person and present tense  
I'm mainly working on it right now  
And it's already bleeding into this  
Thankfully it has been brought to my attention  
I'll re-read the chapters more carefully before I post okay  
Sorry if I screw up again  
Love Y'all *hearts*

P.S  
This fic is, indeed, coming to an end  
But there may also be a sequel  
So baby keep smiling  
You know the sun is shining  
*ahem* Sorry, Lou Bega moment


	42. It Isn't 'Our' Anything

Skyla, as usual, startled awake. Reaching next to her, on the floor, she found her mp3 and immediately started playing it. It was the first time she remembered the entire nightmare, along with the ones before it. There was no way to escape Pitch and his deal, not even with the Guardians help. She couldn't contact them anyway. She had to wait it out. Wait to see if Jack would find his way back to her on his own. She needed help. But who could she talk to that wouldn't relay the news to Jack? She couldn't even trust Brandon, and that just crushed her.

She started singing softly as a more comforting song started playing. She'd been singing about as much as she used to, though in private. She didn't have much reason to get up in front of a crowd or anything. She tried to forget about Jack. If she thought about him, she would only want him back, and she would call to him. The bracelet wasn't much more than an accessory by that point; she only had to concentrate to have the same connection with him that the bracelet allowed. The most the accessory did was look good and help her focus. She had to be careful not to concentrate on him.

With that one Taylor Swift song playing in her ears, it was barely possible. She remembered singing it at the Nephilim on her last night. She remembered how she felt about Jack at that point. And about everything else. It was not fun for her to look back on that. She figured it wouldn't be much fun looking back on anything because there's always those painful memories that found ways to push themselves to the surface.

For the first time in a long time, she just wanted her mother to be there with her. Skyla missed her so much, but it was too hard to think about. The memories, though lovely, were painful. She would know what to do though. Skyla could explain everything in a rush and her mother would understand. They would have raspberry tea, laugh and joke, and together everything around them would just become brighter as they talked; their optimism renewed.

"I love you, mom. And I miss you" she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she sat up. There was a reason she didn't think about her mother so much. She reached a point where she needed to distance herself before it really became too painful.

Skyla turned off all the lights, locked all the doors and, with just her keys, mp3, and red coat over her pajamas that she tucked into her high-tops, walked out of the apartment building. There were still puddles from when it rained what she assumed to have been a few hours ago. She walked along sidewalks, headed blindly in a random direction. She crossed streets, turned corners, and got almost immediately lost. She didn't care. She would find something familiar eventually. She turned her music up slightly higher than usual and continued walking.

It really was a small town. She was the only one awake at that time. Maybe it was even later than she thought; there was no way every place in town was closed and every person was asleep. She turned onto a road lined with houses and finally saw a sign of life. A man walking his dog. Well, at least she knew she wasn't still in a nightmare. He nodded at her as they crossed paths and she smiled back, just being friendly. She was just thankful that his dog wasn't overly friendly and kept walking, dragging its owner along with it.

The only lights she saw apart from the street lamps were from nightlights and little lamps that had the same purpose; to keep the Boogeyman away. Skyla hoped they didn't all take it too seriously. That they would all outgrow their fears eventually. There was enough fear in the world without Pitch having his way with it. And she agreed with night lights. Little lights in the darkness. Just like the stars. She looked up and, thankfully, saw them lighting the dark sky.

At some point she turned and found herself in the forest. Not where she meant to go. She wanted to leave but there was a problem; which way? The trees towered above her and she couldn't even see the lights from the town. Trying to retrace her steps, she turned around. Then turned again. She didn't even know which way she had come from and which way she had been going.

"Dammit." She took her earbuds out and stuffed her mp3 in her coat pocket. She wished she could call for Jack, just so he could fly her over the trees- She rolled her eyes and said determinedly, "I can fly" It was a guess. It was a chance. She took a shaky breath. "I'm insane"

She wasn't sure if she had to do anything with her hands. She wasn't sure if that was necessary. If nothing else, it would help her focus to hold her palms towards the ground. She did, and tried to envision herself floating up. She concentrated. Eventually, she called fog to herself and tried to gather it up underneath her. It was more like mist though, and it hovered just above the ground, not obeying her.

"Useless." She scolded. Then she thought about how Jack usually did it. He called to the wind and it somehow lifted his body. Skyla was sure it had something to do with how he's also able to walk through people. There's no way she can do that. Still, she tried. Calling the wind, she waited for it patiently. A slow breeze started, and soon it was enough to lift her hair. But not her whole body. She frowned at the ground, then at the trees above her, "What the hell"

"Skyla?"

She whipped around, "Jack?!" Her heart lifted. He was home. Finally.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, ten feet away from her. He stared at the scene in front of him. Misty forest floor, Skyla's hair blowing in the wind, moonlight finding its way between the branches to make it all glow... He frowned, "You had another nightmare, didn't you."

"Yes" she breathed out and took a couple of steps towards him, stopping so she was in a ray of moonlight, "But that's not why I'm out here. I needed to-"

"If you're here to see me-"

"I wasn't" she smiled, "But now that I know you're here-"

"Where else would I be? This is my forest, Skyla. You're the one that doesn't belong here."

She froze. He didn't want her there. He didn't even want to see her. "Jack... I thought, maybe... Won't you come home?" She asked desperately. She needed him to say he was going to go home with her. She had a week but if he rejected her right then... Pitch would expect her to deliver sooner. "Please?"

"I'm sorry about what I did, Sky. But I didn't even react like then when I found out about you kissing Brandon. It was unfair of you. And, I guess, I need some time to think about all of this." He looked her up and down and settled his eyes on her legs, "You should get back to your apartment. Even in your bunny pajamas you won't stay warm forever."

"My apartment?" she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest, "It's our apartment. And how much time do you need?"

"Does it matter?"

"Actually, yes." She stepped forwards again, out of the light, "I need to know, Jack. We can talk later about whatever you want but just come home-"

"I am home, Sky. Burgess is my home. You're a guest." He shook his head, "Possibly an uninvited one."

"What?" she hissed out, "You're the one that invited me in the first place! You told me you love me, you told me you never wanted to be apart... You made me fall for you! You even got me to- Oh, stars." She covered her mouth with her right hand, the other holding at her elbow. "Jack, please tell me you're joking about all of this. Please tell me you're coming home to be with me!"

He stared hard at the ground, his staff clutched tightly in his hand. Skyla wanted so badly to invade his privacy and find out how he's feeling. She held off though and just watched him, no longer finding his thinking face adorable. "I told you, I need time to think. A week, maybe. Maybe two-"

"No!" she walked towards him and stopped at arms length when she saw him flinch. "Jack, please. I need you to come home!" She couldn't tell him. If she did, she forfeits the deal. If she said any more than she had, she would have to break the Nightmare King out of his prison. "I can give you a few more days, but you need to come home before the week is over!"

"Why?" He asks, straightening up. "Why should I if there's going to be a double standard like that? Where you can do whatever you want but you can kick me out if I do something wrong? You never even felt bad about cheating on me, did you? You never have! But you know how it tore me up inside! You know how-" He paused, cursed, and looked into her eyes, "You hurt me, Sky. Again. You told me to leave. With everything I'm putting on the line for you, with how much I've just had to live on trust- I don't know. I think I've had enough."

"Jack- No!" she pressed forward and clutched his hoody, "Don't say that!I'm asking you to come home! I over reacted, I know that! Sleep deprivation makes people cranky, that's all it was! I love you, Jack! And I'll never love anyone like I love you!"

"Just let me think!" he yelled. Skyla took a step back and let go, a sob escaping her lips. His eyes flashed with regret but it disappeared soon and his expression blackened. "So you need help getting back to the roads?" She said nothing, just stared at him with tears in her eyes. After several moments he grabbed her arm and shook her slightly, "I said; do you need help?"

"I need you." she whispered.

He let go of her arm and pointed in a direction, "Go that way. I'll watch you until you're out of the forest."

"Walk with me."

"No."

"Then I'm not going anywhere. I would rather freeze to death out here than go back to that stupid apartment not knowing if you'll ever show up. I might as well just-" She didn't finish her sentence. She couldn't. What would she say anyway? That she might as well walk in the opposite direction and search for the spot where she was supposed to find Pitch? That she might as well assist Pitch in jump starting a new dark ages because the one she loved wouldn't go home with her? There was more to it than that but that's what she felt like. She felt like a kid.

"You don't want to do that." he said. The soft way he said it surprised her and gave her hope. "Please, Sky. Go home."

"Not without you." A tear finally escaped her and she sees his hand flinch like he wants to wipe it away. She stepped forwards, invading his space and resting her head against his shoulder, "Come on, Frost. I'll even sing so time passes quickly!"

He hesitated. Then his one arm went around her and he told her, "I want to, Sky. But I'm going to lose my train of thought..."

"Get off the train, Jack. Come home with me before I-"

"Alright, alright. We'll walk, and you sing. I'm not promising I'll stay. But I do need to get you inside. Rain's been a bit..."

"I thought you would like the rain?" She pulled away from him and looked around. The mist was still there and the breeze hadn't stopped. "You know, for snow and stuff?"

"Snow and stuff?" he frowned, "I see you still haven't taken an interest in my work. Rain is fine but not when it refuses to freeze. I don't know what iss wrong with it, but I don't like it. If I find out something is messing with the weather-"

"You'll do what exactly?" she asked, stepping back and crossing her arms.

He stared at her, "Why do you care?"

"Because..." she trailed off, not sure if she should really tell him. She uncrossed her arms and turned away from him. She held her palms up and willed the mist to leave and the wind to stop, "Because the rain is my fault." the area calms.

"That was lucky, Sky. You do not control the weather."

"Humph. Just call me Pudge the Fish." She looked back at him and rolled her eyes, "You seriously need to watch Lilo and Stitch." Her palms still up, she reluctantly called for the rain to come back. It did, slowly at first. She's happy for the cover of the trees, though it doesn't do much. She looked at Jack and he's still unimpressed. She faced him fully and smirked, putting her hands down. He relaxed a little, probably hoping his girlfriend had given up on another crazy idea. Then she brought her right hand up again, her fingers spread out. One finger goes down, followed by another. His face falls and in his mind she's insane again. Two fingers, one.

Jack jumped in surprise as thunder erupts in the skies, sounding like a large animals roar. "What the-"

"I told you!" She laughed, clasping her hands in front of herself. "It was the electricity thing that made me think about it! Then just earlier tonight I-" She stopped. If she started talking about what had happened that night, she's not sure she would stop. "I just tried it out. So, about that walk?"

"Can you... Stop the rain first?" He hung his head and it shook back and forth, "That sounds crazy."

"I know!" She nearly started jumping up and down. As the rain calms down she walked forward, grabbed his right arm, and started dragging him the way he'd indicated. He stepped in pace with her, his staff swinging by his left side. "I love you, Jack."

"Mm." He responded, not looking at her. It's not much of a reply, but she accepted it and held onto him as they walked.

She started singing and when she looked sideways he was always trying not to smile. She knew she should apologise. It wasn't all her fault but her reaction was, and that's all Jack seemed to care about. She still needed to tell him something. Something she'd rehearsed about a thousand times since their fight. It wasn't a for sure thing that it would fix anything, but at least he would know.

"Here you are." Jack announces as they reach the apartment building. Skyla hadn't noticed they'd made it, and she realized she'd been silent for the past ten minutes. She looked at Jack and wondered what to do. He said he might not stay, and it was time for him to decide. "Go up and get some rest."

"You're not coming?"

"I don't think so. Whatever reason you have for wanting me to come back to you-"

"What reason?" she asked, dumbfounded. "You've lost your mind, haven't you. I love you, Jack. And you love me. I forgive you, I did the morning after. And I know it's difficult, but I know you'll forgive me, too. I'm sorry, Jack. I shouldn't have asked you to leave but it was... I needed time. I understand if you do too, but can you take it later? Next week, maybe? Just stay with me for now."

"For now? What, you're giving up on forever?"

"Never. But I'll give you space if that's what you need. We have my whole life time to fight and make up. But I still need to ask you for this one week."

He thought it over for a while. "No. Stop with the rain and do not try to find me." He jumped up and let the wind catch him, taking him suddenly high into the sky.

Skyla had barely blinked and he was nearly gone, "Jack!" she yelled, "I was there when you really needed me and now what? You can't return the favor?! I need you, Jack! I need your help-" He's gone. Quieter, she continued "If you hate me now... Just wait till next week."


	43. Come In With The Rain

For the next three days, it rained in Burgess. Lightly, then late at night a bit harder. She was just trying to get the Jack's attention. He wouldn't last long and that he would be crashing through the patio that night. She decided that she was going to step it up another notch if he didn't show up. And, she wasn't sure why it didn't turn to snow. It should, with Jack's influence. She figured it must be because she didn't want it to. She wanted rain and her powers did not work well with other influences. They barely worked with her influence.

She'd been keeping Pitch away, but she was sure he hadn't even been trying to get into her head. His Nightmares were probably still watching her. They probably reported on what happened between her and Jack. If she were with the King of Nightmares when he heard, she would have smacked the smirk right off his face. Forget being respectful. Forget that he knows her fears and could easily control her with them. She wanted to hit him. Hard. And then maybe again, if she got the chance.

She was laying on her back in front of the TV when she heard a knock at the patio door. She smiled and turned onto her stomach to stare at the pissed off Winter Spirit who was soaking wet from head to toe. He tried the door and when it opened he looked even more pissed off, "You just leave this open?"

"You're inside now so you can lock it." He did and she laughed softly, standing up. "You might want a shower or something. Hot tea? Change of clothes, maybe?"

"If this rain would just freeze, I wouldn't be having this problem" he glared. Skyla lifted her left hand and the rain clinging onto the spirit started freezing and falling off of him, turning to snow then disappearing completely before it hit the ground. "How do you do it, Sky? How do you always manage to find a way to piss me off more than I thought possible." he started pacing in front of her, "You're driving me insane, Sky-"

"That's what people call love."

"Stop." he paused in front of her. "Just stop. I need you to stop the rain, and stop trying to make me stay and stop-"

"Loving you." she finished. He looked at her blankly and she dropped onto the couch. He didn't join her and she told him, "I will never stop loving you. I just wish that you could love me, too. Like you said you did. Like I trusted you to. I'm not going to stop the rain, either. Without you, everything-"

"Shut up, Sky." he snapped. She doesn't react more than slumping farther into the couch. "I don't want to hear it. I need time" he said slowly, "Do you have any idea- I'm immortal, Skyla. To let you in at all is- I'm taking a chance. I've given you my heart both literally and in every other way possible. Hell, I've even given you my body! That was a damned mistake-"

"Just say it" she interrupted. She's sick of the arguments. She could go back and forth with him forever but it was time for them to make an adult decision. He was going to keep saying things, and she was going to keep realizing just how much he regretted being with her.

He stayed silent for several moments. When he did speak, it's so quiet she barely hears, "This was all a mistake. I should never have..." He turned away from her and headed back to the patio. Unlocking it, he said, "I'm not coming back. You can drown Burgess but I'm not coming back. I tried, Sky. And you just pushed me to a breaking point."

"Don't go, Jack!" She scrambled off the couch and hurried up behind him, wrapping her arms around his mid, "I can't tell you why, other than the obvious, but it's really important- I need you to stay with me. I need- I need you and-"

He didn't reply.

"You needed me once. You needed me to trust you. You needed me to stay. That's what I need from you now." She decided to take a chance. It was close, but she hoped the lie wouldn't be crossing one of Pitch's restrictions. "It's the nightmares. I-I'm having trouble controlling them without you. They're getting worse-" She broke off, letting herself sob. It was from her frustration, but if he thought she was crying then maybe he would stay. It was an awful thing to do, but she was desperate. He'd said it to her before. Protecting the Earth, the children, was way more important than their relationship. She didn't want to believe it but she had to. This wasn't some global warming crisis, this was Pitch Black. Nightmares. The Dark Ages. Fear running wild in the streets and in homes and every crevice it can squeeze into. The Guardians themselves might not stand a chance against him this time. She had to do what she had to do and she would cry about it later.

"I told you... I wanted to go after Pitch and... Why didn't you let me?" he leaned back against her. "He's hurting you. That's why all of this happened. It's all Pitch..."

It wasn't true. But she would let him believe it. Earth- Her Earth- was in trouble. "Just stay with me. Fight away the nightmares for me, but don't go after him. What if he tricks you and something happens..."

"I don't want to go after him, Sky. Believe it or not... I'm afraid of him, too. Not just because of the nightmares and the fact that he threatens everything, everyone that I care about." He put his staff against the patio door and turned around in her arms, putting his own around her. He held her tightly and admitted, "I think I'm too much like him. He's lonely and for so long he wasn't believed in-"

"It was like that for a reason, Jack. He doesn't help people. Fear isn't a bad thing, but what he does with it... He's a monster, Jack. You are nothing like him."

"You don't know... How hard I've been trying to convince myself of that."

She pulled away just enough to meet his eyes, "I miss you, Jack. Please come home. Please stay with me and... Trust that I need you more than anything right now. I'll do anything if you'll just-"

"Anything?" he asked, quirking and eyebrow. "I can just ask and you'll do it?"

"Y-yes. Anything."

He sighed, leaning his forehead against hers, "I don't want anything from you, Sky. And I don't want to stay. We were stupid to think this could work out. You're special. I love you. But we've been fooling ourselves long enough." He reached into his hoody pouch and brought out a small red box, handing it to her. "Goodbye, Skyla."

She tried to open it but he made her hand close over it. He pulled away from her and turned to grab his staff. "Jack, please. If you won't stay tonight then what about tomorrow? I need you here."

"Stop the rain, Sky. And don't you dare make it again." Without looking at her, he opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

Before he could take off she told him softly, "It's okay if you hate me. I'll never stop loving you but I will give you space. I'll start pretending you're invisible, if that's what you want. But stay. Stay with me. Until Sunday. Please."

"Why Sunday?"

"I can't tell you. But I will. If you still care, I'll tell you after."

"And you'll pretend I'm invisible?"

"If that's what you want me to do. Yeah. Whatever you want. Just stay." She noticed he was getting wet again and waved her hands, clearing up the rain. It beaded off him slowly and she resisted the urge to put her arms around him again.

"That is exactly what I want. I'm trusting you, Sky. If you screw up at all, I'm never coming back. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you." She stepped back and, before turning around, asks, "Do you want this box back?"

"I don't need it. Give it back to Brandon when you get the chance." He turned around and walked back into the apartment, closing then locking the door. "Get some sleep. And remember; I don't exist."

Skyla watched his face for a few seconds then shrugged, smiling. "Right. Who the hell is Jack Frost?" His expression didn't change and her smile faltered. "Just so you know, I talk to myself a lot when I'm alone. Goodnight. Love you." Before he could respond, or more likely not, she turned on her heel and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Love you.."

She barely heard him say it. Between one step and the next she made a decision. She turned back and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it heavily. Leaning forwards, she turned the box around in her hands.

"Skyla. Go to bed." Jack told her, standing in front of her. "Look at that tomorrow if you want, but not now." She ignored him, pretending he was invisible like he asked. The red box had a little latch on it in a gold trim. She opened it, just a little. "Sky!" Jack knelt in front of her and pushed the box closed again. "Why can't you just listen to me?"

It was difficult pretending he wasn't there when his hands closed over hers. She didn't move, just enjoyed his gentle touch while she could. Staring hard at the box, she ignored his figure moving closer to her. Not talking to him was starting to bother her. He was there, leaning in close, and she couldn't say a word. It was her fault; she started on her end of the deal early. He had given her until morning to start ignoring him, so why hadn't she waited? Well, there was no point, for one.

"Skyla, I'm right here. You know that. And you know you can't ignore me." He spoke the words right next to her ear. Skyla fought against shivering from the cool breath. He was playing with her. His lips touched against her jaw and slowly travelled along it. She kept staring past him, then through him, at the little box in her hands. He was still there though. And as his lips touched hers, all she wanted to do was close her eyes and kiss him back. "Sky. Angel. My love, I know you want to kiss me. After everything we've been through... Do we have to go over this again? Kiss me, there is no punishment."

She could disagree. And if he knew why she had to play by his stupid rules then he wouldn't be trying to make her snap. The situation would be completely different. Probably in a bad way. Her mind ran wild with scenarios. Most involved him trying to convince Skyla that she could break the deal like it was nothing. And then several other things happening because she was beginning to believe that he really did regret being with her. That it was all a mistake and he would never trust her again or get close to her unless to make reason for himself to leave.

"Skyla..." He whispered against her lips. "I don't want to leave. You know I don't. Just kiss me back and I'll... Do whatever you want" His right hand left hers and rested gently on her arm. "Forget going to sleep"

Skyla had had about enough. She stood up, causing Jack to fall back. She bit back a smile and, leaving the box on the couch, hurried to the bedroom. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she heard Jack enter the room. She carefully looked and saw him lean against the dresser. Turning to her right, she turned on the heater.

"Is that necessary? It makes me uncomfortable, Sky. I won't be able to stay..." She reached over and pulled the plug out, then threw the comforter off herself, turning towards the window again. She heard as Jack pushed off from the dresser, "Now that was definitely not necessary. You're going to freeze like that." He grabbed the comforter and threw it over her again. Then, carefully, tucked it around her before kissing her forehead, smiling, "Tomorrow is going to be fun. Just remember that you asked for this."

She's asked for a lot of things. Like to live a normal, mortal life. And on Sunday, she would have it. Pitch would eat his words, Jack would leave her. She would have the normal, human life she always wanted. But she wouldn't have the Winter Spirit that she needed. The love that she needed. She might as well be alone, even with her friends, both new and old. No matter what either of them said or did, she was in love and always would be. But to ask for him to stay with her longer than Sunday? She couldn't ask for that. He was right and she wasn't sure she deserved another chance. Ever.

* * *

NOTES:  
Hi there!  
So I'm trying to put together a playlist for this fic  
If you have any ideas please let me know!  
*hearts*


	44. Try A Little Harder

Thursday morning, Jack disappeared again. Sky was ready to throw a tantrum. She was sure he had a good reason, it wasn't like he would go back on his word so suddenly. She'd kept her word. Since they made the deal, she had pretended that he didn't exist. Well, more accurately, that she didn't believe he did. There would always be a Jack Frost. She spent the day concentrating her rain over the forest. She wouldn't drown Burgess, but she would make sure he noticed.

Friday morning, when he still wasn't there, Skyla finally stopped the rain that had apparently gotten worse overnight. She knew it was her fault, but she also knew that it happened while she was asleep and what could she really do about her unconscious will? She made sure the rain would freeze if it got cold enough, and in Burgess it was always cold enough. What fell from the sky most of the time was only half-frozen so she knew Jack wasn't trying. If he was anywhere nearby, he would have.

All she could think about was how stupid she was to hope that he would take her seriously. That he would look into her eyes and see how much was going on with her. That all she was doing was trying to keep everything together. She could only focus on so much at one time and what she needed to focus on- was Pitch Black. And Jack Frost, too. On keeping one close and the other far away.

If she was being honest about it -and she would never say it out loud- she hated that Pitch was locked up. She knew he was awful, and that he would only get up to his old schemes if he was let out... But the way his story had been told to her, it made him out to be a victim. Lies are a common thing around her, but she didn't want to doubt it. He could be a victim and a villain; she wasn't about to jump into the deeper meanings of any of it. She tried to keep in mind that whatever happened in his past didn't matter. He was threatening people. Children. The entire world!

Skyla wouldn't let him out. She would run, she would hide. She would even fight him if she had to. Not that she thought she could win- and definitely not on her own. The Guardians were still in the dark but if Jack still wasn't back by Saturday, she would tell MiM. Let him decide what to do and who to tell and when. If, at the last minute, everything went wrong, she would deal with it accordingly.

For the entire day she thought about calling a storm to Burgess. Make the most of the powers she would soon never use again. Being human did not involve having supernatural powers. She kept telling herself that, making sure she knew that she couldn't keep using them. If having weather changing abilities ever became useful in her daily life then maybe she would rethink the no-powers rule but until then she would go cold turkey.

She met with Gavin during lunch. They made plans, Marie included, to go ice skating on Tuesday. By a stroke of luck none of them had work that day. Jane would make it if she could. Skyla still wasn't confident in her skills but decided it was a great idea to have plans to keep life moving after everything that might happen on Sunday.

Sipping her raspberry tea, Skyla curled up on the couch and thought about what else linked with weather. What she could do. The lightning, the electricity, she was thinking along the lines of charging batteries. Jack had taken the ring box with him. She knew what was inside it when she first saw it. She guessed, from what he had said, that Brandon had helped pick it out. Brandon, who still hadn't replied to her e-mails. Nor had Daniel. Lauren had a good excuse after Skyla had been very straightforward. But if Jack had intended to propose then what had really happened? Or was the honeymoon phase of their relationship just over? She hadn't even realized they were in one. But, like Jack said, it had been too good to be true.

She watched as the sun went down. She watched as clouds covered the sky, blocking out the moon and the stars. Late night TV was never her thing so she shut it off and, leaving only the hall light on, readied herself to fall asleep on the couch. She had no pillows, blankets, or any heat source other than the barely working radiator. She was also wearing shorts and a simple tee with a snowflake design. Jack would show up. He had to. Either that or... Well what's the worst that would happen? She gets a cold? Pneumonia? Frees the King of Nightmares tomorrow night so he can wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world? Yeah, no, everything would be over if he didn't show up.

She was hoping that if he passed by he would see her and, like he had done so many times before, carry her to their bed. Lay beside her, watch her sleep, and think about the good times. Or at least realize how badly she needed him. She hoped he could still remember good times. But where had everything gone wrong? Was it really back when they first met? Or was it along the way. Could it ever be fixed or should she give up on him? No, she wouldn't do that. But if he asked once more for her to leave him alone then she would. What was the point in fighting for someone who would never give her another chance?

* * *

Jack:

Why couldn't she let him be? Why couldn't she give up and leave him alone?! Her reaction when Jack told her about Lauren was hurtful to say the least. She'd never been that mad at him before and had definitely never asked him to leave so seriously. He could still hear her words echoing around in his mind. Even though he tried to forget it, he couldn't. Even if he tried to forget her he couldn't. She seemed so desperate for him to stay- does she really still love him? Want him around? Can he give that to her? Jack was caught between wanting to keep his distance until after the deadline she'd given him; just to see what would happen. Another part was afraid that it really was important and that if he didn't do what she asked... something awful would happen. To who, or what, he had no idea. There were pieces there, but they didn't fit together.

When he left, the first time, he'd wanted to go to Lauren. Then he realized how stupid that would be and decided to stay far away from her. He'd snuck into Sky's apartment while she was at work and sent messages to Brandon. The Demon didn't offer any help, only got mad at him for what he did. Jack made him promise not to get involved and as far as the spirit could tell; he hadn't. But Jack didn't know what to do and he was drowning in the stress. He'd asked MiM again and again what he was supposed to do, he'd even gone to see North! The Russian just laughed and gave Jack some cryptic advice about love and maybe something about cats?

Jack didn't want to leave Sky. But being with her was more complicated and painful than he thought it could be. It was worse being away from her, but he was sure it would fade with time. He said so many things he didn't mean -especially while she was pretending he didn't exist. It was his fault he'd asked her to. It was his fault he couldn't take it back. She was afraid that if she noticed him even the tiniest bit that the deal would be off and he would never go back to her.

"I've really screwed up" he sighed, balancing on power lines. He loved her more than anything. He knew it, and he wanted to scream the words until she knew it! But he couldn't. There was something wrong with their relationship and he was sure it was her. Her secrets. Whatever they were, they must be painful enough that she couldn't even tell Brandon. The Demon had mentioned that there were some things she kept even from him; probably even from herself. "How can I hope that things will be different. I've hoped for too long already..."

A shadow moved across the sky and he jumped into action, almost wishing that it was just Bunnymund. Having one Nightmare running around was bad enough. He followed where he saw it; running, flying, jumping, flipping several times. Then he saw the Nightmare turn left- too near to Sky's apartment. Jack surged forwards, trying to cut it off. It just neighed and goes around him, dropping down near a parking lot.

Jack beat it to the patio and stood on the railing, his staff poised and ready to attack, "You stay away from her!" He was pissed. The nightmares, the NightMARES. There was definitely something going on, "Is Pitch threatening Skyla?!" It stared at him, hovering ten feet away. Then it neighs and it's ears twitched forward, towards the apartment. Jack, taking a chance, glanced behind himself.

Skyla was there, wearing sleepwear that was entirely inappropriate for the temperature. But beside her, next to the couch, was another Nightmare. He thought, absently, if that must have been what Brandon felt like. He slid open the door, slowly, and aimed his staff. The Mare didn't look at him, only backed up and bowed towards Sky's sleeping figure. She was turned away, curled up, and shaking from what he hoped was just the cold. The two Mares neighed and he wondered what the hell they were doing. What they wanted him to do. He knew what he wanted to do; throw her the hell outta Burgess and somewhere warmer where she couldn't pull those stunts.

The Mare next to the couch gestured to him, then out into the hallway. "You want me to... put her to bed?" The Mare neighed. Jack was weirded out. That was putting it lightly. But he picked her up anyway. "You better be gone when I get back out here." They neighed again and it was a small miracle that Sky hadn't woken up. He brought her into the bedroom, lay her down on the mattress, and put the covers over her. With one last look, he left to lock down the apartment. He was staying, at least until she explained things in the morning. If she could.

* * *

Skyla woke up, cold as all hell. She shivered, then noticed she was in bed. The patio door slammed and she knew Jack had shown up. Relief washed over her- until she focused and felt his anger. It wasn't what she wanted, but she had expected it to be that way, or at least in part. But it was all he was feeling, there was no mixture of anything. It was just anger.

She shivered again as he entered the room. "Sky?" he asked. She hadn't even known she'd sat up.

"Hey, Jack." she waved lamely, "I wasn't sure if you would show up."

"I wasn't going to come here. Skyla, just tell me what's going on between you and Pitch." He stood still at the foot of the bed, watching her, "There were Nightmares here. They were watching you and- and they wanted me to bring you to bed? Why would they want me to do that?"

"Because they can't touch me. I mean, they can. They've just been forbidden to. By Pitch Black... I'm sorry, I was going to tell you... Soon" She half-laughs half -sobs. "I'm so sorry, Jack. You're right. It was a mistake, we should never have gotten together! It's all my fault and you can never trust me, I'm sorry!" Skyla brought her knees to her chest and tried to keep her sobs quiet.

"Just tell me- Tell me how you know him! Tell me why he's threatening you!"

"I can't! I'm sorry"

"Sky, what the hell..." He left his staff against the wall and approached her. Sitting beside her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rocked her gently, "I'm trying to be mad at you. Stop crying.

"Sorry-"

"And stop apologising." His hand moves up to stroke her hair, "I just need you to be honest with me, Sky. Not just honest. I need you to tell me everything."

"I can't. Not yet. Please trust me. Trust me one last time then I swear you never have to see me again-"

"I don't want that. I want to stick around. I want to show up at your door and have more and more fights with you. Just so we can make up. And so we can be more open with each other the next time."

"Please don't leave"

He leaned back, taking her face in his hands, "Are you even listening? I don't want to leave. And I'm not going to"

"You are, I broke our deal!" She wiped at her eyes, trying to clear the tears. "I love you, please don't leave me"

"You're still not listening." He shook her lightly. "I'm not leaving. Not tonight. But I will, soon, if you don't explain things to me. Sunday, right?"

"Sunday. I promise. I'll tell you everything. But not here in Burgess, okay? I- There's someone I want to visit..."

"I don't understand wha-"

"Please? It's important. And it will be easier if we're there..." She met his eyes and he immediately pulled her closer, letting her head rest against his chest.

"We can't just erase everything in one day, Sky. Sunday won't determine what I choose to do. If I think I can get back together with you or not."

"When did we break up?"

"I don't know. It just feels like that-"

"No. If we'd broken up I would be crying a lot harder. Do you... do you remember... a time when you were happy? With me?"

He's quiet for a few long moments. His fingers start playing with her hair again. "I remember... Our first fight. Our first inside joke. Our first... kiss... First time... And I remember when the fights got bad, the jokes got stale, and the kisses had to stop. But what I remember most... is that no matter what... I always loved you. Through everything."

"But you're still thinking of giving it up?"

"Yes. And you're thinking of letting me."

"What could I do to make you stay if you decide you hate me? There's nothing-"

"I could never hate you." He assured her, kissing her head. Skyla pulled back and stared at him. His icy blue eyes meet her stormy greys and it's like several puzzle pieces fit together. Like something is so obvious that he can't stop his smile. "It's like everything was pointing to your powers. Those eyes... Your name... We have something in common now. The weather. Have you tried making it snow?"

Skyla sniffled, "No way. That's your thing, I'm not taking it from you." She smiled back and kept a few comments to herself. It can wait for Sunday, she told herself. "I love you, Jack. I don't care what happens I'm going to love you forever and then a while longer."

"My love, Angel of the Skies." he grinned. Her face falls and he touches her cheek, bringing her eyes up to meet his again. "I do love you, Sky. I just don't want to get your hopes up. I can't promise I'll stay after everything."

"And I don't expect you to. I've been awful and I'm so sorry. But my hopes are always up when it comes to you. I just want us to be happy; that's how it's always been. Or, I at least want you to be happy. With Lauren, with me, with a snowflake; I don't care! And I know I shouldn't worry because you'll always be happy... You're freakin Jack Frost!" She leaned forward and, taking a chance, touched her lips to his.

"Sky..."

"Please. Tomorrow night you can't stay in bed with me. Tonight I just..." She looked at him hopefully, "Hold me. Please." He hesitated. She grabbed one of his hands and held it over her heart, "If you're not going to, if you don't want to, you have to say it. Just like this; your hand over our hearts, and your eyes on mine. You have to tell me, honestly, that you don't want to hold me."

"I don't think I can." He pressed forwards and his mouth fits over hers. Her hand, still holding his, slipped lower.

She could deal with the Boogeyman tomorrow. The night was theirs and no amount of dark will could keep her from enjoying it. If it really was going to be their last night of actually being together, then she was going to make the most of it. It seemed like he was, too. But just because two people love each other doesn't mean they're right to be together. Doesn't mean they can be happy together, no matter how hard either of them tries. They can promise heaven, and only drag each other through hell.


	45. Dark Storm

"Did anything happen while I was away?" Jack asked late Saturday afternoon, looking at her hopefully. Was it a test to see if she would be honest with him? Open?

He didn't have to test her, Skyla already planned to tell him everything. As they walked along the sidewalks she kept glancing at him. "Just that I'm a superhero" she laughed softly. "Angel of the Skies. It's for real now. Even though my name has nothing to do with the sky. It means scholar but-" She smiled at him, "I can create storms, I guess. I'm not sure what that really involves though"

"So it's more than just rain that doesn't freeze?" He wouldn't let her near his forest again so they stayed in the heart of Burgess' commercial area.

"I'm still mortal." But he understood why she needed to get out of the apartment so they left and decided on a walk.

"Oh." his face fell for a moment. "Did you figure it out on your own?"

She was nervous for what would happen that night. "Sort of, yeah. Then I talked to MiM-"

"Woah. Wait. Did he talk back?!" Skyla nodded at him. His eyes lit up, "Wow!"

"I don't like him."

"Oh" he frowned, "What did he do?"

"Thanks for being on my side. I'm just pissed off that everything was planned. From the beginning he only wanted you to find me so some magical bull-" Jack's hand touched her arm and she blushed, "Sorry. He wanted us together so some magic stuff would make me magic, too."

"It doesn't really work like that, does it? Lauren wouldn't have-" His brows furrowed, "I shouldn't mention her, should I?"

"She's your friend. And, sort of still mine. But, no. That's not how it works. I guess I had some dormant abilities. MiM knew it, and he wants to use me. He wants me to be a Guardian. And before you can say anything I've already said no-"

"What? Why?"

"It's my choice, isn't it?" Skyla turns at a corner and he follows, his hand falling away from her arm. "And I choose not to be a Guardian. It's not for me."

"That's what I said too, Sky. It's not that bad-"

"Don't." She looked at him seriously, "Don't try to push me into it. I can't, Jack. I'm mortal, and I'm staying that way. It's cool that I have these powers but I'm not going to use them. I just moved here, and I'm just getting my life sorted out again. I'm not giving that up to be a Moon Minion."

"Moon Minion? Is that what you think I am?"

"No. I-it's complicated. But I've decided on a human life. You can understand that, right?"

He's quiet for several long moments. Then he stopped and pulled her against a wall so someone can push a cart full of things past them. "You're right. It's your decision. If things hadn't happened the way they did I wouldn't have become a Guardian. But they needed me and I needed them. It isn't safe for a mortal to be a Guardian anyway, I have no idea what MiM was thinking. Don't call us Moon Minions." he said strictly.

"Sorry."

"You have plans for after tomorrow? Work, playdates, a life to live?"

"Yeah. And it's going to be fun. You should join me."

"Sky..."

"Okay! I won't mention it again. Just tell me you're thinking about it?"

He started walking again and she followed. "I'm thinking about it. After you explain everything tomorrow I'll decide"

"About that..." She didn't look at him but felt him tense beside her, "It's not your last chance. I'll understand if you need space, and I'll understand if you can't talk to me for a while... But I'll still want you to come back to me. No matter how you react."

"Do you think I'll react like you did?"

"Possibly worse. I don't know."

"Do you think I'll come back to you? After I know everything?"

"I hope you will. I love you, Jack. Always will. And I plan to have a very long mortal life so you'll have plenty of time to forgive me."

"If I choose to."

"If you choose to."

Later that night, back in the apartment, Skyla was trying to waste time. She didn't want to put on pajamas. She wanted to be able to leave as soon as she was out of the nightmare so she stayed in her jeans and her red sweater. Jack paced the living room and Skyla watched him from the couch, a frown on her face.

"Hey, Jack. Think you could chill out a bit? I know it's not cool of me, but I'm sure everything will be frosty."

"That's never been funny, Skyla."

"It was" she mumbled. "Come and sit with me." Scooting over, she patted the seat to her right.

He reluctantly sat beside her. "I'm worried. Aren't you?"

She put an arm around his shoulders, "Frightened. Absolutely terrified. But I know everything is going to be alright. Because you're with me."

"For now."

"Oh, just admit it. You love me and you want to stay." She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I want to stay but I can't promise that I will." He stares at the wall in front of him, his lips a thin line. "Let's just get past tonight first."

"Alright. I love you. And I really do hope that you'll stay with me after all of this." The arm that wasn't around his shoulders reached up and her hand turned his head towards her. He didn't resist and she pressed her lips to his.

He kissed her back softly for a few moments before lightly pushing her away, his lips still grazing hers and his eyes shut, "This may be our last kiss, Sky. Do you understand that?"

"Yes" she answered almost breathlessly, "But I really hope it isn't."

His eyes shifted up and down her face then stared into her eyes, "No promises. Now go have a nightmare."

"Be here when I wake up?" He nodded at her. "Love you." She kissed him again then quickly got up and walked to her room. She closed the door, made sure the curtain was closed properly, then stood in the darkness for a few moments. She wasn't ready. And, like she'd said, she was afraid of what would happen. She was about to piss of the King of Nightmares. Hesitantly, she crawled onto the mattress. She lay on her side, clutching onto her pillow as she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

When she opened her eyes she wasn't in the room Pitch had made for her. She was in a big ballroom. Black marble floor to ceiling, including the columns. Far behind her there was a set of double doors that looked difficult to open, and in front of her was a simple black armchair. There were chandeliers up on the high ceiling and they set a dark almost-green glow over everything. She shivered, the room sending chills through her.

"P-pitch!" She called, "You know I'm here! Come out so we can get this over with!"

She heard his laugh. It was very loud and it echoed all around her. Then his shadow, somehow it even stood out in the dark room, faded and reappeared, circling around her on the walls, the floor, anywhere it could. The lights started to flicker, casting even more shadows. The shadows started to take forms and solidify, turning into Nightmare Horses.

Finally, Pitch took form on the chair, leaning forwards with a sinister smile on his face. "So how's little Jack doing?"

"Great. As you know, he's with me in our apartment."

"Yes, I know. But does that really mean anything?"

"It means I'm not setting you free!" Skyla yelled, "Can you please just speak plainly?!"

He stood, glided towards her, and took her head in his hands, "Now, my dear, what fun would there be in that? I want you to think about what I say and not have everything explained to you. You need to start being independent."

"I have been. For years now I've been on my own-"

"Have you? Think about it. Everything has been given to you. Daniel was surprisingly willing to allow someone with no experience to work at his new business."

Skyla slapped his hands away and stepped back, only to jump forwards again as a Mare pushed against her back. Pitch took hold of a lock of her hair and she really started panicking. There was no way to get away from him. She knew that going in and thought she was ready but who could ever really be ready for a nightmare? "I don't know what you're talking about. Daniel gave me that job because he felt bad for me and wanted to give me a chance."

Pitch grinned, "And what about Jacqueline? Didn't you think everything was going well? Then she leaves you in a field?" He tuts. "And then Henry... Ah, yes. That was a particular favorite of mine. Where did he come up with the idea to spell out words with chocolates? He was hard to convince. But, in the end, he couldn't resist me either. He couldn't escape the fear. They feared you, and they left you without really knowing why they feared you. Humans. So easy to manipulate"

"You- You didn't-" Skyla was shaking. As his hand played with her hair a finger brushed her cheek and she jerked back, "Why would you do that?!"

"Why? Why?!" He turned and sat heavily on his chair again, spreading his arms out at his Mares, "Why not? They weren't good enough for you. They didn't deserve to be near you! She was speaking behind your back, and he was using his weekends to be with some tight-clothed little-"

"That's not true!"

He calmed himself down, that sinister smile coming back. Leaning forward, he stared at her and rested his elbows on his knees. "And what about Lauren? Hmm? Do you really think a stranger would offer to allow you residence in their home? Or to be your friend? Think of what she gave you. Now realize that I made her give it to you. And even she had no idea! MiM wasn't the only one who was trying to get you involved with Jack Frost, you know. I had completely different reasons of course."

"You're lying!" Her hands closed into fists and pressed against her hips.

"Now... I won't even mention Jen. But I will mention..." He laughed, leaning back against the chair, "Your little Demon."

Skyla stepped forward, but a Mare materialized between her and the Boogeyman. "Dammit, Pitch! If you did anything to him-"

"You'll what?" He laughed again, "You can't do anything to me in here. You would have to come find me. And you know that if you did that..."

She planted her feet firmly on the ground, closed her eyes, and focused on calming herself. After a few deep breaths she looked up again to see all the Mares gone and Pitch standing in front of her. The chair behind him had disappeared as well and, with such a large, empty room, Skyla's voice echoed, "I will not let you out. Leave my friends alone and let me control my own life."

"I've been having so much fun with them." He sighs. "If that is what you wish. I suppose you want to leave now? Go back to Jack Frost?"

"Yes. If everything is settled here-"

"How much do you plan to tell him, Skyla?" His hand reached up to gently touch her cheek, "What are you going to tell him?"

"Everything."

"You can't. You won't. He'll hate you-"

"I don't care. I owe him for putting him through all of this."

"He won't stay with you-"

"I know. And you know how afraid I am of that happening. But he needs to know. I need him to know." She reached up and put a hand over his, "I'm sorry. I wish things could have turned out better but after everything... This is the last time we'll see each other."

"Won't you visit me?"

"You've never wanted me to visit before-"

"Of course I have" he said softly. "I've missed you. I wish I would have been better to you-"

"You should have thought about it sooner. Like, 19 years ago maybe? Almost 20!"

"Your birthday is coming up?"

"Yes. It is. You've missed enough, I don't care if you miss this one. If you can manage not to be all creepy Boogeyman then maybe one day-"

"I can't change who I am. You know that." He turned around and started walking away, "I will always be the monster outside your door, yelling at your mother. Letting you hear our angry, misspoken words. But I will also always be your father. No matter what you say, no matter what the Guardians do; I will always find my way back to you."

"No! Stay away from me!" She yelled, starting to run after him, "And stay away from them! I don't care who you are, if you hurt them I will never forgive you! Do you hear me-

"-father!" She screamed at him. But then she realized the darkness she was seeing wasn't the Nightmare World. She was back in Burgess, sitting bolt upright and shaking, clutching the pillow close to her chest. She pressed it over her mouth and bit down hard, trying to stop the after effects of the nightmare

"Sky!" Jack yelled as he burst through the door. He landed next to her on the bed and crushed her against him, "Sky, it's okay! It's okay, stop screaming!" He continued saying soothing words to her and holding onto her tightly as she began to calm down. "Sky, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no. Just-" She looked at him, tears brimming her eyes, "Get me out of here."

Jack just nodded and helped her up slowly, being careful not to rush. His brows furrowed and mouth set in a thin line, he watched her walk and held onto her tightly but gently. "You sure you want to go now? It can wait, Skyla. We can get you something to eat, a cup of raspberry tea-"

"Just get me the hell out of here, Frost."

"You don't need to be so-"

"So what? I'm scared, Jack"

"I am too. You're scaring me." He grabbed his staff and waited for her to climb on his back. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Remember when you found me in your forest? I was trying to fly..." She sighed and hopped onto his back, "It's a bit insane."

"Not entirely. You want to fly and with a power like yours it should make sense. Some other time."

"Maybe later if you decide not to fly me back" she whispered, believing that he would.

"Unless I think you need some space, the least I can do is fly you back. Don't count me out so early, Sky. You just woke up and it's a brand new day. Expect the best. Or, like you do, hope for the best."

"I think hope is a bit too much to hope for right now. I'm really out of it. Can we just get going?" Jack turned his head and kissed the side of her mouth. He was probably aiming for her cheek but she wasn't leaning far enough forwards. Then he faced forwards and opened the patio, stepping out into the cool night. Shutting it carefully, he made sure she was holding on properly before taking off. They headed West, towards the falling Moon.


	46. Last Minute Explanations

They landed, not far from their destination. Skyla climbed off his back and looked around at the street they were in. On their left side were large hedges and on the right was a vast, dry, field. The moon hung over the field and Skyla avoided looking at it.

"We're here. Can you talk now?" Jack asked and walked forwards.

She hurried to his left and took his hand to make him slow down. "Yeah. Just let me- This is really hard." She took a deep breath and let it out, "I want to tell you everything but I've never told anyone before and it's not something simple like, I don't know, shit just happens around me-"

"Can you stop cursing, Sky?"

"...sorry. As I was saying, it's something really complicated. I'ts why I don't dream, Jack. It's why I can't be a Guardian. Why I was so nervous to meet the Guardians! I know it seemed like I trusted you easily in the beginning but it was only for Lauren. I guess I thought that if you got what you wanted you would leave. Then I wanted you two to be happy. Then... I wanted you to protect me. To be the one person who knows about me and who can help me." She stopped for a moment, to stare at the hedges. "I've been afraid my whole life, Jack. I had my mother to help me, but even she couldn't-" She broke off, bit her lip, and started walking again.

Jack squeezed her hand, "Keep talking."

"R-right. I loved her. And for a while, in the beginning, I was happy. I guess I was too young to remember most of that. You know, Summers amongst raspberries. Winters in front of the fireplace. We never celebrated Christmas or Easter-"

"What?"

"Jack. Please. I'm getting to it. I used to have a lot of nightmares. They weren't all terrible, but it was still the Nightmare World and-"

"That's how Pitch knew you? He used to give you nightmares-

Skyla groaned and let go of his hand, "He gave me nightmares until my mother died and I was finally able to block him out."

Jack grabbed her hand again, "Can I ask?"

"I don't want to get into details. But after I ran away..." She took a deep breath, "Pitch told me earlier that he's been manipulating my life even after that point. My old friends, Daniel, Lauren, even Brandon. Like MiM, he was trying to get me together with you. Well, not together. He's pissed that I'm in love with you." She wiped at her eyes with her left hand after noticing a few tears in them, "But he wanted me to be able to use my abilities... So I could break him out of his prison." He tensed beside her and she stopped again, looking ahead of them. "That's what the deal was about. I would have had to break him out if you hadn't come back. There were a few other details but that's basically it. I-I had no choice. And I couldn't break the deal. But I would have fought, Jack. Even if I want him out-"

"You what?" Jack stepped away from her. "Why would you want him out?!"

"I'm getting to that part-"

"Get to it now!" He yelled.

Skyla started walking again, "I wouldn't let him out. And the entire week I've been thinking about that thing that you said. There are more important things going on than our relationship. I had to think about what to do with Pitch before I thought about what to do with you. And one of his conditions was that I couldn't tell you anything about it. Otherwise I would have. Well, maybe. I love you and I hate lying to you. I hate keeping secrets from you. Yes, Pitch is the one who's been giving me nightmares. He's the reason I never believed in the Guardians. I knew about them, but what did they ever really do for me?"

The Winter Spirit stepped into pace with her, "A lot. Even if they didn't have a direct influence they were always there for you!"

"Yeah, well. Like I was saying. Pitch is the reason for a lot of things in my life. Because he's the one who fought with my mother. He's the one who made sure I was raised under his rules. I was always surrounded by fears because..." She stopped in front of a lage metal gate in between the hedges. She grabbed onto Jack's hand again and said in one breath, "My full name is Skyla Grace Black and I was going to tell you eventually but I couldn't for obvious reasons so I guess what I'm trying to say is that Pitch is my father."

Jack jerked away. "That's really not funny. I'll get over the ice jokes but saying Pitch is your father?" He narrowed his eyes, "What the-"

"Don't start cursing, Jack." She stared ahead at the gate and gestured forwards, "Can you break that lock? Please?"

He did what she asked then moved away quickly so she could open it. "What are we doing at a cemetary?"

"Is it so bad that I want to visit my mother's grave?" She snapped, facing him, "Jack, I haven't been here in years! I've denied my entire past since it happened- since I ran away! Do you have an idea how hard it is to go back to any of this?!"

"Sky... I'm sorry, I just didn't think-"

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't come here alone but no one knew about any of this. Talking about my mother is..."

He sighs and puts his left arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He whispers in her ear, "I'm staying then. But I'm not over the whole Pitch thing.. Understand?"

"Y-yes. Thank you. I was so scared that you would hate me because of this so please tell me what you're thinking!" She held onto him tightly, her body shaking. No tears fell but they pooled in her eyes.

"I'm thinking... This makes so much sense. I totally get why you've always been so closed off. I'm not going to hate you because your father is the Boogeyman. I'm going to love you more because you need it. Your mother did well raising you though. And he wasn't around much, right?"

"Right."

"Still. I'm here, I'm staying, because I want to. MiM and Pitch may have brought us together but we're staying together because we love each other." He held her tighter for a moment, "This is kind of difficult. I still only see Pitch as the Boogeyman. But he's your father and I want to be sympathetic!"

"Yeah, I know. It's not an easy thing to know, is it? To comprehend. I don't really get it either. Can we keep walking? So I can visit her- then so you can take me home?" Skyla pulled away, wiping at her eyes again. Taking Jack's hand, she started leading him into the cemetary. "Her name was Joyce Newton. My name was only different because Pitch made her give me his."

"He's kind of-"

"controlling."

"Yeah. So... you still care about him? Sort of?"

"I guess so. I hadn't thought about him in a while but... I don't know. I wish I could have had a better relationship with him. He's my father afterall. But he's also a monster and no matter what my feelings are, I can't even try to have that unless I let him drag me into the Nightmare World-"

"You can't do that."

"They're just bad dreams, Jack. I can handle them. And- and it really seemed like he wanted me to visit him. Like maybe he does care-"

"You said it yourself. He's a monster."

Skyla started walking faster, the grave in her sight. "Yeah, I did say that." She turned onto another path, stopping and pointing to a large headstone not far away. "T-that's it."

"Do you want me to wait here?"

She thought for a few moments. "She did love him, you know. A-and I think he tried to love her. And me. It's not easy for him. It wasn't easy for us, either. But whenever he came around, we tried because we wanted him to stay. Even if they fought till the sun came up I still wanted him to stay. He never hurt her, he just argued, made compromises, promised a lot of things he couldn't deliver. Sometimes we would see this change in him and he was... He was... He could have been a great man. He could have been a great father. But then he got this far off look on his face like he had been pulled inside himself and when he came back... He just left without another word. And he didn't come back for a long time. Then... Then he tried to bring about a new dark ages and didn't come back."

"Skyla," Jack watched her hands ball into fists. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, "I'm sorry that-"

She cut him off, continuing louder than before, "My mother died, and he couldn't make it to the funeral. I didn't let him in. I didn't tell him, but I should have. I should have visited some time! I don't blame him for what happened but he should have been there! He should have at least been there for me!" She wiped at her face with her sleeve, still refusing to cry but becoming so frustrated she almost couldn't help it. When Jack put an arm around her she leaned into him and let out a small sob, "I should have talked to him. He's my father and he loved her and- And she would've wanted me to, right? She wouldn't like that I cut him off- cut my entire family off after-" She cut off to sob again.

"Sky, I think you should settle things with your mother first. Visit her. Call me when you're ready for me to come over. Then we'll think about... about Pitch."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I should have told you long ago-"

"I understand that it's painful for you, and I understand that you wouldn't want a Guardian to know. None of us would ever use that information against you or make you feel bad about it. I'm sorry that Pitch wasn't there for you like you wanted, but you don't need him now. You're all grown up, Sky. You have a new family to take care of you. "

Skyla nodded and looked back at her mother's grave, "Just give me a minute alone? Maybe two. It's the first time I've visited."

"I hate saying this but... I'm sorry your father couldn't be here with me."

"I'm glad he isn't. That would mean you never came back to me and I had to let him out. There's no changing what happened in the past and, it sucks but, the past puts restrictions on the future."

"You sound old, Sky."

"I know I do." Slowly, she stepped towards the grave. It was facing away from her but she would never forget where it was. And she would never forget looking at the few trees that were around, and at the other large headstones and tombs, and hoping for a glimpse of her father. He never showed during the funeral because about half a year before her mother died; the Guardians fought him. That was 5 years ago. She was 14 when Pitch was put away, and 15 when her mother died; 16 when she ran away. And when she was 17, she met Lauren. She was almost twenty and she both wanted her father to stay the hell away and to stay by her side at all times. She wanted him to stay the monster he'd been and to turn into the father she'd needed. Jack was right; she had a new family. She didn't need him. But he was still her father. Since she was an adult she hoped she could visit him now and then. Go to the Nightmare world and ask him all the questions she never dared to. But he was also keen on threatening her and her new life; her new family and that would always make her hesitate. Even if she wanted just one of her parents watch as she grew up. Not just watch; as he'd been doing. But actually know who she was at each point. Know her life. Know she loved them.

Crying, she stepped around the headstone and knelt by it, her eyes closed. "I'm so sorry I haven't visited. I'm sorry. I couldn't. Not alone. I-I brought someone with me. Jack Frost. I-I love him, mom. And he's going to take care of me- And I've been taking care of myself so I hope you haven't been worrying!" She tried to laugh but a sob tore from her throat. "Fuck... I'm sorry. I don't think I can do thi-" She opened her eyes and shrieked, backing quickly away from the grave.

"Skyla!" Jack was by her side in an instant, ready to defend her. "What is it?!"

She pointed to the grave. The dust had been brushed away from the writing and the mantle under cleaned. There was a single daffodil there, with a black ribbon carefully tied around it. "Th-that was my fathers flower for her!" Skyla ripped her eyes away from it and looked to Jack desperately, "He got out! Pitch Black broke out of his prison!"


	47. I Forget What Happens Next

"Pitch?!" Jack yelled, his eyes scanning the cemetery, "Where?"

"I don't know you! I just told you; it's his flower! He's not here now but he was-"

"Are you sure?"

"That he was here?"

"That he's gone?"

"No. But we can't stay here anyway. We- we need to do something!"

Jack stepped closer to her and lifted his left hand to her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. "You need to calm down. Then we need to get to North. He'll know what to do. We can handle him, Sky."

"I- He's my father, Jack! I don't-"

"You also said he's a monster. That's the part we need to focus on. That's the part we need to defend the Earth- the children from. We might need your help so you have to tell me you're okay with this and you're ready to face him!" He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a moment, "I need to know you're going to choose the right side."

"Don't hurt him-"

"He's going to hurt us! And then he's going to hurt everything- everyone we all tried to protect! He's going to hurt you, Skyla. No matter what you hope for; he's going to hurt you in some way. I'm sorry."

She stepped away from him, wiping the last of her tears away, "No you're not."

"I am. I love you, Sky. And I don't want to hurt him because he's your father but I do need to stop him from starting a new Dark Ages. You felt the same way, didn't you? You had to stop him, you had to make compromises and do what you had to to keep him locked away. You would have even given me up to do it."

"I-I don't want to give you up. I'm sorry that I argued with you and that I fought with you and-"

"You were stressed. Freaking out. Desperate. Don't explain yourself now, just help me do what I have to do or at the very least understand why I have to do it. For real, Sky. No doubts. No hesitation. We need to confront him."

She stared at the flower Pitch had left on her mother's grave. She let herself slip out of reality for a moment then her eyes narrowed and she announced, "I'll fight him if he forces me to. I'm with you, Jack. And I'm with the Guardians. I want to get back to my human life as soon as possible so let's get this over with."

"You still don't know how to fly so I guess you need a ride?"

"You'll teach me eventually. Just get me out of here."

He nodded and turned around to let Skyla climb on his back. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, yes. Erm, if I act differently around him- Just know that it's because I sort of still try to be... Polite or respectful, umm. Kind of?"

Jack laughed, "You? Polite and respectful?"

She lightly kicked his stomach, "Go! Mush! Giddy up!" The spirit just laughed and took off from the ground. Shortly after Skyla whispered in his ear, "I love you. And I really hope this means you've decided to stay with me after all of this"

He grinned, "I love you, Skyla. I'm sorry about everything I said to you. Everything we've been through up until this point and everything that might happen after. No more secrets. From either of us. Actually..."

They started lowering to the ground and Skyla held onto him tighter, "What's going on?"

"I want to give you something." He landed in a field that's lit up by moonlight. There are white flowers all around that glow from the light. Skyla climbs off his back and waits for him to turn around, impatiently tapping her foot. When he does turn, he's holding the red ring box in his hand.

Skyla stepped back, "Do we really have time for this?" She glances around nervously. It was a surprise but she was more focused on the possibility that Pitch was out there and waiting for a chance to strike.

"I'm prepared to make time. For you." He got down on one knee and put his staff on the ground beside him. He held out the box, flipping it open to reveal the ring. Silver, with grey and blue colored jewels around it. Simple, but beautiful. Skyla gasped and stared between it and Jack. He smiled and told her, I love you, Skyla Grace Black. Will you marry me?"

She stammered and smiled then nodded, "Y-yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Jack!"

He grinned and stood, holding her waist to pick her up and spin her around, "Yes! You actually said yes!"

He put her down and she wiped a tear away from her eye, "You doubted it? Jackson Overland Frost, I thought you believed in our love?"

"I do! And I always will! But I always leave account for your unpredictability." He knelt down to grab the ring box again then stood up, taking her left hand. "I promise to always love and protect you. To cherish you like I should have this entire time. And to be more patient. And about a million other things!" His eyes sparkled and he leaned in to quickly kiss her before putting the ring on her finger. "I promise that I will always be yours. No matter what happens. We will always be together. H-how many words could I say? It would never be enough. I'm so happy, Sky-"

"Jack. I'm happy, too. But we shouldn't be focusing on words right now. I love you, Jack. And I am so ready for us to have a life together. For real this time."

"You're right. Let's get going, Sky. I'll show you how much I love you later." He winked and Skyla laughed, pushing on his shoulder to make him turn around. She grabbed his staff and gave it to him before climbing on his back. "And, Sky, if you need something to focus on just think about me. In bed. Possibly with whipped cream-"

"Mush!"

"I am not a sled dog!" He pouted, but took off anyway. After a while he told her, "Stop staring at the ring! You need to watch your grip!"

"I love it though! And I don't care if Brandon helped you pick it out, it came from you! I'm engaged to you!" She laughed, "I'm engaged to Jack Frost! A-and you asked me even after you found out about why I am how I am! I love you, Jack! So much! I love you!"

He just laughed, "I love you, Skyla. And I love that you're so excited about this. But, really, I'm nervous that you're going to fall so-"

"Alright. Alright, I'll just stare at it later." She re-hooked her hands together over his chest and looked sideways at the moving landscape, "So is it alright if I show it off? I want everyone to know that my boyfriend-now-fiancée is kinda actually super romantic and sweet and- well- you!"

"You can show it off to whoever you want to when we land. But you better think of others ways to compliment me! I'm thinking something more, you know, me. Like fun-loving! Exciting!"

"Loud! Clever! Prankster!"

"Yes, yes, and yes! More like that, Sky. It's really important that you get my description right!"

Skyla laughed along with him. It was almost easy to forget that they were on their way to warn the Guardians about her father- about Pitch Black. That she might have to fight against him and that even though he was out and she could finally spend sometime with him; they were going to send him back. "I-if Pitch doesn't try anything like world domination is it possible that he can stay on the surface?"

"I don't know. That's one of the things we'll ask North about. Either way it doesn't change anything. You're still marrying me, we're living in Burgess, and we're getting on with our life. That's the plan, right?"

"Yes. That is still the plan. To live our life. You doing your Winter thing and me doing my-"

"Storm thing?"

"Human thing." She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, "Someone should write about us."

"Yeah, but someone good. Not some fangirl with a laptop and half-baked ideas. especially not someone who focuses on the bad and not the good-"

"Hey, to be fair, there's been a lot of bad. And good stuff gets boring and doesn't progress the plot at all!"

"What if the writer really sucks though" he whined.

"Who cares about the writing? As long as our story is told, right? The great Jack Frost and his fiancée Skyla!"

"Angel of the Skies! She has a beautiful voice and a complicated back story! She is the greatest character- Now if only she had a great writer."

"Whoever writes about us is great. And, damn, they must be patient. I hope people like our story, Jack. Even if it's not told well."

"Someone will like it, Sky. There's always someone who does."

She kissed his cheek again, "I know I'll never read it. Going through this once has been enough. Okay, maybe I'll read some of it. The nice parts. Like our first kiss..."

"And may there never be a last kiss" Jack grinned, "May there never be a last anything between us."

"What about the arguments? The fights?"

"Some of those are fun." He focused on what's in front of them again. They'd left fields and country living behind and made it into more modern places. Jack had to fly up higher to avoid the tall buildings. It got colder the higher they went and Skyla shivered. "Maybe you should have brought your coat."

"There are several things I should have grabbed from the apartment. Too late to go back now though. And unless you want to steal a coat for me..."

"I'm not a thief, Sky."

"I wouldn't call you that. I would call you a provider."

"That's very manipulative, Sky." He turned his head and she took the hint and touched her lips to his.

She looked back first and her eyes went wide, "Jack! Look out!"

His head snapped forwards and he soared upwards, narrowly avoiding the Nightmare Horses that had appeared in front of them. He kept going, both higher and farther, trying to get away from the city. The Nightmares chased after them but didn't seem to be too concerned with catching up, "Sky, what do we do?"

"U-umm. I don't know! They can't touch me, remember? So I think we'll be okay. Just keep going and they'll have to get out of our way?"

"Are you sure?"

"Pitch made it one of his number one laws before I was even born, Jack. I don't see why he would change it now."

"I can think of a few reasons. I'll try it, but I'm not at all excited to fly straight towards a wall of Nightmares."

"Do you think I like it?"

"Can't you do something? Shoot lightning bolts at them or-"

"Create a tornado? Or something else dangerous to the people below? I have no idea how to control these powers yet, I'm sorry!"

Jack cursed, "It's fine. We didn't have that option a week ago so not having it now isn't a big deal. But I would like to think of a different way to get past them, Sky." The Mares were all over them. An entire army of them. Jack had to level out as they appeared above but they were also below and to all sides. Like a threatening escort. "Is it just me or are we in a giant black shadow?"

"Maybe you've gone blind" Skyla joked then kissed his cheek. She couldn't exactly lift her palms up but she did what she could and unhooked them, ignoring Jack's complaints. Planting them flat against his chest, she closed her eyes and concentrated, taking inventory of the possibilities. She tried thinning the clouds above but no moonlight came in through the mass of shadow. She wanted to try to call the wind but was afraid it would mess with Jack's flying. She wanted to try lightning or maybe thunder to shake them off but the fact she'd mentioned still remained. She didn't have total control over them and they could easily get out of hand and hurt someone. "Do you think you can get somewhere a bit empty? So I can try something to get us out of this mess?"

"I'll try! I don't know if they'll let me out of this formation but there's a forest nearby and a lake- Hey, guess what?"

Skyla smiled, relieved that he still had his humor at a time like that, "What?"

"We're in Canada, eh."

"Do you make that joke every time you come over here?"

"Yes?"

She rolled her eyes, "Glad I don't travel with you that often. Where's this lake?"

"Up ahead! And guess what else!"

"What?"

"It's Okanagan lake! Maybe we can stop and meet the Ogopogo!"

"The- What?! That thing doesn't really exist, does it?"

"Yes, and he doesn't like me!"

"I wonder why" She said sarcastically. She tried to look out at the landscape but couldn't see anything past the Nightmares. "Jeez, these things are really annoying."

"I guess you didn't grow up with these things?"

"No way. They stayed the hell away from me like they should be doing now."

"Mm. I agree!" Jack slowed to a stop and the Nightmares hovered around, shifting restlessly. "Okay, Sky. We're above a bunch of trees. No cabins or anything. Do what you can and try not to hit me."

"I'll try my best." Her palms still flat against his chest, she called lighting, thunder, and wind to their aid. It started up and the Mares stilled around them. Multiple strikes of lightning hit rows of them down and Jack cheered. The thunder made them disoriented and the wind threw them farther off-balance; their forms becoming less solid. But then more lighting was coming and the thunder became too much. "Jack! I can't control it, I have to stop!"

"Alright, Sky! You've done enough, you've nearly halved them!"

She looked around and didn't think so but she could see patches of the world through the shadows. There was forest below and for miles around them, high mountains, lakes. She could see lights from cities and highways in the distance. And above and still all around was her storms. They were really getting out of control. She tried to calm it down. "Jack, let's go. It's calming down but I think we should keep moving."

"It doesn't seem to be calming down! What about the wind, Sky?! I don't know if I can fly through it!"

"Just go!" She snapped. Jack huffed but started making distance again. The storm dulled slightly but the wind wasn't letting up.

He yelled at her over the thunder, "Skyla!"

"I'm trying!" She pressed harder against Jack's chest, trying to ground herself somewhat.

He wasn't flying very straight and nearly crashed into a bunch of Mares. "Skyla! Now! Or we're not going to make it through this!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Jack! I'm trying!" A pain shot through her head and she knew she was concentrating too hard but held tighter and concentrated harder.

A flash of lightning rushed past Jack and he rolled to the side, again barely avoiding a head on collision with a Nightmare. "Skyla I don't think I've ever been more serious on my life! I can't fly like this!"

"I'm sorry! I'm trying but it's not working! Jack, why won't it work?!" She cried out, hoping with all her heart he had an answer.

"Just do something! If it won't stop then change it to something else!" She didn't want to chance creating a tornado so bit back the pain in her head and kept trying to ease the wind away. Jack rolled again and ended up ten feet lower. He cursed and tried to get up higher again, "If you don't stop this right now I'm taking your mp3 away! And I'm not giving it back until our wedding day!"

"Jack! Stop yelling at me!" She was crying from the pressure in both her skull and the situation. She sobbed as he rolled again then got blown back by the wind.

He cursed again then pushed forwards. "I'm yelling at you because you're going to get yourself killed! Get your head screwed on straight and focus! Concentrate harder!"

"If I do that, I swear my head is going to explode!" She yelled over the wind and the neighing and the stubborn thunder, desperately trying to make him understand. "Jack, I'm so sorry that I can't control this but you're not helping and my head hurts and please just help me I can't do this anymore!" She looked down and saw the lake Jack had mentioned. He cursed again as a cross current hit him and Skyla closed her eyes again, feeling as they were thrown back and Jack's arms flailed out behind him as his back arched trying to keep some stability. Then there was just wind rushing past her.

"Skyla!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. But he way too far above her. She'd lost her grip on him and was falling. The Nightmares around her stayed far away; the order not to touch her far greater than any Pitch may have given about protecting her. But they stayed above and around her, creating something like a tunnel between her and the Winter Spirit. With the wind, the lightning, the thunder, it was a true storm. And she was in the eye of the hurricane.

"Jack!" The scream ripped from her throat and she watched as he tried to fight against the winds and the Mares that were keeping them apart. She told herself to fly, she told herself to survive. She told herself not to let Jack down. But she was frightened and in pain and all she wanted was to be in his arms again. To be back in Burgess with him tight against her, promising they'll always be together and nothing bad would happen. Her entire life flashed before her eyes and she regretted every wasted moment and every fight she'd had with the people she loved. She regretted the secrets, the lies. She regretted not having more time. She'd failed. She'd failed to have a normal, mortal life. And she'd failed her friends, her family. She'd failed Jack. "Jack! Save me! Please!" Was her final cry as she fell towards the waters and everything went black. The last thing she saw was Jack's hand, far from hers, trying to do exactly what she'd begged of him.

* * *

NOTES:  
This is the end  
Thank you for joining me on this journey  
No, I will not disappear off the face of the Earth now  
(even if you want me to)  
THANK YOU FOR READING!  
LOVE Y'ALL  
*HEARTS*

P.S  
(Possibility of a sequel)  
(If anyone wants it)


	48. The Weather Outside Is Frightful (BONUS)

_NOTES:_  
_This is a bonus chapter_  
_From MiM's thoughts or something  
_(There will be a sequel to this fic)  
(But I'm not sure when because I have these other projects I'm working on)  
(One that I want to start posting  
And another that I just started writing oops)  
(But there will certainly be a sequel to this)  
_  
Thank you for reviewing and for the fav's, follows. I love you all I really do  
_**(Thanks for being there for me)**

* * *

**_MiM_**  
That was not supposed to happen. It was as if the Nightmares had had minds of their own. They were not acting under the Boogeyman's orders. They were not under any orders at all as far as I could tell but they were acting against Skyla Black and against Jack Frost and I can not leave that be. If I have to take certain measures to get to the bottom of this then that is what I will do. I will not let this go unpunished.

Poor Skyla Black had much to live for. And she was looking forwards to her mortal life. Even with the Winter Spirit as her eventual husband she expected- hoped for normality. Normality, from her human standpoint, was boring. She would keep a job that only barely covered her expenses, keep friends that she doesn't truly connect with; she would settle. That was not the life I had planned for her. No, she was meant to become a Guardian. Would I be happy then to get my wish? Or is it better that she reached her end?

Jack Frost would throw a tantrum if he knew I even thought that. But what I think most strong heartedly is that no matter what happens, Skyla Black would never agree to become a Guardian. It wasn't just in her blood to refuse and rebel, it was in her very soul and though she could forget her past she could never get over the feeling of wrongness at the idea of becoming one of my Guardians of Children. It had more to do with herself than with her father though both made a difference. Her father kept her from the effects of the Guardians, from the Wonder and Dreams. He kept her in the dark both literally and not. Though the King of Nightmares was not known for possessing a large heart, he did love. He loved his his wife and his two daughters, one of which was hers. One of which was mortal, complicated, defeated, but capable of more than even her father.

Jack had no idea of any of this in the beginning. He thought she was simple, too trusting, and, quite frankly, just another human. Though the ability to see and communicate with him threw him off. It surprised me how no sooner had he met the girl that he started down the brutal path of falling in love with an enemies daughter. Even though he hadn't known it, that's what she was from the very beginning. Every thing, every little thing, was her warring with herself over who to choose. Her father who both frightened and cherished her, or this spirit that could save her. Love was not what I was expecting. A bond was needed but love was unnecessary. I should have at least made room for the possibility. But no, I had strictly kept my eyes on Skyla Black; and she had strictly attempted not to fall for him. It worked so well that I never noticed her feelings for him and certainly not the way he looked at her.

I was rooting for them, in the end. I wanted them to be together; I wanted them to be happy. Though their love was hard come by it was, technically, pure. If there weren't so many things between them it would have been easier on us all. If the Nightmares hadn't attacked them, if she hadn't fallen, the two would have had a grand life. No more secrets, no more lies. The only thing between them then would be love, admiration, trust. Whether she joined the Guardians or not; I wouldn't mind anymore.

Jack Frost would be happy. He wouldn't come to me so often with complaints. I enjoy the company but for 300 years I watched him grow into his responsibilities; growling and crying out to me the whole way. Was it my fault? Perhaps. I was not the reason he died, I was the reason he came back. I would never ask for gratitude, I would only ask that I not become the only thing keeping everyone together. They have each other. Can they not realize that? All of them. The spirits, the other beings like Pitch Black or Toothiana. They are not alone. Ever.

Though I understand how they can feel alone at times. I do not always try and help them. I can not. They had become dependant on me enough. Though I do wish I could have saved Skyla Black. Truly saved her. If not for my own purposes then for Jack Frost. So he wouldn't have to go through a loss such as that. She had become family to us all, and was becoming an even more essential part with each day that passed. What more can anyone say about her? Many things. It occurs to everyone at different points that perhaps there was no way to sum her up. Not that I think it's possible to sum anyone up with words. It takes an entire lifetime to learn all there is about a person and even then you can never be too sure. Life, in itself is, basically, complex. I enjoy every moment of learning what I can.

She had hope. She had a future, love, life. Jack Frost, his friends, her friends; their family. Her entire existence was a test of her self, her surroundings, her genetics. She had to fight every single day to keep herself from thinking it was even possible for her to turn out like her father had. She knew his story, she knew hers would never follow the same line his did. But she also knew that there was a possibility. She kept strong. I've always known what she would be the Guardian of. Will. Because she was willing to fight. Willing to love. Willing to be free. If it wasn't obvious before, she would have grown into it.

She had not become a wife to Jack Frost. She had not become the Guardian of Will. She was not, herself, a Nightmare. But she was not a simple human. She was so much more than that.

Angel of the Skies. Daughter of Nightmares

Skyla Grace Black.

* * *

Playlist For The Fic:

Paramore - Oh Star  
Taylor Swift - Come In With The Rain  
Rihanna - Stay (Feat. Mikky Echo) (Brandon)  
The Fray - All At Once  
Flyleaf - There For You  
Taylor Swift - Crazier  
Zedd - Clarity (Feat. Foxes)  
Faber Drive - When I'm With You  
Jason Walker - What If I Told You  
Gloriana - (Kissed You) Good Night  
Adele - One And Only (Lauren)  
Daughtry - It's Not Over  
State Of Shock - Honeymoon's Over  
Lifehouse - Whatever It Takes  
Linkin Park - New Divide  
Lifehouse - Between The Raindrops (Feat. Natasha Bedingfield)  
Linkin Park - Iridescent


End file.
